Undercover
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: Destruirte la vida es fácil, pero destruir la de alguien más requiere habilidad. Pocos lo logran y muchos fracasan en un mundo donde no hay tiempo para errores. La misión es sencilla: debes infiltrarte en la casa de un potencial criminal y vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. La mayor parte del tiempo estarás sola. Todo depende de ti, Sakura. ¿Aceptas? SxS. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**UNDERCOVER**

Por:

_Bel'sCorpse _

* * *

Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

**-1-**

Parecía que el cielo estaba a punto de caerse.

Pesadas nubes negras flotaban sobre la ciudad, amenazando con soltar su pesada carga en cualquier momento. Transeúntes y autos iban de un lado al otro por las calles, desesperados por llegar a sus destinos a tiempo. En medio de esa masa de gente iba una muchacha de corto cabello castaño, embozada en una gabardina negra y una bufanda que le iba a la saga. Caminaba con rapidez, esquivando a la gente a su alrededor. Consultó su reloj de muñeca y soltó un gemido al comprobar la hora. No podía creer que iba a llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo. Aceleró el paso al llegar al cruce y se lanzó a la calle sin mirar hacia los lados. Cuando escuchó el claxon de un auto reventarle en el oído se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pidiéndole silenciosas disculpas al conductor, echó a correr. Todavía tenía cinco minutos. Volvió a consultar el reloj. Cuatro minutos. Corrió un poco más rápido. Tres minutos. Dos. Parecía que los pulmones se le iban a reventar. Uno.

Respiró profundamente, recuperando el aire que había perdido en la carrera. Cuando se sintió algo mejor, se enderezó y echó un vistazo alrededor. El hogar de la estación de policía de la ciudad era un edificio de tres pisos de ladrillo rojo y ventanas de guillotina. Más parecía una casa de campo que un recinto policial, pero las patrullas estacionadas en la entrada y el enorme escudo de bronce colgado sobre la puerta principal disuadían un poco ese efecto visual. Se quedó un breve segundo contemplando la fachada. No podía creerlo. Después de años de entrenamiento por fin había conseguido lo que quería. Sonrió brevemente y entró al edificio.

El interior era un hervidero de actividad. Decenas de hombres y mujeres, algunos uniformados, otros no, iban de departamento en departamento llevando documentos o reportándose a sus superiores. Con tanta gente allí dentro la muchacha creyó que pasaría desapercibida, pero se equivocó. Ni bien puso un pie dentro de la estancia se hizo el silencio y las miradas se clavaron en ella. Enrojeció automáticamente de vergüenza y dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás, pero no llegó lejos. Un rostro familiar había asomado entre la multitud justo a tiempo para salvarla. La expresión de alivio en su rostro debió ser bastante obvia, puesto que algunos de los presentes sonrieron divertidos ante su apuro.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

El jefe del departamento de policía, Yue Tsukishiro, era un hombre intimidante y atractivo a la vez. De largo cabello plateado, ojos de un azul helado y pálida piel blanca era sin duda alguna el elemento más codiciado de toda la estación, pero su seca forma de ser y la irritante forma que tenía para tratar a los demás, mantenía a la gente alejada. Desde que lo había visto la primera vez en una reunión familiar, hacia ocho años, Sakura concluyó que con él había que tener muchísimo cuidado. De todas maneras se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano.

—Buenos días, Yue-san —le devolvió el saludo con voz nerviosa—. Disculpe la tardanza.

—Ya hablaremos de eso luego, ahora acompáñame —echó a andar hacia una puerta cerrada al fondo de la estancia—. Te presentaré a tus compañeros.

Sakura lo siguió de cerca a través de la puerta directo a una habitación relativamente más pequeña que la anterior con apenas siete personas dentro. El pequeño grupo cortó inmediatamente la conversación al entrar su jefe seguido por una atractiva desconocida de ojos verdes. Yue le señaló a Sakura un escritorio desocupado junto a la ventana. Sobre la madera reposaba una placa con su nombre.

—Señores, les presento a Kinomoto Sakura, su nueva compañera. Sakura, ellos son miembros del departamento de criminología de la estación. Trabajarán juntos de ahora en adelante —hizo Yue las debidas presentaciones—. Yamasaki-san —llamó entonces a un muchacho alto de cabello castaño—, ponga a Kinomoto al corriente, explíquele como funcionamos aquí y llévela al depósito a retirar su placa y arma.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.

Por un instante los ocho oficiales se miraron en silencio y al siguiente se desataron nuevamente las conversaciones. Uno por uno fue presentándose por su nombre y su cargo. Un par incluso la reconocieron de la academia de entrenamiento. Cuando el grupo se dispersó un poco Yamasaki se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Es bueno volver a verte, Sakura —Yamasaki sonrió a la muchacha de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando se encontraban en los pasillos de la secundaria—. Pero no pensaba encontrarte aquí.

—Puedo decir lo mismo —repuso ella, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Comenzamos el recorrido?

Yamasaki asintió y ambos abandonaron la habitación.

El departamento de policía se repartía en tres áreas generales con subdivisiones específicas. Sakura había sido contratada como oficial de policía pero también como miembro del laboratorio de criminología. Yamasaki la llevó en un rápido recorrido por los tres pisos explicando vagamente en lo que se especializaba cada sector. Finalmente llegaron al depósito, dónde un oficial registró las huellas dactilares de la castaña y acto seguido le entregó su pistola, dos cartuchos y su placa. Sakura se quedó contemplando esas tres cosas por un largo rato, sin poder creer que después de tres años de sacarse el aire entrenando había conseguido pasar todas las pruebas y entrar finalmente a la fuerza. Elogiándose internamente se colgó el arma y la placa del cinto y guardó los cartuchos en el bolsillo del abrigo. Después los dejaría en su escritorio.

—Si eso es todo, ya podemos irnos, tenemos bastante que hacer arriba —índico Yamasaki, rompiendo el silencio—. Y el jefe quiere verte —añadió unos momentos después, tras revisar su móvil.

—Has cambiado mucho, Yamasaki —comentó Sakura mientras deshacían sus pasos rumbo al primer piso—. En la secundaria eras un poco… diferente. Ya sabes, de repente decías cosas extrañas.

Yamasaki pareció pensárselo un momento.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que he dejado de hacerlo? —repuso con tono enigmático mientras le abría la puerta de la oficina.

Sakura no supo como responder así que simplemente sonrió y fue a sentarse en su escritorio. Una portátil nueva descansaba sobre la madera junto con un bloc de notas, un portalápices y demás indumentaria de oficina. Le llevaría algo de tiempo acondicionar ese lugar y transformarlo verdaderamente en suyo. Encendió la computadora y comenzó a trastear por las aplicaciones. Todos los programas almacenados en la portátil había aprendido a usarlos en la academia. No podía esperar para comenzar a trabajar de verdad.

—Yue quiere verte —Yamasaki se había materializado a su lado de la nada, asustándola—. Su oficina es por allí —señaló una puerta pequeña que Sakura no había notado antes.

Sakura asintió levemente, ya recuperada del susto. Antes de ir a la oficina de Yue se quitó la gabardina y la dejó sobre la silla, revelando un cuerpo delgado pero esbelto, como el de una modelo. Sus compañeros la miraron en silencio, preguntándose todos como una mujer así terminó en un lugar como ese.

—Querías verme, Yue-san —la muchacha entró sin anunciarse, presa de un mal hábito que había desarrollado desde niña.

—Este lugar no es mi casa, Sakura, tienes que tener más cuidado con como te comportas a mi alrededor. Aquí nadie sabe que nos conocemos y preferiría mantenerlo así para evitar cualquier tipo de cometarios —dijo sin desviar la mirada de su portátil—. Lo que menos quiero es tener a tu hermano fastidiándome por no haberte cuidado lo suficiente.

—No soy una niña.

—Para mi si —repuso, zanjando la conversación—. Aquí tienes —metió la mano en uno de sus cajones para sacar un móvil, que a su vez se lo entregó a la chica—. El número de mi trabajo y el privado están en marcado rápido. Es tu obligación contestar cada vez que te llame, no importa la hora —explicó rápidamente—. El departamento también te proporciona un auto de civil para que puedas moverte libremente por la ciudad sin llamar la atención. Pasaré por tu departamento esta noche para entregarte la llave.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño ante ese último comentario. Yue no era de los que hacían visitas a familiares, mucho menos a sus amigos, y que se ofreciera voluntariamente a hacer acto de presencia en casa de alguien más así fuese para entregar algo era bastante extraño. De todas formas asintió sin emitir comentario alguno.

—Por hoy te quedarás en la estación ayudando en el laboratorio, desde mañana podrás salir a la calle. Aquí nos dividimos en pares, así que el que no tenga pareja de los demás será tu compañero de ahora en adelante —continuó Yue con su explicación—. De todo lo que hagas escribes un informe y me lo entregas al final del día, si no estoy aquí lo dejas sobre mi escritorio. Hablando de, aquí tienes las llaves de mi oficina, Yamasaki tiene otro juego —le entregó también un llavero con tres llaves colgadas de la argolla—. Del armario del fondo puedes sacar municiones cuando necesites en lugar de ir hasta el depósito. Escribes tu nombre en la hoja de registro para tener un control de quién retira qué.

— ¿Algo más?

—Ten cuidado.

Sakura asintió nuevamente y salió de la oficina. Afuera la esperaban sus compañeros, todos vestidos para salir.

—Vamos por algo de comer, ¿vienes con nosotros? —Yamasaki ya estaba en la puerta, listo para irse.

—No tengo hambre, gracias —y era cierto. Por alguna extraña razón la conversación que había mantenido con Yue le había quitado el apetito—. Además tengo que ir al laboratorio, ordenes de arriba —señaló la oficina de su jefe.

—Yo te llevo —se ofreció Yamasaki—. Chicos, adelántense, yo los alcanzo luego.

Los demás no se hicieron de rogar y se marcharon de inmediato. Sakura recogió su abrigo y siguió a Yamasaki por un laberinto de pasillos hasta dar con el laboratorio. Aquel lugar parecía una ratonera de cristal, con múltiples cubículos y pequeñas oficinas. Unas veinte personas trabajaban sin descanso dentro de esas paredes transparentes, analizando las pruebas que les llevaban los demás oficiales a diario. Al igual que antes, cuando Sakura entró en aquel ambiente esterilizado fue el centro de todas las miradas.

—Llamas bastante la atención —comentó Yamasaki distraídamente—. Supongo que tu apariencia de modelo tiene algo que ver.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice —repuso ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—En fin, te dejaré en manos del jefe del laboratorio.

Cruzaron unas puertas automáticas de cristal ahumado a una oficina ligeramente más grande que el resto, y decorada a lo minimalista. Su ocupante estaba de espaldas a los recién llegados, leyendo algo junto a la ventana. Al escuchar las voces dio media vuelta, revelando un rostro de piel pálida y sin edad, un par de ojos azules y cabello azabache.

—Sakura, te presento a Hiragizawa E—.

— ¡Eriol!

Sakura corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. Eriol hizo lo propio levantándola en el aire y luego dejándola nuevamente en el suelo. No podía creerlo. De todos los lugares que había imaginado encontrarse con Sakura, el laboratorio de criminología había sido el último. Poniendo un poco de espacio vital entre ellos, el muchacho por fin pudo mirarla con atención. Había cambiado tanto que si la hubiera visto pasar por la calle ni siquiera la hubiera reconocido. La Sakura que él conocía era una mujer totalmente diferente a que tenía en frente en ese momento.

—Recuerdo tu cabello un poco más largo —comentó Eriol jugueteando con un mechón de cabello que apenas y le rozaba el hombro a la muchacha—. No te veo tres años y eres otra persona.

—Algún día te contaré sobre eso, ahora no es momento —con una discreta cabezada señalo a Yamasaki, quién seguía de pie junto a la puerta, asistiendo atentamente a la conversación—. Yue me envió contigo por el día de hoy —añadió, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Eriol asintió levemente pero no dijo nada. Volvió a clavar los ojos azules en el rostro de Sakura, como buscando algo que recordaba haber visto antes en ella. Hacía falta luz, chispa. Sí, se veía feliz, pero no se sentía de esa forma. Luego hablaría con ella.

—Muchas gracias, Yamasaki-san, yo me encargaré desde aquí.

—Por supuesto, Hiragizawa —realizó una pequeña reverencia y abandonó la oficina.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos amigos. Sakura podía sentir la mirada de Eriol recorriéndola de arriba abajo, como un escáner. Sabía la clase de cosas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza y ella no estaba lista para explicárselas todavía, mucho menos considerando lo que había sucedido la última vez que se habían visto. Esa noche había caído un aguacero sobre la ciudad y ella se había quedado vagando por las calles sin ánimo de nada, ni siquiera para respirar. Cuando Eriol la encontró en el muelle no hizo preguntas por que simplemente ya sabía las respuestas. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde aquello y aún así a veces se sentía como si todo hubiese sido ayer.

— ¿Has hablado con Tomoyo?

—No —repuso ella con la voz quebrada—. Hace meses que no tenemos contacto. Sé que está molesta conmigo, puedo sentirlo.

Eriol chasqueó la lengua.

—A mí todavía no me perdona por lo de esa noche, cada vez que tocamos el tema se pone a llorar, así que preferí no volver a mencionarlo, al menos por un tiempo.

—Es lo mejor —se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo un poco—. Bueno, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Sígueme, por favor.

Salieron de la oficina a una estancia el doble de grande con cuatro mesas de trabajo, cada una con su microscopio, portátil y demás implementos de laboratorio. Un grupo de cinco hombres trabajaba sin descanso repartidos entre las mesas. Ninguno se movió ni levantó la cabeza cuando Eriol entró en su espacio de trabajo y él tampoco les dijo nada.

—Ellos son nuestros laboratoristas permanentes, están aquí a toda hora del día —explicó Eriol—. Tus compañeros de área, al igual que tú, tienen libre acceso al laboratorio y sus demás divisiones para realizar las pruebas que necesiten. Luego te enseñaré los protocolos de trabajo y el manejo de evidencia, aunque asumo que en la academia también recibiste entrenamiento en esa área.

—Fueron bastante exhaustivos. Pasamos un mes entero encerrados en el laboratorio, solo podíamos salir para ducharnos y comer. Tienen métodos extraños de enseñanza en esa academia.

—Es por culpa del director, que está loco —se aclaró la garganta y los cinco tipos se quedaron quietos de inmediato—. Chicos, les presento a Kinomoto Sakura, es el nuevo elemento del departamento de criminología. Pasará el resto del día con nosotros, así que por favor trátenla bien y pónganla al corriente —los cinco asintieron y uno de ellos le hizo señas a la castaña para que se acercara—. En una hora vendré por ti para ir a almorzar, quedé con Tomoyo. Deberías verla.

Sakura se lo pensó un momento.

—Pero sólo treinta minutos.

Eriol asintió y salió del laboratorio.

* * *

—Llegará en cualquier momento —dijo Eriol mientras echaba un vistazo al menú del restaurante—. No le dije que estabas conmigo, si eso es lo que quieres saber —añadió, adelantándose a la pregunta no formulada—. No sé si hubiera aceptado venir.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien que decir. Llevaban veinte minutos esperando en una de las mesas del restaurante a que llegara Tomoyo y con cada segundo que pasaba, la castaña se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa. Tomoyo había sido su mejor amiga de toda la vida, pero esa noche en la que Eriol fue a verla al muelle, algo en su relación se había roto. No sabía si era la confianza ciega que tenían la una en la otra o tal vez el cariño que alguna vez habían llegado a compartir. Unos meses después de aquello, cuando Sakura ya se había escapado prácticamente de la ciudad, recibió una llamada de la pelinegra. Le exigía saber lo que había sucedido. Nunca se habían ocultado nada y a pesar de que Tomoyo sabía que Sakura nunca hubiera sido capaz de involucrarse de ninguna forma con Eriol, no podía evitar pensar que algo sucedía entre ellos. Técnicamente había sido así, pero no de la forma en la que ella creía.

—Deja de pensar en eso —como siempre, Eriol tenía la capacidad de leerle la mente. Por eso confiaba tanto en él—. Ya solucionaremos todo; ella entenderá, Sakura. No te preocupes.

—No lo sé, Eriol, no lo sé.

El muchacho iba a añadir algo, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta del restaurante, dando paso a una guapísima mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos claros. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido blanco, a juego con sandalias de paja y un sombrero. Al reconocer a su marido entre los comensales, echó a andar hacia la mesa, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la mujer a su lado. Le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero no estaba segura de donde la había visto antes. Con paso nervioso acortó el camino que le quedaba y tomó asiento junto al pelinegro.

—Perdonen la demora, vengo del estudio —se excusó mientras se quitaba el sombrero y los lentes de sol—. El tráfico estaba espantoso.

—No te preocupes —repuso Eriol plantándole un beso en la mejilla—. Te ves preciosa.

Tomoyo enrojeció ligeramente.

—Gracias —susurró, desviando la mirada—. ¿Y quién es tu amiga?

Eriol se tensó involuntariamente y Sakura clavó los ojos verdes en la mesa. Transcurrió un minuto de silencio en el que Tomoyo esperó pacientemente por una respuesta.

—Es Sakura, mi amor, Kinomoto Sakura.

El rostro de Tomoyo era un poema. Palideció repentinamente y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. El labio inferior comenzó a temblarle del esfuerzo que hacía por hablar. Miró a esa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes y entonces recordó a la hiperactiva adolescente con la que había compartido casi toda su vida. Se llevó una mano a los labios, ahogando un grito. No podía ser ella, definitivamente no era ella.

—No es ella —voceó sus pensamientos—. Eriol, no es ella.

El aludido asintió levemente con la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro a su mujer.

—Tomoyo…

Sakura asintió también, corroborando sus palabras. Estaba muerta de miedo, esperando a que procesara la noticia y que reaccionara. Nunca antes la había visto así de alterada, mucho menos por su culpa. Hizo el esfuerzo de respirar profundo y serenarse un poco. Tenía que mantener la compostura por su propio bien.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la pelinegra un segundo después—. ¿Por qué volviste?

—Por qué ya estoy bien —repuso sencilla y llanamente. No iba a darle esa clase de explicaciones en ese lugar ni en ese estado—. Y por que quería volver.

Tomoyo la miró fijamente por un momento, evaluándola con la mirada. Había algo diferente en ella, algo faltaba. Ni ella ni Eriol quisieron explicarle nunca lo que había sucedido hacia tres años y tenía la impresión de que si preguntaba en ese momento, recibiría la misma respuesta de siempre. Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos un instante y luego, de la nada recogió sus cosas y salió del restaurante. Eriol y Sakura cruzaron una fugaz mirada antes de que el pelinegro saliera corriendo tras ella.

—La señorita perdió esto cuando corría —un mesero salió de la nada con un móvil de color rosa en la mano, que le entregó rápidamente a Sakura. Era de Tomoyo—. Con su permiso.

El mesero se retiró tan rápido como apareció. Sakura se quedó en el restaurante unos minutos más antes de salir ella también. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente y hacía un frío espantoso. Había comenzado a llover. Se arrebujó en su gabardina y echó a andar hacia la estación, conteniendo las imperiosas ganas de llorar que amenazaban con quebrarla en plena calle. Sabía que las cosas iban a pasar así. No podía esperar que después de tanto tiempo Tomoyo simplemente olvidase todo lo que había sucedido y volviera a ser su amiga. De todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, el último le había costado excesivamente caro. Lo perdió todo: sus amistades, su vida, incluso a su familia. Había sido difícil y doloroso recuperar poco a poco los pedazos de su persona, armarse de nuevo y hacer con lo que quedaba de ella algo bueno. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y apretó con fuerza el móvil de Tomoyo. Iría a dejárselo en persona, era la única forma que se le ocurría para hablar con ella.

— ¡Sakura! —escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre a lo lejos. Volteó para encontrarse con Yamasaki, quién corría hacia ella—. Pensé que no irías a comer.

—Lo pensé, pero sigo sin apetito. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No en realidad —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros—. Vamos, te acompaño a la estación.

Echaron a andar por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a la oficina. Yamasaki se despidió de ella en las escaleras y subió al departamento, mientras que ella se encaminaba al laboratorio. Se secó el rostro con la manga del abrigo antes de entrar. La sala donde había pasado toda la mañana estaba vacía en ese instante, así que optó por pasear alrededor de las mesas, echando un vistazo a los trabajos pendientes de los hombres que trabajaban allí. Cuando se aburrió de dar vueltas se sentó en una silla junto a la puerta y sacó el móvil que Yue le había dado para entretenerse un rato. No llevaba ni cinco minutos jugando con las aplicaciones, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Dio un involuntario respingo y soltó un grito. La melodiosa risa de Eriol resonó entonces en sus oídos.

—Casi me matas de un susto —le recriminó mientras ponía algo de distancia entre ellos—. Ese tipo de bromas no tienen gracia, Eriol.

—Te veías tan indefensa, que no lo pude evitar —repuso, recostándose contra la pared—. Deberías, ya sabes, mejorar un poco tus reflejos.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno y se sentó al otro lado del laboratorio.

— ¿La alcanzaste?

—Casi se me escapa —Eriol fue a sentarse junto a ella—. Está bastante alterada.

La castaña chasqueó la lengua. Eso era obvio.

—Pero no está enojada contigo.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Se lo pregunté y ella me respondió —se cruzó de brazos y recostó la cabeza contra la pared de cristal—. Solo no entiende por que te desapareciste. Hasta hace un año dice que ustedes hablaban seguido, pero un día simplemente dejaste de llamar.

Sakura soltó un pesado suspiro y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—Mis entrenamientos en la academia se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles y me estaba costando cada vez más estar a la par con el resto de mis compañeros. Apenas comía, no tenía energía para nada… y Tomoyo comenzó a insistir demasiado sobre lo que pasó esa noche. Yo no estaba lista para decírselo en el ese entonces, y por eso corté la comunicación. Es más, ni siquiera creo estar lista para decírselo ahora.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Me lo contaste a mí, puedes contárselo a ella, y de paso a tu hermano. Él tampoco lo sabe —lo último no era una pregunta, sino un hecho.

—Yo no te lo conté, Eriol, tú te enteraste por tu cuenta. Además, en el estado en el que estaba era demasiado sencillo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Eriol guardó un momento de silencio.

— ¿Qué mas te hizo ese idiota, Sakura?

Sakura no pudo contestar. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. De solo pensar en él le entraban unas ganas espantosas de llorar y de esconderse en algún lugar oscuro dónde nadie pudiera verla. Eriol volvió a ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero esta vez para reconfortarla.

—Tienes que contarle la verdad a Tomoyo.

—Tal vez vaya a tu casa esta noche —sacó el móvil rosado del bolsillo de su abrigo—. Tengo una buena excusa para aparecerme por ahí.

—Yo no he visto nada.

* * *

Salió de la ducha envuelta en un mullido albornoz negro. Con una toalla de mano comenzó a secarse el cabello y luego lo peinó para que cogiera algo de forma. Afuera, en su habitación, sacó lo primero que encontró del armario y se lo puso: unos vaqueros desgastados y un jumper blanco. Se puso unas botas y una chaqueta de cuero a juego. Se maquilló un poco para disimular las ojeras y la expresión de cansancio. Su primer día de trabajo había sido bastante extenuante. Entre pasar el día entero en el laboratorio, el encuentro con Tomoyo, la conversación con Eriol y demás cosas, se le había ido el tiempo a una velocidad alarmante. Y cuando por fin estaba en casa, tenía que salir de nuevo. Agarró su bolso, las llaves del departamento, su móvil y el de Tomoyo y salió de su habitación. Hizo una pequeña escala en la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Tenía hambre, pero no le provocaba nada, así que se decantó por una botella de té helado y siguió con su camino.

Eran las siete y media de la noche cuando salió a la calle, todavía abarrotada de gente. Esa ciudad nunca dormía, de eso estaba segura. Echó a andar por la acera, cuando un auto se detuvo a su lado. Sakura reconoció a su ocupante de inmediato, después de todo ese cabello plateado era inconfundible. Yue bajó la ventana del copiloto y le hizo señas a la castaña para que se subiera. Sakura entró al auto sin hacerse de rogar y él arrancó inmediatamente. Sin decir una palabra le entregó a la castaña las llaves del auto que le había mencionado en la tarde.

—Podrás usarlo desde mañana, está en el garaje de la estación —le indicó—. ¿Ibas a algún lado?

—A casa de Tomoyo, a hablar con ella.

—Te llevo.

Ese comentario estaba demás, era obvio que tenía que llevarla, si ya estaba dentro del auto. El viaje desde su casa hasta la zona plenamente residencial de la ciudad fue relativamente corto. En ese sector se veían casas normales de dos plantas hasta enormes mansiones, como en la que vivía Tomoyo con Eriol. Esa casa la conocía desde que era una niña, allí había pasado muchos de sus días jugando o haciendo los deberes o no haciendo nada en absoluto. Cuando la madre de Tomoyo murió ella decidió quedarse en la mansión en lugar de mudarse. Eriol no tuvo ningún inconveniente en sacar sus cosas del departamento en el que vivía y llevarlas a la residencia Daidoji. Yue se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y le quitó los seguros a las puertas.

—No llegues tarde mañana.

—Claro, jefe.

Sakura abrió la puerta para bajarse del auto, pero Yue la detuvo.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de Tomoeda?

—Es una larga historia —repuso y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura se quedó petrificada en la calle hasta que el auto de Yue desapareció en una esquina. Solo entonces le regresó el alma al cuerpo. Nunca se hubiera esperado que él, de todo el mundo, le hiciera esa pregunta. Conocía a Yue desde que era una niña y en esos ocho largos años él nunca había demostrado nada parecido a la preocupación por ella. En el fondo sí le importaba, o al menos eso le decía Yukito, el mellizo de Yue. Ese par eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, que a veces dudaba de que fueran familia. Le echó un último vistazo a la calle antes de llamar a la puerta. La voz de una mujer salió flotando por el intercomunicador. Sakura se anunció y al minuto le abrió la puerta una mucama ataviada con un kimono.

—Hiragizawa-san la espera en el salón, sígame por favor —le indicó la mucama mientras la llevaba por el amplio jardín hasta la puerta principal.

—Yo sé como llegar, no te preocupes.

Y se le escabulló a la chica rápidamente. Entró al vestíbulo y una ola de recuerdos se le vino encima. Hizo un esfuerzo por ponerlos a un lado, al menos por ese momento y se encaminó al salón. Efectivamente Eriol estaba allí, con un libro en una mano y una copa de vino en la otra. Una segunda copa de vino reposaba en una charola de plata, intacta. Sakura sospechó que era para ella.

—Tú eres el único jefe de laboratorio que conozco que está en su casa tan temprano mientras que su personal se queda en la oficina hasta quién sabe que horas —comentó Sakura al tiempo que cogía la copa de vino y le daba un sorbo—. No, enserio, que haces aquí. Se supone que deberías estar trabajando.

—Le pedí a Yue la noche libre, igual él se quedará de guardia hoy, así que no me necesitan —Eriol cerró el libro y lo dejó en una mesilla cercana—. Tomoyo ya sabe que estás aquí, pero no quiere bajar a verte —añadió.

— ¿Y entonces?

Eriol la miró fijamente un segundo.

—Sube tú.

Sakura se atragantó con el vino. Definitivamente eso no era parte del plan. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, pero eso no hubiese sido una reacción madura. Tenía veintiséis años y debía comportarse como tal.

—Está bien —dijo a la final—. ¿Y dónde la encuentro?

—En su habitación.

Sakura subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y dio con la puerta que buscaba. La antigua habitación de Tomoyo se había convertido en una oficina después de que se casó. El ligero murmullo de una radio se escapaba por la rendija de la puerta. Esperó unos prudenciales cinco minutos antes de tocar. El permiso para pasar le llegó de inmediato.

La habitación era un desastre, llena de papeles, tela, maniquíes y demás. Y en medio de todo aquello estaba Tomoyo, batallando por armar una falda llena de pliegues en un maniquí. Tan concentrada estaba, que no se percató de su presencia hasta un rato después. Cuando la vio allí apagó la música con el mando a distancia y le clavó la mirada.

—Dejaste esto en el restaurante —sacó el móvil rosa de su bolso y se lo entregó—. Se te cayó cuando… cuando te fuiste.

—Gracias —repuso secamente tras dejarlo en una mesa de dibujo cercana—. Pero pudiste habérselo dado a Eriol, el trabaja contigo.

—Yo me ofrecí a traerlo, es en realidad una simple excusa para hablar contigo.

Tomoyo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Ahora sí quieres hablar conmigo después de que llevas un año completo ignorándome? Asumo que comprenderás que yo no _quiero _hablarte.

—Entonces no lo hagas, solo escúchame.

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera reaccionar, Sakura comenzó a hablar. Le contó muy por encima lo que pasó esa noche, le explicó por qué Eriol se había quedado esa noche en su casa, por que se había desaparecido de repente, por qué dejo de escribirle cuando todavía estaba en la academia de policía. Trató de que sus palabras sonaran coherentes, estaba dejando demasiados espacios en blanco, cosas que ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de reconocerse. Sabía que Tomoyo se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero por algún motivo no le dijo nada y ella no se atrevió a preguntar. Por último le pidió disculpas. De verdad no había querido lastimarla.

—Nunca planeé contárselo a nadie, Eriol se enteró por su cuenta —dijo con la voz estrangulada—. Me encontró en el muelle de casualidad y se quedó conmigo por que tenía miedo de que intentara, ya sabes… matarme de nuevo.

Tomoyo se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Sakura le estaba ocultando algo, era obvio. Habían demasiadas lagunas en su historia como para pasarlas desapercibidas. La miró fijamente, contemplando su rostro. Se la veía diferente, más adulta, más madura. Entonces comprendió que algo muy malo le había pasado y su enojo se desvaneció en gran parte. Todavía seguía dolida, pero ahora que sabía la razón, o al menos parte, de lo que llevó a Sakura a cometer tantas locuras, era un poco difícil sentirse molesta. Finalmente decidió capitular y dejar esa conversación hasta ahí.

—Estás ocultándome algo —dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie—, no te obligaré a decírmelo ahora, pero vas a hacerlo. Me lo merezco.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sakura. Sin poderlo evitar se levantó también y abrazó a Tomoyo con fuerza. Le había hecho una falta enorme contar con el apoyo de alguien los últimos años, y ahora que tenía eso de nuevo se sentía infinitamente mejor.

—Perdónenme por interrumpir tan entrañable momento, pero la cena está servida y quiero comerla mientras esté caliente —dijo Eriol, quien se había aparecido en algún momento de la conversación, desde la puerta del estudio—. Saben lo mucho que detesto la comida fría.

El par de mujeres se miraron un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas nerviosas. Eriol les dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente, como cuando uno da a alguien por perdido y se adelantó al comedor. Sakura y Tomoyo lo siguieron al instante.

* * *

**Bel's Notes: **

_Este es mi nuevo proyecto, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Por ahora todo parece bastante confuso, en especial por la actitud de los personajes y todo eso. Más adelante en la historia comprenderán por que todo está como está. Por favor, comenten. Críticas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa será más que bienvenida. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior y también a los que no. Quisiera primero disculparme por la tardanza, pero entre el trabajo y todo lo demás a penas me queda tiempo para respirar. De igual forma, por fin he encontrado un hueco para publicar. Segundo, y sólo como aclaración, los personajes de la historia tienen entre 26 - 35 años, por ende su comportamiento es diferente al de la serie original. De todas maneras he intentado mantenerlos lo más fiel posible. **

**Creo que eso era todo. A leer! **

* * *

**Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**

* * *

**UNDERCOVER**

**-2-**

_Apestaba a alcohol. _

_Con cuidado de no despertarlo, hizo un esfuerzo para quitarle la chaqueta empapada en lo que tenía pinta de ser vodka. Luego, repitió el proceso con la camisa, pero al llegar al segundo botón, una marca violácea en el pecho pálido y lampiño llamó su atención. Rozó la marca con la punta de los dedos... eso era un chupetón. ¿De dónde venía ese bastardo? Con el corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho, continuó quitándole la ropa, hasta que lo dejó en ropa interior. Enfurecida, comprobó que tenía más marcas en el pecho, unas cuantas en el cuello y unas más osadas bajo el ombligo. Ella sabía que le estaba montando los cuernos, pero verlo así, enterarse de esa forma, era más de lo que podía soportar. Conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia, se dejó caer en el suelo, aferrando con fuerza el pantalón de su pijama. Tan distraída estaba, que no se percató del par de brillantes ojos negros que la miraban desde el sillón. _

—_¿Qué hiciste? _

_Dio un ligero respingo al escuchar la enronquecida voz de su novio. Sintiendo algo de temor, se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, poniendo una prudencial distancia entre ellos. Cuando lo vio ponerse de pie y echarse un vistazo, dio un paso hacia atrás, por puro instinto, chocando de lleno contra la pared. Entonces él la miró y el tiempo se congeló por un breve segundo. Nunca le había visto esa expresión en el rostro, tan desencajada, tan animal. El temor inicial se transformó en puro terror cuando el tipo cruzó la estancia a zancadas y le propinó un golpe a la pared, a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de la muchacha. _

— _¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntaron nuevamente, con más insistencia—. ¿Quién te dijo que podías tocarme? _

_Hablaba entrecortadamente, con dificultad. Estaba ebrio, perdido de borracho. Y ella no comprendía como podía moverse en ese estado. Aún así, aprovechó el instante y corrió lejos de él. Lo miró como quién mira a un lunático, y entonces al miedo se le sumó la rabia. Siempre hacía lo mismo: llegaba tarde, llegaba ebrio, llegaba oliendo a perfume de mujer. Por un tiempo se lo aceptó, después de todo él era un hombre ocupado que manejaba múltiples negocios a la vez y necesitaba, como todos, descargar el estrés acumulado. Pero entonces comenzó a desaparecerse todas las noches y luego fines de semana enteros. Eso había sido el colmo. Tarde se dio cuenta de que había dicho todo eso en voz alta. _

_El primer golpe la cogió por sorpresa, obligándola a caer de rodillas. Todo el aire se le había ido del cuerpo. Un dolor sordo le trepaba por el estómago hasta el rostro, escapándose entre sus lágrimas. El siguiente golpe le partió los labios. El siguiente cayó cerca de su cadera. Y el siguiente le dio de lleno en el rostro. Lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue a un hombre de cabello negro arrodillándose a su lado, pidiéndole perdón._

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos despacio. Ligeramente desorientada, se incorporó en la cama, sintiendo una terrible punzada en la base del cráneo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, sin reconocer las paredes que la rodeaban. Con desesperante lentitud salió de la cama y en un instante el suelo de desvaneció bajo sus pies. Cuando sintió la fría baldosa chocar contra su mejilla comprendió que estaba ebria todavía.

Era la tercera vez en dos semanas desde que se reconcilió con Tomoyo, que la chica la invitaba a cenar y la llenaba de vino en contra de su voluntad. Y por tercera vez en dos semanas había amanecido en la habitación de invitados, que a ese paso iba a terminar convirtiéndose en suya. Soltó un suspiro, celebrando amargamente el haber recuperado la conciencia y parte de su motricidad, y se puso de pie lo más dignamente que pudo. Recuperó su móvil de la mesilla junto a la cama, comprobando la hora. Ocho y media de la mañana, de un jueves.

Por un segundo la palabra jueves resonó en su mente hasta que comprendió lo que aquello significaba. Frenética, comenzó a buscar sus cosas, pero no las hallaba por ningún lado. Toda su ropa había desaparecido, incluso su pistola y su placa. Sintiendo el bichito de la desesperación taladrarle la boca del estómago, salió de la habitación de invitados y recorrió el largo pasillo alfombrado hasta dar con la de Tomoyo. Llamó a la puerta repetidas veces, pero nadie respondía. Conteniendo un grito frustrado, se lanzó escaleras abajo, hasta el vestíbulo.

— ¡Eriol! —gritó Sakura al verlo, pero se detuvo a media escalera al notar la desencajada expresión con la que el muchacho la miraba—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sakura... —se le tiñeron las mejillas de un brillante carmesí—... deberías ponerte algo de ropa.

La muchacha tardó un segundo en procesar el comentario y solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en un ligero y sugestivo atuendo de lencería negra que Tomoyo le había entregado la noche anterior. De forma instintiva cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se sonrojó furiosamente.

— ¡Lo haría si supiera dónde está mi ropa! —dijo en un tono tres octavas más altas de lo usual—. Es tarde, tengo que ir a trabajar.

Eriol rió nerviosamente y sin atreverse a mirarla, envolvió a Sakura con su chaqueta. La chica agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—He llamado a Yue y le dije que llegaríamos algo tarde —repuso el muchacho—. Si fuese alguien más, ya estaríamos despedidos. Ese hombre te adora.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, escéptica.

— ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

—Sobre eso...

En ese instante Tomoyo se materializó en la estancia, con un bulto bajo el brazo del que asomaba un jersey verde que a la castaña se le hizo tremendamente familiar. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y le cortó el caminó a la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué haces con mi ropa?

— ¿Ropa? ¿A esto le llamas ropa? —Sacudió el bulto de prendas con una extraña expresión en el rostro—. Te estás vistiendo como hombre, así que me tomé la libertad de prepararte un nuevo guardarropas, ya sabes... mas acorde contigo y con tu trabajo.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

— ¿Eso que significa?

—Ya lo verás —la sujetó por los hombros y la empujó escaleras arriba, pasando olímpicamente de su marido—. Créeme, te va a gustar.

Sakura puso en duda aquello. Tomoyo tenía un gusto exquisito, eso no se lo negaba, pero a veces tendía a ponerse excesivamente femenina. Y ella era policía, no oficinista. Ella tendría que correr, ensuciarse, y un sinfín de cosas más que no podría hacer nunca vistiendo ropa como la que confeccionaba su amiga. Y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas, cuando al entrar en el estudio de confección, lo primero que la castaña vio fue un hermoso vestido rosa de falda plisada. Se imaginó con eso puesto corriendo por calle y sosteniendo un arma entre las manos. Nadie iba a tomarla enserio si se aparecía así por la oficina.

—Eso no es para ti —comentó Tomoyo, leyendo los pensamientos de su amiga—. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero definitivamente no es algo que deberías usar para trabajar.

Al menos es consciente de ello, pensó Sakura.

—Esto, en cambio, es perfecto —corrió una cortina y dejó a la vista diez conjuntos perfectamente combinados. Esas eran prendas manufacturadas en una fábrica, pero todas con definitivamente tenían el toque de Daidoji Inc. —. Camisas, chaquetas, pantalones, vaqueros... es ropa cómoda y fácil de lavar —sonrió ante el asombro de su amiga—. Olvídate de los jerseys y de esas cosas tan horribles que usas. Esto es mejor.

Sakura se quedó muda un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Si bien era cierto, su ropa no era la más femenina del mercado. Tenía algunas prendas ajustadas que le marcaban lo justo, pero usándolas en un ambiente como la estación de policía, un lugar sobrepoblados de hombres, sentía que atraería atención innecesaria. La ropa que Tomoyo le había confeccionado era, como había dicho ella, perfecta.

—Gracias —se quitó la chaqueta de Eriol, descubriendo el conjunto de lencería—. Creo que tu esposo debe ir al psiquiatra.

—No te preocupes, lo superará —repuso mientras desvestía uno de los maniquíes—. Toma, usarás esto hoy —le entregó unos vaqueros oscuros, una blusa negra y botas al estilo militar—. Ve a arreglarte y nos vemos abajo para desayunar.

Sakura asintió levemente y regresó a la habitación de invitados. Su ropa nueva era bastante parecida a la anterior, aunque podía notar la ausencia de los jerseys y las gabardinas. Tomoyo estaba decidida a hacerla mostrar más piel de la necesaria, y una vez que se metía algo en la cabeza, no había santo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Tras arreglarse en quince minutos, bajó al comedor dónde ya la esperaban con el desayuno servido. Junto a su plato descansaban su pistola y su placa, un elemento un tanto discordante en la elegante apariencia de la estancia. Tomoyo saltó de felicidad al verla y la obligó a posar para tomarle un montón de fotografías. Eriol, quién ya iba por la mitad de su omelet, negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— ¡Estás preciosa! —Exclamó, tomando una última foto—. Deberías dejar la estación y dedicarte a ser modelo; con tu altura y tu apariencia te contrarían enseguida.

—No es mi estilo, pero lo tendré en cuenta —repuso cansinamente al tiempo que tomaba asiento—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para llegar sin que Yue nos mate?

Eriol le echó un vistazo a su reloj y se encogió de hombros.

—Diez minutos —dictaminó.

Sakura puso cara de pánico y engulló su desayuno a la velocidad de la luz. Agradeciéndole a Tomoyo por la ropa y prometiendo que volvería después por el resto, salió corriendo de la mansión con el pelinegro pisándole los talones. Cuando llegaron a la estación la encontraron sorprendentemente vacía, solo unos cuantos policías iban de un lado para el otro, metidos en sus cosas. Eriol se despidió de la castaña y se escabulló hasta el laboratorio. Ella, mientras tanto, reunió el valor para cruzar la puerta hasta su oficina. Dentro, los demás detectives discutían acaloradamente reunidos alrededor del escritorio de Yamazaki, quién en medio de todo el relajo intentaba hacerse escuchar.

— ¡Ya les dije que si nos necesitan nos llamarán! ¡Tengan algo de paciencia! —Yamazaki entonces divisó a Sakura en la estancia y corrió hacia ella—. ¿Dónde has estado? Te perdiste toda la acción.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Una muchacha de corto cabello negro y ojos igual de oscuros chasqueó la lengua. Era Tamaki Kiba, la compañera de Yamazaki. Y como siempre, estaba de un humor asqueroso.

—Hubo un incendio a dos calles de aquí —explicó—. Llamaron a la mitad del departamento, Yue también fue y nos dejó aquí. Ese edificio estaba lleno de personas, seguro que hay un montón de cuerpos que identificar y todo eso. Además, no creo que fuera ocasional. Alguien le prendió fuego.

—Los bomberos llevan toda la mañana abasteciendo las motobombas y bañando el lugar con agua. Por ahora tienen todo controlado —añadió otro de sus compañeros, Yamato, quién tenía una radio policial pegada a la oreja—. Los demás tienen la zona acordonada y ya están llegando las ambulancias.

— ¿Y entonces cual es el problema si ya tienen todo controlado allí? —inquirió la castaña sin comprender muy bien por que todos estaban tan alterados. Si, un incendio era algo horrible, y estaba de acuerdo con Tamaki en que tendrían muchos cuerpos que identificar, pero si les habían pedido que se quedasen en la estación, de seguro era por algo—. Escuchen, si realmente esto fue provocado, no podremos hacer nada hasta que toda la gente salga de la escena. El fuego de seguro ya destruyó toda la evidencia y tendremos que trabajar con lo que nos queda. En este instante solo seremos un estorbo.

—Eso es cierto.

Los ocho detectives se giraron en dirección a la puerta, dónde Yue estaba recostado, lleno de hollín y con una venda alrededor del brazo. Sakura no pudo evitarlo y se acercó para revisar la herida.

—En una hora más o menos terminarán de limpiar todo, entonces entran ustedes —indicó, haciendo una mueca. Sakura acababa de despegar la gasa del corte—. El jefe del departamento de bomberos confirmó que fue premeditado. Encontraron un detonador en el primer piso e indicios de gasolina. Preparen su equipo y asegúrense de que tienen todo lo necesario. Yo les aviso cuando pueden ir para allá. Sakura, acompáñame por favor —añadió, ojeando a la castaña.

Mientras los demás se ponían a la tarea encomendada, los otros dos recorrieron los desolados pasillos hasta la enfermería de la estación. Una señora regordeta los atendió de inmediato. Yue esperó hasta que le curaron la herida para dirigirse a su detective.

—Son precisamente ese tipo de acciones las que prefiero evitar dentro de aquí —dijo haciendo alusión a lo que había sucedido en la oficina—. ¿Les viste la cara? A todos se les cruzaron ideas por la cabeza. Son detectives, de los mejores, y son buenos atando cabos. Tienes que tener más cuidado, Sakura.

—Lo siento —refunfuñó la otra por respuesta—. Pero estoy en todo mi derecho a preocuparme por ti, eres parte de mi familia. No puedes simplemente pedir que ignore cuando estés lastimado.

Yue soltó un pesado suspiro y se revisó el corte.

—Me cayó una biga en el brazo —respondió a la pregunta no formulada—. Ahora ve con los demás y prepárate, es tu primer caso oficial. No lo arruines.

Sakura asintió, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa. Era su primer caso. Y uno importante. Sonriendo para sus adentros abandonó la enfermería y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros.

* * *

Era una mañana soleada y relativamente fresca. De esas que incitaban a pasear por el parque o tomar un helado con los amigos. Al menos eso pensaba el hombre de traje negro que esperaba sentado en una de las bancas más alejadas de todo el parque de Tomoeda. Sostenía un libro en las manos que leía con avidez y a su lado reposaba un maletín cerrado celosamente por un candado de números. Llevaba más de media hora allí, atrayendo ocasionalmente la atención de los paseantes. No era usual ver a un tipo de terno y corbata descansando en un parque. En especial un tipo que tenía una cicatriz tan vistosa en el rostro. Todavía estaba leyendo cuando un hombre vestido igual que él se sentó a su lado en completo silencio.

—Es descortés hacer esperar a los amigos —comentó con fingido enojo el tipo del libro—. Tengo una hora aquí sentado.

—Ese no es mi problema, estaba ocupado —repuso el otro, todo seriedad—. ¿Para que me citaste aquí?

El tipo del libro sonrió de medio lado y le entregó a su compañero el maletín.

—Es información clasificada, todo lo que quieres saber sobre nuestra presa y de las personas que están o estuvieron en su vida —indicó—. Los de arriba me pidieron que te prepare un informe bien detallado de lo que vamos a hacer durante los siguientes dos meses. Te quieren a ti específicamente para este caso, pero me han pedido que te vigile.

— ¿Acaso creen que me voy a volver a escapar? —un despectivo gorgorito escapó de su garganta—. Están locos.

—Que te escapes no es el problema, que decidas tomar la justicia por tus propias manos es lo que les preocupa —cerró el libro de golpe, dejando las bromas a un lado—. Ya nos metiste a todos en problemas una vez, y créeme que no van a permitir que suceda una segunda. Si quieres atraparlo, hazlo a nuestro modo. Luego yo me encargo de que te dejen a solas con él antes de la ejecución.

El recién llegado frunció el ceño, fastidiado. Ese cabrón tenía razón. Pero no podía evitar que la sangre le corriera caliente por las venas cada vez que pensaba en ese bastardo y en lo que le había hecho. Definitivamente lo haría pagar con sangre todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar en su día. Eso se lo tenía jurado.

— ¿Y esto? —mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas tan deprimentes había abierto el maletín y paseaba por su contenido. Había dado con una carpeta de aspecto oficial, cerrada en plástico con una única fotografía en la portada. Mostraba a una muchacha de largo cabello castaño, piel blanca y rosadas mejillas. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por gafas de diseñador. A juzgar por la posición, la foto había sido tomada sin su consentimiento—. ¿Quién es ella?

El otro rió con ganas.

—Ella, mi amigo, es la solución de todos tus problemas.

* * *

El incendio de esa mañana había convertido las calles en un caos total. Le había tomado una hora y media llegar al trabajo y otra media hora más entrar en el estacionamiento de la compañía. Él, como los demás gerentes, tenía un puesto asignado en el segundo piso del subterráneo, pero justo ese día todo el mundo llegaba tarde, ocasionando un congestionamiento espantoso allí abajo. Cuando por fin pudo estacionarse, se quedó diez minutos extras dentro del auto esperando a que todos los demás empleados hubiesen entrado en el edificio, despejando por completo la zona. Soltando un pesado suspiro recogió su maletín del asiento del copiloto y siguió los pasos del resto.

—Buenas tardes, Li-san —le saludaron un par de muchachas, que como él, esperaban el ascensor.

Respondió el saludo con una escueta cabezada y clavó la mirada hacia el frente, ignorándolas por completo. Pasaron cinco eternos minutos hasta que el ascensor llegó. Las muchachas dudaron un segundo frente a las puertas abiertas, pues bien era conocido que a Li Shaoran le gustaba estar solo todo el tiempo. Precisamente por eso se sorprendieron cuando les soltó un parco:

—Después de ustedes.

Una vez dentro los tres, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor inició su marcha hacia arriba. En el primer piso se quedaron el par de secretarias y él siguió de largo hasta el sexto. El lobby estaba vacío, así como el escritorio de la recepcionista y todas las oficinas. Extrañado, fue echando un vistazo dentro de cada una hasta llegar a la sala de conferencias. Despacio corrió la puerta, encontrándose con todo su personal apeado en las sillas, viendo la televisión con avidez. Estaba sintonizado un canal de noticias, donde en vivo una reportera explicaba lo sucedido esa mañana.

—"…_quemado por completo. La mayoría de trabajadores fueron ya trasladados a centros de salud, dónde su condición evoluciona. El capitán del departamento de bomberos en cooperación con la policía de Tomoeda han recuperado ya gran parte de cadáveres, cuyo numero asciende a los veinte —la mujer se llevó la mano al pinganillo de la oreja y escuchó atentamente por unos segundos—. Nos indican que los miembros del laboratorio criminal de la policía ya están en la escena. Los mantendremos informados." _

Las cámaras captaron entonces a un grupo de ocho policías abriéndose paso entre los escombros, con sus equipos en la mano. Una de ellos captó la atención del ambarino. Era alta, delgada, de corto cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes. Por un instante le pareció haberla visto en otro lugar, pero no estaba seguro. Reprimiendo un suspiro, se aclaró la garganta lo suficientemente alto para que todos pudieran escucharlo. Diez cabezas se giraron inmediatamente en su dirección.

—A trabajar —fue lo único que les dijo antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse a su oficina.

— ¡Shaoran!

Una guapísima mujer de cabello negro embozada en un sugerente vestido azul y altos zapatos de tacón lo alcanzó en medio del pasillo. Sostenía una carpeta en una mano y en la otra el móvil.

—Te he buscado toda la mañana, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido? —le soltó ni bien tuvo la oportunidad—. Los bomberos vinieron a revisar el edificio y preguntaron por ti.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Eres el gerente de esta área, querían reunirlos a todos para discutir medidas de seguridad. Temen que fuera premeditado.

—Estaremos bien, tranquilízate.

Meiling chasqueó la lengua en frustración.

—Eso que viste en las noticias pasó a dos cuadras de aquí, como puedes pedirme que esté tranquila cuando un lunático anda suelto por ahí prendiéndole fuego a los edificios sin ningún motivo.

Shaoran se acarició el puente de la nariz y con sufrida paciencia dejó que Meiling se quejase todo lo que quiso. Cuando hizo una pausa para respirar, le cortó de golpe el discursillo.

—No pasó sin motivo, ese edificio era la sede del periódico de Tomoeda. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la cantidad y la clase de información que había detrás de esas paredes? Cualquiera que tuviera algo que ocultar consideraría en quemarlo —de un empujón abrió la puerta de su oficia—. ¿Algo más?

Meiling comprendió que se refería a la carpeta que tenía en la mano y decidió que dejaría el resto de sus quejas para luego. Entró con él a la oficina y se sentó en una de las butacas junto a la cristalera. Shaoran se le unió al poco tiempo, sosteniendo una portátil entre las manos.

—Esto llegó de Suiza, es de uno de tus clientes privados —le entregó la carpeta al castaño—. Está de acuerdo con la mayoría de los honorarios, pero dice que no le cuadra que estemos cobrándole el quince por ciento de las ganancias si es que ganamos el caso.

—Pues eso es lo que le puedo ofrecer, si no lo quiere nos retiramos y hasta ahí queda —repuso sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla—. Ya se le ha explicado miles de veces que esa es la tarifa más baja que propone el bufete. El lío en el que está metida su compañía no es precisamente de los que se resuelven con unos cuantos acuerdos con la Fiscalía. Si quiere ganar, tendrá que comenzar a pedir varios favores.

—Eso le dije yo y pareció pensárselo con más calma —presionó un par de botones en el móvil y puso los altavoces para que Shaoran pudiese escuchar una grabación de calidad deplorable—. Los chicos de tecnología están intentando mejorar el sonido, pero hasta ahora esto es lo mejor que pudieron conseguir.

— ¿Y que es?

—Una conversación entre Igor Tiersen, el accionista mayoritario de nuestro cliente y un burócrata español, parece que quiere convencerlo de que deje el caso y entregue las acciones sin poner resistencia. No podemos usarlo como evidencia por que se supone que pinchar los teléfonos sin orden judicial está prohibido, pero al menos ya sabemos a que atenernos.

Shaoran respiró profundamente, sintiendo como comenzaba a martillearle el cerebro dentro del cráneo. Ser un abogado de compañías era extenuante. Estaba siempre rodeado de hombres poderosos con segundas intenciones que eran capaces de lo que sea con tal de mantenerse en el poder. En especial su cliente, Igor Tiersen, el dueño de una importante exportadora suiza que estaba a punto de irse a la quiebra por una demanda de uno de sus compradores más ávidos. Supuestamente les había vendido mercancía defectuosa y después de un análisis del resto del lote manufacturado ese año habían encontrado otras anomalías. Y su trabajo era probar que aquello solamente había sucedido en ese lote y no en los demás, pero por como pintaba la cosa, no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo.

—Sigue investigando, tenemos que encontrar algo que incline la balanza a nuestro favor.

—Cierto, también te llegó esto —se puso de pie y recuperó un paquete cerrado y sin remitente del escritorio—. Lo dejaron para ti esta mañana.

Shaoran dejó la portátil a un lado para concentrarse en el paquete. Lo examinó exhaustivamente antes de abrirlo. Contenía carpetas muy parecidas a la que Meiling le había entregado y adivinó su contenido de inmediato.

—Son copias de las acciones de la exportadora, Tiersen quería que las analice pero no podía arriesgarse a enviármelas por correo electrónico. Sus enemigos tienen un hacker experto entre sus filas y si esto cayera en manos de uno de ellos nos jodemos todos.

—Deberías cuidar tus modales.

—Aquí dentro hablo como me plazca, para algo es mi oficina —se pasó una mano por los cabellos, revolviéndolos completamente—. ¿Algo más?

Meiling se tomó un momento para contestar.

—Tus citas de las tres y cuatro cancelaron, lo que significa que tienes la tarde libre. Yo te aconsejaría que te pusieras a revisar esas acciones si no quieres que Tiersen esté fastidiándote todo el día. Chiharu le dio tu número privado esta mañana, así que espera que te llame.

—Mierda —gruñó por lo bajo.

La pelinegra entonces se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Voy por café a la cafetería de la esquina, ¿quieres algo?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, su atención nuevamente en la portátil.

Meiling se encogió de hombros y abandonó la estancia. Una vez afuera pasó por su oficina recogiendo su bolso y bajó hasta la puerta principal por uno de los ascensores de servicio. Desde allí caminó calle abajo, observando como a una cuadra de allí todavía se alzaba hacia el cielo el humo de los restos del edificio. Un escalofrío la recorrió al imaginarse atrapada en medio de un incendio. Desde que era una niña le había tenido pánico al fuego y prefería mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería comprobó que el local estaba abarrotado. Resignada, se puso también a la cola, esperando su turno para ordenar.

* * *

Sakura se agachó con cuidado junto a una pila de escombros que comenzó a remover con lentitud, buscando pistas o algún otro cuerpo que respondiese a la larga lista de desaparecidos publicada en las brigadas ubicadas fuera de la escena. Estaba nerviosa y presentía que cuando todo eso terminase y por fin llegase a casa, tendría que buscar una forma para eliminar por un rato las horribles imágenes que se le grabaron a fuego en la mente. Ella sabía lo que le esperaba una vez abandonase la academia de policía, dónde todos los casos eran estrictamente controlados y dónde los cadáveres eran maniquíes con ropa vieja. Sabía que ni siquiera el policía más preparado podría superar la primera vez que veía a un ser humano sin vida. Y si ellos lo lograron, ella se convenció de que su caso era el contrario.

— ¿Hallaste algo? —escuchó entonces la voz de Yamato a su espalda, quién se había convertido en su compañero de patrulla—. En la zona de allá encontré un pedazo del detonante y más rastros de gasolina. También un poco de una sustancia pegajosa. Ya envié una muestra a Rastros.

—Aquí no hay nada —indicó mientras se ponía de pie. Le echó un barrido visual a lo que quedaba del primer piso y se llevó una mano a la nuca en actitud pensativa—. Lo que no entiendo es como alguien pudo regar gasolina a sus anchas sin que nadie lo viera. Se supone que aquí tenían ubicado al grupo de redacción. Alguien tuvo que haber visto algo.

—No había nadie aquí a esa hora, lo confirmamos con el director del periódico. Todos estaban en una reunión de edición en el cuarto piso, lo que deja el área completamente desprotegida. Yamazaki y Tamaki encontraron algunas cámaras que sobrevivieron al incendio, pero no saben si la película lo hizo. Había demasiado humo y es posible que sean inservibles.

—Algo se nos escapa.

Sakura estaba más que segura de ello. Primero lo primero, ¿como sabían que ese día tenían reunión de edición? Por lo que había podido deducir después de hablar con los pocos empleados que salieron ilesos del siniestro era que las reuniones siempre se hacían de improvisto y que nunca estaban bien planificadas. Lo segundo, como escabullir un bidón de gasolina en un lugar tan fuertemente vigilado. De seguro los guardias de la puerta hubieran notado algo extraño. También le extrañaba lo rápido que se había propagado el fuego y como había alcanzado el humo los pisos superiores. La infraestructura del edificio estaba bien hecha y los planos indicaban que habían instalado puertas especiales en las salidas de emergencia.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, revolviéndose los cabellos. Dejando el resto de lado, sólo le quedaba el detonante. ¿Por qué usar un detonador cuando ya tenías algo con que iniciar el fuego? Un encendedor hubiera sido suficiente, y aún así habían encontrado piezas chamuscadas aquí y allí. Eso le parecía extraño también. El detonador estaba hecho añicos, y eso seguramente no lo hizo el fuego. Alguien tuvo que romperlo. ¿Pero por que? Y entonces la idea cobró forma en su cabeza. La magnitud de la revelación hizo que se detuviera en seco y que Yamato la mirase preocupado.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sakura? —preguntó con voz estrangulada.

—Intentaron meter una bomba —dijo en voz baja—. Alguien intentó meter una bomba al edificio —repitió en voz más alta y salió corriendo de la escena. Afuera, se acercó a la primera brigada que encontró—. ¿Necesitamos una orden para acceder a las cámaras de tránsito? —Preguntó al hombre que parecía estar a cargo—. Quiero revisar las grabaciones.

—No lo creo —repuso, llevándose el móvil a la oreja—. Si me da un momento, consultaré en la estación.

Sakura asintió y se hizo a un lado mientras esperaba. Yamato la alcanzó entonces, y venía acompañado por Yamazaki y Tamaki. Los tres la miraron expectantes. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que le estaban pidiendo una explicación de sus actos.

—Una bomba —les dijo con tono de obviedad—. Si vas a usar gasolina para prenderle fuego a algo, solo necesitas fósforos o un encendedor, eso deja al detonante que encontraron los bomberos a un lado. No encaja para nada con todo lo que hemos visto aquí.

—Por eso estás pidiendo las grabaciones de las cámaras de la calle —dijo Tamaki enseguida—. Una bomba es algo grande y difícil de transportar, en especial si quieres volar un edificio. Quién inició el incendio tuvo que traerla en algo, más seguro una van o camioneta.

— ¿Pero entonces por que no la usó?

Los cuatro se quedaron un segundo en silencio.

—Por que los tipos de seguridad se darían cuenta de inmediato —Sakura se cruzó de brazos—. Este edificio tiene parqueo subterráneo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, como los demás de la zona —le llegó rápida la respuesta.

—Ahí lo tienes. Si vinieron en un auto, significa que intentaron entrar en el estacionamiento y activarla desde allí, pero por algún motivo no les permitieron pasar, así que recurrieron al plan b. Un incendio.

—Eso tiene sentido —comentó Yamazaki—. Iré al hospital a ver si los guardas ya están despiertos, alguno de ellos tuvo que haber visto algo. ¿Vienes, Tamaki?

La chica siguió a su compañero de inmediato. Yamato y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada y se sumieron en un ligero silencio.

—Sabes, en la academia los demás solían decir que eras demasiado despistada —dijo entonces el muchacho—. Pero has atado cabos más rápido de lo que me imaginé.

La chica sonrió ante el comentario.

—A mi también me sorprende.

Yamato iba a añadir algo más, pero el tipo de la brigada se le acercó entonces, todavía hablando por teléfono. Transcurrió un minuto entero antes de que les dirigiera la palabra.

—Dicen que pueden tener las cintas listas dentro de una hora, ¿eso está bien? —Sakura asintió de inmediato—. Entonces tendrán que esperar fuera, van a entrar a buscar cuerpos en los pisos superiores y el lugar ya está bastante inestable. Mientras menos gente mejor.

—Reuniremos nuestras cosas y al equipo.

Veinte minutos después los seis detectives restantes estaban reunidos en una de las brigadas, intercambiando información. Todos habían encontrado rastros de gasolina y de la misma sustancia pegajosa que Yamato mencionó, pero nada más, ninguna otra pista contundente. Y para comprobar si la teoría de Sakura era correcta, todavía tendrían que esperar una hora.

—Hay una cafetería a una cuadra de aquí, ¿quieren ir por algo? —sugirió Yami, otra de sus compañeros.

— ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea irnos a comer mientras se supone que debemos trabajar? —Sakura no estaba del todo convencida—. Deberíamos esperar al menos hasta que saquen los demás cuerpos.

—Somos humanos, Sakura, y yo tengo hambre. Además, esos chicos se van a demorar un buen rato y también debemos esperar por las cintas. Eso podemos hacerlo aquí como a una cuadra; no pasa nada por comer —añadió, guiñándole un ojo—. Vamos, te gustará.

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de la muchacha, Yami la sujetó por los hombros y la empujó hacia la calle. El resto los siguieron al instante. Diez minutos después los chicos hacían fila para ordenar, mientras que Sakura y Yami buscaban una mesa lo suficientemente grande para darle cabida a los seis. Entonces la castaña divisó una mesa vacía al otro lado de la cafetería y se abrió paso entre la gente, venciendo por segundos a un grupo de colegialas que iban hacia allí. Yami se dejó caer a su lado con un suspiro cansado y enterró el rostro moreno entre los brazos.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Sakura se tomó un momento para pensar la respuesta.

—Sensacional —repuso con marcado sarcasmo—. Realmente no me esperaba tener un caso así entre las manos. No sé, supuse que empezaría con otro tipo de cosas…

— ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Arrestos en la vía pública y cosas por el estilo? —La chica soltó un bufido acompañado de un gesto con la mano—. Eso déjaselo a los polis, nosotros somos de homicidios. Y hasta dónde pude contar, tenemos veinte que resolver. Aunque si esto de andar entre muertos te da corte, siempre puedes pedir que te transfieran a tránsito. Es más sencillo.

—No es eso —se apresuró a decir—. Es sólo que en la academia no me prepararon para una situación tan escabrosa.

—En la academia te enseñan lo básico y ya, el resto lo aprendes haciendo. Así es como se forman los mejores. Un libro te dice la técnica, ponerla en práctica es cosa tuya.

—Supongo que es así.

En ese instante los chicos llegaron a la mesa con la comida. Por espacio de media hora se dedicaron a comer en silencio, cada uno más hambriento que el otro, hasta que sus platos quedaron vacíos. Sakura fue la última en terminar, apurando de un trago lo poco que le quedaba de cappuccino.

—Te dije que te gustaría —comentó Yami componiendo una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Cuánto nos queda antes de volver?

—Veinte minutos —dijo Yamato consultando su reloj de pulsera—. De todas maneras ya se nos está acabando el tiempo hábil. Máximo en una hora más nos sacan de allí para poder acordonar la zona, lo que significa que no entraremos hasta mañana.

—No creo que sea necesario, estoy convencida de que ya encontramos todo lo que teníamos que encontrar en el edificio. El restó está allá afuera, en alguna parte.

Tras unos minutos de ligera charla decidieron que ya era hora de irse. Estaban ya cerca de la puerta cuando una mano de dedos largos y delgados se posó sobre el hombro de la castaña. Sakura se giró rápidamente, clavando los ojos verdes en el atractivo rostro frente a ella. Era una mujer de cabello negro, elegante maquillaje y ropa de diseñador. Por algún motivo se le hacía tremendamente familiar, pero no podía asegurar si la había visto antes o no. Todas sus dudas se hicieron humo cuando la mujer pronunció su nombre.

—Has cambiado bastante, Sakura —de su garganta escapó un gorgorito parecido a la risa—. Te he visto desde que entraste, pero no estaba segura de si eras tú.

El acento extranjero, el extraño color de sus ojos y la confianza con la que parecía hablarle aclararon su memoria, llevando a su mente imágenes de ella misma jugando con una muchacha a los diez años en el parque de la ciudad. Una amplia sonrisa trepó por su rostro, instalándose en sus labios y en la mirada. Era Meiling.

—Meiling-chan —se escuchó pronunciar en voz baja—. No lo puedo creer.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió—. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, estamos ocasionando un atasco. Vamos, te acompaño.

Los siete abandonaron la cafetería. Una vez en la calle, los demás detectives se adelantaron, dándoles a las chicas un poco de privacidad. Meiling no perdió el tiempo, saltando enseguida a contarle las cosas que habían transcurrido en los años desde que se habían graduado de la secundaria. Esa era la última vez que se habían visto o escuchado hablar de la otra. Le contó como se había ido a Hong Kong por un año, pensando que tal vez allá le iría mejor, pero no aguantó mucho y se regresó a Japón. Para entonces, su primo _(Tú lo conoces, bueno, no mucho. Se han visto una sola vez en realidad, dijo ella) _ya estaba viviendo aquí y había conseguido empleo en un bufete de abogados como asistente de gerencia. Ella se dedicó un tiempo a la moda, otro tiempo a enseñar mandarín en una academia de idiomas. Hizo de todo, probó de todo. Hasta que finalmente Shaoran _(mi primo, recalcó)_ la obligó a sentar cabeza, y que mejor forma que ofreciéndole un puesto de trabajo con él. En ese entonces Shaoran ya había escalado varias posiciones en el bufete y tenía algo de poder dentro de esas paredes. Meiling aceptó y habían pasado tres años desde entonces.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? —Preguntó Meiling, deteniéndose frente a la escena del incendio y echándole un barrido visual al lugar. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza—. ¿Cómo terminaste haciéndote policía?

—Es… una larga historia —murmuró, agachando la mirada—. Demasiado larga.

Meiling intuyó que allí había pasado algo muy malo y una idea se le formó de golpe en la cabeza.

—Shaoran y yo saldremos a cenar esta noche —comentó con tono casual—, anda con ganas de tomates rellenos y como yo no sé cocinar, tenemos que recurrir a los restaurantes. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

—No lo se…

La idea de otra cena más en dos semanas no se le hacía muy atractiva, no por que no quisiera pasar tiempo con Meiling, sino por que implicaba otra mala noche innecesaria y después de lo tarde que había llegado esa mañana, no podía permitírselo nuevamente. Pero tal vez si ellos iban a su casa…

— ¿Y si vienen a cenar en mi casa? —voceó sus pensamientos y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Meiling sonreía ampliamente, encantada con la idea.

—Por supuesto, allí estaremos —sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una tarjeta de presentación, que le entregó rápidamente a la castaña—. Ahí está mi número privado, envíame la dirección por mensaje.

—Claro, no hay problema. A las ocho, ¿te parece?

Meiling asintió firmemente, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se fue prácticamente corriendo calle arriba. Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente, maldiciéndose por ser tan bocona. Soltó un pesado suspiro y de forma distraída regresó a las brigadas. Siempre podía cancelar la cena, inventarse cualquier pretexto, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que Meiling no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta y ella bien sabía lo implacable que podía llegar a ser a veces. Pero lo que realmente la tenía nerviosa era su primo, Shaoran. Después de un rato de conversación por fin había recordado su rostro de piel pálida, los hermosos ojos ámbares y el rebelde cabello castaño. Cuando era una niña se había enamorado perdidamente de él y eso que sólo lo había visto una vez. ¿Habría cambiado en algo? ¿Seguiría siendo tan arisco?

La voz de Yamato cortó entonces el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Sakura, tienes que ver esto.

* * *

_**Bel'sNotes**: Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el segundo capítulo. Ya he reunido a casi todos los personajes principales de la serie, de una forma u otra. Para las que se pregunten dónde están Touya y Yukito, pues tendrán que esperar hasta el capítulo que viene x). Gracias por leer. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente... _


	3. Chapter 3

_Para empezar, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y también a quienes me leen. Realmente su apoyo me ayuda mucho. Este capi es especial en muchos sentidos, comenzando por que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pasando por que lo he publicado antes de lo que esperaba y terminando por su contenido. Además, quería advertir algo de OOC en Yue. En este capítulo lo necesitaba lo más humano posible, y como nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de verlo alterado en el anime pues aquí les traigo un ejemplo de como sería. Y para terminar, gracias de nuevo._

_Este capítulo va dedicado para Andy, algo así como mi conciencia y mejor amigo (aunque él no lo sabe todavía pero cuando lea esto se va a enterar)._

_Ya no molesto más. A leer!_

* * *

Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

**UNDERCOVER **

**-3-**

— ¿Podrías dejar de tratarme como a una niña? Me enferma.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza, alborotando con vehemencia su cabello. Estaban ya de regreso en la estación de policía después de un día realmente extenuante. Después de ver las cintas de las cámaras de tránsito, que efectivamente corroboraban su teoría, habían lanzado una búsqueda a gran escala de la van de color negro que aparecía en el video. Yamazaki y Tamaki también les habían traído noticias del hospital, confirmando que efectivamente unos supuestos trabajadores de una compañía eléctrica local había sido contratada para arreglar un cableado expuesto en el subterráneo, pero tales técnicos nunca aparecieron. Y por último las brigadas de búsqueda habían recuperado por fin todos los cuerpos chamuscados del edificio, cuya cifra subió de los veinte a los treinta y cinco. Las familias de los fallecidos fueron notificadas y se les permitió un momento a solas con ellos antes de que medicina legal se los llevara para realizar la autopsia y confirmación de registros dentales.

Exhaustos, los ocho detectives regresaron a la estación con la esperanza de descansar un poco, pero ni bien pusieron un pie dentro del recinto, Yue los envió a todos al laboratorio a ayudar con el análisis de pruebas. Después de unas cuantas horas de trabajo por fin consiguieron clasificar todas y cada una de las sustancias encontradas en la escena. Efectivamente la sustancia inflamable que habían utilizado era gasolina, y de la buena. La sustancia pegajosa que Yamato encontró en la escena había resultado ser un acelerador químico que aumentaba el tamaño de las llamas y la creación de humo. Eso explicaba como se había propagado el fuego tan rápido.

Y ahora, cuando por fin era libre, cuando tenía la oportunidad de descansar un rato antes de tener que ir a casa y preparar una cena para tres personas y luchar por no quedarse dormida en el intento, su hermano tenía que llamarla para recordarle que tenía familia y que por ende debía pasar a saludarlos por pura cortesía. Sabía que Touya estaba usando eso de _"soy tu hermano, tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti" _como una excusa para inmiscuirse en su vida privada y ponerse a criticar todas y cada una de sus decisiones. Desde que le había informado, tres años atrás, que iba a unirse al cuerpo policial había comenzado a ponerse especialmente paranoico, siguiéndola a todos lados y encargándose de que siempre estuviera acompañada.

Entendía a la perfección que estuviese preocupado por ella, que le diera pánico que intentara hacerse daño de nuevo, hasta entendía, y casi a regañadientes, que la obligase a salir de casa y relacionarse de mala gana con la gente, con tal de mantener su mente ocupada, pero con lo que nunca estaría de acuerdo era con esa acuciante manía que tenía de querer controlar todos los aspectos de su vida.

—Tengo planes para esta noche —le espetó con rabia contenida a su hermano—. No puedo cancelar con mis invitados. Ya está decidido.

La respuesta le llegó clara y concisa. Tenía que ir a casa. Sakura iba a replicar, pero su hermano se le adelantó colgando la llamada. Furibunda, se guardó el móvil en los vaqueros y a zancadas regresó a su oficina. Sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie recogió sus cosas y salió tan rápido como había entrado. A medio camino de la puerta principal se cruzó con Yue. El muchacho se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno al notar la desencaja expresión en el rostro de la castaña y repasó mentalmente la lista de personas que él conocía, tenía la capacidad de alterar a Sakura de esa forma.

Un único nombre brilló en su mente. Touya.

—Me ha obligado a ir a casa —soltó, adelantándose a la pregunta—. ¿Quién se cree? Tengo veintiséis años, sé cuidarme por mi misma. No entiendo por que siempre tiene que andarme atrás, metiéndose en lo que no le importa. Mil veces he intentado dejarle claro que ya no necesito que me proteja —inconscientemente se llevó una mano al cinturón, dónde llevaba su pistola—. Además, la que anda por las calles con un arma soy yo.

—Es tu hermano, tiene derecho a preocuparse por ti.

Sakura frunció el ceño más si cabía.

— ¿Es que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para soltarme esa frasecita? Primero Yukito, luego mi hermano y ahora tú. Sé que es mi hermano, sé que se preocupa por mí, pero no es para que me lo estén restregando en la cara todo el tiempo.

Yue se cruzó de brazos, descolocado por el extraño comportamiento de Sakura. Era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado de tensión, todo el cuerpo rígido y el rostro tirante. Esto no era sólo por su hermano, siempre peleaba con él y nunca era para tanto. Allí pasaba algo más.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, diluyéndose entonces gran parte de su furia. Reconocía que estaba armando un escándalo por una nimiedad, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía tanta tensión acumulada, tanta ansiedad, que sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Su día había sido excesivamente largo, lleno de muertes, fuego, humo y periodistas. Estaba sobrecargada, al borde del colapso y su hermano no había podido escoger mejor momento para imponer sus derechos fraternales y coaccionarla para que fuera a verlo. Lo único que quería en ese momento era meterse en su cama y perder por completo la consciencia, pero no podía. No todavía.

Yue pareció leer sus pensamientos, por que rompiendo la regla que había impuesto arbitrariamente sobre la clase de relación que debían mantener en la oficina, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la estrechó ligeramente contra su cuerpo. Este sencillo acto de afecto terminó por descolocar a Sakura. Yue era la persona más parca y poco afectiva que había tenido el placer de conocer. Desde que jóvenes, el muchacho había demostrado la aberración que sentía al contacto físico y a las muestras de afecto en público. La mayoría de la gente lo tenía por un ser humano sin sentimientos, pero únicamente las personas realmente cercanas a él sabían que debajo de esa aparente máscara de frialdad se escondía una persona de buen corazón.

—Vete a casa, yo hablaré con tu hermano —sugirió, rompiendo la cercanía—. El primer caso siempre es el peor, el más pesado. Después te acostumbras a la carga de trabajo.

—No, no… iré a ver que quiere —dijo al fin, mucho más tranquila. Poniéndose de puntillas plantó un delicado beso en la mejilla de Yue y echó a andar hacia la salida—. Gracias.

El helado viento de la tarde le remordió la piel descubierta ni bien puso un pie fuera de la estación. Maldiciéndose en silencio por no haber pedido una chaqueta esa mañana, se abrazó en un vano intento de de calentarse y recorrió con rapidez la distancia que la separaba de su auto. Encendió el motor y arrancó de inmediato, lanzándose de lleno al tráfico de las seis de la tarde. Un recorrido que normalmente tomaba treinta minutos se tornó una detestable travesía de una hora. Para cuando llegó a casa de su hermano eran las siete de la noche. No tendría tiempo ni para cambiarse de ropa antes de la cena. Recordando entonces que todavía no le había enviado a Meiling la dirección, aprovechó para decirle que aplazaría la cena un par de horas.

"_Tranquila. Shaoran llegará tarde de la oficina, así que está bien. Nos vemos luego."_

Con eso solucionado, la castaña se sintió un poco más preparada para enfrentar a su hermano. Se bajó lentamente del auto y subió los cinco peldaños que la separaban de la puerta de la casa dónde había vivido casi toda su vida. Los recuerdos de esa época la asaltaron de inmediato, tan intensos como si estuviese viviéndolos de nuevo. Era en momentos como ese en los que se arrepentía de haber regresado a Tomoeda. Finalmente, y haciendo acopio de toda la voluntad que le quedaba, tocó el timbre.

A los pocos segundos una voz de sobra conocida, tan suave como la seda, se escapó por el resquicio de la puerta. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a bombear desbocado en su pecho, tanto por los nervios como por anticipación. Yukito había sido su amor platónico desde siempre, e incluso después de que le dejó claro que nunca podría quererla como ella deseaba por qué alguien más ya ocupaba ese lugar, jamás se lo pudo sacar por completo de la cabeza.

—Sakura-chan, pasa por favor.

Y allí estaba él, alto, elegante, perfecto. Una sonrisa boba afloró en los labios de la chica mientras que sus brazos se abrían de forma mecánica para rodearle con fuerza la cintura. Yukito respondió el gesto con el mismo cariño y lo coronó con un beso sobre la cabeza castaña. Pero como siempre, su hermano tenía que aparecerse y arruinarlo todo.

—Llegas tarde, monstruo —le espetó antes de revolverle los cabellos hasta enredárselos por completo. La forma única que Touya tenía para decir que estaba feliz de verla—. Entra, que hace frío.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo —dijo mientras se abría paso hasta la sala—. Como te dije por teléfono, tengo una cena esta noche. Hasta he tenido que aplazarla por tu culpa —y cual niña pequeña, le sacó la lengua.

—Desde que regresaste a Tomoeda, hace tres meses, no has puesto un pie en esta casa. Sé que estás ocupada con el trabajo, pero te recuerdo que llevas sólo dos semanas en el departamento —se sentó junto a ella, cruzado de brazos—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos también.

—Ninguna, hermano. Simplemente no quería venir —mejor decirle la verdad a mentirle, si de todas formas Touya iba a darse cuenta de que no era sincera—. Por que cada vez que vengo lo único que haces es meter las narices en mis asuntos. Es una falta de respeto a mi privacidad.

—No es una falta de respeto el que me preocupe por ti —le rebatió en un tono más adusto de lo normal—. Déjame recordarte lo que nos dijo el psicólogo de la academia: tienes que estar en constante vigilancia. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que saliste de allí, de un ambiente controlado.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Que no ande por todo lado gritando de felicidad no significa que no esté contenta! —Comenzaba a faltarle el aire—. Sí, hace tres años intenté suicidarme, y luego lo intenté de nuevo. Pero no va a ocurrir otra vez. Entiende, Touya, que ya no soy una niña. Tengo veintiséis años, vivo sola, tengo una profesión —había ido bajando la voz paulatinamente hasta convertirla casi en un susurro—. Mi vida está bien ahora.

El par de hermanos se sumieron en un pesado silencio, mientras Yukito los observaba, impasible. Esperó unos prudenciales cinco minutos antes de arrodillarse frente a Sakura y pasarle una mano por el rostro. La chica se encogió instintivamente ante el inesperado contacto, levantando por completo las alarmas de su hermano.

—Sé que no te gusta que se metan en tu vida, pero Touya lo hace por que se preocupa por ti; yo también me preocupo —le dijo en un tono conciliador—. Hace tres años casi nos matas de un susto, cuando saliste de casa de Daidoji-san... Nunca antes había visto a alguien en ese estado, mucho menos a una persona importante para mí —entonces se puso de pie, irguiéndose en toda su altura—. Así que agradecería un poco de comprensión de tu parte. Tú no eres la única que sufre.

Esas palabras se sintieron como un balde de agua fría. Yukito pocas veces hablaba con tanta dureza, pero tenía razón. A la final asintió mansamente con la cabeza y le gruñó unas disculpas a su hermano, quién dándose por aludido, hizo lo propio. Después de aquel extraño momento de tensión, Yukito volvió a ser el de siempre y arrastró a Sakura a la cocina para darle algo de comer. (Estás demasiado delgada, comentó echándole una buena mirada) Touya, por su parte, permaneció el resto de la estadía de su hermana sumido en un pensativo mutismo. No dejaba de repasar una y otra vez en su mente la extraña reacción de Sakura ante el tacto de Yukito.

Sabía que no se trataba de él, sino del gesto. Una sencilla caricia en la mejilla había sido suficiente para ponerla nerviosa. Casi parecía que esperaba recibir un golpe. Inmediatamente desechó ese pensamiento, estaba loco. Aunque la duda no dejaba de asaltarlo. Tal vez su hermanita menor estaba ocultándole cosas.

* * *

Shaoran soltó un pesado suspiro, echándose un breve vistazo en el espejo del recibidor. Llevaba unos elegantes pantalones de pana negra acompañados por una sencilla camiseta de cuello alto y mocasines a juego. Un par de lentes de montura metálica descansaban sobre el puente de su perfecta nariz, dándole un aire ligeramente intelectual. Como siempre, Meiling conseguía vestirlo a su antojo. Él hubiera preferido quedarse en casa, enfundado en su cómo pijama de lana trabajando como todas las noches, pero su prima tenía otros planes. Esa tarde, al regresar de la cafetería, le contó sobre su encuentro con Sakura (a quién él no recordaba en absoluto) y sobre la invitación a cenar. Era cierto que en primera instancia esa noche irían a un restaurante, pero realmente la idea se había ido diluyendo a lo largo del día. Incluso había encontrado una excusa convincente para no tener que salir del departamento.

— ¿Estás listo?

Meiling se apareció entonces en la estancia enfundada en un sencillo vestido negro y sandalias rojas. Un abrigo del mismo color colgaba de su brazo. Shaoran la miró unos segundos con expresión neutra, dándole a entender que la pregunta estaba demás. Él había necesitado quince minutos para vestirse. Ella tenía una hora yendo de aquí para allá sin saber que ponerse. Meiling comprendió el significado detrás de esa mirada vacía y frunció el ceño. Para los hombres era mucho más sencillo vestirse, pero Shaoran no lo entendía. Ligeramente ofendida se puso el abrigo y salió al frío aire de la noche. Enseguida se le congeló la piel y el viento le revolvió los cabellos. Soltó un profundo suspiro cuando estuvo dentro del auto con la calefacción encendida.

El viaje a la casa de Sakura les tomó media hora, entre soportar un par de atascos y una parada en una pastelería cercana para comprar un postre. Cuando finalmente llegaron, Shaoran enarcó una ceja al reconocer el auto negro de aspecto oficial estacionado frente a la puerta del edificio. El emblema del departamento de policía de Tomoeda estaba pintado a mano en las dos puertas delanteras. ¿Una policía? Por un instante permitió que el interés por conocer a esta mujer sobrepasara los límites que se tenía permitidos. Meiling siempre había sido un imán para gente de todo tipo, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba que se relacionaba con alguien de la policía. Encogiéndose de hombros bajó del auto seguido de su prima. Ambos apresuraron los pasos hasta el pórtico, tanto para protegerse del viento como para llamar a la puerta.

Una voz dulce salió flotando por el altavoz segundos después de que Meiling tocara el timbre.

— ¿Quién es?

—Li Meiling.

Un chasquido mecánico sonó entonces a su derecha y la puerta de metal se abrió sola. Shaoran y Meiling entraron rápidamente y subieron las empinadas escaleras hasta el segundo piso. La puerta del departamento estaba ligeramente entornada y el aroma a comida casera flotaba hasta el recibidor. El castaño no pudo evitar inspirar profundamente, reconociendo el peculiar perfume de los tomates rellenos en el ambiente. Comenzó a salivar de forma instantánea, contando mentalmente los segundos que lo separaban de probar su platillo favorito. Pero su estómago y su mente se paralizaron al verla. Una ligera capa de maquillaje cubría su rostro, enmarcando lo justo sus vivaces ojos verdes, del largo cuello de cisne colgaba un collar de delgados eslabones de plata con un pequeño pendiente de diamante, y el holgado vestido blanco le llegaba a medio muslo, dejando al descubierto casi toda la longitud de sus esbeltas piernas.

—Buenas noches —salió a sus invitados con una pequeña reverencia—. Entren, por favor.

Se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles pasar. Meiling le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de perderse en el interior de la vivienda, mientras que Shaoran, parco como siempre, le dedicó una lacónica cabezada en compañía de una mirada inexpresiva. Sintiéndose ligeramente desubicada por esa extraña actitud, la chica entró de última, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El interior de su departamento estaba decorado lo más sencillamente posibles, en blancos y negros, con explosiones de colores aquí y allí. La mesa del comedor, dispuesta para tres personas, exhibía la misma gama de monocromáticos colores. Meiling instó a su primo a tomar asiento en la sala mientras ella y Sakura corrían a la cocina por algo de beber.

—Parece que le has causado una buena impresión —comentó la pelinegra con pícara confidencia—. Hace tanto tiempo que no se queda mirando a una mujer así. No desde Mizaki.

— ¿Mizaki?

Meiling echó un vistazo por la puerta, asegurándose de que Shaoran seguía sentado en la sala, lo bastante lejos como para no poder escucharlas. Luego, respiró profundamente y clavó una mirada llena de sentimientos estrangulados que le pusieron los vellos de punta a la castaña.

—Shaoran es viudo —dijo con sencillez. El tono de su voz se había vuelto lacónico y ligeramente mecánico—. Hace tres años su esposa murió en un accidente de tránsito, desde entonces se ha vuelto la persona que ves ahora. A duras penas sale de casa, pasa encerrado en la oficina, trabaja a toda hora… es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en ella. Pero sé que todavía está sufriendo, que no ha superado su muerte. Por eso me sorprende que te mirase así. Desde que ella se fue, se olvidó de que existían las mujeres. Al año intenté arreglarle una cita con una de mis amigas, obviamente nunca se apareció.

—Eso es terrible —murmuró la castaña al tiempo que servía tres copas de vino tinto—. ¿Pero no te parece que deberías dejarlo sufrir a su manera? Él decidirá cuando es el momento propicio para comenzar a salir de nuevo; hasta entonces, no es buena idea presionarlo.

Meiling compuso una sonrisa torcida.

—Sabía que te pondrías de su lado —se cruzó firmemente de brazos—. Te ha gustado desde niña, lo sé. Todavía me acuerdo de la cara de tonta que pusiste al verlo. Debí tomarte una foto.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamó, enrojecida hasta las orejas—. Volvamos a la sala, que la comida se enfría.

Pero antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Meiling la sujetó con fuerza de los hombros.

—No menciones nada esto frente a él, lo que menos quiero es que se cabree conmigo por haber abierto la boca.

—Por supuesto, puedes confiar en mí.

Una vez de vuelta en la sala, Sakura le ofreció una copa de vino al castaño y los invitó a tomar asiento en la mesa, elegantemente dispuesta. Los platos ya estaban servidos, mientras que en el centro de mesa reposaba una charola con lo que tenía pinta de ser el postre y otra bandeja cubierta. Meiling fue la primera en probar un bocado.

— ¡Delicioso! —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Había olvidado lo bien que cocinas. ¿Y esto? —curiosa, como siempre, levantó la tapa de la bandeja, revelando una hilera de tomates rellenos. La chica esbozó una sonrisa lobuna mientras alternaba la mirada entre Sakura y su primo.

—Meiling dijo que eran tu platillo favorito —dijo por toda explicación, enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y cogió uno de los tomates con las pequeñas pinzas que reposaban junto a la bandeja. Sin decir ni una sola palabra les dio un bocado. Estaban perfectos.

—Cocinas bastante bien —comentó con sequedad.

Sakura se dio por satisfecha y se dedicó a comer. No tenían ni veinte minutos allí, cuando la pelinegra comenzó el interrogatorio.

—Entonces, cuéntame que ha sido de ti —Meiling iba por la segunda copa de vino, mientras que su plato, casi intacto se enfriaba—. Tienes que ponerme al día.

Sakura respiró profundo. Sabía que las cosas llegarían eventualmente a esa pregunta, pero no se imaginaba que sería tan pronto. Bebió un largo trago de vino al tiempo que buscaba la mejor forma de empezar. A Meiling no podía explicarle la situación como lo había hecho con Tomoyo, debía ser más escueta y dar una visión estrictamente general de los últimos años de su vida. Cuando encontró la forma perfecta para comenzar su relato, arrancó a hablar.

—El día después de la graduación me mudé a Tokio, más por escapar de aquí que por estar realmente interesada en estudiar. Mis padres habían muerto el año anterior, mi hermano estaba pasando por un momento bastante difícil... (Ya sabes, con Yukito y todo eso) y yo simplemente había perdido la paciencia, así que me fui sin mirar para atrás —una sonrisa amarga se le dibujó en los labios—. Los dos años siguientes pasé en la academia de artes de la ciudad, me gradué y conseguí mi primer trabajo como modelo. Tenía veinte años, era joven, sí, pero me decían que tenía talento. A la final resultó que fue así, pero mis quince minutos de fama, que en realidad fueron un año, se quedaron ahí cuando lo conocí.

Bebió otro trago de vino, esforzándose por mantener la comida dentro del estómago. Meiling y Shaoran la observaban fijamente, esperando a que continuase. Cogiendo fuerzas, siguió hablando.

—Era un importante empresario de veintiséis años, heredero de tres multinacionales... un hombre de poder. Nos conocimos en una fiesta de la agencia de modelos para la que trabajaba en ese entonces. Yo era la novedad y él siempre se había caracterizado por su curiosidad. Lo que empezó como una amistad se transformó rápidamente a en una relación y a los seis meses ya estaba viviendo con él. Corté mi contrato con la agencia y fui a trabajar a una de sus compañías, como asistente personal de su mejor amigo —el rostro de Meiling era un poema, y con justa razón. Ella nunca había sido de las que tomaba decisiones apresuradas ni se lanzaba a los brazos de un hombre sin pensarlo dos veces, pero la vida en Tokio tenía un ritmo contagioso y desenfrenado. La depresión en la que estaba sumida por la muerte de sus padres tampoco ayudaba. Y su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera algo al respecto, aunque no fuese lo más sano—. Salimos por casi tres años, pero luego las cosas se pusieron... complicadas, y finalmente decidimos que lo mejor era terminarlo todo. Regresé a Tomoeda _(como perro arrepentido con el rabo entre las piernas, quiso añadir)_ y al mes me fui a Kyoto a entrenar en la academia de policía. Desde entonces han pasado tres años.

Por algún motivo Meiling no parecía para nada satisfecha con lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de regreso en Tomoeda?

—Tres meses, aunque ni se puede decir que vivía aquí, más pasaba viajando a Kyoto para coordinar todo el papeleo de mi admisión al departamento y demás cosas. Tengo dos semanas trabajando de forma oficial.

—Ya podías ir avisando que estabas aquí. Tomoyo y yo nos hemos mantenido en contacto todo este tiempo, y sé que tú también; después de todo, eran mejores amigas.

Esas palabras incomodaron a Sakura, quien desvió la mirada, atrapando la de Shaoran en el camino. El par de castaños se miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de que ambos miraran para otro lado.

—Tomoyo y yo nos peleamos hace mucho tiempo, la última vez que hable con ella fue hace un año y esto es —repuso con un sabor amargo en la boca—. Hace dos semanas por fin cogí el valor suficiente para verla. Eriol trabaja en el laboratorio de la estación y organizó una reunión entre nosotras.

—Eso no lo sabía —Meiling se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla—. ¿Puedo saber por qué pelearon?

Sakura no supo qué responder, así que soltó lo primero que le pasó por la mente.

—Un estúpido malentendido.

Y dicho aquello, se acabó de un trago lo que le quedaba de vino y se sirvió otra copa, dando por zanjada esa conversación. El resto de la velada pasó charlando de nimiedades. Shaoran, por otro lado, escuchó toda la noche. No tenía ganas de hablar ni sentía curiosidad alguna por saber de la vida de esa chica de ojos verdes. Bueno, en parte. La verdad que era que al mencionar a ese tipo con el que se había ido a vivir notó como se le ensombrecía el rostro y se le crispaba el cuerpo. Había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que allí había sucedido algo más que una ruptura. Y ese pequeño atisbo de vulnerabilidad captó su atención.

—Vuelvo en un momento —Meiling se puso de pie de repente y abandonó la sala.

El silencio se hizo en el comedor, espeso. Sakura se sentía realmente incómoda y ligeramente mareada, mezcla del vino y de haber removido tanto su pasado. A pesar de que le había soltado a Meiling una versión más o menos coherente de los últimos ocho años de su vida (desde que salieran de la secundaria) No podía evitar pensar que había hablado demasiado. Su pasado era un karma, algo que mantenía encerrado bajo llave, como la caja de Pandora. Si la habría solo un poco, la fuerza de todo lo que había encerrado allí dentro se escaparía sin control, y no podía correr el mismo riesgo una tercera vez. Soltando un pesado suspiro, bebió otro sorbo más de vino.

Shaoran, por su lado, observaba la ciudad desde el ventanal de la sala, pensando en todo y en nada. A decir verdad no entendía que hacía allí, cenando con una desconocida. Efectivamente se conocían, si es que se podía decir aquello después de haberse visto una sola vez diez años atrás cuando él ya se había graduado y ella tenía solo dieciséis años. Pero si en esa ocasión a penas habían cruzado palabra, en esta peor. No había nada que lo impulsara a hablarle. Salvo, tal vez, la curiosidad de saber por que se había hecho policía. Era lo bastante guapa como para conseguir empleo en cualquier otro lugar. Además, no se imaginaba esas manos de dedos delgados sosteniendo una nueve milímetros. Y antes de darse cuenta, estaba voceando sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué te hiciste policía? —preguntó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haber abierto la boca.

Sakura dio un ligero respingo en su silla, sorprendida. Se tomó un momento en responder.

—Desde niña quise serlo —repuso con voz temblorosa—. El hermano de un amigo es policía, y básicamente por él me uní al departamento. Aunque me costó mucho decidirme, no por que no estuviera clara en lo que quería, sino por que no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea en el momento.

— ¿A que te refieres? —si ya había empezado, bien podía terminar.

La muchacha respiró profundo. Ahí iba de nuevo a remover recuerdos de forma innecesaria. No tenía ganas de decirlo en voz alta, pero por algún motivo sentía que no era buena idea mentirle a ese hombre de ojos ámbares.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando tenía diecisiete. Chocaron de frente con un camión que iba sin luces por la carretera. Mi hermano y yo nos enteramos dos días después, cuando la policía de caminos se apareció en casa con el bolso de mi madre, todo destrozado y manchado en sangre —escondió los ojos tras el espeso flequillo—. Todavía recuerdo la cara del oficial que me entregó el bolso, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Entonces pensé que ser policía no era lo correcto, por que en unos años yo estaría en el lugar de ese oficial, llegando una mañana a casa de una chica que espera a alguien solo para que le digan que no va a volver jamás. No estaba segura de poder soportarlo. Por eso me fui a Tokio cuando cumplí dieciocho, y escogí una profesión lo más alejada posible de la muerte. Pero me equivoqué. Me deprimí tanto que dejé de comer, había días en los que a penas podía levantarme. Ya no sabía que hacer, extrañaba a mis padres y mi hermano no era suficiente compañía. Verlo me los recordaba y simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por el rostro de la muchacha, quién se apresuró a desaparecerla con una servilleta. No podía creer que le había contado eso. Su hermano no lo sabía. Solo Tomoyo. Y ahora Shaoran. Lo miró un segundo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar sus ojos clavados en ella. Le sostuvo la mirada con toda la entereza de la que fue capaz.

—Sé lo que siente.

Esas palabras aliviaron un poco la presión en el pecho de la chica. Ella entendía su significado, por que Meiling le había contado. Ambos habían perdido personas especiales de forma inesperada, pero obviamente ella no podía decirle aquello. Shaoran no debía saber que ella estaba al tanto de que era viudo, a menos que él se lo contase por su propio pie.

En ese instante regresó Meiling de las profundidades del pasillo. Entró toda sonrisa a la estancia y de repente se detuvo, mirando al par de castaños con una indescifrable expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Para nada —repusieron Sakura y Shaoran al unísono.

* * *

—Deberías dejar de beber.

Sakura dejó de remover escombros para dedicarle a Yamato una confundida mirada. El chico se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia.

—Tienes los ojos rojos y unas ojeras horribles —dijo a modo de explicación—. Eso significa que estas bebiendo demasiado, estás tras trasnochando de forma innecesaria o ambas a la vez.

La chica soltó un pesado suspiro, volviendo al trabajo. Yamato era bastante observador o ella demasiado obvia. Por supuesto que había bebido y por supuesto que había trasnochado, si ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre. Meiling y Shaoran se marcharon casi a las dos de la mañana y ella a las siete ya estaba en el edificio del periódico para otro extenuante día de trabajo.

Esa mañana por fin les habían permitido el acceso a los pisos superiores, después de que los bomberos confirmasen que la estructura estaba lo suficientemente estable como para aguantar a ocho detectives. En ese momento Sakura y Yamato estaban en el cuarto piso, dónde se había llevado a cabo la reunión de edición el día del incendio. Ese piso era el menos afectado de todos, pero aún así se podían ver rastros del fuego en la moqueta destrozada, los muebles chamuscados y demás. Como el día anterior, buscaron cualquier cosa fuera de lugar que les ayudase a comprender mejor todo ese lío. Pero no había nada.

—Aquí no vamos a encontrar nada, sinceramente —dijo Yamato al cabo de media hora de búsqueda infructuosa—. Aunque tal vez podamos usar los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad.

—Tal vez —convino Sakura, no muy convencida—. ¿Sabes si Tamaki ha tenido suerte encontrando la camioneta del video de tránsito?

Yamato negó ligeramente.

—Ha buscado por placa y color pero no hay ningún vehículo registrado con esas características; probablemente lo repintaron y cambiaron la placa por otra. Si es así, no vamos a encontrarla nunca.

— ¿Y Yamazaki? ¿Encontró él algo?

—Tenemos un parcial del rostro y hasta ahora hay cientos de posibilidades. Yamazaki está buscando una forma de reducir el número de sospechosos, pero sin éxito.

Sakura se puso de pie lentamente, sacudiendo algo de hollín de sus vaqueros nuevos. Esa mañana había pasado por casa de Tomoyo recogiendo el resto de su ropa.

— ¿Las cámaras del primer piso?

—Nada. El humo efectivamente dañó la película y no hay copias de seguridad. Hablando de, los guardias nos dejaron el reporte de ingreso al subterráneo del edificio y parece que tenían una cita con una compañía eléctrica a las once de la mañana, pero dicha compañía no llegó.

—Sino nuestro amigo con la bomba —completó Sakura—. Bueno, eso es algo. ¿El nombre de la compañía está en los registros? —Yamato asintió—. Recoge todo, que nos vamos para allá. Aquí no vamos a encontrar nada más, de todas formas.

Media hora de tráfico después, la pareja de detectives llegó finalmente a su destino. Tomoeda Electricity Inc. se leía en grandes letras azules sobre la puerta automática. La chica se acomodó la placa en un lugar visible y echó a andar con Yamato pegado a sus talones. Dentro, una mezcla de clientes y empleados llenaban el lugar. En medio del gran lobby de mármol y acero se encontraba un escritorio redondo con una guapa recepcionista de cabello rubio platino. La chica hablaba acaloradamente por teléfono con alguien y los hizo esperar quince minutos antes de atenderlos.

— ¿En que los puedo ayudar? —les espetó con acidez, pero entonces vio el par de placas sobre el mostrador y todo su malgenio mutó a una alegría rayana en lo enfermizo—. Mi nombre es Sayuki, estoy para servirles —se corrigió de inmediato.

—Estamos investigando el incendio del periódico de Tomoeda, su compañía tenía una cita el día de ayer a las once de la mañana en el edificio pero nunca se presentó. Quisiera saber por qué —soltó Sakura de corrido.

Sayuki se puso a pensar unos segundos antes de levantar el teléfono y presionar uno de los muchos botones de la centralita.

—Tanaka-san... sí, lo sé, pero... no, la policía... investigan lo del incendio del periódico... está bien —la chica colgó—. En unos minutos los atienden.

Ni cinco minutos más tarde un hombre trajeado se apareció en el lobby con una carpeta en la mano. Se acercó a los detectives a toda velocidad y les estrechó la mano brevemente. Y tras lanzarle una mirada cargada de desdén a la recepcionista, los invitó a que subieran a su oficina.

— ¿Desean algo de beber? —ofreció una vez en el quinto piso.

Ambos policías negaron.

La oficina de Tanaka Koichi era espaciosa, con un ventanal que daba al centro de la ciudad, muebles importados y demás parafernalia. Sakura tomó asiento en una de las butacas mientras que Yamato esperaba paciente junto a la puerta.

— ¿En que puedo servirles? —preguntó el ejecutivo con nerviosismo.

—El día de ayer uno de sus electricistas tenía una cita en el periódico de Tomoeda, pero no se presentó. Quisiera saber quién era el encargado de hacer la visita y por que no fue.

—Déjeme ver... —con movimientos torpes Tanaka rebuscó entre los registros sobre su escritorio hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: una delgada agenda de cuero negro con ribetes dorados. La abrió más o menos por la mitad y le enseñó a Sakura un pequeño apunte escrito con pulcra caligrafía—. Ayer a las diez y media de la mañana llamaron del periódico indicando que nuestros servicios no eran necesarios, así que cancelé la visita. Tsukimori Ken era el técnico encargado.

— ¿La persona que lo llamó le dijo su nombre?

—No, la verdad. Pero era una mujer.

En ese instante el móvil de Yamato comenzó a berrear con fuerza en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Disculpándose en voz baja, abandonó la oficina un momento.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a su técnico?

—Debe estar en ruta ahora mismo, ellos no regresan hasta pasadas las seis de la tarde, que es cuando tienen que registras las camionetas.

Sakura asintió levemente, sintiéndose decepcionada. Había esperado hallar alguna pista, algo que pusiera las cosas en perspectiva, pero otra vez no había conseguido nada. Se puso de pie y estiró discretamente las piernas.

—Si es posible, quisiera un reporte de la entrada y salida de vehículos durante la última semana. Es posible que alguno esté desaparecido.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —convino Tanaka con una reverencia—. ¿Algo más?

—No, eso sería todo.

La muchacha se despidió del ejecutivo y salió al pasillo para encontrarse con Yamato, quién todavía continuaba hablando por teléfono. Esperó pacientemente a que éste cortara la comunicación para luego acercarse.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Yue quiere vernos a todos, algo pasó —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desordenando los cabellos oscuros—. Está bastante alterado.

Sakura echó a andar de inmediato a la salida mientras una extraña sensación de temor se le instalaba en la boca del estómago. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

* * *

La estancia era espaciosa, con una mesa de conferencia en el centro y diez sillas de respaldo alto rodeaban el perímetro. Un plasma panorámico colgaba de la pared del fondo, reproduciendo un sinfín de imágenes diferentes. Primero una mujer paseando por un parque, luego una montaña nevada, después otra mujer durmiendo en su cama y otras muchas cosas. Por un instante reinó el silencio, pero al siguiente se abrió la puerta junto al plasma y diez hombres trajeados, a cada cual más intimidante que el anterior, entraron con paso firme. Cada uno tomó asiento en completo mutismo. Finalmente, cinco minutos después, apareció el último asistente a la reunión. El hombre tenía una cicatriz en el rostro y un libro en la mano. Sus compañeros se levantaron para darle la bienvenida mientras que él tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Pueden sentarse —abrió el libro por la página dónde se había quedado y releyó rápidamente las primeras líneas del texto—. Ayer en la mañana yo mismo le entregué el maletín a nuestro agente. Confío que para este momento ya ha revisado su contenido y estará listo para ponerse en acción —les soltó con un leve tono cansino—. Pasa que tenemos un problemita.

Los demás se removieron incómodos en sus asientos. Un problemita era algo que no se podían permitir a estas alturas.

—No está de acuerdo con la pareja que le ha tocado —dejó que los murmullos indignados llenasen la habitación un momento antes de imponer el orden—, y comprendo perfectamente por qué. La muchacha, por que eso es lo que es, no tiene ninguna clase de entrenamiento ni experiencia en este tipo de situaciones. Si la enviamos como está ahora una semana después nuestra gente va a regresar con su cadáver y a nosotros nos va a tocar manejar las consecuencias. Propongo aplazar la misión y someter a esta chica a un exhaustivo entrenamiento antes de enviarla a morir.

Nuevamente los murmullos llenaron la sala. Esta ocasión los dejó pelear un buen rato, mientras él recordaba con cierto fastidio como ese bastardo había entrado en su oficina esa mañana con el dossier de la muchacha en las manos. Se lo había lanzado sobre el escritorio de mala gana y una expresión de furia le descomponía el rostro.

— _¿Qué mierda significa eso? —inquirió hosco—. ¿Qué te crees? ¡No vas a meter a una principiante en un lío como este! ¡Y si quieres a una novata pues escoge a otra, pero no a ella!_

— _¿Y si mejor te calmas? —Le soltó el otro con la misma brusquedad—. Yo no la escogí, sino los de arriba. Ella le conoce mejor que nadie; vivieron juntos. Si alguien se sabe su vida, pasión y muerte es esta chica. No entiendo por que carajo te estás quejando._

_El recién llegado bufó en señal de desprecio y se dejó caer en la silla._

— _¿Acaso la has visto en persona? Es demasiado llamativa, demasiado delgada, demasiado débil. Te garantizo que en menos de una semana la matan. No va a sobrevivir._

— _¿De cuando acá te importa tanto la vida de tus comodines? Has estado metido en esto por años, has visto morir a más gente de la que puedes recordar y por una simple mujercita armas un escándalo. Parece como si la conocieras._

_El otro tardó un segundo más de lo normal en replicar._

—_Claro que no —dijo con cautela—. Pero no la quiero en esto. Si no me consiguen a alguien más, me salgo._

—_Vamos, esa es una amenaza vacía. Llevas cuatro años buscando a ese bastardo y cuando por fin la agencia te lo pone en bandeja de plata dices que te vas. No me hagas reír —se puso de pie, recogiendo su libro en el camino—. Kinomoto Sakura será tu compañera y punto. Y si tienes algún problema con eso, manda una carta al buzón de sugerencias._

El tampoco es que estaba muy contento con la elección de personal, pero no podía hacer nada. Si el jefe la quería, el jefe la tendría. La chica parecía bastante inteligente, algo debilucha, sí, pero definitivamente con más cerebro que el resto de la población. Además tenía la ventaja de haber estado involucrada emocionalmente con su presa. Eso definitivamente era un punto a favor. Ahora solo tenía que endurecerla lo suficiente para que sobreviviese lo que se le venía encima.

—Basta —inmediatamente se hizo el silencio—. Se ha decidido que la vamos a entrenar. Tenemos un mes para ponerla en forma, así que les sugiero que encuentren a alguien que haga ese milagro por nosotros.

—Estás consciente de que si ella falla todo se va al carajo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el tipo a su derecha—. Si esta chica comete un error, les puede costar la vida a muchas personas.

—No te preocupes, no lo hará.

Pero él tenía sus dudas.

Alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, se levantó de golpe, dando por finalizada la reunión. Él y los demás salieron por la misma puerta que habían entrado, sumiendo la estancia nuevamente en el silencio.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien? —Meiling dejó los papeles sobre la mesa para poner una mano sobre la frente de su primo—. Tienes algo de fiebre y pareces alterado. ¿Sucedió algo?

Shaoran soltó un pesado suspiro. Estaba cansado, se sentía tenso y necesitaba con desesperación un cigarrillo. Había sido un día extremadamente cansado y tenía pinta de que todavía no iba a terminar. Con delicadeza escapó del tacto de la pelinegra. Meiling entendió el mensaje y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de invitados.

—Nos llegaron los últimos reportes del caso, la balanza por ahora está a nuestro favor y tu cliente puede tomarse un respiro —dijo la chica—. El burócrata español está bastante molesto.

—Le acaban de robar un juguete, es natural —comentó el otro con los ojos cerrados—. Pero que no te quede duda de que va a intentar recuperarlo. Eso es más que obvio.

—Pues le deseo suerte, por que para entonces ya habremos ganado el caso.

Shaoran asintió levemente.

—Meiling, necesito que me reserves dos boletos de avión para Suiza —dijo entonces, cambiando radicalmente de tema—. El próximo mes tengo un viaje planeado y llevaré un acompañante.

—Necesitaré la información de esta persona, entonces —dijo mientras comenzaba a trastear en la portátil del castaño—. ¿Por qué te vas?

—Una reunión inútil y un congreso de la compañía, he sido escogido como representante y me mandan dos meses a Europa —por su tono de voz, Meiling dedujo que aquello no le gustaba para nada—. Y sobre el acompañante, pues no sé quien es. La compañía me lo asignará luego. Solo reserva los pasajes e imprime el comprobante, que yo me encargo del resto.

Shaoran se puso entonces de pie y caminó hasta el ventanal que hacía las veces de pared en su oficina. Clavó la mirada en el hormigueo constante de la calle y volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Me acompañarás mañana al cementerio? —preguntó entonces.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

—Llegaron bastante rápido.

Tamaki se acomodó un poco en su silla mientras descansaba los pies sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Cómo les fue en la empresa eléctrica?

Sakura y Yamato intercambiaron una mirada de circunstancias.

— ¿Así de bien? —soltó mordaz—. Cada vez entiendo menos todo este lío. Lo de prenderle fuego al periódico, es comprensible, pero la estupidez de pasearse a sus anchas con una bomba en una camioneta es lo que no me cuadra. Habrá que ver como es la gente estos días.

Sakura se encogió de hombros al tiempo que tomaba asiento en su escritorio. Le echó un vistazo a la oficina, contando mentalmente a los presentes. Ocho en total contándose ella misma. Respiró profundo y se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Para que querría verlos Yue?

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde está el Jefe? —Inquirió Yamato después de quince minutos de silenciosa espera.

Y la respuesta a su pregunta entró como un bólido por la puerta, el pálido rostro contraído en una mueca de furia. Sakura nunca lo había visto así, y ella era quién mejor le conocía. En todos los años de amistad que tenían Yue se había cabreado contadas veces, pero no al extremo de revelar a los demás su estado de ánimo.

Conteniendo la respiración, esperaron pacientemente hasta que les llegó la explicación.

—Nos sacaron del caso —su voz, usualmente compuesta y helada, rebosaba ahora una rabia casi palpable. Fue ese minúsculo detalle, ese desplante lo que les hizo sospechar que algo más estaba pasando—. No hay nada que hacer, así que ni se molesten. Los federales se encargarán de ahora en adelante. Los medios están haciendo comidilla en este instante.

Yamazaki aventuró un vistazo a través de la ventana, corroborando las palabras de Yue. Frente a la puerta principal de la estación tres canales de noticias diferentes transmitían en vivo los avances del caso. Por la ventana abierta entró flotando la voz de una de las reporteras.

"_...de Tomoeda ha sido relevado del caso —decía—. Oficiales federales se presentaron ya en las instalaciones solicitando toda la evidencia recolectada y..."_

Yamazaki cerró rápidamente la ventana.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Nada —Yue pareció relajarse un poco—. Tamaki, ve al depósito, recoge toda la evidencia y llévala a la oficina del mayor. Un par de agentes están esperando ahí. Kinomoto, ven conmigo. Los demás, esperen aquí.

Dicho esto Yue dio media vuelta y abandonó la oficina.

Sakura se demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta que la había llamado por su apellido, cuando siempre lo hacía por su nombre. Frunciendo el ceño, lo siguió de inmediato. Lo alcanzó en medio pasillo, rumbo al ascensor privado del tercer piso, dónde se encontraban las oficinas administrativas.

— ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te sucede?

Ni bien terminó de hablar, se arrepintió profundamente de haberlo hecho. Yue la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared con una rapidez alarmante, mientras que los ojos azules brillaban de forma amenazadora. Un gruñido grave escapó de su garganta.

—Me pasa lo que se me de la gana —le espetó acercándose al rostro de la chica hasta que sus alientos se fundieron en uno solo—. Y si te lo explico tampoco lo entenderías.

—No soy estúpida —repuso ella con la misma brusquedad—. Sé que te pasa algo y quiero que me lo digas.

Yue enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por las agallas de la castaña.

—Te lo mostraré.

Alejándose con la misma velocidad que se acercó, la aferró con fuerza del brazo y la llevó por dos tramos de escaleras hasta la oficina del Capitán del departamento. Sakura lo había visto una sola vez y se había encargado de que eso se quedase así. Era un tipo realmente intimidante para ser veinte centímetros más bajo que ella. Era algo el su mirada, su postura, su forma de hablar, lo que lo hacía tremendamente amenazador. Por eso cuando llegaron a su despacho, Sakura palideció. Estaba segura de que no había hecho nada malo como para haberse ganado una visita al camarote del capitán, pero lo que vio en el rostro de Yue fue lo que terminó de alterarla. Una mueca de preocupación pura le destrozaba las facciones.

—Yue... —murmuró—. ¿Qué está pasando?

El aludido se tomó un momento en responder.

—Entra.

Sakura respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta. Un breve instante después les llegó la contestación ahogada. Yue se puso delante de la castaña en actitud protectora y entró a la oficina con Sakura pegada a sus talones.

—Buenas tardes, Tsukishiro-san, Kinomoto-san —les saludó el capitán con fría serenidad—. Por favor, tomen asiento.

No estaban solos en la oficina. Dos tipos de traje, uno de ellos con una vistosa cicatriz en el rostro, se encontraban allí, discutiendo algo en voz baja, pero cuando Sakura y Yue tomaron asiento, se callaron de inmediato.

—Podría presentarlos en este momento, pero más adelante ya habrá la ocasión —continuó el capitán, sentándose él también—. La mandé a llamar, Kinomoto-san, por que tengo un trabajo para usted. Cabe indicar, desde ahora, que no es opcional y que está obligada a aceptar. Caso contrario, deberá remitir de la fuerza —esperó unos instantes hasta que Sakura asintió—. Me alegra que nos entendamos. Ahora, a lo que nos ocupa.

El tipo de la cicatriz sacó una carpeta del maletín junto a su silla y la depositó con delicadeza en las piernas de Sakura. La chica la abrió con dedos temblorosos y todo el color se le fue del rostro al ver la fotografía en blanco y negro grapada a la portada. Yue se tensó en la silla a su lado.

—Matsuda Hikaru, de origen japonés, familia extranjera, treinta y tres años, heredero de cinco multinacionales, prodigio en ciencias económicas y su ex novio —recapituló el capitán—. Este hombre que se hace pasar por ciudadano ejemplar, es un criminal que afronta pena de muerte en treinta países diferentes. Ha sido acusado por tráfico de drogas, trata de blancas, venta ilegal de armas, asesinatos en primer y segundo grado y un sinfín de crímenes menores. Y usted, Kinomoto-san, vivió con él por tres años.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura revelaban una conmoción arrolladora. No podía creerlo, simplemente no era posible.

—Lo sabemos por qué es nuestro trabajo seguir a cucarachas como él y monitorear cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no se preocupe, que desconocemos los detalles de sus intimidades —dibujó una mueca despectiva con los labios—. Ni siquiera nosotros somos capaces de llegar tan lejos. El problema es que no importa lo que hagamos, atraparlo es imposible. Hemos intentado todo. Pero tenemos espíritu y no queremos darnos por vencidos, así que la hemos buscado a usted.

— ¿De qué habla? —sentía la lengua como lija dentro de la boca. Le temblaban las manos y le dolía el pecho—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Se hizo un pesado silencio en la oficina. Los dos hombres de traje intercambiaron una discreta mirada, mientras que el capitán observaba a la castaña abiertamente. Yue, petrificado junto a Sakura, la miraba también sin poder creer nada de lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Sakura, _su Sakura_, la novia de un criminal? Había escuchado por su hermano que ella había salido con un tipo mayor en el tiempo que vivió en Tokio, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado la magnitud de las cosas. Eso explicaba por que los del servicio secreto estaban tan empeñados en que fuese Sakura quién tomase la misión. Mierda, de solo imaginar en las cosas por las que tendría que pasar, le entraba una rabia incontrolable. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño, no mientras estuviese en sus manos evitarlo.

—Capitán... —comenzó Yue, pero fue silenciado de inmediato.

—No, Tsukishiro-san, no hay forma de evitarlo —repuso el capitán de malos modos. Respiró profundo y regresó su atención a Sakura—. La misión es sencilla: debes infiltrarte en la casa de un potencial criminal y vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. La mayor parte del tiempo estarás sola. Ocasionalmente enviaremos un agente encubierto a ayudarte, pero no puedes depender por completo de ellos. También tienes asignada una pareja, alguien más que tiene conexión con Hikaru; después lo conocerás.

Sakura asintió de forma mecánica, completamente ida. Podía sentir la sangre corriendo a ralentí por sus venas, mientras un incipiente dolor de cabeza comenzaba a martillearle la base del cráneo. Lentamente, muy lentamente, levantó la mirada de la fotografía para clavarla en los ojos negros del capitán.

—No puedes negarte —Sakura no supo a ciencia cierta cuando comenzó a tratarla con tanta formalidad—. Es una orden directa y debes cumplirla. Ya sabes cual es la otra opción. Todo depende de ti, Sakura. ¿Aceptas?

* * *

_**Bel'sNotes:** De una vez me disculpo por lo acelerado de la situación, pero así es como está hilada la trama. En el siguiente capítulo prometo bajarle un poco el ritmo a las cosas y explicarles con más calma que es lo que está sucediendo aquí. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente...! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a todo quienes me dejaron review y a quienes me leen. Este capítulo me ha costado horrores y no estoy segura de he explicado bien las cosas o simplemente las enrredé mas. En fin, les dejo para que lean. Gracias otra vez, no tienen idea de lo que su apoyo significa. Una cosa más, en este capítulo no hay notas finales, así que aquí nos despedimos. Buh-bye! **

**A leer...!**

* * *

Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

**UNDERCOVER **

**-4-**

La habitación era un desastre. Ropa, fotografías, libros y un sinfín de cosas más, yacían desperdigadas de cualquier manera por el suelo; la cama estaba deshecha; las puertas del armario estaban abiertas de par en par, todo su contenido revuelto; la cajonera bajo la ventana había sufrido un destino parecido. Y en una esquina, camuflada entre todo ese desastre, estaba Sakura, sepultada bajo sus propias cosas, incapaz de moverse. Solitarias lágrimas le escapaban de los ojos, raudas, mientras que un levísimo temblor le sacudía el cuerpo. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo llevaba así, inmóvil, con la mente en blanco, respirando únicamente por que era algo involuntario. Si por ella fuera, ya se hubiera muerto hace un buen rato. Esas palabras le arrancaron una breve sonrisa, sardónica y vacía. Para estar totalmente deprimida, todavía tenía sentido del humor. Rió nuevamente, esta vez más alto, al tiempo que una dolorosa punzada le atravesaba el cráneo. Se llevó una mano a la sien, masajeándola despacio. Luego se restregó el rostro, eliminando el rastro de su llanto.

Con notoria dificultad se puso de pie, sintiendo como todos los huesos de su cuerpo crujían en desacuerdo. Estirando los músculos despacio, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, avergonzándose de sí misma por el desastre. Pero estaba en todo su derecho. A veces se podía permitir perdedor el control, y simplemente liberar todas esas emociones que la atormentaban a diario. Desde que regresase a Tomoeda se había sentido tensa, y por que no admitirlo, deprimida. Su discusión con Tomoyo, su primer caso lleno de humo y cadáveres, y otros pequeños detalles habían minado por completo su estabilidad. Pero ayer había sido el colmo. La gota que derramó el vaso. Y de sólo pensar en ello las lágrimas volvieron a correr y el miedo y la rabia que había sentido el día anterior regresó con mucha más fuerza. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y escondió la cara entre las manos.

—_... todo depende de ti, Sakura. ¿Aceptas?_

_Una leve capa de sudor frío le perlaba la frente y le corría por la espalda. Las manos le temblaban con espantosa notoriedad y estaba tan pálida que parecía brillar como las fluorescentes del techo. Tragó saliva en seco, buscando una palabra dentro de su mente vacía para responder. Y sabía que tenía que responder. La afilada mirada del capitán se lo decía. La respiración entrecortada de Yue a su lado se lo decía. Los murmullos de los tipos de traje se lo decían. Pero simplemente no podía. Su voz se había roto, junto con el muro que tanto esfuerzo había levantado contra el mundo. Le había costado tres años blindarse contra todo y en tan solo cinco minutos le habían destruido las defensas._

—_Sakura —la voz del capitán la sacó de sus tortuosos pensamientos. Sonrió escuetamente al ver la desesperación grabada a fuego en esos ojos verdes—. Me disculpo por haberte hecho creer que tienes una opción, por que lamentablemente no es así. Estás obligada a aceptar. Sé que ahora te parece espantoso, pero mejorará —se puso de pie para rodear el escritorio y arrodillarse frente a ella—. Ahora puedes irte. Tienes el resto del día libre, pero mañana te quiero aquí a la una de la tarde. Si te atrasas por un solo segundo, te despido._

_Alterada como estaba, esas palabras terminaron por hundirla. Lanzando el dossier con la foto de Hikaru al suelo, salió corriendo de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo. Un grito desesperado pugnaba por escaparse de su garganta, pero no iba a desmoronarse en un lugar así, no con todos esos ojos mirándola y juzgándola. Ya había llegado a la puerta principal cuando sintió la mano de Yue enroscarse con fuerza en su brazo. Ni siquiera luchó. Estaba demasiado cansada. _

— _¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente bajo el flequillo—. Sakura —insistió al no obtener una respuesta._

—_No puedo escaparme para siempre, sabía que iba a encontrarme... lo prometió, prometió que volveríamos a vernos —hablaba más para ella que para Yue. El llanto le nublaba la vista. A duras penas podía mirarse las manos—. No es justo..._

_Yue le sujetó el rostro con fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo. Se acercó hasta que le rozó la punta de la nariz con los labios y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya la estaba sacando del edificio en brazos, rumbo a su auto._

—_Te llevaré a casa —escuchó Sakura antes de desmayarse en el asiento del copiloto..._

Cuando despertó estaba acurrucada en su cama, con sus cosas en perfecto estado. Pero el instante en que los recuerdos regresaron a ella con toda su intensidad, perdió por completo el control. Había destrozado todo lo que le había caído en las manos, presa de un terror ciego que le impedía razonar. Tres años antes había estado a punto de morir por culpa de ese bastardo, el había sido el causante de su depresión, de todos sus males. Él tenía la culpa de que hubiese intentado matarse. Él tenía la culpa de que estuviese considerándolo ahora.

Sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza, alejó esos peligrosos pensamientos de su mente y decidió concentrarse en otra cosa. Eran a penas las nueve de la mañana —según el reloj digital en la mesilla— así tendría el tiempo suficiente como para arreglarlo todo e ir a la estación. Al imaginarse entrando en el edificio se le encogió el estómago de los nervios. No estaba segura de poder aguantar allí dentro. Apretó los puños, forzándose a olvidar por un segundo su trabajo. Pero el destino parecía en contra de ella, por que no llevaba ni quince minutos arreglando cuando alguien tocó el timbre. De la pila de ropa amontonada a un lado de su cama cogió el primer vestido que vio y se lo echó encima para ocultar su cuerpo semidesnudo. Y ahora que se detenía a pensar en ello... ¿Yue le había quitado la ropa? Sintiendo como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, fue a atender.

El recibidor estaba vacío, pero frente a su puerta yacía un paquete bien cerrado con el sello de la estación estampado en tinta negra. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras lo levantaba del suelo y volvía a escabullirse dentro de su departamento. Abrió el paquete en media sala, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad. Tenía entre las manos una caja de metal con candado digital, que para ser relativamente pequeña, pesaba bastante. Con cuidado, la examinó hasta dar con una tarjetita blanca pegada en un costado, en la que alguien había garabateado un código de cuatro números. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo ingresó en el teclado numérico bajo el candado. Inmediatamente se escuchó un ligero chasquido y la tapa de la caja se abrió, revelando un fajo de papeles doblados y sujetos con una simple liga blanca. Tomando asiento en una butaca, comenzó a revisarlos.

— ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? —exclamó, confundida.

Cada papel en blanco era únicamente una especie de sobre que ocultaba un pasaporte diferente y documentación variada: desde partidas de nacimiento, pasando por licencias de conducir y credenciales de un sinfín de compañías, hasta actas de defunción. En cada uno se podía ver un nombre y nacionalidad diferente, pero siempre una mujer. A veces de cabello castaño y ojos azules, otra de cabello negro y ojos pardos, una rubia aquí y allá y un par de pelirrojas. Después de haber visto unos cuantos notó un ligero parecido en la forma del rostro, en la nariz y en los pómulos. Ese semblante se le hacía tremendamente familiar... No fue hasta que llegó hasta el último pasaporte (una copia exacta del que ella tenía y que reposaba al fondo de uno de sus cajones) que estaba viéndose a ella misma. Rápidamente dejó los pasaportes sobre la mesa y examinó el resto del contenido de la caja, que resultó ser una carta mecanografiada por la secretaria del capitán de la estación. La misiva era breve, pero sumamente inquietante, al igual que él:

"_Escoge uno de esos pasaportes y apréndete de memoria la vida de esa mujer, por que de ahora en adelante, tú serás ella"_

Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y un escalofrío de recorrió la columna de arriba abajo. Definitivamente no tenía escapatoria. Y esos tipos iban en serio, si hasta pensaban ocultar su identidad. Respiró profundo. Tenía que calmarse, aclarar su mente. Desde ayer estaba demasiado susceptible y eso no estaba bien. Esforzándose para mantener ese pensamiento en la cabeza, repasó nuevamente los pasaportes, analizando uno por uno el más conveniente. Era tan extraño ver su rostro impreso en papel, pero no reconocerlo debajo de un color de cabello y ojos diferentes. Y si en foto el cambio era tan notorio, ni se quería imaginar como sería en persona. De las veinte posibilidades que había, escogió la menos llamativa. En la foto del pasaporte tenía el cabello largo, más allá de los hombros, negro y flequillo; usaba lentes de contacto de un tono verde musgo, mucho más oscuros que los suyos; y tenía un pequeño pero llamativo lunar sobre el labio. Había que ver lo detallistas que eran.

—Hatori Yuuka, veintisiete años —leyó Sakura en voz alta. El perfil de esa mujer inventada era extraordinario: nacida de padre japonés, madre norteamericana, fallecidos los dos, hija única, soltera, trilingüe (así como ella), graduada de la universidad con las mejores notas de su clase, un título en economía y algunas propiedades a su nombre—. Definitivamente tu vida ha sido mejor que la mía —comentó, irónica.

Repasó una y otra vez el resto de la información sobre su nueva identidad, hasta que se aprendió los detalles básicos, como su nombre, la edad, gustos y aficiones, nombres de hipotéticos profesores y compañeros, incluso una mascota. Para cuando vino a darse cuenta eran las diez y media y todavía no había hecho nada de lo que tenía planeado. Echó un vistazo alrededor antes de ponerse de pie y encaminarse de regreso a su habitación. De sólo ver el desastre le entraba un cansancio enorme, y por primera vez se dejó vencer. Abriéndose camino con cuidado, se metió al baño. Cuando sintió el agua caliente caerle por la espalda soltó un placentero suspiro. Hasta ese instante no se había percatado de la rigidez de su cuerpo ni de toda la tensión que había acumulado. Y para esa noche, de seguro iba a estar peor.

De vuelta en su habitación, enfundada en un albornoz lila, removía la ropa desperdigada en busca de algo que ponerse. Finalmente dio con unos vaqueros desvaídos, una camisa a cuadros y una chaqueta de cuero. Se vistió en un minuto y al siguiente ya estaba fuera de la casa, avanzando a zancadas hacia su auto. Antes de salir disparada al tráfico le echó un vistazo a su departamento y tuvo la ligera sensación de que no iba a verlo en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Se secó el sudor del rostro con una pequeña toalla de mano al tiempo que se dejaba caer de espaldas en una de las mullidas colchonetas al fondo del gimnasio. Con extrema lentitud llevó la boquilla de su termo a los labios y bebió un largo trago de agua helada. Inmediatamente se sintió mucho mejor, pero la alegría le duró poco. Después de todo sólo llevaba entrenando una hora y ya estaba en su límite, cuando antes podía ejercitarse tres horas seguidas sin apenas jadear. Definitivamente estaba fuera de forma. Entre el trabajo, Meiling, y el trabajo, no le quedaba tiempo para nada, por eso apreciaba esos días en los que el bufete le permitía llegar tarde a trabajar.

Ligeramente adolorido se incorporó y abandonó el gimnasio rumbo a las duchas. Diez minutos después salía por la puerta principal enfundado en un lujoso traje sastre de color negro con gafas y maletín a juego. No había dado dos pasos hacia su auto cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y lo detuvo. Extrañado, giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse al desconocido. Un par de misteriosos ojos azules le saludaron con una muda sonrisa en un rostro por lo demás inexpresivo. Soltando un pesado suspiro se deshizo del agarre y continuó caminando. Al instante el eco de unos pasos acoplándose a los suyos resonó en el estacionamiento vacío.

—Siempre he dicho que no sabes saludar —comentó Eriol, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para protegerlas del frío—. Para estas alturas estaba convencido de que Meiling había metido algo de buenos modales en esa cabeza tuya.

—Mis buenos modales no son de tu incumbencia —repuso él, parco—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

El hermoso rostro de Eriol se ensombreció de golpe. Por supuesto que se le ofrecía algo. Muchas cosas, en realidad. Pero ese no era el sitio correcto para hablar y con solo una mirada, su amigo captó el mensaje. Ambos subieron al deportivo y se perdieron entre el tráfico hasta llegar al edificio del bufete. Shaoran estacionó en su lugar usual y seguido del pelinegro subió por el ascensor directo a su oficina. Para variar, ninguno de sus empleados estaba dónde se suponía. Por esa ocasión lo dejó pasar, ya tendría tiempo para multarlos después.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la silla de respaldo alto tras su escritorio—. Si has venido a buscarme por tu propio pie y sin auto significa que es algo malo. Te has escapado del laboratorio —eso último no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Eriol asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Tanto le daba si alguien notaba que no estaba allí.

—Las cosas están moviéndose —dijo en voz baja—. Pensé que de todos los que conozco, tú tendrías las respuestas.

Shaoran chasqueó la lengua.

—Así que ya te enteraste —otra afirmación—. Sí, me lo pidieron a mí —el rostro de Eriol se ensombreció nuevamente—. Esta vez podré controlarlo. No pienso escaparme otra vez.

—Eso dijiste hace tres años y casi te juzgan por traición y te asesinan, así que discúlpame si es que encuentro eso algo difícil de creer —se cruzó firmemente de brazos—. Pero no es por ti que estoy aquí, sino por _esto._

Sacó un pequeño sobre tipo carta del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo entregó al castaño en un fluido movimiento. Shaoran lo abrió con lentitud, sopesando su contenido. Una carta, tal vez una fotografía. Era lo segundo. En la imagen se veía a dos chicas de uniforme retratadas frente a la puerta de la secundaria de Tomoeda. La de la izquierda era Tomoyo, la mujer de Eriol. Y la de la derecha... era Sakura. Reconocería ese color de cabello en cualquier lado, aunque era obvio que en algún momento de su vida en Tokio lo había cortado, por que en secundaria lo llevaba largo. Se quedó un segundo más del necesario contemplando esos ojos verdes llenos de promesas y luego apartó la mirada.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió arrastrarla a todo esto? —Shaoran sabía de lo que hablaba Eriol. El tampoco estaba contento con la selección—. Tú no tienes la menor idea de las cosas por las que ha pasado y ahora se le viene encima un problema que no le concierne.

—En primer lugar, yo nunca pedí que Sakura fuese mi compañera. El capitán y el desgraciado de Kenichi la escogieron, yo me negué, pedí que la cambiaran con alguien de más experiencia pero no les dio la gana. Y en segundo, sé por lo que ha pasado, ella misma me lo contó.

—Solo arañó la superficie —comentó, curvando los labios en una sardónica sonrisa—. Matsuda Hikaru es el monstruo de sus pesadillas.

Esas palabras le dejaron un mal sabor en la boca al castaño. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? Sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía, se puso de pie y se recostó contra el ventanal, clavando los ojos en el hormigueo incesante del tráfico seis pisos más abajo. Durante todos los años que llevaba trabajando para el servicio secreto japonés jamás se había opuesto a ninguna de sus misiones, a ninguna de sus reglas, ni a ninguno de sus compañeros. Comprendía a la perfección que en ese tipo de situaciones no podía escoger y simplemente le quedaba trabajar con lo que le ofrecían. Pero cuando se había enterado que Sakura iba a ser su compañera, tenía claro que no la quería metida en ese lío. Al principio, el día que Kenichi le entregó el portafolio en el parque, no la había reconocido. En la fotografía estaba mucho más delgada que la última vez que la había visto, tenía el cabello peinado en un estilo diferente, y su ropa, toda de marca, distaba mucho de los vaqueros y camisetas que sabía que usaba en secundaria.

Pero al leer el dossier con toda su información tipiada cruelmente en una hoja de papel, comenzó a recordar. Meiling siempre hablaba de ella, y cada vez que le llamaba, le contaba sobre lo que había hecho con Sakura ese día, o lo mucho que le gustaría cocinar como ella. No lo había notado antes, pero la conocía mejor de lo que creía. Su prima se había encargado de darle hasta lo más mínimos detalles de su existencia y él los había ido almacenando y relegando a lo más profundo de su memoria. Y aún así no estaba seguro de si era ella. Pero el día de la cena... maldición, se había llevado una sorpresa. Se había transformado en una mujer hermosísima, de una apariencia tan frágil y delicada. Por eso le había confundido sobremanera al enterarse que era policía. Y entonces algunas piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y se llevó una mano al rostro. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer de ojos verdes?

—No van a cambiarla —dijo a la final—. Su conexión con Hikaru es demasiado profunda. Fue su novia. Vivieron juntos. Eso es lo único que les interesa. Pero si de algo sirve, realmente no quiero que esté involucrada. No solo le haría daño físico, sino también emocional. Y si es como tú dices, eso de que Hikaru es el monstruo de sus pesadillas, mucho menos.

—Díselo al capitán entonces.

—Es inútil, me amenazó con sacarme del servicio si no aceptaba, y estoy casi convencido de que a ella le dijo algo parecido —cerró los ojos un momento—. Si pudiera, dejaría esta misión.

Eriol negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Eso es mentira, y lo sabes. Desde que Mizaki murió te obsesionaste con encontrarlo, y ahora que te lo están poniendo en bandeja no vas simplemente a darle la espalda a la oportunidad que tanto buscaste.

Esas palabras sonaban tan parecidas, por no decir iguales, a lo que Kenichi le había dicho en su día.

—Pero en fin, si no puedes sacar a Sakura de aquí, al menos protégela. Hazme ese favor.

Dicho esto, el pelinegro se uso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Shaoran hizo una última pregunta antes de dejarlo marchar.

— ¿Qué le hizo ese bastardo a Sakura para que no la quieras cerca de él?

—La mató —repuso unos instantes después.

* * *

— ¡Sakura!

Tomoyo dejó el lápiz y el cuaderno de bosquejos sobre la mesa del jardín para abrazar a la castaña con fuerza. Desde que la había llamado, veinte minutos atrás, se le había hecho imposible dibujar de lo preocupada que estaba. La voz de su amiga sonaba realmente vacía y eso le recordó a las contadas ocasiones que habían hablado mientras ella estaba entrenándose en la academia de policía. Le echó un rápido vistazo y la hizo sentarse mientras una de sus sirvientas se acercaba presurosa con una bandeja cargada con una tetera de plata, dos tazas de porcelana y un plato con bocadillos. Sakura hizo una mueca al ver la comida.

—Ni siquiera has desayunado —le soltó, frunciendo el ceño. No había que conocerla mucho para saber que Sakura a penas y se metía algo de comida en el cuerpo. Era un milagro que estuviese tan sana con esos hábitos alimenticios tan malos—. Necesitas comer.

—No tengo hambre —repuso ella en su defensa, al tiempo que se servía un poco de té—. De verdad, Tomoyo.

La chica no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, así que para complacerla, Sakura le dio un pequeño mordisco a uno de los bocadillos y lo tragó con algo de dificultad. Sentía la garganta seca y la lengua pesada. Inconscientemente consultó su reloj y el corazón se le paralizó un microsegundo más de lo normal al comprobar la hora.

— ¿Llegas tarde al trabajo?

—No, todavía tengo tiempo —le dio un trago a su té—. Por eso pensé en venir a verte un rato antes de ir a la estación.

—Está bien —concedió finalmente. Bebió un trago largo de su taza y luego soltó un pesado suspiro—. Algo le pasa a Eriol —soltó entonces, cambiando radicalmente de tema—. Desde ayer está raro, no me ha dirigido la palabra desde ayer. Está como traído, preocupado. No sé si habrá pasado algo en el laboratorio.

—No lo creo.

—Un poco antes de que llegaras llamaron de la estación a preguntar si no estaba aquí. Había marcado entrada a la hora normal y luego se desapareció por completo —una compungida expresión le destrozó las delicadas facciones—. Intenté llamarlo al móvil, pero no contesta.

Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos, pensativa. Ayer había visto a muchas personas, pero con Eriol no se había cruzado ni en los pasillos. En especial después de su visita todo pagada a la oficina del capitán. Sabía que el departamento entero estaba más que indignado por que habían sido removidos del caso y por que los medios se encargaban de repetirlo una y otra vez en las noticias. Pero no estaba segura de que nadie más que Yue, los dos tipos de traje, y ella, supieran algo de esa "misión" que le habían encargado. Y aún así, eso no terminaba de convencerla.

—Si quieres hablaré con él —se ofreció la chica, sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Te lo agradecería —sonrió de medio lado, más aliviada—. Nunca entenderé como se hicieron tan amigos, ¿sabías?

Sakura no pudo contener una pequeña mueca.

—Ya sabes la historia, Tomoyo. Eriol me encontró en el muelle e impidió que me ahogara; eso es todo.

—Sí, lo sé, historia a la que le faltan detalles, si es que ya se te olvidó —apuntó con ironía—, ¿pero nunca te has puesto a pensar en lo coincidente que fue que ese mismo día Eriol tuviese una reunión por esa zona?

—La verdad es que no —repuso, poniéndose de pie—. Fue cuestión de suerte que Eriol anduviese por allí, caso contrario, hoy estaría muerta —le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo y echó a andar hacia la salida—. Vendré a verte en la tarde.

Se despidió de las mucamas que pululaban por el jardín con un ademán de la mano y abandonó la mansión con rapidez. Una vez estuvo de vuelta en el pesado tráfico de la ciudad, sintió sus músculos relajarse ligeramente. Tomoyo tenía la habilidad de hacerla pensar en cosas que se había empeñado en olvidar, como por ejemplo, esa noche tan horrible hace tres años. Si bien era cierto que había tenido demasiada suerte con eso de que Eriol estaba cerca en ese momento tan crítico, nunca se había atrevido a cuestionarlo. Sinceramente en ese instante lo que menos le interesaba era saber por que estaba allí. El resto de su existencia estaría en deuda con él y eso era suficiente. Respiró profundo, serenándose, sólo para alterarse nuevamente al divisar el edificio de ladrillo rojo a dos esquinas de distancia. Instintivamente removió el pie del acelerador, retrasando lo más posible el momento en que tendría que estacionarse frente a la entrada y subir tres pisos hasta la oficina del capitán.

Estacionó lo más lentamente que pudo y quemó diez minutos de su tiempo susurrándose palabras de aliento. Cuando sintió que podría aguantar al menos el recorrido desde la entrada hasta su oficina, se bajó del auto. Con pasos temblorosos, se abrió camino entre policías y pasillos hasta dar con su destino. Sorprendentemente, dentro de la oficina no había nadie. Las computadoras estaban encendidas, unos cuantos abrigos colgaban del respaldo de la silla, alguien incluso se había olvidado del móvil. Aplacado en parte su miedo por la confusión, llamó a la puerta del despacho de Yue. Una voz helada le permitió pasar unos segundos después.

—Sakura.

El rostro de Yue era un poema. Nunca le había visto esa expresión de alivio mezclada con una frustración casi palpable. La chica asintió levemente y sin poder contenerlo más, le echó los brazos al cuello, mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho. El muchacho tardó un segundo en reaccionar para luego enroscar sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de la castaña. La estrechó con fuerza, sin ninguna intención de dejarla ir.

—Voy a morir —susurró Sakura con una cortante certeza.

—Claro que no —contradijo Yue, pero su voz flaqueó ligeramente en la última palabra—. Te prepararán, no van a enviarte así como así. Tu compañero no lo permitió.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Y quién es este compañero?

—Lo conocerás hoy, en el campo de entrenamiento.

— ¿Hoy? —Preguntó, levantando la cabeza de golpe—. ¿Cómo que hoy? Yo no he aceptado todavía, están decidiendo por mí.

Yue chasqueó la lengua.

—No tienes otra opción, o aceptas, o te despiden —le recordó—. No creo que seas tan cobarde como para permitir que un imbécil eche tierra sobre todo tu esfuerzo y te arranque lo que más quieres de las manos —hace rato que había roto ese abrazo tan intimo para aferrarla con fuerza de los hombros—. No voy a dejarte morir.

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes! —estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo. Odiaba ser tan inestable, tan vulnerable. Ella solía ser diferente, muy diferente—. No puedo verlo, Yue. No puedo acercarme a Hikaru. ¡Me matará!

—Entonces explícame para que te entienda.

La castaña negó levemente con la cabeza y se dejó caer a peso en una de las sillas al otro lado del escritorio. Gruesas lágrimas le corrían por el rostro, mezcla del miedo y del asco que sentía de si misma por ser tan débil. Se suponía que había aprendido a vivir con todo lo que le había pasado y que lo había transformado en parte de ella y que la había hecho más fuerte. Pero ahora que la estaban obligando a enfrentarse con su pasado, se daba cuenta de que había huido, de que no había hecho un esfuerzo suficiente y que todo ese terror y dolor que sintió alguna vez, seguía allí, creciendo cada día, ganando terreno dentro de su mente. Un quejido desesperado escapó de su garganta.

—Hikaru me conoce muy bien, se dará cuenta que soy yo sin importar cual sea mi aspecto —murmuró, lanzando el pasaporte sobre el escritorio—. Siempre tenía una forma de saber lo que pensaba, se adelantaba a mis palabras, a mis acciones. Se sabe por completo mi gama de expresiones, los más mínimos detalles de mi comportamiento. Hikaru no es imbécil. Una sola palabra y me reconocerá.

— ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo?

Miedo. Sí, eso era lo que le tenía. Miedo. Un miedo irracional, sin mesura. Todavía había noches enteras en las que soñaba con él, en como se transformaba de un hombre respetable a un monstruo que la golpeaba sin piedad. Por tres años aguantó sus abusos físicos, hasta que un día se le fue la mano. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener el torrente de palabras agolpándose en su garganta, pero fue inútil. Comenzó a hablar tan rápido que a penas se le entendía. Le contó todo. Cada detalle, cada secreto. Cosas que inclusive no podía aceptarse a sí misma.

—... me encontró en el muelle —tenía la voz quebrada, carente de emoción—. Había intentado ahogarme, pero fui cobarde y regresé a la playa. Pensé que si me quedaba allí, tal vez moriría de cansancio, por los golpes. No lo sé. Pero de verdad quería morir. Y luego regresé, y luego volvía irme. Entré en la academia y allí dentro traté de hacerlo otra vez. Pensaron en sacarme de allí, mantenerme alejada de las armas, pero la psicóloga de mi división les convenció de que podría soportarlo. A penas lo logré... —en algún momento de su relato, había dejado de llorar. Al parecer se había quedado completamente seca—. Esta mañana pensé en hacerlo de nuevo. Tenía la privacidad y el tiempo. Realmente lo deseé y otra vez fui cobarde y no hice nada.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, pesado como el acero. Sakura se enderezó en la silla, vacía de emociones y de lágrimas. Una leve calma se había apoderado de ella, dándole la lucidez necesaria para entender que es lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Iba a aceptar esa misión e iba a mirar a ese maldito a la cara, escondida detrás de un rostro falso, y le demostraría que ya no podía hacerle daño.

— ¿Tu hermano sabe algo de esto? —preguntó Yue diez minutos después.

—No, Touya cree que me golpeó una sola vez, cuando Eriol me encontró y quiero que eso se quede así —clara y concisa—. Eriol lo sabe por obvias razones, a Tomoyo tuve que contárselo aunque omití varios detalles, la psicóloga de la academia y ahora tú —enumeró a los involucrados—. Y quisiera que se quede así.

—No pensaba decírselo a nadie.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar el extraño tono de voz del muchacho. Parecía como si estuviese conteniendo las ganas de gritar o algo parecido.

— ¿Estás bien?

Yue iba a responder, pero en ese momento el teléfono sobre su escritorio comenzó a timbrar. Contestó al segundo timbrazo y colgó casi de inmediato.

—Es hora.

La castaña asintió firmemente, sin sentir esos nervios opresivos con los que había llegado esa mañana. Ahora estaba tranquila, en paz consigo misma y dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para que ese bastardo pagara. Nunca había considerado la venganza como una opción, por que nunca se le había ocurrido que lo vería de nuevo. Pero la situación ameritaba acciones radicales y ella no era quién para inmiscuirse en eso. Haciendo un ligero esfuerzo se puso de pie, recogió el pasaporte olvidado y se encamino hacia la salida.

—Espérame afuera un momento.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la chica, Yue le dio rienda suelta a la rabia ciega que se galopaba en el pecho. Mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar, le dio un contundente golpe a la pared más cercana, salpicándola con sangre. Le tomó un minuto exacto recomponerse y volver a levantar esa máscara de frialdad sobre su rostro. Controló a voluntad los alocados latidos de su corazón y se obligó a respirar como la gente. Pero cuando salió y la vio allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos verdes hinchados de tanto llorar, toda esa nube negra de emociones regresó de golpe a su cuerpo. Quería hacerlo pagar por haberla hecho sufrir. Y si de él dependía, Matsuda Hikaru tenía los días contados.

El recorrido a la oficina del capitán fue en completo silencio, con unas ocasionales buenas tardes a los oficiales que se detenían a saludarlos. Una vez en el tercer piso, llamaron a la puerta y enseguida les permitieron pasar. En esta ocasión el capitán estaba solo y para sorpresa de Sakura, vestía de civil. Un simple pantalón sastre negro con una camisa del mismo color y mocasines a juego. El cabello rapado al más puro estilo militar le daba un aire de mafioso.

—Buenas tardes, Tsukishiro-san, Sakura —los saludó mientras les indicaba con un ademán que tomaran asiento—. Debo decir, sinceramente, que me sorprende tu presencia. Pensé que no vendrías.

—Cambié de opinión —dijo por toda respuesta la chica.

—Perfecto, entonces —compuso una torcida sonrisa y se acomodó mejor en su silla—. El pasaporte, por favor —Sakura se lo entregó de inmediato. El capitán lo observó unos minutos en silencio—. Buena elección, aunque hubiese preferido algo más llamativo.

De una pila de carpetas a su lado, escogió una que tenía estampado HATORI YUUKA en la portada y se la entregó a Sakura. Ella la abrió y escaneó rápidamente su contenido.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —preguntó a la final.

—Lo básico te lo expliqué ayer: infiltrarte en su vida, seguirlo, mantenernos informados de sus movimientos; la parte difícil es conseguir pruebas de sus delitos. Para eso tendrás que seguirlo a todos lados y en algunas ocasiones será de encubierto, corriendo el riesgo de que note que alguien lo tiene en la mira y te asesine —se cruzó de brazos—. Siempre está armado y rodeado de guardaespaldas. Tu compañero en la misión hará de su guardián personal, lo que significa que los tres estarán juntos de manera constante. De preferencia, evita contacto visual e incluso evita hablarle hasta pasadas unas semanas, para que no sospeche. Es un hombre intuitivo y sabe bastante, es por eso que se nos hace tan complicado atraparlos.

—Una vez tenga la información que necesitan, ¿qué pasa?

—Los sacamos de allí, lo arrestamos, presentamos cargos y listo, problema resuelto.

—Lo hace sonar bastante fácil, capitán —comentó la chica moderando cuidadosamente el tono de su voz—. ¿Está usted totalmente seguro de que eso es así? ¿Podría jurar que una vez tengamos lo que el servicio necesita, nos sacarán de allí?

El capitán asintió sin titubear. Sakura hizo lo propio, no del todo convencida. Aún así, ya no había marcha atrás.

—Puede que hayan algunos problemillas a lo largo del camino, pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar —añadió el capitán unos instantes después—. Dejando eso de lado, el servicio ha solicitado que se te entrene específicamente en las habilidades que necesitarás para la misión. Regresarás a la academia esta tarde para comenzar con la preparación; nos han dado un mes de gracia, así que más te vale aprovecharlo.

— ¿Y luego?

—Una vez concluido el entrenamiento te transformamos en Yuuka y te enviamos a Tokio con tu compañero —el tipo se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear por la estancia—. El tiempo estimado de esta misión es de dos meses, en caso de que se pasen de ese tiempo se aborta todo y lo intentamos luego. No queremos arriesgar sus vidas demasiado.

Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no soltar alguna clase de comentario mordaz. Intuyendo que eso era todo lo que tenía el capitán para decirle, se puso de pie con el dossier de Yuuka bajo el brazo.

—Tsukishiro-san, usted ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer —añadió el capitán, dirigiéndose a Yue por primera vez en toda la conversación—. Y hágalo bien —advirtió.

El aludido asintió y salió de la oficina pisándole a Sakura los talones.

* * *

El viaje a Kyoto había sido especialmente agotador. Sumido en un incómodo estado de duermevela, había pasado todo el camino pensando (o soñando) en el momento que vería a Sakura en persona y en el que tendría que explicarle por qué estaba él allí. Desde el principio, como le había dicho a Eriol, él se había negado a que ella participara. No sólo por que la consideraba demasiado frágil, sino por que la conocía y a pesar de que no estaba seguro del por qué, su bienestar le importaba demasiado. Había hecho hasta lo indecible para que los altos mandos aceptaran su propuesta de reemplazarla con alguien de más experiencia, pero todos sus intentos se habían encontrado con negativas. Después de todo, y tenía que reconocerlo aunque le jodiera, que ella era quién mejor le conocía. Y su conocimiento la había sentenciado.

Acomodándose mejor en el asiento, abrió los ojos un instante, para darse cuenta de que ya estaban en la ciudad, llena de templos, calles adoquinadas y angostas y mujeres en kimono. Seguro de que ya no podría conciliar el sueño ni aunque lo intentara, bostezó con el desparpajo de un niño pequeño y se dedicó a mirar sin mirar por la ventana. No fue hasta que llegaron a la academia de policía, ubicada al otro lado de la ciudad, que se sintió completamente alerta.

Él había estado dentro de esas paredes sólo una vez, por un periodo de tres meses en los que se había entrenado a matar para dar las pruebas de entrada al servicio secreto cuando tenía veintiún años. Para entonces ya vivía en Japón, totalmente independizado de su familia, salvo por Meiling, su única conexión real con Hong Kong y todo el Clan Li. Regresar allí no le era grato, pero no tenía otra opción. Después de su conversación con Eriol, había decidido tomar en sus propias manos la seguridad de Sakura, y si eso significaba entrenarla él mismo, definitivamente lo haría.

— ¿Lo espero, Li-san? —preguntó el chofer.

—Eso no será necesario, gracias —se bajó del auto rápidamente, recogiendo su maletín y el bolso de viaje con ropa y sus efectos personales del asiento trasero—. Dile a Meiling que me llame ni bien llegue a casa.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias, Wei.

Shaoran no se movió de la acera hasta que el auto desapareció en la distancia. Luego dio media vuelta y anduvo con paso firme hasta la pequeña entrada tallada en el altísimo muro que rodeaba la academia de policía. Se identificó con su credencial e inmediatamente le asignaron un guía y le permitieron pasar. Lo llevaron a través de un simple estacionamiento de tierra hasta el edificio de la administración. El guía le pidió que esperaba un momento en la antesala mientras el desaparecía por una puerta mecánica en las entrañas del edificio.

Pasaron cinco minutos, diez, luego quince, hasta que se hizo media hora y el muchacho no regresaba. Impaciente, Shaoran recogió sus cosas, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando se abrió la puerta de la antesala y Kenichi, luciendo su típico traje sastre de color negro, entró en la estancia seguida de su asistente, un tipejo extremadamente delgado, de anteojos, rostro pálido y algo de lumbago. Los saludó a ambos con una seca cabeza y volvió a tomar asiento.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué tengo media hora aquí sentado como imbécil?

Kenichi le sonrió con la mirada por encima de su libro.

—Ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando se hace esperar a los amigos —le soltó en un tono cantarín al tiempo que se dejaba caer a su lado—. Veo que has traído tu equipo, ¿entrenarás con la princesa? —Comentó, echándole un vistazo al bolso que descansaba cerca de sus pies—. Buena idea.

Shaoran no dijo nada, pero le hizo entender con la mirada que no le había gustado para nada la forma en la que se había referido a Sakura. No era la primera vez que había escuchado que la llamaban así entre ellos, desde hacia cuatro meses, que era cuando por fin habían dado con ella y le habían dado el visto bueno para entrar en la misión.

—Llegarán en cualquier momento, así que ve preparando tu discurso de presentación —le dijo entonces el recién llegado—. Es una chica preciosa, la verdad. Te agradará.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo por toda respuesta—. ¿Cuál es el itinerario?

Kenichi gruñó una obscenidad en voz baja y cerró su libro.

—Básicamente estamos perdiendo un mes de nuestro tiempo con esto del entrenamiento, pero es necesario; no quiero sentirme responsable por la muerte de esa chica, mucho menos sabiendo que podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

—Te estás volviendo sentimental, viejo —comentó Shaoran, arrancándole una tímida risa al asistente de Kenichi—. ¿Y luego?

—Les hice venir a Kyoto para que el capitán de la policía dejara de joderme la vida, pero en realidad me los voy a llevar a Yokohama ni bien llegue la señorita Kinomoto. Este lugar no es el apropiado si queremos transformar a esa chica en una máquina asesina en treinta días.

Shaoran se enderezó en su silla.

— ¿Estás ofreciendo tu estudio personal para una simple muchacha? —Preguntó, incrédulo—. Te gusta o te estás volviendo sentimental.

—Ambas, muchachito, eso es signo de hacerse mayor, así que respeta —le espetó medio en broma—. Pero sí, estoy ofreciendo mi estudio por que allí podré controlar más rigurosamente su progreso. Además, aquí le darán lecciones básicas, lo que ella necesita es entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, uso de armas, camuflaje; ya sabes, habilidades especiales.

—Hablas como si en algún momento tendremos que sobrevivir al aire libre.

Kenichi se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Estamos considerando todas las posibilidades. Matsuda es un hombre astuto y si le da la gana los manda a los dos a un bosque en Siberia para que se mueran de frío.

Shaoran asintió en silencio, totalmente de acuerdo.

— ¿Y que hacemos ahora?

—Esperar.

Por espacio de una hora el trío de hombres esperó a que llegara el último miembro de su grupo. Kenichi se sumergió de inmediato en su libro, el asistente jugueteaba con una portátil de bolsillo y murmuraba para si mismo cosas que carecían de sentido. Mientras que Shaoran, por su lado, se dedicó a pensar. Una y otra vez se imaginó el inevitable momento en el que Sakura se aparecería en la antesala, completamente ajena a su presencia. Una y otra vez se le ocurrieron formas de explicarle qué hacía allí, a cada cual más estúpida que la anterior. Una y otra vez llegó a la conclusión de que ella no debía estar allí. Y gran parte se lo debía a Eriol. En un principio la había considerado demasiado débil para el trabajo, pero luego cambió de opinión, aunque obviamente no se lo había dicho a nadie. Después de que Kenichi se negara a cambiarla, se dedicó a estudiarla minuciosamente. Se puso en contacto con uno de sus compañeros en la academia y consiguió todo un grupo de videos de Sakura. En la academia era usual que los maestros documentaran en video los entrenamientos de sus pupilos para usarlos en un futuro, en caso de ser necesario. Las cintas de Sakura eran escasas, pero cada una mostraba una transformación impresionante.

Las primeras eran terribles, desde su extrema delgadez hasta la falta de coordinación. Pero conocía el motivo. Ella misma se lo había dicho en la cena. Las siguientes, obviamente grabadas meses después, mostraban una mejora notable. Había ganado peso, tenía una buena técnica en defensa personal y podía armar un rifle en quince segundos. No estaba nada mal. Y entonces, de repente, las grabaciones la mostraban delgada de nuevo. Gruesas vendas sobresalían de las mangas de su sudadera. Horribles ojeras le rodeaban los ojos. El largo cabello castaño se veía débil y quebradizo. Esa debía ser la segunda ocasión en la que habita intentado suicidarse. Él nunca lo había intentado, ni siquiera por Mizaki. Su manera de lidiar con el dolor que le causó perder a la mujer que amaba fue encerrarse en si mismo, dedicarle cada onza de su cordura y fuerza al trabajo, bloquear sus sentimientos para poder sufrirlos luego y olvidar por un instante que era completamente miserable.

Y finalmente, en su último año en la academia, había cambiado por completo. Se cortó el cabello, ganó una sugerente figura llena de curvas que hasta a los entrenadores se les hacía difícil pasar de largo, y una fuerza desconocida brillaba en sus ojos verdes. Lo que sea que la había regresado del mundo real había hecho un trabajo excepcional, por que era otra persona. En ese instante decidió que tenía posibilidades. Pero entonces tuvieron que informarle de su verdadera conexión con Matsuda para que decidiera, de nuevo, que no la quería en esa misión. La visita de Eriol solo terminó por afirmarlo.

Después de ese pequeño viaje al pasado de Sakura devolvió todas las cintas menos una. La había encontrado al fondo de la caja y tenía garabateado en la portada la palabra TERAPIA en letra imprenta. Estaba casi seguro que contenían las sesiones terapéuticas con la psicóloga de la academia. El motivo por el cual las habían grabado se le escapaba, pero estaba casi seguro que Sakura no conocía de su existencia. En varias ocasiones había intentado verlas, pero cuando la pantalla mostraba la imagen de una Sakura perdida en una nube de medicamentos, demasiado débil incluso para hablar, apagaba el televisor. Era una invasión terrible a su privacidad.

—Llegó.

La voz de Kenichi arrancó a Shaoran de sus pensamientos, regresándolo de golpe a la realidad. La antesala se materializó nuevamente frente a sus ojos y recordó que estaba haciendo allí. Esperando a Sakura.

—Después de las presentaciones nos vamos a Yokohama, ya tendrán tiempo luego para conocerse mejor —indicó Kenichi al castaño—. Aunque no creo que eso sea un problema, dado que ya se han visto antes.

Shaoran le clavó los ojos, alarmado. ¿Cómo mierda se había enterado?

—No puedes esconderme nada, Shaoran —repuso el otro a la silenciosa pregunta—. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo?

Perfecto, era simplemente perfecto, apuntó con sarcasmo para si mismo. Otro motivo más que convertía a Sakura en alguien invaluable para la misión. Mientras más química existiera entre dos compañeros, más probabilidades habían de salir victoriosos. Gruñó un insulto en voz baja y se cruzó de brazos con fuerza. Pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y se le paralizó el corazón un instante. Aún no entendía la razón por la cual le preocupaba tanto la reacción de esa mujer ante su presencia, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no le gustaba para nada.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura —escuchó entonces la voz de Kenichi, demasiado amable, demasiado dulce—. Nos conocimos en la estación.

—Buenas tardes —repuso ella tímidamente, sus ojos fijos en la vistosa cicatriz de su rostro. No estaba todavía dentro de la estancia, sino en el marco de la puerta, dudando entre pasar o quedarse allí, cuando lo vio. Todo el color se le fue del rostro y una especie de murmullo estrangulado escapó de su garganta.

Shaoran aguantó, estoico, el peso de esa mirada de color verde. Por un minuto entero reinó un total silencio en la antesala, hasta que Kenichi decidió que había sido lo bastante indulgente. Con un delicado empujón, pero no por eso menos fuerte, metió a Sakura dentro de la estancia y cerró la puerta con llave. Sin esperar a que la castaña se pusiera cómoda le indicó el plan de llevárselos a Yokohama a entrenar, pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte decidió que era inútil seguir con esa conversación y se marchó después de soltarles un seco: "tienen cinco minutos"

Volvieron a sostenerse la mirada, verde contra ámbar. El verde ganó. Shaoran respiró profundo, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Te explico todo en el camino —le dijo antes de salir.

Sakura lo siguió un instante después.

* * *

_Nos vemos en el siguiente. _


	5. Chapter 5

¿No les parece interesante el hecho de que he publicado tres capítulos este mes? A mí si, por que significa que mis bloqueos de escritor son historia y que mi musa (Ursula, no sé si agluno de ustedes la recuerda de otras de mis historias) está trabajando doble turno. En fin, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de la historia, y debo decir sinceramente que prefiero masticar perlas antes de volver a escribir algo así. Este es el clásico capi de transición, dónde nos preparamos para lo que realmente es bueno, así que les pido que me tengan paciencia. Está dividido únicamente es dos escenas y es SxS all the way x)... En fin, muchas gracias a mis lectores y a todos quienes me dejaron un review el capi pasado, en especial a **sam-ely-ember** (criatura, eso si que ha sido un review. Me fascinó tu apreciación de la historia y tus comentarios en general. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias *reverencia*).

Bueno, no fastidio más. Gracias nuevamente.

A leer...!

* * *

_Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP_

* * *

**UNDERCOVER**

**-5-**

—Llegamos.

Sakura asintió vagamente entre sueños, acurrucándose mejor en el asiento del copiloto. Shaoran, desde el puesto del conductor, le dedicó una indescifrable mirada antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro y sacudirla ligeramente para que abriera los ojos. Despacio, casi reticente, la castaña regresó al mundo de los vivos. Tardó un segundo en enfocar el atractivo rostro del abogado a escasos centímetros del suyo, mientras su perfume penetraba con fuerza en su nariz. Por un instante creyó que emanaba todo de él, pero entonces se miró el pecho y vio que la había cubierto con su chaqueta. Sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa se enderezó con la mayor dignidad posible y le devolvió la chaqueta de inmediato.

—Gracias —murmuró sin siquiera mirarlo—. ¿Dónde estamos? —añadió, entonces, tras echar un vistazo de la ventana.

—Yokohama.

Estaban estacionados frente a una enorme casa de estilo occidental con grandes ventanales y un jardín sin cerca. El resto de las casas alrededor parecían desiertas. Shaoran se bajó del auto y en un segundo estaba al abriéndole la puerta a la castaña. Sakura recogió su bolso del suelo del auto y bajó rápidamente. Por el momento estaban los dos solos, Kenichi y su asistente se habían atrasado en algún momento del camino. Un silencio ligero, roto únicamente por el aullido del viento, se instaló entre ellos. Sakura evitaba mirarlo, mientras Shaoran le clavaba los ojos con intensidad.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada?

Sakura soltó un pesado suspiro al tiempo que se recostaba contra el auto. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? La explicación que le había dado en el viaje —larga y detallada— le había drenado de toda la energía que tenía en el cuerpo. Era simplemente devastador. Le contó desde el principio, desde cuando entró al servicio a los veintiuno hasta hace tres años atrás, cuando Matsuda había matado a su esposa para vengarse de él. Había sucedido en una noche lluviosa, unos cuantos días después de que ella se esfumase para siempre de Tokio. Mizaki había salido a comer con sus amigas y regresaría tarde a casa. Pero dio la media noche y no se aparecía, ni siquiera contestaba el teléfono. A las dos de la mañana un oficial de policía llamó a la puerta de su casa, con una patrulla esperando en la esquina para llevarlo a la estación. Él no entendió la magnitud de la situación hasta que vio el cuerpo de su mujer recostado en una mesa de metal, todo destrozado por lo que inevitablemente parecía ser un accidente de tránsito. Pero entonces la vio, esa diminuta letra H casi imperceptible entre las demás heridas que le plagaban el pecho. En ese momento supo que él la había matado. Y en ese momento juró que lo haría pagar con sangre por ello.

Todo eso, sumado al hecho de que sabía por experiencia propia que Shaoran no era una persona comunicativa, mucho menos propensa a compartir experiencias de su vida, le había dado una jaqueca de los mil demonios que sólo una siesta pudo aplacar. No se había atrevido a preguntar la naturaleza de esa confianza que había depositado en ella por miedo a que se lo echase en cara. Meiling le había dejado claro que desde Mizaki, el comportamiento de Shaoran podía variar en segundos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo mantenía una expresión frívolamente serena. Ella se preguntó como sería sufrir la muerta de alguien amado. Trató de ponerse en su lugar, pero un dolor profundo le hizo cambiar de parecer. Ella había sufrido a manos de Hikaru, pero al menos estaba viva. En cambio Shaoran...

—_Realmente no me importa que me mate por que ya estoy muerto, después de todo —repuso cuando la castaña le preguntó si no sentía los mismos nervios que ella._

Esa respuesta tan sincera y calculada le había helado la sangre. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que no conocía a Li Shaoran para nada, a pesar de que Meiling le habló constantemente de él mientras estuvieron en secundaria.

— ¿Por qué me contaste todo eso? —preguntó finalmente, cansada de aquella situación. Si iba a responder a sus preguntas, pues él tendría que hacer lo mismo—. No lo tomes a mal, pero a penas nos conocemos. Hace dos días estabas sentado en la mesa de mi comedor, a penas dirigiéndome la palabra, y ahora estamos en Yokohama, a punto de entrenar a para el servicio secreto. Eres un espía, y yo también.

Shaoran suspiró también y se recostó a su lado en el auto.

—Tenía que decírtelo —dijo con voz ronca—. Como tú lo dijiste, ahora eres espía, y sobre todo, mi compañera. Si quieres sobrevivir, si de verdad quieres salir con vida, tienes que aprender a confiar en mí. No soy la persona más comunicativa del mundo, pero cuando tengo algo que decir, no me lo callo. Habrá ocasiones en que tu vida dependerá de mí, solamente de mí. Una palabra, un gesto, cualquier cosa en este juego es lo que marca la diferencia. En otras ocasiones será al revés, yo dependeré de ti. Y esa conexión es imposible si es que no hay confianza. No te digo que de repente saltes a mis brazos como si fueras mi mejor amiga, pero si te pido que cuando yo te diga _'corre'_ lo hagas, cuando yo te diga _'salta'_ lo hagas, y cuando te diga _'déjame'_, lo hagas.

Sakura asintió levemente, sintiéndose terriblemente insatisfecha. A la final se había abierto con ella solamente por el bien de esa ridícula misión. Si era objetiva, le parecía perfecto, después de todo era cierto que su vida dependía de la experiencia de Shaoran. Pero dejando eso de lado... le había dolido en cierta forma que fuese tan calculador.

—Y también, por que te lo debía —añadió el castaño en voz baja un minuto después. Sakura enarcó una ceja, confundida—. La noche de la cena nos contaste sobre los últimos años de tu vida. Si he de serte sincero, pensé que solamente se lo dirías a Meiling, pero hablaste para los dos... hablaste para mí, un total desconocido. Realmente no sé lo que Matsuda te hizo, y si no quieres decírmelo por mí está bien, tampoco voy a obligarte, pero que me lo contaras valió de algo. Así que debía pagarte de la misma forma.

Y dicho eso, se volvió el mismo Shaoran de siempre. La castaña lo miraba de soslayo, sopesando sus palabras, recordando con mayor facilidad al adolescente que había conocido hacia mucho tiempo. Un muchacho amable, algo parco, sí, pero siempre amable. En este momento se parecía tanto a ese chico, que una ola de calor le inundó el pecho y le ruborizó las mejillas. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos tan peligrosos de su mente, e hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que se le venía encima, pero mientras observaba la fachada de la casa su mente comenzó a vagar hacia el momento en que tuvo que despedirse de Tomoyo y de Eriol.

— _¿Kyoto? ¿Pero por qué? —Inquirió la pelinegra al tiempo que dejaba sobre una de las mesas de su estudio un enorme retazo de tela—. ¿Cuándo decidieron esto?_

—_Hace unas horas —repuso Sakura cansinamente. No podía decirle nada a Tomoyo. Nadie se lo había advertido, simplemente estaba implícito, aunque también lo hacía por voluntad propia. Mientras menos supiera, mejor—. Será sólo por tres meses, es un entrenamiento nada más._

_Tomoyo estaba demasiado alterada. Su intuición nunca fallaba y sabía que Sakura estaba metida en una clase de problema. Eriol también fue policía antes de que lo ascendieran a jefe de laboratorio y sabía mejor que nadie que una vez que entraban a la fuerza, no los enviaban de regreso a la academia para entrenar. Se sentó junto a la castaña y le sujetó con fuerza las manos. Luego le clavó la mirada a su marido, quién inmóvil y silencioso, las miraba desde la puerta del estudio._

—_No es normal, definitivamente —convino Eriol de forma cautelosa, tratando de mantenerse lo más al margen posible. Él sabía el motivo por que la enviaban lejos, y no le gustaba—. Pero se han dado casos —se arrodilló frente a Tomoyo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Estará bien, yo me encargaré de eso._

— _¿Me lo prometes?_

_Eriol se quedó un segundo sin palabras, pero se recompuso igual de rápido. Respirando profundo, abrió los labios para soltar un ronco:_

—_Te lo prometo._

Eriol sabía algo. Al menos esa era la impresión que su mirada le había dado. Pero tal vez podía ser que estaba poniéndose paranoica. Se llevó una mano al rostro, mientras las imágenes de sus últimos momentos con Yue comenzaron a correr como una película frente a sus ojos.

—_Yo me encargaré de decírselo a tu hermano —le dijo Yue mientras se subían al auto. Él se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta Kyoto—. A él no puedo mentirle, así que le diré parte de la verdad. No mencionaré a Matsuda, por su puesto —añadió rápidamente al verle la expresión de pánico—. Aunque tal vez debería, estoy casi seguro de que Touya es capaz de encontrarlo y matarlo sin ayuda. Eso definitivamente nos solucionaría muchos problemas._

—_Cállate, no digas esas cosas —le reprendió la castaña—. No quiero que mi hermano sepa nada de esto, dile lo mismo que yo les dije a Eriol y Tomoyo: me voy a Kyoto a entrenar tres meses, y punto._

_Yue gruñó._

—_Es en serio, Yue, no le digas nada a mi hermano, ni a Yukito tampoco. Ya tengo suficiente con su complejo de mamá gallina tal como está, no quiero que se ponga peor. Si de verdad se llegase a enterar de que me están enviando con Matsuda es capaz de encerrarme de por vida._

_Con esa frase colgando en el ambiente, Yue condujo en silencio hasta Kyoto. Cuando finalmente llegaron, Sakura estuvo a punto de perder el control de nuevo. El corazón bombeaba sangre, desenfrenado, la respiración se le aceleraba por momentos... si Hikaru no la mataba, ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo. Forzándose a parecer tranquila, se bajó del auto de Yue y esperó paciente a que él recuperara el resto de su equipaje del maletero._

—_Escúchame con atención, por que no pienso repetirlo —le dijo mientras la sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros—. No importa dónde estés o con quién, si te sientes en peligro, llámame, y yo te sacaré de allí como sea. Prométeme que lo harás._

_Allí estaba otra vez, esa faceta tan desconocida del hombre frío con el que había crecido. Le sorprendía lo mucho que Yue cambiaba cuando se trataba de ella y de su bienestar. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cómplice se le dibujara en los labios._

—_Lo prometo._

_Y entonces él la besó de forma contundente en los labios y se alejó en el auto lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar._

El beso. Lo había olvidado por completo entre la sorpresa de encontrarse con Shaoran y la explicación que le dio después. Otra vez se puso colorada y las manos comenzaron a temblarle ligeramente. El calor de los labios de Yue regresó tan intenso como si la hubiese besado en ese instante. Para ser alguien tan frío, su boca tenía un calor impresionante.

— ¿Estás bien?

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y le puso una mano en el hombro, despertándola de su mundo de ensueño. La castaña asintió, distraída, y puso más empeño en mantenerse en el presente. Justo a tiempo, además, por que en ese instante otro auto se estacionó junto al suyo y de ahí bajó Kenichi, seguido del chofer y de su asistente.

—Entréguenle a Han sus maletas y sus teléfonos móviles, por favor —indicó Kenichi, señalando a su chofer.

El par de castaños se miró extrañado un segundo. ¿Entregar sus celulares? Sakura se llevó una mano al bolsillo de los vaqueros de forma instintiva, escondiendo de la vista el pequeño bulto que formaba su móvil, mientras que Shaoran se preparaba para soltar una pregunta mordaz.

—No es una pregunta ni una sugerencia, les estoy ordenando que lo hagan —añadió, adelantándose a cualquier comentario—. No han venido aquí a hacer vida social, sino a prepararse. Si necesitan hacer alguna llamada, lo hacen desde la línea fija; sé que no debo recordárselos, pero ahora están bajo estricta vigilancia, lo que significa que cada conversación que mantengan dentro y fuera de la casa está siendo grabada. Tienen prohibido decir su ubicación actual, no importa quién pregunte. Incluso para el capitán de la policía ustedes siguen en Kyoto —se acercó a Sakura y extendió la palma de su mano frente a ella—. Kinomoto-san.

La muchacha le dedicó una mirada cargada de sospecha al tiempo que sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y se lo entregaba. Shaoran hizo lo propio cuando la misma mano se materializó frente a su rostro. Y así, despojados de sus pertenencias, siguieron al trío de caballeros dentro de la casa.

Para tener un exterior tan maravillo, el interior dejaba bastante que desear. Muebles de lo más sencillos ocupaban algunas estancias de la planta baja, no había cuadros en ninguna de las paredes, ni fotografías; nada. El segundo piso ofrecía la misma austera bienvenida, salvo por dos habitaciones contiguas en el ala izquierda que estaban perfectamente amobladas.

—Aquí dormirán ustedes—indicó el asistente de Kenichi, quien los ignoraba a todos, sumido nuevamente en la lectura de su libro—. Al igual que las líneas telefónicas están pinchadas, tenemos cámaras con visión nocturna instaladas en diferentes partes de la casa. Dentro de las habitaciones no hay ninguna, pero tenemos esa bastante grande y visible al fondo del pasillo —señaló la gigantesca burbuja de cristal negro a escasos metros de ellos—. Es de trescientos sesenta grados y en esa zona no hay puntos ciegos.

Sakura y Shaoran volvieron a intercambiar miradas, más ninguno dijo nada. Antes de continuar, el chofer dejó las maletas sobre la cama de una de las habitaciones.

—Sigamos, entonces.

El resto del recorrido fue básicamente de lo mismo, señalando ocasionalmente dónde estaban ubicados las cámaras, los censores de movimiento y los inhibidores de señal en caso de que se detectase algún dispositivo electrónico con conexión a Internet. Finalmente llegaron al gimnasio, al que se accedía por una trampilla en la cocina. El lugar era gigantesco, lleno de máquinas, pesas, sacos de box e incluso un ring. Allí abajo también había cámaras y más censores de movimiento.

—Aquí van a pasar la mayor parte del día entrenando —dijo Kenichi sin levantar la mirada del libro—. Un agente vendrá de cinco de la mañana a seis de la tarde todos los días a enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber —añadió, dirigiéndose a Sakura—. Tengan en cuenta que sus resultados y progresos están siendo evaluados de forma constante. Por favor, no me decepcionen.

Y sin añadir nada más, dio media vuelta y se marchó. El chofer lo siguió al cabo de un instante. Únicamente su asistente se quedó unos minutos más, haciéndoles entrega a cada uno de una copia de las llaves de la casa y una lista de instrucciones de cómo operar ciertas de las máquinas del gimnasio. Luego los abandonó también. El par de castaños se miraron en silencio, como evaluándose.

—Vamos a pasar un mes aquí —apuntó Sakura, en voz baja.

—Vigilados como presos —siguió Shaoran.

—Sin teléfono ni visitas.

—Completamente solos.

Eso último no era tan cierto, por que un entrenador les haría compañía durante el día, pero aún así, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado en esa clase de situación? A penas un par de días atrás estaba investigando un incendio y ahora estaba atrapada en una casa con más cámaras que un banco preparándose para ser espía. Definitivamente demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo. Sin decir nada, guardó las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y comenzó a subir las escaleras. No había sacado medio cuerpo por la trampilla, cuando una mano la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó en un murmullo indignado—. ¡Shaoran, suelta-!

El castaño le tapó la boca con la mano, impidiéndole hablar. Y para asegurarse de que no iba a escapar, le pasó un brazo por la cintura, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo.

—Escúchame con atención —le susurró en el oído, su respiración chocando deliciosamente contra la piel pálida de su cuello—. Kenichi es el único tipo en el que podemos confiar a ciegas, los demás, no importa que tan amables sean, son lastre. Las cámaras no están aquí por nosotros, sino por ellos. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes sobre esta misión, pero lo que si debes tener claro es que tu vida corre peligro desde que aceptaste participar en esto.

— ¿De qué hablas? —consiguió articular la muchacha.

—Es bastante probable que Matsuda ya esté enterado que el servicio va a infiltrar agentes entre su personal, no creo que sepa las identidades o ya estuviéramos muertos. En el viaje de Kyoto a hasta acá no fuimos precisamente discretos —añadió, mordaz—. Pero puede averiguar muy fácil nuestra ubicación —lentamente fue relajando el agarre en la cintura de la castaña hasta que la soltó por completo, manteniendo únicamente su mano sobre sus labios—. Lo que trato de decir es que debes empezar a cuidarte las espaldas desde ahora.

Y sin más, la soltó y salió por la trampilla.

* * *

—Levántate —le ordenaron, cortante.

Un delgado hilo de sangre le corría desde los labios hasta la mandíbula. El cuerpo lleno de moretones pedía a gritos un descanso, los músculos trabajados hasta la extenuación. Las manos y piernas temblorosas hacían un esfuerzo para recuperar el control. Su corazón amenazaba con escaparse de su pecho y los pulmones pedían cada vez más aire. Y tan solo había pasado una semana desde que el entrenamiento diera comienzo. Gruñendo, consiguió incorporarse lo suficiente para que otra llave particularmente maliciosa de su entrenador la devolviera de bruces al suelo. Un llanto ahogado escapó de sus labios, mezcla del dolor y el miedo. Por un instante el gimnasio se tiñó de una luz blanca y se sentía desvanecer; otro ataque de pánico. Durante los últimos siete días había sufrido constantes arranques, su memoria reaccionando instintivamente ante los golpes. Cada vez que le pasaba su entrenador se transformaba en Hikaru y el gimnasio en la sala de su departamento, dónde la golpeaba con ganas. Entonces Shaoran intervendría, diciendo que era suficiente por hoy. Luego la levantaría del suelo, la llevaría hasta su habitación y la dejaría recostada en la cama hasta que se recuperara. Pero ese día al parecer no pensaba ayudarla.

Luchando contra su propia mente, volvió a levantarse. Estaba en el gimnasio. Su entrenador la miraba con una mueca entre la preocupación y el fastidio. Shaoran, relegado al fondo de la estancia, acribillaba a golpes un saco de box, ajeno a ellos. Tenía los audífonos puestos. Con razón no la había escuchado gritar. Se pasó una mano por la frente, eliminando una capa de sudor.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó entonces el tipo, lanzándole una pequeña toalla de mano. Sakura asintió vagamente—. Escucha, tienes que acostumbrarte a esto de una buena vez. Yo no estoy atacando a matar, pero los tipos con los que te vas a cruzar no van a dudar en darte una paliza. ¿Eres mujer? A los de su clase no les importa, matan por que es su trabajo. Y así como ellos, tú tienes que hacer el tuyo.

—No es tan sencillo —le espetó, ácida. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería escucharlo—. Ponte en mi lugar para variar.

Kamui se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que soltaba un pesado suspiro.

—No puedo ponerme en tu lugar, Sakura, nadie puede —le dijo en tono conciliador—, ese tipo de dolor se sufre a solas, pero es cuestión tuya si dejas que te consuma. Te estoy enseñando a defenderte, y lo primero que tienes que hacer es tomar ese miedo que sientes y usarlo contra mí. El miedo es el mejor mecanismo de defensa, y cuando sabes controlarlo, se transforma en un arma.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y salió arrastrando los pies del ring bajo la atenta mirada de su entrenador. Se sentó en un banquillo al fondo de la estancia a estirar los músculos, beber algo de agua y llorar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. En eso era experta. Sabía que tenía que calmarse, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero era demasiado difícil. Y aunque su mente lograse olvidarlo, su cuerpo no lo haría. En ella siempre quedaría la huella de Matsuda Hikaru sin importar cuanto intentase hacerla desaparecer.

— ¿Estás bien?

La castaña se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a Shaoran en el banquillo, pero él no se sentó.

— ¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar, insistente.

—No, no estoy bien —repuso a la final, frunciendo el ceño—. Ni voy a estarlo, no mientras siga aquí.

Shaoran soltó una pequeña risita.

—Es algo tarde para salirte; tienes que quedarte.

—Fácil para ti decirlo, tú no te encoges cada vez que alguien se te acerca con un guante de box en las manos.

—No es cierto.

El muchacho respiró profundo y se sentó junto a la chica.

—Cuando recién me involucré en todo esto, era bastante cobarde. Me noqueaban en cuestión de segundos, pasaba más tiempo en la enfermería que en el campo de entrenamiento, era un hazmerreír. Me daba miedo salir herido y me daba más miedo todavía lastimar a alguien más... hasta que Kamui —lo señaló en la distancia—, decidió que ya era suficiente. En cuestión de meses me transformó en lo que soy ahora y lo primero que hizo fue darme una paliza. Todavía recuerdo lo mucho que dolía... —una sonrisa melancólica se le dibujó en el rostro—. A lo que voy es que puede que tus motivos para temerle al contacto físico sean diferentes a los míos, pero siempre tienen una solución. Tal vez es el momento de que tú aprendas a dar palizas.

Y como siempre, se fue sin decirle nada más.

Después de sus seis horas diarias de entrenamiento físico el par de agentes regresaron a sus habitaciones para ducharse, comer algo y casi por las mismas regresar al gimnasio para sus clases de educación sobre armas. Eran otras dos horas llenas de tecnicismos armamentistas y luego unas cuantas demostraciones gráficas con armas reales. Después les permitían armarlas y desarmarlas a gusto hasta que estaban totalmente familiarizados con todas sus características.

—Intenta con esta —Kamui le quitó a Sakura la .38 que tenía entre las manos y la cambió por un rifle de francotirador—. Cuidado, es bastante más pesada.

—Me doy cuenta —le gruñó mientras la acomodaba en el suelo y se acostaba a su lado como había visto hacer muchas veces en las películas—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Kamui se arrodilló junto a ella y le sujetó con delicadeza las piernas.

—Primero tienes que posicionarte bien o el tiro te saldrá mal —le decía mientras gradualmente iba acomodando su cuerpo—, segundo tienes que ubicar tu blanco con la mira y apuntar ligeramente por encima. Como aquí dentro no hay viento el tiro saldrá en línea recta, pero si estuvieses al aire libre dependes bastante de las condiciones climáticas, la distancia y la visibilidad —se puso de pie lentamente—. Shaoran, toma otro rifle y ven acá, quiero intentar algo.

El aludido hizo lo que se le ordenó y unos instantes después ya estaba ubicado a la izquierda de Sakura, un rifle idéntico al suyo entre sus manos. Por otro lado, Kamui se había largado al fondo del gimnasio, donde acababa de colgar un par de blancos en la pared. Sin moverse de donde estaba les gritó sus instrucciones:

—Tienen dos oportunidades para darle al centro de la diana, al que falle mañana le hago trabajar doble, y al que gane le regalo el rifle. Si fallan los dos los haré trabajar hasta que se arrastren, y si ganan los dos no les doy nada, ¿entendido?

El par de castaños intercambió una mirada de circunstancias.

— ¿Con qué están cargadas estas cosas? —preguntó Sakura en un susurro.

—No lo sé, pero ahora mismo nos vamos a enterar.

Sakura comprendió que esa era la señal de salida y se concentró de inmediato en el blanco al fondo de la estancia. Con la mira telescópica tenía una buena idea de dónde estaba en centro de la diana, pero no estaba segura de poder darle en un solo intento. Acomodó ligeramente el cañón, centró la mira y puso el dedo en el gatillo... pero el momento en que iba a presionarlo, se escuchó un estruendo a su lado y una ligera nube de humo le dificultó la respiración.

Shaoran había disparado.

—Demasiado arriba —llegó entonces hasta ellos la voz de Kamui—. Tienes otro intento, chico, no lo eches a perder. Sakura, te toca.

La chica asintió, nerviosa. Volvió a acomodarse y a centrar la mira. Respiró profundo y sin soltar el aire presionó el gatillo. Otro estruendo resonó en la estancia y otra nube de humo amenazó con ahogarla.

—Bien echo, Sakura, otro tiro como ese y te llevas el rifle.

Lo había hecho. Le había dado justo al centro. Conteniendo una sonrisa accionó el tirador, cargando otra bala en la antecámara del cañón. A su lado, Shaoran intentaba fulminarla con la mirada, pero ella estaba demasiado contenta para darse cuenta. En la academia siempre la habían elogiado por su puntería a pesar de que su técnica era algo torpe, y al parecer seguía siendo igual de buena.

—Shaoran, sigues tú.

El chasquido del tirador, la bala en la antecámara y luego el disparo.

—En el centro —dijo Kamui un minuto después—. Vamos, Sakura. Esta es tu oportunidad. Concéntrate.

Nuevamente repitió el proceso de cuadrar el cañón con la diana y de contener la respiración, solo que esta vez soltó el aire de golpe en el mismo instante que presionaba el gatillo. El estruendo pareció durar una eternidad. Sin moverse, buscó con la mirada a su entrenador, quién de espaldas a ellos, analizaba exhaustivamente la diana. Por fin, después de tres minutos de desesperante espera se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia ellos.

—Shaoran, mañana no olvides traer otro par de guantes —fue todo lo que les dijo antes de salir del gimnasio por la trampilla.

Sakura soltó una risita ahogada, incapaz de creer que había ganado. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo, con su rifle nuevecito entre los brazos y lo regresó al estuche de donde Kamui lo había sacado. Ahí rodeado de espuma negra no se veía tan letal, ni él ni los ocho cartuchos con balas a su alrededor. Cerró la tapa de un golpe y con el estuche bajo el brazo comenzó a alejarse, pero entonces se detuvo a medio camino y por encima del hombro le dedicó una condescendiente sonrisa al castaño, quién no se había movido de su sitio.

—No te preocupes, para la próxima te irá mejor.

A medida que los días pasaban, los nervios por la misión se iban haciendo más y más palpables. El par de agentes a duras penas tenían tiempo para comer o descansar, pues pasaban la mayor parte del día bajo tierra, preparándose. En tan solo dos semanas Sakura había conseguido dominar el arte de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en una pelea que duró cinco minutos había desarmado y amordazado a Shaoran, todo eso sin sudar siquiera. El castaño, por su lado, afinó su de por si ya exquisita puntería, destrozando sin piedad todos los blancos que le ponían en frente. Y Kamui, en medio de todo eso, no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Pero entonces, faltando solo dos días para que el plazo de un mes de entrenamiento se cumpliera, la tensión se había hecho insoportable.

Como leones enjaulados, Sakura y Shaoran paseaban de un lado al otro de la casa cuando tenían algo de tiempo libre. A duras penas hablaban, pero igual eso no era importante. Después de tanto tiempo de convivir juntos habían aprendido a reconocer en el lenguaje corporal del otro todas esas cosas que querían decir. Ninguno supo cuando fue que dejaron de utilizar palabras y comenzaron a comunicarse por señas.

— ¿Por qué no ha llegado Kamui todavía? —Preguntó entonces la castaña, deteniéndose de golpe frente a una de las ventanas de la casa—. Son las diez de la mañana, tenía que estar aquí a las cinco. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo?

—No lo creo —repuso el castaño, pero no estaba del todo seguro—. ¿Te sabes su número de teléfono?

Sakura asintió y corrió al recibidor por el inalámbrico. Marcó el número con dedos torpes y activó el altavoz. Después de diez desesperantes timbrazos era obvio que nadie iba a responder. La chica dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Shaoran en uno de los sillones de la sala.

— ¿Y si llamamos a Kenichi para preguntarle-?

Pero Sakura no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta. En ese instante la ventana a su derecha estalló en miles de pedacitos, cubriendo todo de una arenisca brillante. De forma instintiva Shaoran agarró a su compañera por la cintura y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Otro tiro más, espeluznantemente cercando a su ubicación, pasó volando sobre sus cabezas. Sin decir nada ambos castaños salieron corriendo de la sala, cubriéndose ocasionalmente con los escasos muebles a su alrededor.

— ¡Al gimnasio! —le susurró Shaoran mientras corría hacia la cocina.

Saltó sin pensar dos veces por la trampilla seguido de inmediato por Sakura, quién cerró la puerta y la aseguró por dentro. Allí abajo todo estaba tranquilo. Pero entonces el estruendo de más ventanas destrozadas les llegó hasta los oídos, acompañado por un dulce aroma que los hizo tambalearse casi de inmediato. Shaoran corrió hacia los baúles dónde guardaban su equipo para las prácticas y sacó dos mascarillas. La una se la puso él y la otra se la puso ella. Entonces Shaoran señaló los armarios al fondo del gimnasio y Sakura comprendió al instante lo que intentaba decirle. En cuestión de minutos estaban armados hasta los dientes, cada uno con una .38 entre las manos, un par de cuchillos asegurados a sus muslos y tobillos y cartuchos de repuesto. En ese instante les pareció un tanto exagerada la selección de armas, pero no conocían nada de su amenaza y nunca se podía estar cien por ciento seguro.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Shaoran se detuvo un segundo a pensar y a escuchar. El sonido de las ventanas haciéndose añicos había cesado hacia rato, pero por lo demás todo estaba en silencio. Era posible que nadie hubiese entrado todavía en la casa, o que lo hubiesen hecho con extremo sigilo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era igual de peligrosa.

—Salimos. Si nos atrapan aquí abajo no tenemos oportunidad.

Y dicho eso se encaminó a la trampilla, arma en ristre, con Sakura pegada a sus talones. Subió los escalones hasta dar con la puerta y lo más despacio posible quitó la traba y luego el seguro. Con el mismo cuidado empujó la puerta hacia arriba y sacó la cabeza para echar un vistazo. Toda la planta baja estaba inundada en gas del sueño, haciendo casi imposible ver más allá de un metro a la redonda. Gruñendo, frustrado, Shaoran se escabulló tras el solitario mesón en medio de la cocina. Una vez comprobó que no había moros en la costa, le indicó a Sakura que podía salir. La chica prácticamente se materializó a su lado.

—Tenemos que irnos —le susurró el muchacho en el oído.

Inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha, recorriendo habitación por habitación, siempre listos para una emboscada, hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa. El pestillo no cedía. Eso los atrasaría un poco, pero definitivamente no los mantendría adentro. Rehicieron sus pasos hacia la sala, dónde se había reventado la primera ventana. El gas era mucho más denso allí, pero gracias a las máscaras podían respirar sin dificultad. Tras una rápida revisión del lugar, constataron que estaban solos. Entonces Shaoran se guardó la pistola, se trepó al alfeizar de la ventana y saltó hacia el pequeño corredor que llevaba al patio trasero. Sakura simplemente se limitó a hacer lo mismo. En esa situación no tenía derecho a decidir. Era la primera vez que le sucedía y no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer. Dio gracias que Shaoran estaba allí con ella.

—Sígueme.

En menos de un minuto estaban en el amplio patio trasero. Allí también habían lanzado un par de bombas de gas, desdibujando los alrededores. Nuevamente revisaron el perímetro: vacío. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a sospechar. Retrocedieron hacia la protección del corredor y de espaldas a la pared se sentaron un segundo a pensar.

—Aquí no hay nadie —Sakura fue la primera en hablar—. Si hubiese alguien ya nos habríamos cruzado con ellos, pero la casa entera está vacía. Además el segundo piso está intacto, allí arriba no han lanzado gas. Me di cuenta cuando pasamos por ahí —añadió rápidamente.

—Quieren que salgamos, para eso es el gas —dijo el castaño, encogiéndose instintivamente en si mismo—. Aquí afuera nos pueden coger más fácil. Tenemos que entrar. Y tenemos que hacerlo ahora.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Una nueva lluvia de cristales rotos indicaba que las ventanas del segundo piso acababan de desaparecer, al tiempo que nubes de gas del sueño salían flotando por los orificios, mezclándose con el gas que pululaba por afuera. Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces: se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta al otro extremo del corredor. Estaba abierta.

El patio delantero de la casa era una historia completamente diferente. A duras penas unas cuantas volutas de gas habían llegado hasta allí, y la escarcha de las ventanas rotas se camuflaba entre el pasto. Se quedaron quietos un segundo, contemplando la calle. Ni un solo auto, ni un alma. ¿Dónde mierda se habían metido todos? Luego siguieron andando calle abajo. El mismo panorama se repetía a lo largo de toda la cuadra. Casas vacías, ningún auto, nada de gente, ni siquiera un animal. Parecía que el lugar entero había sido evacuado y se habían olvidado de ellos. Y casi daba gracias que no hubiese nadie por allí. Si alguien los hubiese visto con las fachas que traían... no, definitivamente nadie debía verlos.

—Es un callejón sin salida —le escuchó decir a Sakura—. Esto es a propósito, nos sacaron de la casa con alguna intención.

Shaoran estaba de acuerdo. Sin dejar de moverse cambiaron de dirección y recogieron sus pasos nuevamente hasta la casa. Todo seguía igual, con la única diferencia de que ahora la puerta de entrada estaba abierta. La misma idea se les cruzó por la mente, y con pasos cautelosos, entraron de nuevo. El gas se había disipado casi por completo, revelando el desastre que estaba hecho el interior. El poco tiempo que tenían afuera alguien se había encargado de hacer fiesta. Los escasos muebles hechos añicos, algunas cámaras (las visibles, al menos) yacían destrozadas en el suelo, vidrio roto aquí y allá, la cocina dada la vuelta. Subieron lentamente las escaleras, y cada uno tomó un ala de la casa. Sakura a la derecha, Shaoran a la izquierda. En el segundo piso todas las habitaciones a excepción de las que ellos ocupaban estaban vacías, pero de igual forma habían pateado las puertas y dañado los cerrojos. A Shaoran le llevó mucho menos tiempo verificar su lado de la casa, así que pronto estuvo junto a Sakura, quien anonadada, contemplaba desde el pasillo el interior de sus cuartos. Eran un verdadero campo de guerra. Las cortinas, las sábanas, su ropa y demás cosas estaban destruidas. No quedaba nada para salvar.

Y una única pregunta pendía en el aire: ¿Qué era lo que buscaban?

—A nosotros —respondió Shaoran en voz baja—. Nos buscan a nosotros.

—Exacto, muchacho.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Un instante Shaoran y Sakura estaban armados y al siguiente se encontraban amordazados e indefensos, todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y todo se lo debían al tipejo de gran musculatura y pasamontañas que los miraba desde la puerta. Sus armas yacían a sus pies, amontonadas de cualquier forma. Él no tenía nada encima, salvo un collar con placa al estilo militar.

—Es hora de dar un paseo —les dijo antes de noquearlos con una explosión de gas directo al rostro.

Cuando volvieron abrir los ojos estaban en un lugar completamente diferente: una habitación oscura que olía a humedad y con escasa iluminación. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el eco de unas voces discutiendo acaloradamente. Sakura fue la primera en recobrar el sentido. Amordazada y atada a una silla, buscó con la mirada a Shaoran, quién unos metros más allá era su reflejo. Ninguno estaba herido, pero sabían que eso no iba a durarles mucho tiempo. Y como si necesitasen más confirmación, el tipo del pasamontañas entró a la estancia cargando un pequeño estuche que tintineaba con cada paso que daba. Lo dejó sobre una mesa oculta por la penumbra y luego encendió una lámpara de queroseno, revelando más detalles del lugar dónde se encontraban. Una puerta de metal a la izquierda, otra puerta, esta vez de madera, a la derecha, y algo que tenía pinta de tapa de desagüe. Estaban bajo tierra.

—La situación es realmente sencilla —les dijo entonces el tipo, dándoles todavía la espalda—. Yo les hago unas preguntas, ustedes me las responden, y los dejamos ir. Si no cooperan, pues les hago entrar en razón —añadió, jugueteando con una navaja—. ¿Les quedó claro?

Dejó la navaja nuevamente en el estuche y escogió un largo y delgado trozo de metal que tenía pinta de aguja. Lo sostuvo sobre la llama de la lámpara un minuto exacto hasta que estuvo al rojo vivo y luego se volteó, acercándose rápidamente a la castaña. Sakura comenzó a hiperventilar al contemplar la varilla de metal meciéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Entonces Shaoran comenzó a gritar, el eco de su voz ahogado por la venda.

— ¿Para quién trabajan? —Le preguntó a la chica al tiempo que le removía bruscamente la mordaza—. Vamos, princesa, responde.

Sakura lo miró aterrorizada, pero aún así no abrió la boca. El tipo murmuró algo entre dientes y sin mucho esfuerzo le enterró la punta de la varilla hirviendo en el antebrazo. Un desgarrador alarido escapó de su garganta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo habían terminado allí? ¿Cuándo se les habían salido las cosas de control? Los habían encontrado, esa era la única respuesta. La gente que trabaja para Hikaru había dado con ellos y ahora los iban a matar antes de que pudiesen siquiera verlo. El tipo le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

— ¿No les dije yo que los iba a hacer entrar en razón si es que no cooperaban? —preguntó con fina ironía. Sonriendo, se alejó de la castaña, encaminando sus pasos hacia Shaoran—. Veamos si tú te sientes más comunicativo.

Shaoran aguantó con mucha más entereza el pinchazo caliente, pero no por eso fue menos doloroso. Ese terrible proceso de preguntas y tortura se repitió por espacio de una hora. Para ese entonces sus brazos eran muñones sangrientos, a pesar de que las punzadas no eran profundas y de que las quemaduras a penas dejarían marca. Y aún así, ninguno había abierto la boca. Lo primero que les había dicho Kamui el día que inició su entrenamiento era que en caso de ser capturados, se mantuviesen en completo silencio sin importar lo que pudiesen hacerle. El concepto era básico: _si te atrapan para interrogarte, es mejor que vayas rezando._Era hablar o morir. Pero sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y el tipo parecía querer tomarse las cosas con calma. Cualquier otro verdugo ya habría cambiado a una táctica más agresiva o sencillamente los hubiese matado.

—Bueno, creo que ya les he tenido suficiente paciencia —dijo entonces el desconocido—. Es hora de que se porten como niños buenos y me ayuden.

Sostenía nuevamente entre sus manos la varilla caliente, pero en lugar utilizarla en alguno de ellos, la utilizó en su pasamontañas, quemando un costado para poder sacárselo. El familiar rostro de su entrenador se materializó frente a ellos. Kamui se encogió ligeramente ante el peso de esas miradas heridas y acusadoras.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, todo está bien —les decía mientras los liberaba delicadamente de sus ataduras—. Esto no es real, es una prueba. Calma.

Parecía un padre calmando a sus hijos después de una pesadilla particularmente viciosa. Sakura se alejó lo más posible de él, escudándose tras el castaño, que infló el pecho y se cuadró cuan alto era, esperando un ataque.

—Shaoran, Sakura, felicitaciones —resonó entonces la voz de Kenichi dentro de la estancia—. Li, buen trabajo, pasaste la prueba; y Kinomoto, bienvenida al servicio secreto japonés.

* * *

_**Bel'sNotes:** ¿Ha sido tan horrible para ustedes como para mí? Sean sinceras :'(. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho mejor. De todas formas dejen un review, así me entero de que es lo que que opinan de este capi. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente. _


	6. Chapter 6

Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a todos sus por sus reviews; no tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me hace leerlos. Creanme cuando les digo que son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo esta historia, así que dense un aplauso. Bueno, pasado el momento de sensibilidad podemos ir a lo que nos interesa: el sexto capítulo de Undercover. Este capi, como el anterior, me ha dejado un mal sabor en la boca, en especial la escena final, no por que no me guste como esta escrito (aunque sinceramente creo que pude hacerlo mejor) sino por su contenido. El capi anterior había sido de transición y este es de introducción a la segunda temporada del fic, si es que se puede decir de esa forma.

Para quienes estaban interesadas, Matsuda Hikaru hace su primera aparición oficial en este capítulo, así que espero sus apreciaciones sobre este individuo en particular.

Sin más que agregar por ahora, las dejo para que lean. Nuevamente muchas gracias por su apoyo, son mi alegría, de verdad.

A leer...!

* * *

Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

**UNDERCOVER**

**-6-**

—Definitivamente tiene usted un currículo excelente, Hatori-san —comentó complacido el hombre al otro lado del escritorio—. Pero déjeme preguntarle, ¿realmente habla tres idiomas?

La aludida asintió levemente, acomodándose un mechón de cabello negro tras la oreja.

—Pronto serán cuatro —repuso con una sonrisa—. Recientemente me inscribí en una academia de italiano.

—Maravilloso, maravilloso —el hombre se puso prontamente de pie, acortando con pasos torpes la distancia entre su cuerpo y el mini bar al otro lado de la estancia. Vertió algo de licor en un par de vasos, que rápidamente ofreció a la mujer. Ella lo aceptó de buen grado, más lo dejó intacto sobre el escritorio—. Normalmente no hago esto en la primera entrevista, pero por usted haré una excepción. Cumple con todos los requisitos y las exigencias para trabajar en esta compañía, en especial para la posición que se ha postulado —bebió un trago de su vaso—. Matsuda-san da el visto bueno a todo su personal, pero me ha otorgado el privilegio de saltarme ese paso en la selección si es que el postulante es prometedor.

—Debe tenerle mucha confianza, entonces.

El hombre se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Lo conozco desde que es niño, eso es todo. Su padre le confió esta compañía cuando todavía era muy joven y desde entonces la ha mantenido a flote.

—Ha hecho mucho más que eso, Utada-san —dijo la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos—. En nuestras clases en la universidad analizamos sus estrategias para crear y mantener compañías, ya sabe, cinco multinacionales no son cualquier cosa, en especial si se tiene treinta y tres años. Matsuda Hikaru es un hombre excepcional.

—Usted lo conoce mejor que yo, parece —le soltó en son de broma—. Pero bueno, pongámonos serios. La anterior asistente de Matsuda-san tuvo que dejarnos sin previo aviso hace tres días, inmediatamente anunciamos que había una vacante y comenzaron a llegar las carpetas. Debo decirle, que en caso de ser aceptada —le guió un ojo, confidencial—, comenzaría a laborar con nosotros hoy mismo.

Sakura frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño y volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello, rozando a propósito el pequeño auricular camuflado en su oído para poder escuchar mejor el murmullo de voces al otro lado. De la misma forma, comenzó a juguetear con el pendiente de su collar, un diminuto diamante que tenía instalado un micrófono más diminuto todavía. Sus compañeros estaban confundidos. Lo notaba por la desesperación con la que hablaban. Regresando entonces su atención a Utada, le sonrió.

—No tengo ningún problema, Utada-san, con incorporarme de inmediato, en caso de que fuese aceptada, claro está —añadió, sonriéndole nuevamente.

—Nos entendemos bastante bien, Hatori-san —Utada volvió a ponerse de pie y le ofreció su mano a la pelinegra—. Esté pendiente de su teléfono, tenga por seguro que la llamaremos.

—Muchas gracias por su atención, Utada-san —la muchacha le estrechó la mano con fuerza antes de realizar una ligera reverencia—. Ha sido un placer tratar con usted.

—El placer ha sido todo mío, muchacha.

Sin más, Sakura salió de la oficina con paso firme. Una vez en el pasillo rehízo sus pasos hacia el escritorio de la recepcionista del piso y le devolvió el pase que le había entregado al llegar. La muchacha le deseó unas buenas tardes antes de accionar las puertas del ascensor. En menos de un minuto se encontraba de regreso en el lobby de la compañía. Respiró profundamente en un intento de controlar los temblores que amenazaban con quebrarla allí mismo. Sonriéndole al guardia apostado en la puerta, abandonó el edificio. No tenía ni cinco minutos caminando, cuando un hombre trajeado de espeso cabello entrecano y ojos de un brillante azul se acopló a su paso. Una incipiente barba le cubría el resto del rostro.

—Nos conocimos en la sala de espera —le dijo el tipo, ofreciendo su mano—. Kihara Masashi —se presentó.

—Lo recuerdo, usted aplicó al puesto de guardaespaldas, ¿verdad? —le estrechó la mano sin detenerse—. Mi nombre es Hatori Yuuka, por cierto.

El tipo asintió, como si intentara memorizarse el nombre. Sakura reconoció la señal y tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no mirar hacia atrás. Alguien los seguía. Después de avanzar unas cuantas cuadras, llegaron a un gran cruce lleno de personas. Sakura trató de mezclarse con la multitud vestida de colores neutros, teniendo cuidado de no perder de vista al hombre de ojos azules. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que habían despistado a sus perseguidores, echaron a andar en dirección contraria, escabulléndose por una pequeña callejuela que desembocaba a otra gran avenida. Allí, estacionado junto a un poste de luz, estaba un auto de color negro con las luces de emergencia encendidas.

—Eso ha estado cerca —soltó Sakura una vez estuvieron dentro del auto y bien alejados de los alrededores de la compañía—. Creí que se darían cuenta.

— ¿Por qué nos seguían? —preguntó Shaoran, quién estaba irreconocible debajo de todo ese cabello y esos ojos de prestado—. Kenichi dijo que no tendríamos esa clase de inconvenientes.

Sakura soltó una risita despectiva.

—Es simple protocolo. Hikaru siempre envía a un par de agentes a seguir a los postulantes para vacantes como asistentes de gerencia o guardaespaldas. Mientras más atractivo e inteligente sea el postulante, más posibilidades caben que sea un espía; cosa que en nuestro caso no está muy alejada de la realidad.

— ¿A ti te mandó a seguir cuando entraste a trabajar para él?

—Por seis meses —repuso, frunciendo el ceño—. Me di cuenta como al tercer mes y aprendí a evitarlos, pero nunca lo suficiente como para levantar sospecha.

—El tipo debe ser toda una joyita —comentó Shaoran con tono mordaz.

Sakura cerró los ojos un instante, pensativa.

— ¿Nunca lo has visto en persona? —preguntó finalmente.

Shaoran negó.

—Únicamente por fotografías, desde Mizaki los del servicio se han esmerado en mantenerme alejado de él —se pasó una mano por el rostro. Estaba exhausto—. Hace tres años estuvieron a punto de ejecutarme por traidor. Me escapé del control del servicio y por voluntad propia fui a buscar a Matsuda. Quería hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo, pero no importó cuando me esforcé nunca logré dar con él. Finalmente Er-, perdón, un amigo —se corrigió—, convenció a mis superiores de que me diesen una segunda oportunidad. Por eso cuando me ofrecieron el caso pensé que era una broma.

—Entiendo.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, Sakura por fin se pudo permitir perder ligeramente la compostura. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, incontrolables, y se le hacía bastante difícil caminar. Su único consuelo era la satisfacción de saber que lo había conseguido. Utada le había llamado durante alguna parte del trayecto a indicarle que había sido aceptada por la gerencia y que debía presentarse al día siguiente para comenzar a trabajar. Shaoran recibió la misma llamada quince minutos después.

— ¿Cómo les fue?

Kamui estaba sentado frente a la puerta de la enorme casa de dos pisos ubicada en uno de los múltiples barrios residenciales de la ciudad. Unas cuantas colillas de cigarrillo reposaban a sus pies. Sakura le lanzó una mirada entre preocupada y desconfiada. Era obvio que todavía no lo perdonaba por el chistecito de la prueba. Suspiró.

—Espero que bien, o si no todo esto es para nada —añadió con voz cansina.

Shaoran lo pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarlo, apoyando a Sakura en la huelga de silencio que habían impuesto contra él. Era excesivamente infantil, pero en ese instante les daba lo mismo.

—Lo logramos —fue lo único que le dijo antes de entrar a la casa ella también.

El interior de la vivienda estaba totalmente poblado. Agentes de uniforme iban de un lado a otro, cada uno metido en su mundo. Sin detenerse a saludar a nadie, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, dónde compartía habitación con Shaoran. Él ya estaba allí, recostado en su cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo. Ella hizo lo propio, despojándose de su ropa de trabajo y cambiándola por un par de vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón. Sin pensarlo mucho se metió en su cama y cubrió su rostro con una almohada.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de toda la tensión que había acumulado durante la mañana, con todo el ajetreo de la entrevista y el constante temor a encontrarse con Hikaru en alguno de los pasillos de la compañía. También podía deberse a que no había dormido nada en más de cuarenta y ocho horas. El mismo día de la cruel prueba a la que Kenichi los sometió sin aviso, fueron enviados al hospital para que les curasen las heridas e inmediatamente después, llevados a Tokio. Llegaron en la noche, justo para ver el espectáculo en el que se transformaba la ciudad cada vez que caía el sol. Esa visión tan sobrecogedora terminó por destrozarle los nervios y pasó llorando todo el trayecto hasta la casa dónde se encontraba en ese instante. Shaoran parecía estar luchando su propia guerra, por que a él también se lo notaba alterado, una faceta que nunca creyó que le vería. Después de todo ese caso no era solo un caso para ellos, sino un constante recordatorio de ese pasado del que tanto querían escapar.

Después de un recibimiento particularmente cariñoso de parte de Kenichi, les permitieron descansar un par de horas antes de ponerlos a trabajar de nuevo. Agentes del servicio se personaron en la casa con maletas y demás equipo, listos para transformarlos en sus nuevas personalidades. Luego de cuatro horas de esfuerzo, por fin los dejaron mirarse en un espejo. El cambio era abrumador. Casi se sentía como estar en otro cuerpo.

—_Si algún día decides hacer un cambio de imagen, deberías considerar quedarte así como estás —_le dijo a Sakura uno de los agentes que había trabajado en ella—. _Con lo guapa que eres todo te queda bien. Además, el mundo de la moda te necesita._

— _¿Perdón?_

—_Eres Kinomoto Sakura, ¿verdad? Hace tres años apareciste en la porta de una de mis revistas favoritas; el artículo dentro hablaba de ti y de cómo era la primera vez que una novata se llevaba la portada. Tengo todavía el recorte en alguno de mis libros de la universidad. ¿Si lo encuentro, lo firmarías para mí?_

—_C-claro._

Eso definitivamente la había sorprendido. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, que a veces se olvidaba de que alguna vez fue modelo. Y que por consecuencia habría tenido unos cuantos admiradores, pero nunca, nunca se había esperado encontrarse con uno de ellos en un lugar y una situación tan poco convencional como esa. Y finalmente, después de que estuvieron listos, comenzaron las eternas horas de preparación de sus personajes. Shaoran estaba mucho más acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones, así que para él fue mil veces más sencillo aprenderse de cabo a rabo la vida del hombre en quién lo habían transformado: Kihara Masashi. Ella, por otro lado... era un desastre. Le había costado quemarse las pestañas dos días seguidos transformarse realmente en Hatori Yuuka. Pero como todo lo que se proponía, lo había conseguido, aunque en ese instante estuviese sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Sakura, Shaoran, vengan por favor —les llamó Kamui desde el pasillo.

Los aludidos se levantaron a regañadientes y siguieron a su entrenador escaleras abajo. El lugar estaba más lleno que antes. Esquivando a unos cuantos agentes se abrieron paso hasta la sala, dónde habían instalado el _centro de comandos_. Cada vez que entraba allí se sentía en el set de filmación de una película, por todas las máquinas, cámaras, gente y demás.

—Ahí están —Kenichi les hizo señas para que se acercaran—. Quería felicitarlos por su trabajo esta mañana, han estado excepcionales. Se han metido a ese tipo, Utada, en el bolsillo. Lo hicieron muy bien —les dedicó una sonrisa a cada uno—. Pero lamentablemente, ya saben que eso no es todo. A partir de esta noche vivirán solos en departamentos protegidos por el gobierno, serán vigilados de forma constante vía audio y video. El día de hoy los siguieron al salir de la entrevista, lo que significa que lo volverán a hacer mañana; mientras menos relación previa exista entre ustedes dos, mejor. Tenemos que crear la ilusión de que ustedes han vivido aquí toda su vida y de que hasta el día de hoy no se habían visto nunca.

Chasqueó los dedos entonces y su asistente se materializó a su lado, sujetando un par de estuches negros con aspecto oficial. Sin dilación le entregó a cada uno su paquete.

—Su equipo —indicó Kenichi—. Dos pistolas, una .9mm y otra .38mm, cartuchos de repuesto, una radio de onda corta (no funciona si están separados por más de cuatro kilómetros), una navaja suiza, ganzúa y demás. Adicional, dentro encontrarán una pequeña cajita con un nuevo accesorio. Sakura, para ti es un juego de collar y pendientes, Shaoran, a ti te toca un reloj —se acomodó mejor en la silla—. Revisen que sus equipos estén en buenas condiciones y suban a empacar. Nos vemos en el estacionamiento en una hora.

* * *

El departamento era espacioso. Tres habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, sala y comedor, decorado todo con un gusto exquisito. Sillones de cuero, múltiples floreros rebosados de rosas, cuadros minimalistas, muebles de madera negra, alfombras de terciopelo... el piso gritaba a los cuatro vientos Hatori Yuuka. Pues esas eran las preferencias de excéntrica y exitosa economista de veintisiete años en quién se había convertido. El agente que la acompañó hasta allí la llevó por un rápido recorrido, resaltando las características más importantes del lugar: un escondite de emergencia al que se accedía a través de una pared falsa, las dos pequeñas cajas fuertes con algo de dinero, documentos y armas, sobre todo armas, finalizando entonces con la ubicación de las cámaras y los micrófonos instalados para su seguridad.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, todos lo hacen la primera vez que entran a uno de estos pisos francos —comentó con una sonrisa el agente—. Y sí, es demasiado para una sola misión, pero a nuestra gente no le gusta correr riesgos. Cuando infiltran a alguien hacen todo lo posible para mantenerlo a salvo, y eso incluye inventarse una vida entera.

—Parece que has dado bastantes recorridos —repuso la chica, incapaz de dejar de mirar hacia todos lados—. ¿Para qué es el dinero?

El agente se detuvo en seco, dedicándole una incrédula mirada.

— ¿Es qué todavía no lo entiendes?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tú ya no eres Kinomoto Sakura, sino Hatori Yuuka, es obvio que necesitas dinero para sobrevivir —le explicó con tono de obviedad—, a pesar de que nosotros te mantendremos constantemente vigilada no significa que vas a vernos, ahora estás por tu cuenta. Ponlo de esta forma: te independizaste por completo de tu familia y ahora vives sola. Lo primero que debes hacer es encontrar un lugar para vivir, cosa que ya tienes, lo segundo es encontrar un trabajo, algo que ya tienes también. El resto lo arreglarás como venga.

Así que a eso se refería el capitán con lo de _"la mayor parte del tiempo estarás sola"_ Había sido excesivamente estúpido de su parte no detenerse a pensar con más calma el significado de esas palabras. Estaba sola. Era una espía suelta en Tokio con una misión por delante y la libertad de hacer lo que se le diese la gana. De solo pensarlo comenzó a faltarle el aire. Se recostó contra una pared y cerró los ojos._Estúpida_, se dijo en silencio.

—Pensé que Kenichi, incluso Li-san te lo explicarían —añadió entonces con un tono más culpable—. Las instrucciones ya fueron dadas: tienes que seguirlo, obtener información, reportarla a nosotros y listo. Eres libre. En caso de que suceda algo _imprevisto_, se les darán nuevas reglas y actuarán en consecuencia.

— ¿Algo imprevisto? —le espetó de forma involuntaria—. ¿A que te refieres exactamente con _imprevisto_?

El agente dio un paso hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. De seguro sus compañeros en la base estarían riéndose a sus expensas en ese mismo instante. Eso le pasaba por bocón.

—Cosas como que Matsuda descubra quienes son... o por ejemplo... —se interrumpió. Realmente no tenía ni idea de que decir—. Eso.

Sakura le lanzó una afilada mirada. Bajo esa mata de largo cabello negro se veía extremadamente amenazadora.

—Si eso es todo, vete.

El muchacho asintió con torpeza, pero antes de irse se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entregó un móvil a la muchacha.

—Es una línea segura, puedes usarla desde ahora. Los números de Kenichi, Li-san y Kamui-san están en marcado rápido. También puedes llamar a tu familia, si deseas.

—Gracias.

—Hasta luego.

El chico salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa. En el instante que se supo sola, Sakura soltó un grito frustrado y permitió que la tensión se apoderara de ella. En ese instante le importó bien poco el hecho de que estaba siendo grabada, es más, le parecía conveniente. De esa forma les enseñaría a no jugar con ella.

— _¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?_

La chica se detuvo en seco, los ojos clavados en algún punto indefinido de la pared. Aguzando el oído, recorrió la sala hasta dar con sus cosas, que yacían de cualquier forma sobre un sillón. Un sonido parecido al de la interferencia escapaba del estuche que Kenichi le había entregado. Lo abrió recelosa y examinó su contenido. Allí, camuflado entre las pistolas, estaba el radio de onda corta que le habían mencionado. Un pequeño foco rojo brillaba con intensidad. Tomó el radio y presionó el botón a un costado.

— ¿Shaoran? —preguntó, nerviosa.

Una risa burlona llenó la estancia.

—_Ve a tu habitación y abre la segunda puerta del armario, allí hay algo que deberías ver._

Anonadada, la muchacha corrió a la habitación que el agente le había señalado como suya, y sin detenerse abrió la puerta del armario. Casi se le cae la radio de las manos por la impresión. Estaba contemplando una pantalla plana, que proyectaba imágenes de cuatro lugares distintos al mismo tiempo: el pasillo, el comedor, el rellano de la escalera, todo de su departamento, y a Shaoran. Antes de llegar allí habían dejado a Shaoran en su nueva casa, una parada realmente corta pues él ya conocía el proceso de adaptación a los pisos francos. Se quedó contemplando la pantalla con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin entender muy bien lo que veía.

— ¿Cómo es que puedo verte? —preguntó por radio. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño al ver al castaño reír nuevamente. El video no tenía audio.

—_Estos pisos tienen una cámara de emergencia, por así decirlo, que transmite de un departamento al otro. En caso de que hubiese alguna clase de problema, el otro agente puede hacer algo para solucionarlo —_respondió Shaoran—. _Los radios son básicamente para lo mismo. Si necesitas algo, puedes hablarme._

— ¿Y sólo puedes verme si estoy en la sala?

—_No, también puedo encender por acción remota la cámara dentro de tu habitación, pero esa es bastante visible y te puedes dar cuenta de que está encendida. Está ahí, junto a la puerta del baño._

Un pequeño ojo de águila sobresalía de la pared junto a la puerta. Era una burbuja de cristal negra, que ocultaba a la vista el lente. Un foquito se encendió de repente, iluminando con un resplandor rojizo el rostro de Sakura.

—_Con el control que está en la mesilla junto a tu cama puedes encender la cámara de mi habitación, y controlar además, las otras cámaras regadas por la casa. Es bastante sencillo de hacer cuando te acostumbras._

— ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?

—_Ya perdí la cuenta_ —se escuchó algo de interferencia en la línea—. _En fin, buenas noches._

— ¡Espera!

Sakura se volteó justo a tiempo para ver como la figura de Shaoran desaparecía de la sala. Buscando el control que le había mencionado, accionó la cámara de la habitación del castaño. Lo vio entrar con parsimonia, soltar la radio sobre la cama, echar un vistazo por la ventana y luego, de improviso, quitarse la camiseta, revelando un pecho esculpido. Se quedó contemplando esa visión por espacio de un minuto, antes de que el pudor sacara lo mejor de ella. Apagó la cámara y dejó el control a un lado.

—Maldición...

* * *

— ¿Has sabido algo de Sakura?

Yue dejó de teclear en su portátil para mirar al recién llegado. Tenía el cabello azabache alborotado y un ligero olor a formol parecía emanar de su bata blanca. Así que venía de la morgue. Sin decir nada lo invitó a tomar asiento, pero Eriol se negó.

—No me ha llamado desde hace un mes —dijo entonces—. Y veo que a ti tampoco.

—Ni a Tomoyo, ni a su hermano —añadió, mordaz, mientras se recostaba contra la pared—. Touya llamó a mi casa ayer. Está bastante preocupado, lo suficiente como para comenzar a hacer preguntas innecesarias.

Yue soltó un pesado suspiro. Eriol sabía de la misión, todavía no lo podía creer. Unos cuantos días después de que Sakura se marchase, el pelinegro lo había enfrentado, exigiendo información sobre ella. En un principio había creído que estaba espiándolo, por que se suponía que nadie más sabía sobre la misión, pero entonces Eriol le mostró una credencial que mantenía oculta entre las demás tarjetas de su billetera.

—_Trabajo para el servicio desde hace diez años —le dijo con tono de obviedad—. Li Shaoran, el compañero de Sakura, es mi mejor amigo. Hablé con él antes de que se marchara, buscando la forma de mantener a Sakura fuera de esto, pero dijo que eso era imposible._

—_Tu gente se obcecó en que fuese ella quién tomase este trabajo, dudo mucho que por que uno de ellos lo pidiese, ellos la dejasen ir así como así —repuso Yue, cruzándose de brazos—. Es un blanco demasiado peligroso para dejar algo al azar. Sakura lo conoce, eso es una ventaja con la que no habían contado antes._

—_Pero así como ella lo conoce, él la_conoce_a ella. Vivieron juntos tres años, Yue, eso no es cualquier cosa._

_El aludido frunció el ceño._

— _¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?_

—_Tenemos que sacar a Sakura de Tokio antes de que sea demasiado tarde —dijo el otro, tomando asiento—. Ha pasado una semana, aún hay oportunidad._

—_Eso es imposible, lo máximo que podemos hacer ahora es protegerla._

Eriol respiró profundo, acomodándose mejor contra la pared.

—Un mes sin noticias, eso es demasiado tiempo. ¿Crees que les quitasen los teléfonos durante el entrenamiento?

—Es posible, lo que sea con tal de mantener su ubicación un completo secreto. Pero asumo que se los habrán devuelto ya.

—Si escuchas algo, avísame.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de marcharse de la oficina cuando el teléfono privado de Yue comenzó a timbrar. Contestó de inmediato, y al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, le regresó el alma al cuerpo. Era una extraña pero placentera coincidencia.

—Sakura... —murmuró al tiempo que ponía el teléfono en altavoz. Al otro lado del escritorio, Eriol se señaló y negó ligeramente. _Yo no estoy aquí_, quiso decir—. Pensé que no ibas a llamar.

—_Lo siento_ —le soltó con voz cansina—. _No he tenido oportunidad, además recién hoy me dieron un móvil nuevo. El otro me lo quitaron antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento._

— ¿Y es una línea segura?

—_Así dicen._

Se escuchó algo de interferencia el la llamada y una voz hueca al otro lado de la línea. La chica respondió en un susurro.

—_Disculpa, ese era mi compañero. Entonces, ¿cómo está todo por allá?_

Yue intercambió una mirada de circunstancias con Eriol y respiró profundo. Habían sucedido tantas cosas desde que se marchara...

—Estamos nuevamente el caso del incendio, hace dos semanas nos pidieron que nos hagamos cargo, y si eso no te gusta, lo que hemos descubierto te va a gustar menos.

Rápidamente puso a la castaña al día en los avances del caso. Después de que les permitieran investigar de nuevo, los federales les habían entregado informes y demás documentación, la mayoría en referencia a la bomba que todavía andaba suelta por la ciudad. Tras varios días de búsqueda infructuosa a nivel nacional por fin dieron con la van a las afueras de Yokohama. Había sido abandonada y todo rastro de la bomba había desaparecido. Pero ya era algo. Ese mismo día Yamato, su anterior compañero, encontró una caja de documentos que no había dañado en fuego entre todas las cosas que habían sacado del edificio los bomberos. Ahí es donde todo se podía feo. Los documentos eran en realidad artículos de un periodista anónimo infiltrado en nada más y nada menos que VioletaCorp, madre de las multinacionales de las cuales Matsuda Hikaru era el dueño. Los artículos hablaban básicamente de cientos de anomalías en la compañía, de reuniones no oficiales, de visitas no programadas y demás cosas. Eran acusaciones importantes, pero al no haber evidencias físicas no habían sido consideradas.

— _¿Y que pasó con este periodista? ¿Dónde está?_—preguntó Sakura con voz estrangulada. Hikaru había tenido algo que ver con el incendio—. _¿Alguien ha escuchado de él?_

—Supuestamente continúa infiltrado, pero nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

Sakura soltó un suspiro.

—_Es irónico, pero mientras más intento escapar de él, más difícil se me hace. En fin, solo quería saber si estabas bien; antes de llamarte hablé con mi hermano y Tomoyo. Te llamo mañana, ¿si?, buenas noches._

Y colgó. Yue devolvió el auricular a su sitio.

—Eso estuvo raro —comentó el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de la oficina—. Si te enteras de algo, avísame.

Yue asintió y Eriol salió de la oficina.

* * *

—Kihara-san, bienvenido —exclamó el hombre componiendo una sonrisa—. Su puntualidad es de envidiarse.

—No lo creo, Utada-san, pero si usted insiste —repuso Shaoran de forma condescendiente.

—Nada de ser modesto, que ya estamos bastante grandes los dos para esas cosas —le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que echaba a andar hacia la entrada. El muchacho lo siguió un instante después—. Ha sido una ventaja que usted, y Hatori-san, hayan podido aceptar con tan corto aviso. Realmente son dos posiciones importantes, las de ustedes dos.

— ¿Hatori-san?

Utada rió a carcajadas.

—Hatori Yuuka-san, la nueva asistente de gerencia, la contratamos ayer también. Resulta que la asistente y el guardaespaldas anteriores de Hikaru se vieron involucrados íntimamente y decidieron fugarse. Un acto lamentable y bastante trillado, si quiere mi opinión —añadió Utada con una somera cabezada—. Pero en fin, ya está usted aquí.

VioletaCorp era la multinacional más grande de todo el país, abarcando desde exportaciones hasta ensamblaje de maquinaria y equipos electrónicos. Más de setecientas personas trabajaban allí, manteniendo y alimentando a ese monstruo de la economía, todo bajo el mando de Matsuda Hikaru, el genio de los negocios, siendo elegido como uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta con tan solo treinta y tres años. Si Shaoran no lo hubiese odiado a muerte, tal vez se hubiera dejado impresionar por esa maravilla. Las otras cuatro multinacionales eran una miniatura de VC y simplemente funcionaban como sedes alternas. Pero era allí, en esa gigantesca mole de acero y cristal, dónde sucedían las cosas.

El interior de la compañía era igual que el exterior, edificado en cristal, acero y elegantes toques de granito y mármol. Un letrero de neón blanco colgaba encima de un escritorio circular tras el que una muchacha guapísima atendía clientes y la centralita telefónica. Al ver a Utada se levantó de la silla y lo saludó con una corta reverencia. El tipo solo le sonrió y siguió andando con el castaño a su lado. Llegaron al lobby de los ascensores, en ese momento vacío, y Shaoran tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener una exclamación algo despectiva sobre la opulencia del lugar.

—Por aquí, por favor.

Utada señaló un ascensor a su derecha y ambos hombres entraron en él; pasado un minuto exacto, las puertas volvieron a abrirse en el décimo piso (o el Pent-house, como le apodaba Utada). El lugar parecía más un departamento que una oficina, decorado en tonos ocres y con cientos de cuadros de paisajes colgando de las paredes. Unos cuantos jarrones con rosas amarillas reposaban en una mesa junto a la cristalera. Pero el escritorio con otra atractiva recepcionista lo desmentía. La muchacha les dio la bienvenida y le entregó a Shaoran una tarjeta de visitante.

—No será necesario, querida, el muchacho trabaja con nosotros desde hoy —la detuvo Utada, al tiempo que le devolvía la credencial—. ¿Está Hikaru?

—En este momento está reunido con su nueva asistente, pero pueden pasar, creo que los estaba esperando.

Utada asintió.

— ¿Estás listo, chico?

El cuerpo de Shaoran se tensó instintivamente y el cuarto se tiñó de una luz blanca. Hizo un esfuerzo para regresar a la recepción, finalmente comprendiendo como se sentía Sakura cuando le daban esos ataques de pánico tan horribles, con la única diferencia que él no le tenía miedo, sino rabia. Respiró profundo, obligándose a mantener la compostura por su bien, el de Sakura, y el de toda la misión. Le sonrió a Utada debajo de la barba rala y lo siguió por el pasillo hasta la oficia de Hikaru.

El lugar estaba decorado igual que el exterior, con rosas, cuadros, muebles mullidos y demás parafernalia, todo en todos ocres, salvo el gigantesco escritorio de madera negra que reposaba al fondo de la estancia. Y en medio de todo eso, estaba él. Era alto, de cabello negro, cortado con elegancia; el rostro pálido, de líneas afiladas, vivaces ojos negros y una sonrisa letal; llevaba un terno gris, hecho a medida, con un opulento broche en forma de ancla. Sostenía entre las manos de dedos largos, como de pianista, una carpeta, pero dejó de prestarle atención en el instante en el que la puerta se cerró detrás de los recién llegados.

Una mujer de cabello negro azabache, largo hasta la cintura, se giró también. Sus ojos pardos brillaban como diamantes, y su piel, tan blanca como la cal, relucía de forma espeluznante. Sakura estaba aterrada.

—Hikaru, te presento a Kihara Masashi, tu nuevo guardaespaldas personal. Kihara-san, él es Matsuda Hikaru, presidente de VioletaCorp —hizo Utada las debidas introducciones—. Y ella es Hatori Yuuka, por su puesto, la asistente de Hikaru. Hermosa, ¿no es cierto? —añadió guiñándole un ojo. La aludida respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

—Preciosa —convino Shaoran.

— ¡Más que preciosa! —Saltó Hikaru con una amplia sonrisa—. Nunca en mi vida he conocido una japonesa de ojos verdes; no, disculpen, eso es una vil mentira —se corrigió al instante—. Hace unos años tuve el placer de cruzarme con una mujer así. Una belleza de muchacha, al igual que Hatori-san.

Shaoran observó en impresionado mutismo el intercambio de palabras. Matsuda Hikaru era un artista. Sencillamente le parecía tan difícil concebir que el hombre frente a él enfrentaba más años de cárcel de los que podía contar, por asesino, por traficante, por ser la encarnación de todas las cosas malas que había en el mundo. Alguien con su carisma y atractivo físico podría haber hecho cosas grandes sin necesidad de recurrir a las armas. La sangre comenzó a hervirle bajo la piel, amenazando con quebrar su ya de por si poco autocontrol. Además, estaba Sakura. La sola mención de esa _belleza_ de ojos verdes la había descolocado. Estaba comenzando a temblar y si se ponía más pálida alguien iba a darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

—Entonces, Masashi, ¿has trabajado como guardaespaldas antes? —preguntó Hikaru, al tiempo que tomaba asiento. Recogió la carpeta que había estado leyendo antes de la interrupción y le echó un vistazo—. Lo pregunto por que justo en este instante estaba revisando tu currículo. Bastante impresionante, debo decir.

—Solo unos cuantos trabajos esporádicos, nada fijo —repuso el aludido con voz ronca—. En esa época no era una persona de echar raíces.

Hikaru rió.

—Nadie lo es a esa edad, pero me admira que te hayas decidido a establecerte. ¿Cuántos años tienes viviendo en Tokio?

—Seis.

—Tiempo suficiente —asintió levemente—. Mira, las cosas están así: por ser dueño de las cinco compañías más poderosas del país, por no decir de Asia, tengo bastantes enemigos —soltó, cambiando radicalmente de tema—. Por ende, necesito constante protección en contra de toda clase de peligro. Tengo una pequeña guardia que se encarga de seguirme a todos lados, pero el trabajo verdaderamente pesado es el tuyo. Comprenderás que no siempre podré entrar a hoteles, restaurantes y ese tipo de cosas seguido de un grupo de seis hombres armados, y es entonces dónde entras tú. Tu trabajo es seguirme como una sombra, y mantenerte alerta. En caso de que te pida que me dejes solo, lo haces, sin preguntas ni cuestionamientos. ¿Entendido?

Shaoran le sostuvo la mirada por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente asintió.

—Su trabajo es más o menos igual, Hatori-san —dijo luego, dirigiéndose a la pelinegra—. La diferencia radica en que usted no se va a mover de mi lado en ningún momento. Debido a la carga de trabajo necesito que se me recuerde de las cosas constantemente, y sobre todo que se me presione. Tengo facilidad para distraerme —hizo una pausa para intercambiar una mirada con Utada, quien le rió la gracia a sus anchas—, y eso en ciertas ocasiones no es lo más conveniente. Estará a cargo de mi agenda personal, mis reuniones, mis viajes, incluso de mis finanzas. Básicamente usted me manejará a mí y yo haré lo que me diga —le sonrió.

Sakura sonrió levemente y asintió. La oficina se sumió entonces en un ligero silencio.

—En fin, trabajar conmigo no es tan malo como creen —les dijo unos momentos después—. Tiene sus momentos difíciles, pero la mayor parte del tiempo puede ser bastante _interesante_.

Utada rió nuevamente.

—Por ahora pueden esperar en el repostero al fondo del pasillo, iré por ustedes en un momento; tengo que hablar con Hikaru de algo importante.

Sin mediar palabra el par de agentes se pusieron de pie y salieron de la oficina. Cuando la pesada puerta de madera se cerró tras ellos, sintieron como un enorme peso se les quitaba de encima. Antes de cruzar siquiera una mirada, echaron a andar por el pasillo hasta el repostero, y una vez dentro, con la puerta asegurada, se atrevieron a dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Shaoran se sentó en una silla y enterró el rostro entre las manos, con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho y la sangre como lava hirviéndole en las venas. Lo había tenido en frente, justo en frente, al maldito bastardo que había asesinado a su esposa y él no había hecho nada. La invisible correa que iba de su cuello a la mano de Kenichi se lo había impedido; eso y su voz reventando en el auricular camuflado dentro de oído. _'Que ni se te ocurra'_le había gritado, _'Lo tocas y están muertos los dos'._Para él era tan fácil decirlo... él no veía en ese hombre al asesino de sus sueños. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle de la furia, pero entonces un pequeño sollozo le hizo levantar la mirada: encogida en un rincón estaba Sakura, el rostro petrificado en una expresión de pánico total, lágrimas corriendo raudas por sus mejillas. Se sacudía incontrolablemente y estaba tan blanca como la pared en la que se recostaba. Murmuraba en voz baja una sarta de incoherencias y parecía a punto de sufrir uno de sus ataques.

—Sakura —susurró, acercándose a ella—. Cálmate, por favor.

Le echó una nerviosa mirada a la puerta y se llevó el reloj a los labios. Presionando uno de los botones laterales activó una radio.

—Está demasiado alterada —dijo en voz baja—. En cualquier momento vendrán por nosotros.

La respuesta le llegó clara y consiga: _Tranquilízala._

Soltando un pesado suspiro cortó la comunicación.

—Lo siento —la escuchó decir de forma entrecortada—. Lo siento...

—Mierda —gruñó al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza—. Tienes que calmarte, no te queda de otra. Sé que tienes miedo, pero este no es el momento para dejar que te domine.

Sakura hizo el esfuerzo por parar de llorar, pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo. Se aferró con fuerza a los brazos del castaño, y finalmente, después de cinco eternos minutos, consiguió recobrar por completo la compostura. Sin atreverse a mirar a Shaoran se puso de pie y con pasos torpes avanzó hasta el lavabo de acero. Se lavó el rostro desapareciendo todo rastro de las lágrimas y del maquillaje corrido.

—No puedo volver a salir, no puedo mirarlo otra vez. Le tengo demasiado miedo —la voz se le estaba quebrando de nuevo—. Aquí fue dónde comenzó todo, ese día empezamos a pelear aquí mismo...

— ¿Qué es lo que te hizo ese tipo? —preguntó, ligeramente exasperado. Si realmente planeaba sobrevivir a todo eso y conseguir que Sakura sobreviviese con él, tenía que empezar por enterarse de todas las cosas que la volvían débil. Hikaru era su kriptonita y el quería saber por que.

Sakura respiró profundo y cogiendo el poco valor que le quedaba, clavó los ojos pardos en los azules de Shaoran.

—Casi me mata —repuso con voz hueca—. Salíamos de una fiesta en la playa, para variar había bebido y estaba comportándose como todo un cerdo. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento cometí la estupidez de ayudarlo a llegar al auto; sentí el golpe antes de que me tocara. Ya estaba acostumbrada, tres años de maltrato tienden a tener ese efecto, pero esta vez era diferente. La saña con la que lo hacía era tan... no sé, no hay palabras para explicarlo. Y entonces cuando todo terminó se subió al auto y se fue, me dejó allí, tirada en el estacionamiento, ahogándome en mi propia sangre. No se cómo llegué al muelle, ni tampoco quiero saberlo, lo único que sé es que cuando me metí al agua y por un momento perdí la conciencia, me sentí libre —una sonrisa vacía afloró en sus labios—, pero no morí; mi instinto de supervivencia sacó lo mejor de mí. Me quedé allí en el muelle por horas, hasta que un amigo me encontró. Fue una coincidencia que estuviese allí justo en ese momento, pero a él le debo mi vida.

La chica volvió a respirar profundo, desviando la mirada.

—Si Hikaru se entera de quién soy, me matará. Prometió que nos volveríamos a ver y mira dónde estoy, a tres metros de su oficina, disfrazada de otra mujer, rogando a los cielos que no se de cuenta... Nunca debí haber aceptado.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Maiko, la recepcionista del piso, entró en la estancia con una taza rota en las manos.

—Disculpen —les dijo, agachando la cabeza—. Utada-san se desocupará pronto, por favor espérenlo un poco más.

—No te preocupes —repuso Shaoran.

La chica asintió y se encaminó al lavabo. Desechó lo que quedaba de la taza y se enjuagó rápidamente las manos. Estaba por marcharse cuando se dio media vuelta y clavó los ojos en Sakura.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Yuuka-san? —le preguntó con genuina preocupación.

—Sí, no te preocupes, pero gracias.

Volvió a asentir, como si fuese un tic nervioso más que una acción voluntaria y se marchó.

* * *

_La oscuridad es luz._

Abrió los ojos lentamente a una habitación ligeramente iluminada. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y a duras penas podía controlarlo a su antojo. Haciendo un esfuerzo, consiguió incorporarse en la cama y echar un vistazo a su alrededor: estaba en su departamento, enfundada en un cómodo pijama de lana. Se llevó una mano al rostro, pero un ligero resplandor captó su atención. Levantó la mirada, enfocando dificultosamente un trípode del que colgaba una bolsa de suero; tardó un minuto en ubicar el delgado tubo que se conectaba al dorso de su mano por un catéter. Sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, se levantó de la cama y lo primero que hizo fue desconectarse del suero. Lo segundo fue recorrer cada centímetro de la casa, buscando algo que no sabía que era, para luego regresar al cuarto más confundida que antes.

Estaba por meterse nuevamente a la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de que la cámara de su habitación estaba encendida. Una pequeña lucecita roja junto a la burbuja de cristal negro lo afirmaba. Dejando que sus impulsos la controlaran, encendió la pantalla escondida dentro de su armario y a su vez la cámara del cuarto de Shaoran. Él, al igual que ella, había despertado conectado a un suero y enfundado en un pijama. Se veía bastante desorientado, por no decir completamente perdido. Trató de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar lo que había sucedido ese día, pero nada venía a su mente. Era como si hasta ese instante hubiese estado dormida.

— _¿Sakura? _

Shaoran estaba hablándole por radio. Ella cogió el suyo para responder.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—_Nos sedaron_ —le llegó la respuesta cinco minutos después—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sakura negó.

—_Siempre pasa la primera vez_ —le costaba hablar, el aire le faltaba.

— ¿Tú recuerdas algo?

—_Todo._

Shaoran arrancó a hablar de golpe. Después de su pequeño desliz en el repostero habían regresado a la oficina de Hikaru, dónde recibieron su primera tarea: lo acompañarían al otro lado de la ciudad a una reunión de dos horas de duración acerca de un nuevo producto que VC estaba planeando lanzar al mercado. Sakura tendría que grabar toda la reunión, mientras que Shaoran se encargaría de mantener el perímetro vigilado. Hasta ese instante todo iba de maravilla. Habían salido de la junta sin ninguna clase de inconveniente, de regreso a la compañía. Para ser un hombre a cargo de cinco compañías, no tenía mucho trabajo, pues todas funcionaban solas, sin ayuda de nadie. Pocas veces se daba el caso de que algún problema llegase a oídos de Hikaru. El resto del día fue una mezcla de lo mismo: reuniones, descansos, horas muertas, más reuniones. Cuando finalmente dieron las cinco de la tarde, el par de agentes fueron liberados de sus tareas, pero eso era únicamente temporal. Shaoran, por ser su guardaespaldas personal, debía estar en compañía de Hikaru literalmente las veinticuatro horas del día. Sakura solamente veinte, manejando su vida a su antojo, simplificándole las cosas t haciendo todo por él.

Un auto los había recogido en esa misma callejuela y los había llevado a la base que el servicio había implantado en Tokio. Kenichi estaba histérico. Esa pequeña escena dentro de VC, de haber sido descubierta, les hubiese costado la vida, y él se encargó de repetírselo hasta el cansancio. Les recordó a grito pelado que tenían que hacer su trabajo de forma profesional, dejando de lado sus emociones y sus conflictos personales. Y fue en ese instante que todo se salió de control.

Shaoran perdió las luces, dejando que el estrés acumulado durante el día se expandiera a velocidades vertiginosas por su cuerpo. Grito, peleó, incluso lloró, dejada en el abandono toda esa entereza y esa fuerza de la que hacía gala constantemente. Simplemente no podía soportarlo. Tres años antes había buscado a esa cuchara hasta en el rincón más refundido del planeta y no había podido dar con él, y ese día lo había tenido a un brazo de distancia. Hubiera sido tan fácil matarlo, romperle el cuello o meterle un tiro. Él mismo le había entregado un arma con la que supuestamente debía defenderlo, pero no le habían permitido hacer nada. Y él tampoco se había esforzado demasiado por hacerlo.

Sakura, por su lado, lidiaba con todo eso de una forma distinta. Sentada en un sillón lloraba a lágrima viva, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba horriblemente por los temblores. No podía articular ni una palabra ni un pensamiento coherente, preso de un pánico ciego. No sabía dónde estaba, ni quien era. Solo un ser aterrado, atrapado dentro de su propia mente, sin poder encontrar una salida.

Finalmente habían tenido que sedarlos a los dos y devolverlos como si nada a sus departamentos. Eso había pasado a las seis de la tarde y eran las tres de la mañana. Habían dormido ocho horas seguidas.

—No puede ser… —Sakura se llevó una mano a los labios, sorprendida—. Es imposible.

Shaoran soltó una risita sardónica.

—Kenichi grabó todo el numerito, mañana ten por seguro que nos lo va a echar en cara. Esto para él es un signo de debilidad.

Sakura respiró profundamente, luchando contra las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Shaoran —susurró en la radio con la voz quebrada—… no permitas que me vuelva loca.

—Nunca.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan...? _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente. _


	7. Chapter 7

Graciaaaas a todos por su apoyo, realmente me dan fuerzas. Este capítulo ha llegado más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero me gusta el resultado. Como notarán, las cosas han comenzado a moverse, y para el capi que viene (SPOILER ALERT!) puede que suceda algo que no a todas les guste, pero prometo que es totalmente necesario. En fin, esta vez no molesto más. Muchas gracias otra vez por sus reviews, los leo una y otra vez, como por ejemplo cuando me tomo cinco minutos para vagar en la oficina.

A leer...!

* * *

Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

**UNDERCOVER**

**-7-**

— ¿Dónde está?

La respuesta le llegó de inmediato a través del auricular. Se acomodó mejor el cabello sobre las orejas en un acto reflejo y regresó su atención a la montaña de papeles encima el escritorio de madera negra. Removió unos cuantos, revisando al paso su contenido: contratos, cartas de clientes, oficios, correos, y un sinfín de trámites internos de la compañía, pero nada que tuviese pinta de sospechoso. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaba sola. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante era un fisgón. _Así como yo_, pensó con ironía.

— _¿Encontraste algo? _—La voz de Saya, una agente que estaba encargándose de monitorear ese día los micrófonos y cámaras, resonó en su oído—. _Te quedan quince minutos. Shaoran viene subiendo ya por las escaleras. _

Sakura se quedó inmóvil un instante. ¿Ese bastardo había terminado ya? Gruño. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Respiró profundo, obligándose a mantener la concentración; ya después tendría tiempo de quejarse. Pero tras otros cinco minutos de búsqueda se le hizo claro que allí no iba a hallar nada. Y se detenía a pensarlo, era lo obvio. Si ella fuese Hikaru nunca hubiese escondido documentos comprometedores en un lugar de tan libre acceso como lo era su escritorio. No, tendría que haberlos escondido en otro lugar... Sintiendo como su mente policial entraba en acción, Sakura le echó un barrido visual a la estancia. Cuadros, floreros, mesillas, más cuadros y una solitaria consola al fondo de la habitación, sin más adorno que un vaso de cristal con una rosa marchita.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? —Preguntó al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre sus manos y la mesa—. ¿Y Shaoran?

—_Ya está en la puerta y Hikaru..._ —se escuchó un ruido metálico y luego una maldición ahogada—. _Atrapado en el tráfico a dos cuadras de aquí. Si estás de suerte son diez minutos. _

—Dile a Shaoran que esté atento y me avise si viene alguien.

—_Roger._

Echó otro vistazo y se puso a trabajar. Con cuidado de no tocar demasiado el vaso, lo levantó de la mesa y lo dejó sobre la chimenea. Luego, como si se tratase de un ser vivo en reposo, revisó centímetro a centímetro la consola, consciente de que se le estaba terminando el tiempo. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: un pequeño botón camuflado en la base del cajón, que al presionarlo accionaba una trampilla en el suelo. Era lo bastante profunda para contener una botella de vino y lo bastante ancha para guardar un tomo enciclopédico. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró los pocos papeles sueltos que había ahí y los fotografió con la cámara del móvil sin siquiera revisar su contenido. Entonces resonó un ligero golpecito en la puerta. Se le había agotado el tiempo.

— _¡Hikaru está en el elevador_! —Reventó la voz de Saya en su oído—. _¡Muévete! _

Sakura regresó todo a su sitio tan rápido como pudo y justo a tiempo, pues en el mismo instante que ella tomaba asiento en una de las butacas, aparentando tranquilidad, la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a un ofuscado Hikaru, seguido por un divertido Shaoran. El par de agentes intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Parecía mentira que hace una semana los habían sedado por no poder controlar sus emociones. Kenichi se había pasado de duro con ellos, y tuvo que reconocerlo cuando sus superiores le cayeron encima pidiendo justificaciones del abuso. _Si queremos obtener resultados, tienes que tratarlos bien. El maltrato no te va a servir de nada_, le habían dicho. Después de ese incidente había relajado un poco la correa que los asfixiaba y les había permitido tomar ciertas decisiones sobre lo que se hacía en el campo de batalla. Después de todo ellos eran un simple par de soldados enfrentándose a un monstruo con bastantes compinches.

—No sé que es lo que te parece tan divertido, Masashi —le soltó Hikaru de malas maneras mientras se sentaba en su silla de respaldo alto—. Es un terno bastante caro.

—Matsuda-san, tiene que comprenderme, realmente si fue _divertido —_dijo Shaoran, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar la risa—. No todos los días un guardaespaldas tiene el privilegio de ver a su jefe asustado.

— ¡No estaba asustado! —Saltó el otro en su defensa—. No me gustan las arañas, eso es todo.

—Está bien, vamos a pretender que le creo.

Sakura asistió a esa conversación completamente incrédula, y sabía que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en esconderlo. Nunca, en toda su vida, se hubiese podido imaginar un momento así. Li Shaoran, el hombre que había enfrentado condena de muerte por traidor a la patria riéndose _con_ el desgraciado que había transformado su vida en un verdadero infierno tan solo tres años atrás. Kenichi le había advertido de eso la noche anterior, pero nunca creyó que lo vería en vivo.

—_Shaoran es bastante meticuloso, es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de ganar —le dijo Kenichi de la nada. Estaba él visitando a Sakura en su departamento—. Que no te sorprenda su cambio de actitud, si es que no ha empezado ya. En dos semanas será una persona totalmente diferente. _

— _¿De qué hablas? _

—_Si Shaoran realmente quiere atrapar a Matsuda, irá al infierno y de regreso si es preciso. No importa el costo, él va a conseguir vengarse —se puso entonces de pie, en dirección a la puerta—. Y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo. _

Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Había estado hablando en serio. Shaoran realmente iba a vengarse.

—Así que le tiene miedo a las arañas, Matsuda-san —punzó Sakura, adoptando el mismo tono burlón que Shaoran—. No me lo hubiera imaginado.

—No les tengo miedo, he dicho, simplemente no son de mi agrado.

—Claro, por supuesto, todo lo que usted diga —repuso ella como quién le da a un loco la razón—. Pero bueno, luego podemos pelear por eso, ahora tiene que ponerse a trabajar —y sin más, le entregó una carpeta Manila llena de papeles que había estado revisando antes de ponerse a husmear—. Esos son los contratos de las cinco agencias publicitarias con las que VC ha trabajo en los últimos años, tiene que escoger a tres, despachar a dos y luego reunirse con Marketing para lanzar la nueva campaña de exportación. Hoy —puntualizó.

Hikaru frunció el ceño.

—También han llamado de la agencia de viaje esta mañana, los pasajes están confirmados: tres boletos de primera clase y seis boletos de segunda, ruta Tokio - Marruecos —le entregó la captura electrónica de los pasajes—. Me tomé la libertad de verificar con la embajada que su pasaporte y el de sus guardaespaldas estuviesen vigentes, revisé así mismo el suyo, Masashi-san —añadió la pelinegra—. Todo está en orden, así que podemos viajar cuando usted lo indique.

—Envía una notificación a todo el personal, nos reuniremos mañana en la noche para dejar listo el tema de la publicidad y lo de los contratos con VC España; quiero también que le entregues una copia de los últimos reportes de venta a Utada, él ya sabe que hacer con eso —se cruzó de brazos—. Masashi, coordina con seguridad una revisión de emergencia de todas las cámaras de seguridad, en especial las del subterráneo. Que Consola te pase un reporte detallado de todas las anomalías presentadas durante la semana y se lo entregas a Utada. Él se quedará a cargo mientras no estoy. Salimos el viernes para Marruecos.

Sakura y Shaoran asintieron al unísono.

— ¿Necesita algo más, Matsuda-san? —preguntó Sakura.

—Eso es todo por ahora, vayan a almorzar.

El par de agentes no se hicieron de rogar. Abandonaron prontamente la oficina y en menos de un minuto estaban nuevamente en el repostero, que desde una semana atrás era solamente para ellos. Al parecer los demás empleados del piso los evitaban y casi nunca estaban en espacios cerrados con ellos, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Tal vez podía ser por la intimidante apariencia de Shaoran. Ella hubiese actuado de la misma forma si sus circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes.

— ¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó el muchacho una vez estuvieron solos—. Abajo no había nada.

—Con razón lo hiciste todo tan rápido —le soltó con una risita—. Encontré unos papeles escondidos en una trampilla, cuando salga le llevaré las fotos a Kenichi —decía al tiempo que sacaba del refrigerador dos cajas de Bento y las metía en el microondas—. No tenían pinta de documentos, sino de cosas personales; cartas y eso.

—Ya lo veremos.

El repostero se llenó entonces con el delicioso olor a comida casera. Shaoran tragó en seco. Ser guardaespaldas de Matsuda era un trabajo complicado que no le dejaba tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para comer. Toda la semana había sobrevivido picando comida para llevar en restaurantes de medio pelo y ya estaba comenzando a afectarle. Pero todo eso se esfumó de un plumazo cuando Sakura le entregó una de las cajitas.

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que comes —le dijo con aspereza—, ya trabajé aquí una vez y sé como funciona eso de seguirlo a todos lados. Te vas a enfermar si sigues así. De ahora en adelante cocinaré para ti. Ahora come.

Shaoran la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, complacido, confundido y nervioso al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta cuando él se había esmerado en que nadie lo notase? Negó de forma casi imperceptible y agradeciéndole en voz baja, probó un bocado. Sabía bastante bien. Meiling siempre le había hablado de lo buena cocinera que era Sakura, esa noche de la cena lo había confirmado, y ahora lo volvía a comprobar.

— ¿Has hablado con alguien en casa? —preguntó la pelinegra unos momentos después—. Esta semana ha sido asquerosa, no he tenido nada de tiempo.

—Meiling llamó en la noche, todo está bien en el bufete, dice que le gusta eso de estar al mando, pero que la idea de que me quede en Suiza otro mes más no es de su agrado —soltó un pesado suspiro—. Mezclar mis obligaciones con el servicio y con las del bufete es bastante difícil. Meiling realmente cree que los meses en los que me desaparezco son por cosas de la firma, si se llegase a enterar de lo que hago... no, no es buena idea.

Sakura asintió levemente.

—Si mi hermano se llegase a enterar de esto, me asesina. Cuando éramos niños siempre estaba cuidándome, pendiente de que no me faltase nada, pero era algo manejable. Después, cuando mis padres murieron la cosa fue de mal en peor; no me dejaba salir de la casa, me acompañaba a todos lados, tenía que decirle constantemente donde estaba... un asco. Para irme a vivir a Tokio tuve que literalmente escaparme. Ese día esperé a que él y Yukito se fuesen a trabajar para terminar de armar mis maletas. Para las cinco de la tarde ya no vivía en Tomoeda.

Sakura cerró los ojos un instante, recordando la noche siguiente a su gran escape. Touya la había seguido a Tokio y había recorrido media ciudad buscándola hasta que finalmente dio con ella. Tuvieron una pelea de las gordas. Y el pobre de Yukito estaba metido en la mitad. Mientras que su hermano le pedía que la hiciera entrar en razón para que volviese a Tomoeda, ella sabía que él estaba de su lado. Yukito la había ayudado a irse, después de todo. Pero eso era algo que Touya no sabía, y de lo que no se iba a enterar nunca.

—Realmente tenía que salir de esa ciudad, y ni siquiera la distancia evitó que mi hermano estuviese siempre al corriente de mis movimientos. Fue al año que aprendí a aparentar y que aflojó un poco la correa. Dejó de llamarme y de visitarme con tanta frecuencia, hasta que finalmente aceptó que ya era lo bastante mayorcita como para sobrevivir sola y que si necesitaba ayuda siempre podía pedirla. Y entonces conocí a Hikaru —ahora susurraba, consciente de que nadie más debía escuchar esa conversación—, obviamente mi hermano puso el grito en el cielo, pero lo convencí de que todo iba a estar bien. Tres años después llegué a la casa más muerta que viva a darle la razón. Desde ese entonces su complejo de mamá gallina es casi una obsesión. El día de la cena peleamos por lo mismo.

—Simplemente es un hombre preocupado por su hermana menor.

—Yo lo sé, pero eso no es excusa para meter las narices dónde nadie lo llama. He intentado que lo entienda, y nada. Tiene la cabeza bien dura.

_Así como tú_, quiso añadir, más se abstuvo. El instituto le decía que no era una buena idea cabrear a esa mujer.

—_Muy tierna toda la historia, pero tenemos visitas_ —resonó entonces la voz de Saya en sus micrófonos—. _Dimitri Kramenko y Jonathan Strahm_, _accionistas y presidentes de VC Rusia y VC USA. Sakura, tú los conoces mejor que nosotros. Kenichi quiere saber a que nos atenemos._

Sakura se pasó una mano por el cabello y tragó en seco la poca comida que le quedaba en la boca. De repente se le había ido el apetito. Dimitri y Jonathan eran dos de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, ambos genios de los negocios, dueños de múltiples compañías y realmente atractivos. En sus tiempos de asistente los había visto varias veces y nunca le habían agradado. Siempre llegaban a finales de agosto, y se quedaban en Tokio hasta principios de noviembre. Esta era la época en que Hikaru comenzaba a viajar casi todos los días a reuniones y demás para autorizar los últimos proyectos del año antes del descanso en diciembre por las festividades. Ese viaje a Marruecos era solamente el primero de muchos.

—Del tiempo que salí con Hikaru nunca dieron de que hablar, pero no dan buena espina. Las dos sucursales más grandes de VioletaCorp después de esta, son definitivamente las de ellos. Esos dos junto con Hikaru son la trinidad de los negocios —había leído eso alguna vez en una revista, dos semanas después de que ellos comenzaran a salir—. Kenichi tiene razones para sospechar de ellos.

— _¿Crees que te recuerden?_

—Lo dudo, aunque Dimitri parecía bastante interesado en mí. Es posible que él note cierto parecido.

Hubo un ligero chasquido en la línea.

—_Shaoran, Maiko viene hacía acá, te está buscando_ —dijo Saya—. _Sakura, Hikaru te busca también, quiere que los recibas en el lobby y los lleves hasta su oficina. Suerte, chicos. _

Sakura recogió las cajas de Bento y las metió de malos modos en la nevera, mientras que Shaoran se acomodaba el traje.

— ¿Son peligrosos? —preguntó.

—Bastante.

En ese instante Maiko irrumpió en la estancia y sin detenerse arrastró a Shaoran pasillo abajo. Sakura esperó a que ese par hubiese desaparecido para salir ella también, y bajar por el ascensor de servicio hasta el lobby. El corazón le palpitaba desbocado en el pecho y una acuciante sensación de peligro se le instaló en la boca del estómago. Desde que los conoció les había tenido un recelo único y a pesar de que habían pasado solo tres años, todavía la ponían nerviosa. Y aún así tenía que enfrentarlos. No solo su vida, sino la de Shaoran y posiblemente la de otras personas dependían de ella.

Pero cuando los vio de pie en medio de la recepción, charlando tranquilamente entre ellos, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo. Respiró profundo y con paso firme se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Sr. Kramenko, Sr. Strahm? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. Mi nombre es Hatori Yuuka, soy asistente de presidencia. Matsuda-san me envió por ustedes.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita —repuso Dimitri con marcado acento. Sus ojos de un azul helado brillaban maliciosos—. Siempre he dicho que Hikaru tiene mucha suerte; mira la clase de mujeres que se consigue.

El otro tipo asintió.

—Definitivamente es usted bastante hermosa, Hatori-san —para ser norteamericano, el tipo hablaba muy bien el japonés—. Más de lo que imaginé.

—Muchas gracias por los halagos, señores, pero este no es el momento para eso. Matsuda-san está particularmente impaciente por reunirse con ustedes, e imagino que ya saben lo insoportable que se pone si lo hacen esperar.

Y tras dedicarles una airosa mirada, dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia las entrañas del edificio. Cinco minutos más tarde estaban reunidos en la oficina de presidencia, con Utada, Shaoran y obviamente Hikaru. Los recién llegados tomaron asiento sin ser invitados al tiempo que el mismísimo presidente de la compañía les servía un trago. Sakura se sentó también, junto a Utada.

—Cada vez que vengo a visitarte me encuentro que tienes una nueva asistente, y cada cual más guapa que la anterior —comentó Dimitri al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su bebida—. Tienes demasiada suerte, amigo.

Hikaru asintió levemente, componiendo una sonrisa.

—Lo que pasa, Hikaru, es que aquí nuestro compañero está celoso. Su asistente tiene un curioso parecido a tu señora madre y eso no le agrada —intervino Strahm con seriedad.

—No sabía que te gustaban mayores, Dimitri —les rió con gusto la broma—. Aunque no sé por que se te hace tan difícil conseguir una asistente, si tu país está lleno de mujeres hermosas.

—Y todas están casadas o son novias por encargo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero en fin, no es a eso a lo que hemos venido aquí.

—Obviamente —Hikaru dejó su vaso en una mesilla cercana y se puso de pie—. Primero, les presento oficialmente a mi nueva asistente, Yuuka-san, y a mi nuevo guardaespaldas, Kihara Masashi-san. Ellos nos acompañarán en el viaje a Marruecos de pasado mañana. Todo ha sido coordinado en sus respectivas compañías, asumo. Lo que menos quiero son errores.

— ¿Acaso dudas de nuestra eficiencia, Hikaru? —inquirió Strahm con un extraño tono de voz. Sonaba a reto.

Hikaru lo miró fijamente por un segundo antes de sonreírle de forma vacía.

—Claro que no, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. Ahora, Hatori-san, Masashi, una vez dejen listo lo que les pedí pueden retirarse el resto del día, pero mañana los quiero aquí antes de la hora de apertura. Utada, es hora de comenzar.

El par de agentes asintieron a la vez y se marcharon, pero justo en el instante que Sakura cerraba la puerta de la oficina, escuchó algo que le puso los cabellos de punta.

—_Sabes, tengo pensándolo mucho rato, pero esa chica es bastante parecida a tu ex novia, la modelo... ¿cómo se llamaba?_ —Dimitri soltó un gruñido—. _¡Ah, si! Sakura._

—_Yo también lo pensé, pero_ no —de repente había desaparecido toda la amabilidad de su voz—. _Además, de ella no he sabido en mucho tiempo. _

—_Una lástima, por que era una belleza._

Y la puerta se cerró con un golpecito sordo.

_Me recuerda. _

Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón. El aire le faltaba. A duras penas podía mantenerse en pie. No lo podía creer. Dimitri la recordaba. La había llamado por su nombre. Había notado el parecido. Y Hikaru también. La sola idea la obligó a detenerse y buscar algo de apoyo. Shaoran, quién caminaba unos cuantos pasos por delante de ella se volteó al notar que Sakura no lo seguía. Corrió a su lado y la ayudó a incorporarse. Estaba pálida y una ligera capa de sudor frío le perlaba el rostro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Sakura asintió ligeramente. No, no estaba bien, pero tampoco iba a demostrarlo abiertamente en ese lugar. Respiró profundo, se paró erguida y echó a andar rumbo a su pequeña oficina que estaba estratégicamente ubicada a dos metros y medio de la de Hikaru. Una vez estuvieron dentro los dos, la chica cerró la puerta con seguro y se recostó contra la madera.

—Me recuerda —voceó sus pensamientos—. Dimitri me recuerda. Hikaru me recuerda. Dicen que Yuuka se parece a mí —no se había dado cuenta, pero su voz sonaba aterrada.

—La verdad es que hay cierto parecido —dijo Shaoran unos momentos después—. Pero es normal. El cuerpo, la forma del rostro y ese tipo de rasgos que son difíciles de ocultar son los que más se quedan en la memoria a pesar de que no se recuerden de forma constante. Yuuka se parece a ti, pero no es tú. Además, todos los japoneses se parecen.

La chica no pudo evitar reírle la broma. Sabía que estaba intentando calmarla.

—No sé por que soy tan cobarde —susurró—. Tú eres capaz de transformarte en el mejor amigo de Hikaru con tal de acabar con él, pero yo no puedo. Tengo tantas ganas como tú de hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que me causó y aún así sigo temblando de miedo cada vez que lo veo. Dime de dónde sacas la fuerza para poder mirarlo a la cara sin querer saltarse encima.

Shaoran soltó un pesado suspiro y se cruzó de brazos. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca le dejaron un sabor amargo. Casi sentía que estaba traicionando a Sakura.

—Pienso en Mizaki cada vez que estoy con él, pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría volver a verla, y pienso en que todo esto valdrá la pena así ella no regrese.

La extraña expresión en el rostro de Sakura acrecentó terriblemente esa sensación de traición. Tal vez no debió haber dicho nada. Pero ya estaba hecho. No podía cambiarlo. Iba a decir algo más, pero la chica lo calló con un leve ademán.

—Entiendo —su voz sonaba especialmente hueca, mecánica—. Terminemos esto pronto para poder irnos. Tengo que llevarle las fotos a Kenichi —entonces abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado—. Dame diez minutos, nos vemos en el lobby.

Shaoran entendió el mensaje y salió de la oficina sin añadir nada más.

* * *

— ¿Dimitri Kramenko? —Paladeó Yue las palabras—. Si, estoy familiarizado con el nombre. ¿Qué con él?

Yamato frunció el ceño ante la poca emoción que le ponía su jefe al trabajo. Se acomodó mejor en la silla y respiró profundo. No había forma sencilla de explicar el embrollo en el que se acababa de meter el departamento. En ocasiones como esas eran cuando más echaba en falta a Sakura. Ella hubiese encontrado una solución a todo eso.

—Me pediste que lo investigue a él, a Jonathan Strahm y al resto de la junta de accionistas de VC —le recordó con cierta molestia. El caso del incendio les estaba llevando por terrenos bastante agrestes y confusos. Un momento están revisando los escombros de un edificio y al siguiente están metiendo las narices en las finanzas de una multinacional—. Están limpios, no tienen antecedentes, ninguna clase de queja o demanda en su contra. Son básicamente angelitos.

—Eso no es así, nosotros lo sabemos —repuso el otro—. ¿Entonces? ¿Es otro callejón sin salida?

—No necesariamente. Encontré entre las cosas que salvamos del periódico una especie de carta dirigida a Dimitri Kramenko, es de varios años atrás, escrita a máquina, sin ninguna clase de distinción. Todavía no sé como llegó allí. En este momento están revisándola en el laboratorio, pero dudo que encuentren algo —le entregó una copia a color de la carta. El papel estaba bastante destruido, amarillento y en algunas partes se había corrido la tinta—. La carta está escrita en ruso, pero de lo poco que entiendo del idioma están concertando una especie de reunión. Cotejé la fecha en la que planeaban reunirse con las fechas de los últimos viajes de Dimitri y ese día viajó a Marruecos con Jonathan Strahm y Matsuda Hikaru, el dueño de toda la franquicia de VC.

—Ya.

—Todos los años esos tres viajan en la misma fecha al mismo lugar, y por lo que pude averiguar en el aeropuerto, pasado mañana tienen los tres reservados pasajes de primera clase a Marruecos.

Yue asintió de forma distraída, su mente en otro lado. Sakura estaba trabajando para Matsuda. Ya tenía una semana dentro de la compañía y hasta la fecha había escuchado por el capitán o por Eriol de alguna clase de avance. Además, si Matsuda se iba a Marruecos significaba que ella se iría con él. Fuera de su alcance, fuera de su jurisdicción. Un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago.

—Pasa por el laboratorio, a ver si han encontrado algo. Continúa tras el rastro de esa carta, mira si puedes hallar más como esas, no importa a quién estén dirigidas. Y pídele a Eriol que cuando se desocupe venga a verme. Necesito hablar con él.

—Listo, señor —se puso rápidamente de pie y se encaminó a la puerta—. ¿Ha sabido algo de Sakura, señor?

—Pronto regresará —fue todo lo que le dijo, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Yamato asintió y salió de la oficina.

Yue esperó unos prudentes cinco minutos antes de sacar el móvil del bolsillo y marcar el número de Sakura. Seis eternos timbrazos después, le contestaron.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le soltó sin darle tiempo a decir nada—. No puede ser por aquí, tiene que ser en persona. Iré a Tokio mañana en la noche; envíame la dirección de tu departamento. Nos vemos allí.

Y tan rápido como la llamó, colgó.

* * *

—No me parece lo más conveniente —comentó Saya entre risas—, pero no creo que Kenichi te diga nada, después de todo es policía y está de nuestro lado.

La muchacha era bastante pequeña, delgada, pálida, con rebelde cabello negro y rasgos exageradamente orientales. Sentada junto a Sakura en la casa madre parecía una niña perdida en lugar de una especialista en tecnología de treinta años. Y como toda buena especialista podía pinchar líneas telefónicas en menos de lo que tomaba pestañear. Así se había enterado de la unilateral conversación que había mantenido con Yue diez minutos atrás.

—De todas maneras se lo advertiré a Kenichi, no quiero que me salte encima luego si es que tenemos algún problema —repuso Sakura encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía una hora allí sentada mientras que Saya y su equipo conformado por dos hombres analizaban las fotografías que había tomado esa mañana—. ¿De que crees que quiere hablar conmigo?

—Sinceramente puede ser de lo que sea, aunque se nota que es bastante personal. Ese tono de voz tan posesivo que tiene es realmente atractivo. Si tú no lo quieres, yo me lo quedo, que mucha falta que me hace un novio. No importa que no lo conozca en persona.

—No digas esas cosas, Saya —soltó Sakura, enrojecida hasta las raíces del pelo—. ¿Encontraste algo?

La mujer frunció el ceño y tecleó unas cuantas cosas en el teclado de la portátil.

—Bueno, la mayoría son cartas de admiradoras, ya sabes, de esas secretarias que fantasean con sus jefes y cosas de esa clase; lo único medianamente interesante es una carta escrita a máquina fechada tres años atrás. Está en ruso, pero eso no es problema, solo la pasamos por un programa y... listo.

En la pantalla de la portátil apareció la misma carta pero traducida al japonés. Era obviamente una traducción algo rudimentaria pero lo bastante clara para entender el mensaje de la misiva. Una especie de reunión se llevaría acabo en Marruecos y era especialmente importante que la persona a quién la carta estaba dirigida, asistiese. La fecha en la que estaba pactada la reunión despertó algo en la mente de Sakura. Sintiendo que ya conocía la respuesta, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás. Un segundo después se incorporó de golpe.

— ¡Eso es pasado mañana! —Exclamó, llamando la atención de todo el equipo—. Hikaru viaja todos los años en la misma fecha a Marruecos, ni siquiera importa el clima. Cuando trabajé para él la primera vez nunca me dejó ir, siempre se llevaba a su traductora... pero eso era por que yo todavía estaba en la escuela de idiomas. Argh, no sé hablar árabe. Puedo con el inglés, el francés y el alemán, pero nada más.

— ¿Cuántos boletos te pidió que reservaras? —preguntó Saya.

—Nueve. Seis para su pequeña guardia, uno para él, otro para Shaoran y el último para mí.

—A ver, espera un segundo.

Saya saltó de la silla y desapareció por cinco minutos en la cocina. Cuando regresó arrastraba a Shaoran por la pechera de su camisa y lo sentó de malos modos en una silla junto a la castaña. El par de agentes se miraron un instante, hasta que Sakura desvió la mirada. Desde su pequeña conversación esa tarde no se habían dirigido la palabra.

—Chico, ¿cuántos idiomas hablas? —Preguntó Saya al tiempo que tecleaba como loca en su portátil—. Rayos, ¿por que siempre la información de la élite está tan clasificada? —masculló en voz baja.

—Siete —repuso Shaoran.

—Cuando te pregunto cuántos me refiero a cuales.

Shaoran compuso una sonrisa torcida. Saya siempre le había agradado, pero a veces, como en ese caso, se pasaba de fastidiosa.

—Inglés, ruso, alemán, francés, italiano, árabe, mandarín y japonés.

—Esos no son siete, sino ocho, deberías aprender a contar —bromeó—. Bueno, Sakura, ahí tienes la respuesta de por qué no lleva al traductor. Tenemos a las Naciones Unidas aquí con nosotros, no es necesaria otra persona más. En todo caso deberías considerar llevar un diccionario.

—Gracias, Saya —se puso lentamente de pie—. ¿Sabes dónde está Kenichi? Tengo que contarle sobre mi visita.

—Arriba, con el rarito de su asistente.

Sakura asintió y salió de la estancia.

— ¿Visita? —preguntó Shaoran cinco minutos después.

—Sí, visita, un amigo viene a verla desde Tomoeda —algo en el tono de voz de Saya sugería que ese amigo era mucho más que un amigo—. No sé por qué debería importarte, después de lo que le dijiste hoy.

— ¿Qué?

Saya soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Mira, chico, no necesariamente tienes que estar en una relación amorosa como para evitar mencionar a tu ex esposa. Sé que Mizaki y tú no se divorciaron, sé que la extrañas, pero no le recuerdes a Sakura que Mizaki es el único motivo por el que te comportas como lo haces. Ella confía en ti, y quiere creer que la cuidas no sólo por que te conviene, sino también por que te nace hacerlo.

— ¿Por eso está molesta?

—Eso y otras cosas que no pienso mencionar, ahora vete, que tengo que trabajar.

Shaoran asintió también y se fue. Estaba a medio camino de la puerta de entrada cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar como loco en su bolsillo. Asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, contestó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—_Linda forma de saludar, maleducado —_soltó Meiling con acidez—. _Solamente quería hablar contigo, ¿acaso no puedo? _

—No, no es eso. ¿Cómo estás?

—_Cansada, tu trabajo es estresante. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes volver antes? Tres meses es demasiado tiempo. _

—Lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada —soltó un pesado suspiro al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. ¿Estaría Sakura arriba todavía?

Meiling notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de su primo y sin pena le interrogó por eso.

— _¿A ti que te pasa? _

—Nada.

—_Si, y yo nací ayer. Dime._

Shaoran suspiró.

—Tengo problemas con alguien del trabajo. Dije algo que no debía y ahora está molesta.

— _¿Qué le dijiste exactamente? _

—Eso es irrelevante, el problema es que no entiendo por que se molestó. No veo motivo.

Meiling rió a carcajadas en la línea.

—_A veces las mujeres nos molestamos porque sí. Pídele disculpas así no sepas cual fue tu error y verás como todo se soluciona. _

— ¿Tu crees?

—_Lo sé. Te llamo más tarde, voy a salir. Te quiero_ —y colgó.

Shaoran cerró también la llamada y se guardó el móvil en la chaqueta. No había dado dos pasos en dirección a la puerta, por segunda vez, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

—Voy contigo, ya no quiero estar aquí —le dijo Sakura, frunciendo en ceño—. A veces Kenichi puede ser un fastidio.

—Ni que lo digas.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche cuando Shaoran por fin llegó a su departamento. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue aflojarse el nudo de la corbata, lo segundo fue servirse un trago del primer licor al que le pudo echar mano. Ese día había sido especialmente extenuante y confuso. Todo por culpa de Sakura. Las cosas que concernían a esa mujer siempre eran complicadas, turbias, nunca había nada en concreto. Un momento estaban de maravilla y al siguiente hacía un comentario y se cabreaba con él. Sinceramente que no la entendía, y ni siquiera era cuestión de la diferencia de pensamientos entre un hombre y una mujer. Ella era demasiado densa, así de sencillo.

—Maldición...

Desde que la conoció no había dejado de darle vueltas por la cabeza. De una u otra forma algo sucedía para que la recordara. Y ahora... mierda, pasaba casi todo el día con ella. Entre sus pensamientos, sus sueños y verla en persona iba a volverse loco. Esa mujer tenía algo que le llamaba demasiado la atención, pero le daba miedo averiguarlo. Le daba miedo que fuese lo mismo que con Mizaki y terminar enamorándose de ella y faltarle el respeto a la memoria de su esposa. Ya habían pasado tres años, sí, pero quién determina el tiempo que le toma a un corazón sanar. Él todavía sufría por ella y lo más probable era que seguiría haciéndolo.

Al tiempo que pensaba en todas esas cosas había encendido la pantalla dentro de su armario y casi por acto reflejo activó la cámara en la habitación de Sakura. Allí estaba, quitándose la ropa despacio, descubriendo centímetro a centímetro su piel. Shaoran se olvidó de todo, de la hora, del vaso en su mano, de su nombre, abandonado únicamente a la imagen de una Sakura semidesnuda que se movía de un lado al otro, ajena a él. Pero cuando las delicadas manos de la chica subieron al cierre del brasier fue demasiado para él. Esperó hasta que se lo quitara, dejando a la vista su espalda y apagó la cámara justo en el momento en el que se volteaba hacia la lente.

— ¿Qué carajo me pasa? —enterró el rostro entre las manos y respiró profundo—. De verdad me voy a volver loco...

Por segunda vez en lo que iba de la noche, el móvil de Shaoran comenzó a sonar. Contestó y se llevó con desgano el aparato al oído.

—_Meiling me dijo que te notaba raro, por eso te llamo_ —Eriol respiró profundo al otro lado de la línea—. _¿Qué tal Suiza?_ —punzó, irónico.

—Maravilloso.

— _¿Y tu compañera? _

Una oleada de calor subió del pecho de Shaoran hasta su rostro, enrojeciéndole como uno de esos tomates rellenos que tanto le gustaba comer.

—Va a matarme un día de estos.

—_Lo sabía, te gusta _—se escuchó un golpe seco, el eco de cristal haciéndose añicos y por último la voz de una mujer gritando groserías—. _Las cosas en el laboratorio están un poco tensas. Pero regresando a Sakura... te gusta _—no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—No, no me gusta —y era cierto, no le gustaba. ¿O sí?

—_Ya sabes que yo tengo esa habilidad especial de darme cuenta de las cosas antes que tú, entonces cuando te digo que te gusta, es por que te gusta. No me discutas. _

—Pareces mi madre.

—_Pues como si lo fuera. ¿Cómo vas con la misión? _

Shaoran se detuvo un momento a pensar.

—Sakura encontró hoy una carta dirigida a Matsuda de hace tres años citándolo a una reunión en Marruecos, cuya fecha coincide con nuestro viaje a la misma ciudad programado para pasado mañana.

—_Acá encontramos otra, pero para la basura de Dimitri. Estaba entre las cosas que salvaron los detectives del periódico. Nadie sabe como llegó allí, pero le estamos haciendo algunos análisis. _

—Bueno, nosotros en el servicio sabemos que ese trío está metido en el tráfico de armas y de personas. Dimitri les proporciona jóvenes rusas con grandes sueños y Jonathan las mete al país —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Pero esas cartas no prueban nada.

Eriol gruñó en voz baja. Algo más había pasado en el laboratorio.

—_De que hay una conexión, la hay, es sólo cuestión de encontrarla._

—No es tan sencillo.

—_Lo sé, pero uno de los nos tiene que ser optimista, ¿por que no puedo ser yo? Pero bueno, eso era todo. Nos vemos en dos meses._

—Espera, espera. Tengo que preguntarte algo.

Eriol frunció el ceño. Shaoran nunca le preguntaba nada, así que debía ser algo bueno.

—Sakura recibirá una visita de alguien de Tomoeda mañana, ¿sabes quién es?

—_No, pero me hago una idea, y si es quién me imagino deberías estar al pendiente, no vaya a ser que se hombre te la quite._

Shaoran soltó una obscenidad, pero su única respuesta fue el pitido muerto de la línea. Sí, definitivamente Kinomoto Sakura iba a matarlo.

* * *

_¿Merece un review o un tomate? _

Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, mis queridas lectoras. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, de verdad que me hace muy feliz leerlos y saber que cuento con su apoyo. Quisiera disculparme por la demora, pero he pasado por varios problemas estas últimas semanas y realmente me costó escribir el capítulo en el estado en que me encuentro, además estoy recuperandome de una severa infección en la garganta. Básicamente he andado con las completas. El capítulo no me gusta mucho, está algo flojo, pero aún así es perfecto para esta etapa de la historia. En fin, muchas gracias nuevamente por su apoyo. No olviden dejar un comentario, por cada review que dejen es un día menos de antibióticos para mi xD**

**A leer...! **

* * *

Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

**UNDERCOVER **

**-8-**

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —farfulló Sakura, quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro—. Masashi-san, explíqueme de nuevo por que estamos limpiando nosotros solos este desastre —añadió, echándole una envenenada mirada a cierto pelinegro repantigado en la silla tras su escritorio.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, soltando un pesado suspiro. Cambió la escoba de mano y continuó recogiendo el polvo del suelo. Tenían así veinte minutos, barriendo y barriendo la capa de casi dos centímetros de arena que habían inundado la oficina de Matsuda. Al imbécil se le había ocurrido llevar dos sacos de box en precario estado y soltarlos en el suelo sin ninguna clase de consideración. Las costuras, debilitadas por el exceso de uso, reventaron al impacto, llenando la habitación de su contenido. Un muchacho de mantenimiento había traído un par de escobas y unas cuantas fundas dónde recoger el estropicio. Y tan rápido como había aparecido, se escabulló por la puesta antes de que alguien lo cogiera a cargo.

—No lo sé, Hatori-san —repuso unos minutos después—. Yo también me lo pregunto.

Matsuda lanzó una corta risita mientras los grababa con el móvil.

—Esto no tiene precio —soltó mientras jugueteaba con el zoom de la cámara, enfocando de pleno el furioso rostro de Sakura. Los ojos verde musgo brillaban amenazadores bajo la larga mata de cabello azabache. Casi parecía la nativa de una jungla...—. Vamos, vamos, Hatori-san, no me mire así. Considérelo ejercicio.

Sakura bufó, molesta. Volvió a quitarse el cabello de la cara y clavó los ojos en el suelo. Era en ocasiones como esa, en las que Hikaru se comportaba como un ser humano normal, que se preguntaba como detrás de ese rostro y de ese comportamiento infantil, podía habitar un asesino. En los tres años que vivieron juntos había cambiado varias veces su opinión sobre él. Primero, un hombre recto. Segundo, un alma perturbada (bueno, esa expresión había utilizado su psicóloga de turno) Tercero, un abusador. Pero nunca, nunca, un asesino. En la oficina jamás tuvo problemas, siempre estaba allí para resolver las inquietudes de sus empleados, se comportaba como un niño y luego como un adulto. A veces se alteraba, pero los arrebatos no le duraban ni cinco minutos. Nada sospechoso sucedía a su alrededor. Y aún así... el saber que había compartido tres años cama con un hombre condenado a morir en más de treinta países le erizaba la piel.

—¿Pasa algo, Hatori-san?

Se había quedado petrificada, mirando al vacío. La escoba hacia rato que se le había resbalado de las manos. Negando firmemente, continuó trabajando. Diez minutos después por fin terminaron de recoger la arena dentro de las fundas para luego apilarlas con escoba y todo junto a la puerta.

—Buen trabajo, chicos, pero no pueden descansar —les dijo consultando su reloj—, la reunión de personal comienza en cinco minutos. ¿Tienen todos los documentos preparados?

Sakura respiró profundo. Le dolía la cabeza.

—Desde las cuatro de la tarde están los informes en la sala de juntas —dijo con un todo que sonaba demasiado al fastidio—. Incluso le entregué a Utada-san los últimos reportes de ventas que llegaron esta mañana.

—¿No se supone que tengo que firmar yo esos documentos, Hatori-san? —todo rastro de la amabilidad previa había desaparecido de su voz.

—Hasta dónde yo sé, Matsuda-san, tengo tanta potestad como usted para firmar el documento. Además, para variar, no estaba aquí y el departamento de contabilidad me pedía urgentemente un recibido. Verifiqué que todo estuviese en orden, obviamente. No me gradué de la universidad con un sobresaliente en economía por gusto —añadió, perfilando una sonrisa vacía.

Hikaru la miró fijamente un segundo, como evaluándola. Ese temperamento se le hacía tan familiar... intentó hacer memoria, pero nada venía a su mente. A la final soltó un pesado suspiro y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Es bastante eficiente.

—Por eso me contrató —se puso rápidamente de pie—. Me adelantaré a la sala a verificar que todo esté en orden. Tiene dos minutos, Matsuda-san. No llegue tarde.

Sin añadir nada más salió como un bólido de la oficina. A medio pasillo se detuvo, con una mano sobre los labios para contener la risa nerviosa que pugnaba por escaparse de su garganta. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

—Bastante valiente, chica —la voz de Saya reverberó en su cabeza—. Kenichi se ha comido las uñas de los nervios. Ten más cuidado, no puedes dejar que sospeche.

Sakura asintió, sonriendo de nuevo. Al menos lo había dejado en su sitio.

—¿Se puede saber que fue eso?

Shaoran se había materializado de repente a su lado. La chica echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de meterse a la sala de juntas y cerrar la puerta corrediza tras ella. Shaoran la miraba expectante.

—No lo sé —dijo por toda respuesta—. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Deberías tener mas cuidado.

—Sí, sí —asintió, distraída—. ¿Crees que la reunión tome mucho tiempo? Ya son las seis y media de la tarde —comentó, consultando su reloj.

—Depende, en realidad. Vamos a estar en Marruecos por dos semanas, se supone que el bastardo tiene que dejar todo arreglado —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Tengo visita, sí —repuso, cruzando los brazos a la espalda.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja.

—No sabía que habías hecho amigos aquí tan pronto.

—Claro que no, vienen a verme desde Tomoeda —susurró, componiendo una sonrisa boba.

Shaoran asintió, apretando los puños a la espalda. Iba a añadir algo más, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala y entró Utada, seguido de Hikaru y los demás gerentes. Se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar y casi de inmediato se dio por iniciada la reunión. Por espacio de tres horas se discutió intensamente los preparativos para los últimos meses del año. La compañía necesitaba aumentar, de ser posible, las ventas. Para eso necesitaban una campaña publicitaria de gran alcance. Hikaru fue quién más habló durante la junta, aunque Sakura tuvo que intervenir varias veces para aclarar ciertos datos. Por un instante su vida parecía normal. Un trabajo importante, una vida hecha... lo que no había tenido hace mucho tiempo.

—Utada-san, todos los reportes están en su escritorio, usted se queda a cargo —decía Sakura a los presentes. Hikaru había tenido que salir rápidamente de la sala, seguido de cerca por Shaoran. Era la primera cosa sospechosa que lo veía a hacer desde que habían llegado allí—. Por el hecho de que vamos a estar fuera dos semanas, todos los gerentes deberán enviarme un reporte diario de sus actividades, en especial en el área de ventas y exportaciones —señaló a los gerentes implicados—; ese reporte será aprobado por Matsuda-san y en caso de que no sea así, pues él tomará las medidas pertinentes a su regreso.

—¿Y sobre los contratos de importaciones pendientes? ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con eso? —preguntó una mujer de rostro inexpresivo y corto cabello castaño.

—Por el momento, nada. Dentro de una semana se hará un aviso automático a los proveedores para que, si bien lo desean den de baja los contratos que mantienen con nosotros, o los renueven a voluntad propia. Para entonces ya estaremos aquí y se podrá proceder —repuso de inmediato la muchacha—. Pero si en caso algún cliente se muestre inconforme, puede indicarle que se comunique directamente con Utada.

El aludido asintió con firmeza.

—Ustedes ya saben como funciona esto, no entiendo por qué se están armando tanto problema. Hikaru viaja en la misma fecha todos los años por las mismas dos semanas. Realmente, después de tanto tiempo trabajando para él creí que ya se habrían hecho a la idea —comentó con seriedad—. Todo va a ir bien.

—Eso espero.

Hikaru acababa de entrar nuevamente en la sala. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. Parecía molesto, como si hubiese discutido con alguien. Shaoran entró tras él, el rostro una máscara inexpresiva.

—_Sakura, tenemos problemas_ —susurró Saya en su oído. Durante las últimas horas había pasado callada—. _Kenichi no quiere que vayas a Marruecos. Le pinché la línea a Matsuda. Ni bien salgan de allí tú y Shaoran deben venir a la casa. Algo está mal._

Sakura palideció un tanto y clavó la mirada en un punto fijo en la mesa. Concéntrate. Respira profundo. Mierda, había comenzado.

—Hatori-san —la llamó entonces Hikaru—. La reunión terminó, le sugiero que vaya a descansar. Mañana tiene que estar en el aeropuerto a las cuatro de la mañana. Mi chofer privado pasará a recogerla. Masashi, tú también deberías irte. Te necesito fresco para el viaje.

Sakura asintió, recogió sus cosas y salió pitando de la sala de juntas. Pasó por su oficina recogiendo su bolso y otras pertenencias, reanudando casi de inmediato el camino a la salida. En algún momento Shaoran se le había unido, igual de pálido que ella. Se despidieron en el lobby, como siempre, y cada uno tomó un camino distinto. Un par de cuadras más allá volvieron a encontrarse en un pequeño callejón, dónde los esperaba estacionado un auto negro con las luces apagadas. Ni bien estuvieron en el asiento trasero el auto arrancó.

—¿Qué pasó? —fue lo primero que soltó Shaoran cuando llegó.

Estaban en la sala de la casa madre. Kenichi, su asistente, Kamui, Saya y su par de ratones de laboratorio estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa del comedor, contemplando con expresión indescifrable algo en la pantalla del ordenador. Ninguno los escuchaba. A los cinco minutos Saya se percató de su presencia.

—Llegaron —dijo con un tono mezcla de nervios y alivio—. Tienen que ver esto.

Sakura y Shaoran rodearon la mesa y se instalaron junto con los demás. En la pantalla se reproducía un video de mala calidad en el que unos tipos intentaban transportar pesadas cajas a través de unos matorrales. Debido al peso una de las cajas se desfondó, desperdigándose todo su contenido por el suelo. Shaoran reconoció de inmediato la forma en la que estaban empaquetados y se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Eso es droga —voceó sus pensamientos—. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo recibieron esa grabación?

—Será una media hora —repuso Saya—. De esto estaba hablando Matsuda por teléfono. Se le acaban de joder unos treinta o cuarenta kilos de mercancía, lo que significa que le va a tocar reponer con efectivo —señaló la pantalla, enmarcando con el dedo la imagen congelada—. Esto es a las afueras de Fest, la capital de Marruecos. Esa carga tiene que llegar completa a los Estados Unidos en dos días, cómo no sé ni me interesa. Pero ahora están retrasados varias horas.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que Kenichi no quiere que yo vaya a Marruecos? —preguntó entonces Sakura, recordando lo que le había dicho la pelinegra.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

—Matsuda los va a llevar a un intercambio, Sakura. Esto no es cualquier cosa. A lo sumo se llevará a Shaoran por que es su guardaespaldas personal, pero a ti te va a dejar al margen. No podemos correr ninguna clase de riesgo extra; si algo sale mal Matsuda es hombre muerto, así como todos los que vayan con él.

—¿O sea que van a mandar a Shaoran a morirse pero a mi me van a dejar aquí? ¿Dé que les sirve? —Kenichi tardó demasiado tiempo en responder—. Exacto, de nada. No me pienso quedar aquí. Voy a ir.

—Está bien, pero entiende que esto es bajo tu propio riesgo —le soltó Kenichi y salió raudo de la estancia.

El resto de los presentes se quedaron sumidos en un pesado silencio. A los cinco minutos el asistente de Kenichi se retiró también, no sin antes desearles buena suerte al par de agentes.

—Antes de que ambos salgan al aeropuerto mañana un agente pasará a dejarles una maleta con sus equipos; no se preocupen por el control de aduanas, nosotros ya hemos indicado que dos de nuestros agentes están saliendo del país bajo juramento —les dijo Saya con voz ronca—. Mis habilidades no llegan hasta el otro lado del mundo, pero si encuentro la forma de engancharme a unos cuantos satélites es posible que les pueda reportar como están las cosas por aquí de vez en cuando; lleven sus auriculares por si acaso.

Respiró profundo.

—Tengan cuidado. Este intercambio puede ser la evidencia que necesitamos para ponerlo tras las rejas. Shaoran, si Matsuda te lleva con él, trata de grabar lo que más puedas del encuentro; en las cosas que se llevarán hay pequeñas cámaras portátiles con visión nocturna, son perfectas para el propósito, pero evita el agua. Si le cae siquiera una gota a la lente se jode la película —se cruzó de brazos—. Sakura, es poco probable que a ti te lleven hasta allá, pero eso no significa que vas a correr menos peligro. Si es que Matsuda efectivamente se larga con Shaoran al intercambio tu tendrás la oportunidad de fisgonear entre sus cosas con calma. Te he puesto un par de guantes extra y cera para contar billetes. Te frotas un poco de eso en las yemas de los dedos y te olvidas de dejar huellas dactilares.

—Gracias, Saya.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, chica, esto es mi trabajo. Bueno, aquí nos despedimos. Si tienen suerte nos vemos en dos semanas.

Abrazó a Sakura con fuerza y a Shaoran le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Los otros dos los despidieron con una educada cabezada y se marcharon. Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos en la sala.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana nos espera un día movidito —comentó Sakura con falsa tranquilidad.

—Y que lo digas.

* * *

Eriol bostezó con el desparpajo de un niño pequeño al tiempo que se encaminaba a la puerta de entrada. Después de un pesado día de trabajo no había nada mejor que regresar a casa y descansar. Tarareando una alegre melodía, encajó la llave en la cerradura y se abrió paso al vestíbulo; inmediatamente una mucama se apareció para ayudarlo con la bata del laboratorio y su maletín. El muchacho le agradeció con una educada sonrisa antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras hasta su habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas y la cama perfectamente hecha. Por un instante se preguntó dónde estaba su esposa hasta que recordó que esa misma mañana se había ido de viaje.

Llevándose una mano a la frente por despistado, continuó su camino hasta el baño. Sin pensarlo mucho llenó la bañera de agua caliente, encendió la radio que reposaba en una de las estanterías junto al lavabo y le bajó la intensidad a las luces. No le importaba que su comportamiento fuese algo femenino, en ese instante estaba interesado únicamente en relajar los contraídos músculos de su cuerpo. El estrés que se respiraba en el laboratorio y toda la estación en general estaba comenzando a hacer mella.

Ese caso del incendio había pasado de ser uno cualquier a una investigación a gran escala de varias compañías regadas por el país, entre esas VioletaCorp, una de las multinacionales más famosas. El presidente del periódico había hecho bastantes enemigos y lo más probable era que uno de ellos por fin se decidiese a cobrar venganza. Además, todos los documentos que habían logrado salvar del incendio... eran simplemente insólitos. Esa clase de información no llegaba a los medios nunca a menos que alguien se dedicase a espiar. Y hasta dónde él sabía, el único espía conocido era el de VC.

Con un fluido movimiento terminó de desnudarse y entró en la bañera. Al contacto de su cuerpo con el agua caliente ronroneó como un minino y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, disfrutando del vapor. No tenía ni diez minutos así, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Estirándose un tanto rescató sus pantalones y sacó el aparato cuidando de mojarlo demasiado. Puso el altavoz.

—_Espero no haber interrumpido algo_ —dijo Kenichi soltando una pícara risita—. _Parece que te diviertes._

—Como no tienes idea —repuso Eriol, sarcástico. Todo rastro de buen humor había desaparecido de su rostro. Kenichi nunca lo llamaba y cuando lo hacía era por que las cosas se habían jodido y era demasiado pronto para que las cosas se jodieran—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—_Directo al punto, ¿eh? Mira, necesito que dejes el laboratorio y te vengas para Tokio de inmediato, tenemos problemas. _

—Tendrás que ser un poquito más específico si quieres convencerme. Ya sabes como son conmigo las cosas, Kenichi. O me dices la verdad o me dejas en paz.

El aludido gruñó en voz baja al otro lado de la línea.

—_Había olvidado que tienes un carácter podrido. Tu amigo y la chiquilla se van para Marruecos en un par de horas y tenemos suficientes pruebas para creer que Matsuda los está llevando a un intercambio de los gordos. Lo más probable es que la deje a ella en el hotel pero que se lleve a Shaoran. Si algo le pasa, tú tomarás su lugar._

Eriol se quedó un instante fuera de combate. Lo que Kenichi le estaba diciendo tenía que ser una jodida broma. Y una de muy mal gusto.

—Se te ha zafado un tornillo, viejo. No hay forma de que a Shaoran le pase algo, mucho menos que yo tome su lugar. Y en caso de que algo suceda pues abortan la misión y sacan a Sakura de allí. Son mis amigos de quienes estamos hablando, no de tus soldaditos.

—_Precisamente por eso te quiero aquí, animal. Tú has estado en más intercambios que Li, sabes mejor que hacer. Dirígelo en vivo. Estarás de vuelta en tu mansión para el té de las cinco. _

Y la línea se quedó en silencio. Eriol soltó el teléfono y dejó que se estrellara sin consideración contra el suelo. Luego se hundió por completo en el agua y comenzó a gritar una sarta de improperios.

—Mierda.

* * *

Sakura soltó un pesado suspiro al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a través de la ventana del restaurante. Esa noche llevaba un ajustado vestido negro sin tirantes, el cabello suelto, poco maquillaje y el juego de pendientes y collar que Kenichi le había regalado el mismo día que se los llevaban para Tokio. Al otro lado de la mesa estaba Yue, ataviado con un sencillo traje sastre gris oscuro y el cabello recogido en una coleta. En medio de ellos estaba una botella de vino tinto vacía y otra a medio beber, platos de comida vacíos y sendas copas de cristal. Había sido una cena maravillosa. Después de un mes y medio de no haber visto a nadie, el estar sentada allí con Yue a un brazo de distancia era una experiencia casi sobrenatural.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yue tras darle un trago a su copa. Toda la noche había muerto por hacer esa pregunta, pero había preferido darle largas hasta tener una buena oportunidad.

—No me quejo —repuso Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros. _Mi viaje a Marruecos se acaba de transformar en un intercambio de drogas dónde podrían matarme, pero no hay de que preocuparse_, quiso añadir, pero se mordió la lengua y en su lugar dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente—. No me gusta mi nuevo trabajo, ni todo lo que he tenido que hacer para mantenerlo —se señaló el cabello—, pero sé que vale la pena.

Yue asintió. Cuando la vio bajar del departamento en ese vestido por un momento no la había reconocido. El cabello, los lentes de contacto que le oscurecían los ojos y el atractivo lunar sobre el labio habían conseguido engañarlo por completo. Era una mujer totalmente diferente. Ni aunque lo hubiese querido se hubiese imaginado que detrás de ese rostro se escondía Sakura. Los del servicio habían hecho un trabajo excelente ocultando su identidad.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Asqueroso —Sakura no sabía si era producto del vino o de algo más, pero Yue estaba bastante comunicativo. Mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo había visto. Sonrió para sus adentros, decidida a sacarle provecho—. Cuando llegaste recién entraba en el departamento. Tuvimos una reunión a última hora, dejando todo listo para el viaje de mañana. Nunca he ido a Marruecos, dicen que es hermoso.

—Lo es. Y hablando del viaje, ¿Matsuda irá contigo?

—Obviamente, si se supone que es por negocios. Yo soy la asistente, no al revés. Soy yo la que va con él, no él conmigo. Aunque a veces parece todo lo contrario. Está más niño de lo que lo recordaba.

— ¿Tu me puedes decir que tiene que poseer a una persona para involucrarse con alguien como Matsuda Hikaru?

La muchacha volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Amor, inmadurez, soledad... que te puedo decir, el trauma de mis padres todavía estaba fresco. Dos años son dos años, pero no significa que me doliese menos. Hikaru fue mi apoyo, hasta que se transformó en otro monstruo. Debí dejarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad... no hablemos de eso, ¿sí? Me siento como disco rayado repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. A lo pasado pisado.

—Está bien, está bien.

— ¿Y de qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó entonces Sakura, recordando de repente la llamada del día anterior.

—De esa carta que encontró Yamato —repuso de inmediato, pero algo en el tono de su voz dejaba un atisbo de duda. Esa no es toda la razón, daba a entender—. La estación tiene bastante información sobre Dimitri Kramenko y Jonathan Strahm, el servicio nos pidió hoy todos los documentos que teníamos. Me sorprende que ellos no estuviesen al tanto de los movimientos de esas cucarachas.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie les prestaba atención. Su tema de conversación era bastante comprometedor y no quería problemas.

—Esto no es algo que deberíamos discutir en un lugar tan público, si alguien nos escucha... mejor vamos al departamento, allá tendremos más privacidad.

— ¿Con todos los micrófonos y cámaras que tienen allí instaladas? —apuntó Yue con ironía.

—Eso es mejor que nada.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Yue la siguió un momento después. Y tras pagar en la caja, se marcharon.

La ciudad a esa hora era un océano de luces y gente, una imagen maravillosa con la capacidad de acelerar el pulso. A Sakura siempre le gustaría Tokio a pesar de todas las cosas que le habían acarreado escaparse allí.

— ¿Prefieres este lugar a Tomoeda?

—Es diferente, Tomoeda es mi hogar, pero Tokio... desde niña quería vivir aquí, eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Yue se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sé que te gustaba fantasear con que tú y yo nos mudaríamos juntos y que viviríamos aquí.

—Cierto —coincidió la chica con cierto embarazo. Ese comentario la había puesto repentinamente nerviosa—. ¿Cuántos años tenía la primera vez que te dije eso?

—Doce.

— ¿Y tú?

—Veintiuno.

— ¿Todavía te acuerdas de lo que te dije?

—Yo me acuerdo de todo lo que me dices, Sakura.

La chica no volvió a abrir la boca por el resto del camino. Cuando llegaron al departamento se bajó del auto como si el cuero del asiento quemara y entró rápidamente. Dejó el bolso en una de las mesillas de la sala y se sacó los zapatos. Yue lo observaba todo con interés, tratando de conciliar la excentricidad de la decoración con los gustos de la mujer frente a él.

— ¿Quién me dices que es esta Hatori Yuuka?

—Una economista de veintisiete años con una particular obsesión al negro, el cuero, las plantas artificiales y los celulares. Es una mujer bastante interesante, déjame decirte. Me divierto pretendiendo ser ella.

—Mientras no pierdas tu identidad en el camino... —soltó en voz baja—. ¿Y tienes todo esto para ti sola?

—Si, mi compañero tiene un departamento igual a este a diez minutos de aquí —mientras hablaba se había escabullido a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, sin darse cuenta de que Yue la seguía paso a paso. Estaba a medio camino de bajarse el cierre del vestido cuando sintió los dedos de su jefe acariciarle la piel descubierta—. ¿Yue...? ¿Qué haces?

El aludido no dijo nada, pero aprovechó la repentina rigidez de Sakura para deslizar la mano por su espalda, luego rozarle los hombros y finalmente quitarle el vestido. La sola visión de esa piel pálida fue suficiente para trastornarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces enterró el rostro en ese largo cuello de cisne y lo besó con fuerza. Sakura se estremeció en sus brazos y soltó un gemido ahogado.

— ¿Qué haces? —volvió a preguntar con la voz entrecortada.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

No, quiso decir, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta; así que simplemente actuó: recostó su cuerpo contra el de Yue y se abandonó a su calor. El mayor no se hizo esperar. En un solo movimiento apresó a Sakura contra la pared y regresó a la deliciosa tarea de besarla. Le comió los labios despacio, dibujando un camino hasta su cuello, a veces aventurándose un poco más abajo, mientras que sus manos, para nada ociosas, recorrían toda la piel que estuviese a su alcance. Durante años había negado lo que sentía por ella, ese amor que casi rayaba en la obsesión. Durante años había reprimido las ganas de tenía de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor. Durante años la había observado desde las sombras, saboreándola en la distancia, soñando con tenerla. Era enfermizo, la había visto crecer, la había llevado al colegio, había dormido en la misma cama que ella. No supo cuando ni como, pero de repente Sakura era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Y ahora todas esas fantasías estaban haciéndose realidad.

—Quítame esto —le susurró el mayor al oído.

Sakura reaccionó de forma instintiva, recorriendo despacio el pecho de Yue por encima de la ropa para luego bajarle la leva de un tirón. Las manos le temblaban, mezcla de nervios y anticipación. ¿Qué podía decir? Yue le había gustado desde que era una niña, pero no era ese sentimiento de ternura que su gemelo despertaba en ella, sino algo más oscuro, más animal. Siempre había tenido reparos en enfrentar esa ola de sentimientos por que sabía que estaba mal. Esa no era la forma en la que quería involucrarse con Yue, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Y el exceso de alcohol no ayudaba en nada. Había perdido la capacidad de razonar lógicamente y su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Únicamente reaccionaba.

—Acuéstate.

La orden dicha a media voz le erizó la piel. Soltó un suspiro de pura anticipación y se recostó sin mucha dilación. Yue terminó de despojarse de su camisa, revelando un pecho lampiño pero bien esculpido, digno de un hombre como él. Sin aplicar a penas presión se posicionó sobre la castaña, rozándole el cuello con el aliento. Sentía una desesperación horrible por estar dentro de ella, por hacerla gemir, escucharla gritar, pero al mismo tiempo quería retrasar ese momento lo más posible. La miró fijamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole sin palabras el hambre que lo carcomía por dentro. Sakura dejó de respirar.

— _¿Sakura? _

En un instante Yue estaba en la puerta, arma en ristre, observando atentamente a su alrededor. La pelinegra, por su lado, agradeció con toda el alma la interrupción. Acababa de caer en cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y se sintió realmente mal por ello. Con cuidado recogió el vestido del suelo y se lo puso de cualquier forma antes de sacar la radio del cajón del velador y responder al llamado.

— ¿Sucede algo? —jadeaba.

Sonó un ligero chasquido en alguna parte de la estancia y un leve resplandor rojizo iluminó la puerta del baño. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura empujó a Yue fuera de la habitación y cerró de golpe la puerta.

— ¿Por qué enciendes la cámara? —le espetó, ácida—. ¿Y si me hubiera estado cambiando de ropa?

_—Pues hubiese sido un espectáculo digno de ver_ —repuso con la voz enronquecida. A Sakura se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero luego lo achacó a lo que había sucedido hacia poco con su jefe—._ En fin, necesito que vengas._

— ¿Y eso?

—_Nos vamos a Marruecos a las cuatro de la mañana y tengo que enseñarte a usar e instalar el equipo. Me dejaron por error tu maleta también y no pienso llevártela._

—Que caballero —gruñó en voz baja—. Está bien, está bien. Dame veinte minutos.

—_Tienes quince y trae todas tus cosas de una vez, te quedas a dormir conmigo._

Y con eso se cortó la comunicación y se apagó la cámara. En ese preciso instante Yue entró nuevamente con la ropa perfectamente compuesta, pero con una notoria expresión de fastidio. Miró a Sakura fijamente, añorando el calor de su cuerpo. Sin decirle nada recogió su chaqueta del suelo y salió por las mismas, rumbo a la puerta de entrada. La pelinegra lo siguió de inmediato.

—Siento todo… _eso._

—No pasa nada —repuso el mayor con la voz vacía—. Te llamaré mañana si puedo, nos vemos, pequeña.

La besó suavemente en la frente y salió del departamento sin mirar atrás.

—Mierda…

Sakura se llevó una mano al rostro y soltó un pesado suspiro. La había llamado pequeña. Un apodo que únicamente a él le había concedido el privilegio de utilizar. Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado. Sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza se recompuso y procedió a cambiarse de ropa y a recoger sus cosas. En menos de quince minutos estaba saliendo por la puerta con su maleta de viaje (que tenía lista desde hace tres días) y un bolso con sus efectos personales. Llevaba también en una bolsa para ropa el conjunto que planeaba ponerse al día siguiente.

Caminando así por la calle pensó que llamaría mucho la atención, pero entonces recordó dónde estaba y se le olvidó por completo. Cuando por fin estuvo frente al edificio de apartamentos dónde vivía el castaño le entraron unos nervios extraños. ¿Habría visto a Yue? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo ebria que estaba? ¿Se daría cuenta en el momento en el que la recibiera en su casa? Mierda, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

— ¿Necesita ayuda?

El mozo tras el recibidor había salido a su encuentro. Con una amable sonrisa se ofreció a cargar las pertenencias de la pelinegra.

—Voy al sexto piso, departamento 2-A.

—Es extraño que Kihara-san reciba visitas —comentó el muchacho mientras entraban en el ascensor y comenzaban a subir piso tras piso—. Pero sí mencionó que estaba esperando a alguien. ¿Es usted su novia?

—No, claro que no. Somos compañeros de trabajo. Mañana tenemos un viaje bastante importante.

—Vaya pues, le deseo lo mejor —las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en un pequeño lobby con una sencilla mesita a un lado—. El la puerta del fondo. Ha sido un placer.

—Muchas gracias.

Cuando estuvo sola, Sakura se permitió relajarse. Se acomodó la ropa y recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta del departamento. No tenía allí ni medio minuto cuando Shaoran salió a recibirla. La muchacha se quedó petrificada en su sitio, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la imagen frente a ella.

Shaoran estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mostrando el fabuloso abdomen y los brazos definidos. Pequeñas gotas de agua le corrían desde los anchos hombros hasta el pantalón. Tragó saliva en seco, sintiendo un molesto pero al mismo tiempo placentero calor en el pecho. Y porque negarlo, también entre las piernas. Lo peor de todo era que ella _sabía_ que Shaoran sabía como la estaba afectando ese encuentro. Casi parecía apropósito. Finalmente, después de casi un minuto entero, el castaño se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar.

El departamento del muchacho era mucho más delicado que el suyo, sin tanto cuero ni tecnología. Estaba diseñado para alguien con visos intelectuales y no un guardaespaldas. Aunque eso no se alejaba mucho de la realidad de Shaoran. Por el día era un abogado respetable y por la noche un agente secreto. Se rió en silencio de su propia broma.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó él entonces, acercándose peligrosamente por la espalda.

—Nada, nada —Sakura se hizo discretamente a un lado y se volteó justo a tiempo para ver como Shaoran se ponía una camiseta. Muy a su pesar debía admitir que extrañaría la suculenta visión de sus abdominales. Y entonces se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar tantas estupideces. ¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando? Tenía que ser culpa del vino, sí, eso era. Si hasta estaba utilizando un vocabulario asqueroso, aunque fuese dentro de su cabeza—. ¿Puedo ver mi equipo?

—Sígueme.

Sakura echó a andar tras el muchacho. Atravesaron un largo pasillo que desembocaba en una habitación enorme, pintada de blanco con decoraciones y adornos en negro. Sakura contempló todo con asombro. Ese departamento era mucho mejor que el suyo. Sobre la cama, dispuesta en los mismos tonos monocromáticos, reposaban un par de maletines negros sin ninguna clase de distinción.

— ¿Cómo sé cual es el mío?

—Tienen nuestros nombres grabados —señaló una placa de metal grabada con una HY, justo por encima del candado digital—. Bueno, las iniciales.

— ¿Cuál es el código?

—Tu año de nacimiento.

—Que original —soltó al tiempo que ingresaba los cuatro dígitos en el candado. Al instante se escuchó un chasquido y el maletín se abrió revelando un montón de cables, dispositivos de dudoso uso y armas. Lo que si le sorprendió ver, fue la .38 con filigrana plateada que Kamui le había regalado en un absurdo intento de que lo perdonase por la bromita del secuestro. Sonrió de medio lado y acarició la culata con los dedos—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Nada, en realidad. Instalar las cámaras de vigilancia es bastante sencillo, lo único con lo que debes tener cuidado es con esconder bien el cableado y evitar a toda costa que les caiga agua.

Sakura guardó silencio unos instantes.

—¿Entonces para qué me hiciste venir aquí?

Fue el turno de Shaoran de cerrar la boca.

—Quería verte.

La muchacha cerró los ojos cuando el verdadero peso de esas palabras amenazó con asfixiarla. Casi a ciegas comenzó a buscar sus cosas, sintiendo la desesperada necesidad de salir rápido de ese lugar. Pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando Shaoran la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y en medio del forcejeo ambos terminaron sobre la cama. Sakura abajo. Shaoran arriba. Sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de la muchacha.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

La respuesta le llegó un segundo después, acompañada de una explicación de lo más gráfica. Cuando los labios de Shaoran se encontraron con los suyos, Sakura sintió una explosión en la boca del estómago que envió una ola de calor a todo su cuerpo. Un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta al tiempo que sus manos se movían por sí solas aferrándose a la espalda del muchacho. Él, a su vez, la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura.

Para Shaoran se sentía tan bien estar así, tocándola, abriéndose paso en su boca, y sobre todo escuchándola gemir. Desde su conversación con Eriol, Sakura había sido lo único en su mente. En un principio se había negado en aceptarlo, pero entonces toda la situación se volvió en extremo insoportable. No estaba seguro de si se había enamorado de ella, pero lo que tenía claro era que le fascinaba. Había estado espiando su departamento toda la noche, como un obsesivo. La había visto llegar de la oficina, ducharse y vestirse para salir sin apagar un instante la cámara. El corazón se le había acelerado en el pecho mientras la contemplaba totalmente desnuda. De sólo recordarlo sintió un tirón en la entrepierna. Mierda, tenía que calmarse. Pero era tan difícil… ese olor tan característico —una mezcla entre cerezas y canela— que despedía el cuerpo de Sakura era una droga. Así como ella.

Sakura, por su lado, estaba hecha un mar de confusión. Al mismo tiempo que la situación le parecía en extremo bizarra considerando lo que había sucedido en su departamento escasos treinta minutos atrás, no podía evitar desear que las cosas fuesen más lejos. Cada célula de su cuerpo se lo pedía y no sabía si era por la falta de contacto físico o por la maldita atracción que sentía por Shaoran. Esa atracción que con cada día que pasaba se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, al punto de hacerla soñar con él, de hacerla pensar en él todo el tiempo. Había tratado de negarlo, casi lo había conseguido, pero no. Ahí estaba, cediendo a sus propios deseos sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. Dios, había perdido por completo la razón y lo peor de todo era que no tenía intenciones de recuperarla. En silencio pidió que el tiempo se detuviese en ese preciso instante; los labios de Shaoran eran adictivos y por un instante creyó que realmente podría tenerlo. Pero entonces recordó a Mizaki, recordó la horrible historia de su muerte, y recordó la expresión de soledad y vacío en el rostro de Shaoran cada vez que hablaba de ella.

Se detuvo de inmediato y de un empellón mandó al castaño al suelo.

Shaoran se quedó allí, totalmente fuera de base, mirándola con ojos desorbitados. Tenía los labios hinchados y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración.

— ¿Qué pasa? —peguntó finalmente.

—Yo… esto no… Lo siento —susurró.

Shaoran asintió levemente y se puso de pie en un fluido movimiento. Se acomodó la ropa, recogió los maletines y las demás cosas de la castaña y apiló todo junto al armario empotrado.

—Dormirás aquí, yo iré a la sala. A las tres y media debemos estar en el aeropuerto.

Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación cerrando de un portazo.

* * *

—Estás guapísima.

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente y se echó otro vistazo en el espejo del baño dónde estaba metida. Llevaba puesto un lujoso conjunto blanco de falda tubo hasta la rodilla, lea y un corsé negro que hacía las veces de blusa, a juego con bolso del mismo color y zapatos de tacón. Tomoyo había diseñado esas prendas exclusivamente para ella como regalo por graduarse de la academia de arte de Tokio, cuando todavía se hablaban. Sonrió bobamente y le agradeció el comentario a Sayuki, PA asignada por VC para Jonathan y Dimitri. Se habían visto varias veces en los pasillos de la compañía y entre saludos casuales y esporádicas conversaciones se habían hecho amigas.

—Tu también estás guapa, Dimitri no va a dejarte en paz —apostillo Sakura, ampliando la sonrisa—. Vas a necesitar ayuda para quitártelo de encima.

—A tu lado, querida, nadie me va a hacer caso, así que estoy a salvo. Más que asistente de gerencia pareces hija de familia rica; solamente te hace falta el sombrero.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse y sacó de una bolsa desechable un sombrero negro de paja y ala ancha con un gran lazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza. El par de mujeres se miraron un segundo antes de echarse a reír.

—Vámonos —dijo entonces Sayuki tras consultar su reloj—. Se han de estar preguntado donde nos hemos metido.

Sakura asintió, recogió todas sus cosas y ambas mujeres salieron del baño, bien campantes. Para ser las tres y media de la mañana el aeropuerto Internacional de Narita estaba bastante poblado, una mezcla de lo más pintoresca entre oriundos y extranjeros. Se abrieron paso entre la gente hasta un pequeño grupo de caballeros trajeados reunidos en un cerrado círculo. Cuando el eso de sus pasos se hizo audible, diez pares de ojos se posaron sobre ellas. Para ser más concretos, sobre Sakura. Sayuki, a su lado, ahogó una risita tras la mano.

—Te ves preciosa, Hatori-san —le dijo Hikaru al tiempo que le tomaba de la mano y la besaba con delicadeza.

—Gracias, Matsuda-san —repuso la chica, azorada. Retiró la mano rápidamente y la escondió dentro de su bolso. Como excusa sacó su móvil y presionó unas cuantas teclas—. Antes de venir he llamado a confirmar nuestra asistencia, el avión ya está esperándonos. Tenemos que entrar por la puerta de embarque 3 y entregar nuestros pases de abordaje. Recuerden que deben tener su pasaporte a la mano, es pura formalidad.

El grupo asintió en unísono y tras revisar que todo estuviese en su sitio echaron a andar hacia la puerta de embarque. Una muchacha de sonrisa fácil salió a su encuentro y los guió todo el camino hasta el avión privado de VC. Los dejó a todos bien acomodados y se marchó caso enseguida, no sin antes recordarles los protocolos de seguridad y desearles un buen viaje. Unos diez minutos después la voz del piloto salió flotando por los altavoces, dándoles la bienvenida. Hikaru agradeció el gesto en son de broma a pesar de que el tipo no p9odía escucharlo, y finalmente el avión tomó pista.

El vuelo fue largo y cansado, con una parada obligatoria en Berlín para recargar combustible y luego seguir su camino. Sakura, que no estaba acostumbrada a viajar en avión, era quién más sufría con la travesía. No le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo sentada y definitivamente no le gustaba sufrir constantes cambios de presión. Se había cambiado incluso de ropa, reservando su traje para el aterrizaje en Fez, la capital cultural del país. Sayuki la imitó, luego Dimitri y por último Jonathan. Hikaru, Shaoran y su pequeña guardia de seis hombres, aguantaron estoicamente el terno durante todas esas largas horas de viaje.

—Ya vamos a llegar —Sayuki se sentó junto a la pelinegra y le ofreció una lata de café helado—. El año pasado yo acompañé a Matsuda-san y a esos otros dos a Marruecos. Sus reuniones son bastante aburridas, pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo dentro de una filial de VC y salen únicamente en las noches a beber o a hacer cualquier cosa que sea que hacen. Se supone que nosotros también podemos salir un rato, pero no sé… Matsuda se cabreó bastante conmigo cuando se enteró que salí del hotel. Pensé que me despediría.

Sakura guardó silencio unos momentos y le dio un trago a su bebida. Si Hikaru y el otro par salían todas las noches, ella tendría tiempo de revisar entre sus cosas, siempre y cuando Sayuki y los demás no estuviesen por ahí. Más tarde se lo comentaría a Shaoran, quién de seguro pasaría pegado a los talones de Hikaru Aunque ninguna gracia que le hacía después de lo sucedido. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de sus labios y el calor de sus manos quemándole la piel. Se sonrojó vorazmente.

—En fin, si quieres cambiarte, hazlo ahora. Y te recomiendo que te dejes la leva bien guardada. Fez es un horno en esta época del año.

—Gracias, Sayuki.

Apuró su bebida de un trago, cogió su bolso y se encerró en el baño del avión. Rápidamente se despojó de sus ropas y nuevamente se enfundó en el ajustado y provocativo traje de ejecutiva. Se anudó ella misma el corsé a la espalda (Shaoran la había ayudado en la madrugada) y luego se colocó la falda, cerrándola en la cintura. Retocó su maquillaje y se acomodó el cabello. Fue entonces cuando notó por primera vez la fina línea de cabello castaño que comenzaba a asomar de su cuero cabelludo. Lo primero que haría al llegar sería comprar tinte y echárselo encima. Hasta entonces andaría de sombrero.

Cuando volvió a salir se encontró con que todos dormían, incluso Sayuki. Sin hacer mucho ruido regresó a su asiento y clavó la mirada hacia el frente.

—Levántate.

Shaoran estaba a su lado, susurrándole en el oído. Por inercia obedeció y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

Con gran destreza el muchacho había abierto la falda de la chica y desanudado su corsé. Sakura se quedó helada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Tienes esto flojo —fue lo único que le dijo mientras volvía a anudar el corsé, ajustándolo casi a toda su capacidad. Luego le acomodó la falda y la cerró—. Estas guapa, por cierto.

Y se relegó nuevamente en su asiento. Sakura se sentó también, luchando por contener el temblor de sus manos. No había podido evitarlo, pero sentir el contacto de sus manos le había alterado las hormonas, tanto que para cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Saïss, todavía se sentía nerviosa.

—Dos autos del hotel en _Ville Nouvelle_ nos esperan en la puerta. Iremos al _Palais Faraj_, su favorito, Matsuda-san —les indicó Sakura ligeramente distraída por lo que veía a su alrededor. Si solo el aeropuerto era tan bello, no se podía imaginar el resto de la ciudad—. Vamos pues. Allá les indicaré como fueron reservadas las habitaciones.

El grupo echó a andar, atrayendo bastantes miradas a su paso. Y con justa razón. A un kilómetro de distancia se notaba que eran extranjeros, en especial por su vestimenta. Unos cuantos oficinistas más que arribaban también de otros países los saludaron; todos conocían a la trinidad de los negocios.

—Ya estoy cansado de verlos por aquí, deberían tomarse vacaciones en otro lugar —bromeó unos de ellos cuando se acercaban a las bandas transportadoras a retirar su equipaje—. Dimitri, Jonathan, se ven bien. Hikaru, tu estás igual de feo que siempre. Se hospedan en el _Palais_, imagino.

—Ya sabes, Marco, aquí lo pasamos en grande —Hikaru le estrechó la mano—. Nos vemos esta noche en la apertura.

Y así salieron del aeropuerto. Afuera el sol de medio día brillaba con fuerza en un cielo sin nubes, calentando los antiguos muros de piedra de la ciudad. Sakura comenzó enseguida a sentir los efectos del cambio climático y tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a Sayuki mientras hacía un esfuerzo por llevar el suficiente aire a sus pulmones.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si, tranquila, sigamos.

El grupo se dividió entre los dos Alfa Romeo que había enviado la gente del hotel para recogerlos. En un recorrido que tomó quince minutos por las abarrotadas calles llegaron finalmente a su destino. Un batallón de mozos salieron a su encuentro encargándose de sus equipajes, ofreciéndoles bebidas frías para combatir el abrasador calor y guiándolos por los lujosos pasillos del hotel hacia sus habitaciones. Tres habitaciones dobles habían sido reservadas en el primer piso para la guarda de Hikaru, otras dos en el segundo piso para Shaoran y Sayuki t finalmente cuatro en el nivel de la piscina para los tres ejecutivos y Sakura. Cada uno siguió a su guía hasta su destino.

Sakura y Shaoran fueron los únicos que se quedaron en el lobby.

—Cuando tengas tiempo ven a mi habitación, tenemos muchas cosas que planear para esta noche.

La muchacha asintió y se marchó rápidamente con el mozo a su habitación. Shaoran esperó a que desapareciera por un recodo del pasillo antes de hacer lo mismo.

Esa noche prometía ser un infierno para los dos.

* * *

_Bel'sNotes: Que les pareció? A mi no me gusta, en especial lo que le hice a Yue (pobre T.T) y culpo a la fiebre de ello. Pero que le vamos a hacer, nuestros protagonistas están en Marruecos por fin y las cosas parece que comienzan a moverse. Será que Sakura termina siguiendo a Hikaru al intercambio o va a aprovechar que su jefecito se larga a hacer cosas malas para revisarle las maletas. No sé, pero les prometo que desde el próximo capítulo todo se pone muy intenso. _

_Nos vemos... _


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me hacen muy feliz. Este capítulo es uno de los más largos y más significativos de la historia porque marcan el comienzo del final. Eso es, entramos a la recta final de Undercover. Aún así falta bastante para que termine, así que hay más SxS por ver. Por ahora no tengo mucho que decir debido a que estoy corta de tiempo. Debo viajar a otra ciudad a recoger mis cosas por que me mudé y ya estoy tarde. Les dejo el capitulo, comenten. Muchas gracias otra vez por su apoyo. Son un amor. **

**A leer...! **

* * *

Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

**UNDERCOVER**

**-9-**

_Corría. _

_Saltó una cerca, de lleno al patio trasero de una pequeña casa a todas luces desolada. Casi sin detenerse se escabulló al interior, revisando al vuelo las habitaciones en busca de un lugar dónde esconderse. Finalmente, en el segundo piso dio con un armario repleto de ropa de cama y abrigos lanudos que no iban para nada con el árido clima de la región. Se metió allí como una niña pequeña que juega a las escondidas, cerró la puerta y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con las sábanas. Justo en el instante en el que se tapaba la cabeza escuchó los pesados pasos de sus perseguidores en la planta baja. Ahogando el sonido del rastrillo con un edredón bastante grueso, cargó la pistola. Le quedaban suficientes balas para matar a tres de ellos, pero cinco la perseguían. Aún si conseguía reducirlos a todos cabía la posibilidad de que otros estuviesen esperándola fuera. _

_Respiró profundo, la mirada clavada en la delgada puerta de madera, contando mentalmente los segundos para que diesen con ella. Pero los segundos se transformaron rápidamente en minutos y nadie parecía seguir buscándola. Sabiendo lo mucho que arriesgaba, salió del armario con el arma delante de ella, lista para disparar. Despacio, muy despacio, fue recorriendo el pasillo que daba a las escaleras. Echó un vistazo por la baranda antes de bajar y encontrarse con los cinco matones que la perseguían, todos echados en el suelo con una bala perforándoles el cráneo. Reconoció el estilo y la puntería de inmediato, ahora solo tenía que encontrarlo. _

—_Manos arriba. _

_Sakura se paró en seco, con las manos en alto. Sin mirar hacia atrás dio un ligero paso hacia su derecha y en un instante había desarmado y sometido al desconocido. Fue entonces cuando notó la espesa cabellera castaña llena de tierra y los brillantes ojos ámbares mirándola con una mezcla entre la exasperación y la burla. La muchacha lo soltó de inmediato. _

—_Lo siento —se disculpó—. Pensé que eras otro de esos —señaló los cadáveres a su alrededor—. He visto bastante muerto esta última semana, creo que se va a convertir en un hábito._

— _¿Con tu selección de trabajo? Obvio —repuso el otro poniéndose de pie—. ¿Cómo te siguieron hasta aquí? _

_Sakura se dejó caer en las escaleras y enterró el rostro entre las manos. _

—_Me han perseguido por toda la ciudad, fue un milagro dar con esta casa, aunque casi pierdo a este bebé en el camino —le mostró a Shaoran la mochila en su espalda—. Son medicinas, armas, nuestras radios, municiones… en fin, lo básico. _

— _¿Sabías que Matsuda nos descubriría? _

—_Tenía el presentimiento, así que me preparé para ello. Aunque a este paso nos vamos a quedar sin provisiones bastante rápido. _

—_Por eso es bueno que estos muchachos estén tan bien equipados, ¿no es cierto? —Se arrodilló junto a uno de los matones y le cerró los ojos—. Revisa a ese par de allá, quítales todo lo que tengan. _

_Sakura se puso a la tarea sin mucho remordimiento. Un par de meses atrás se habría rehusado a robarle a un muerto, pero en ese instante, atrapada en un país extranjero y con un asesino sediento de venganza pisándole los talones, no se iba a poner con moralismos. Ya luego pelearía esa batalla con su consciencia. _

—_Creo que eso es todo —recapituló la muchacha mientras guardaba sus nuevas armas (.9mm semi automáticas), las billeteras a rebosar de dinero y (para su suerte) las llaves de un auto—. No podremos usarlo mucho tiempo, la gente de Hikaru está en la calle. Si nos ven, estamos perdidos. _

—_Debemos correr el riesgo. En un par de horas sale un avión de carga a Moscú y tenemos que subirnos en él. Pagué bastante al piloto para que nos espere diez minutos más del tiempo especificado en el plan de vuelo. Si para las siete de la noche no estamos ahí entonces sí que estaremos perdidos. _

_La muchacha asintió con seriedad y se puso de pie, pero casi de inmediato volvió al suelo. Un dolor punzante le atravesaba en muslo. _

— _¿Cómo mierda te hiciste eso? _

_La herida tenía casi diez centímetros de largo, con poca profundidad. _

—_Debe ser de cuando salté la cerca. _

_Shaoran negó ligeramente con la cabeza. _

—_Vamos a curar eso antes de que se infecte._

* * *

**[UNA SEMANA ANTES]**

—_PALAIS FARAJ, VILLE NOUVELLE (20:25 PM)_

Sakura soltó un pesado suspiro al tiempo que se echaba un vistazo en el espejo. Esa noche llevaba un atrevido vestido strapless de satín negro que parecía pegarse a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, dejando poco a la imaginación. El cabello le caía suelto hasta media espalda, los ojos verde musgo ligeramente maquillados, y los labios pintados de rojo. Por un instante no reconoció su propio rostro debajo del disfraz, sintiéndose presa de una horrible presión en el pecho. Su único consuelo era la certeza de que todo terminaría pronto. Si estaban de suerte esa misma noche podrían reunir información suficiente para arrestar a Hikaru y condenarlo. Si estaban de suerte, ella y Shaoran estarían pronto de regreso a casa, a sus vidas, como si nada de eso hubiese sucedido nunca. Suspiró de nuevo… Extrañaba Tomoeda con toda el alma. Extrañaba a Tomoyo, a Eriol, a su hermano, a Yukito, a sus compañeros de la estación, incluso extrañaba a Yue a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Quería verlos, quería que la misión terminase. Y quería que terminase ya.

— ¿Yuuka?

La aludida sonrió para sí misma y salió del baño para encontrarse con Sayuki, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación, ataviada con un vaporoso vestido azul marino a juego con guantes de cabritilla y un collar de perlas. Las mujeres se sopesaron un segundo con la mirada antes de soltarse en elogios. Sayuki parecía bastante feliz con el resultado del atuendo que ella misma había escogido esa tarde para Sakura, cuando ambas salieron de compras en Ville Nouvelle.

—Te ves espectacular —le dijo finalmente—. Te dije que ese vestido te quedaría estupendo. Pareces estrella de cine.

—Gracias —repuso la otra, azorada—. Tú también estás guapa.

—Pero no tanto como tú —la sujetó de la mano y le sonrió—. Tenemos cinco minutos para bajar al salón, Matsuda-san ya esta allí con Dimitri, Jonathan y Masashi. Nos están esperando.

— ¿Masashi?

—Kihara-san —especificó—. Ya sabes, el guardián privado de Matsuda-san.

—Ya.

Sakura luchó por no fruncir el ceño y mantener una expresión relajada mientras recorrían los pasillos superiores del hotel. ¿Desde cuando Sayuki llama a Shaoran por su primer nombre? Tanto le daba si era falso o no. La única explicación era que se par se habían hecho bastante cercanos. La pregunta era cuando. Respiró profundo y alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. Más tarde tendría tiempo para pensar en ello.

— ¿Lista?

Habían llegado ya al salón principal del hotel. Todos los años se llevaba a cabo en Marruecos un congreso entre importantes empresas de todo el mundo con el propósito de expandir sus territorios de comercio y formar nuevas alianzas con otras compañías. VioletaCorp era, como siempre, la más cotizada y la única que se podía permitir, si le daba la gana, a rechazar cualquier tipo de propuesta. Ese año no parecía ser la excepción.

—A ver, esta noche es para divertirse. Tienes que quedarte con Matsuda-san la mayor parte de la velada, pero no como su asistente, sino como su acompañante. Te presentará a muchas personas, gerentes, empresarios, de todo… es tu oportunidad para darte a conocer. Mucha gente de VC se ha ido de la compañía gracias a reuniones como estas; ahora tienen mejores posiciones con una paga más que significativa.

—Gracias, pero no tengo intenciones de dejar VC —repuso Sakura, ligeramente cortada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Eso dicen todos al principio —le restó importancia Sayuki encogiéndose de hombros—. En fin, como a eso de las diez la gente comienza a retirarse para continuar la fiesta en otro lado. Algunos se van a dormir, otros a celebrar _íntimamente_ en sus habitaciones, y el resto se va de juerga. Puedes contar con que la Trinidad va a terminar en un bar. Nosotras también podemos salir, siempre y cuando Matsuda-san y en especial su guardia no se enteren.

—Ya veremos.

Finalmente el par de mujeres entraron el enorme salón decorado especialmente para la ocasión con los estandartes de todas las compañías participantes del evento. Desde sobrios letreros hasta llamativos animales se podían apreciar en los banderines que colgaban de las paredes. Entre todos ellos, el emblema de VioletaCorp, una flor de lis de un pálido tono púrpura enredada en lo que parecía ser una mata de espinas. Sakura nunca había llegado a entender por completo el concepto visual de esa imagen y algo en el fondo de su cabeza de le decía que era mejor no hacerlo.

— ¡Hatori-san! —Exclamó Hikaru cuando ambas mujeres se acercaron al grupo—. Déjeme decirle que está usted preciosa, ese vestido le queda estupendo. Y usted también, Sayuki-san. El azul es su color.

—Muchas gracias, Matsuda-san —repuso Sayuki ligeramente ruborizada—, pero seamos honestos aquí, Yuuka se ve mucho mejor que yo.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, ambas están bellísimas —intervino Jonathan dedicándole una caliente mirada a la pelinegra—. Es un orgullo poder decir que estas mujeres trabajan para VC, ¿no es cierto Hikaru, Dimitri?

—Definitivamente —saltaron los dos al unísono.

—Gracias —susurró Sakura, completamente alterada por la ola de halagos. Respiró profundo y clavó la mirada más allá de sus acompañantes. Si los seguía mirando sufriría un colapso tarde o temprano—. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el entretenimiento para esta noche?

—Nada divertido, en realidad —dijo Hikaru con un franqueza—, un par de discursos, fotografías, charlas, uno que otro viaje a la pista de baile y champaña. Aburrido, si me permite mi opinión.

—Si le parece tan aburrido, no debería venir, Matsuda-san —soltó Sakura de la forma más casual que pudo concebir—. Pero siempre viene, todos los años. Eso es bastante dedicación a algo que considera… _tedioso_, por ponerlo de otra forma.

Hikaru la miró fijamente unos segundos, paseando los ojos desde sus labios rojos hasta el escote. Luego la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Es usted bastante perspicaz, Hatori-san. A veces me pregunto que tanto.

—Eso, Matsuda-san, le invito a descubrirlo.

Y dejando ese comentario en el aire, Sakura dio media vuelta y se perdió entre el gentío.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el baño? —preguntó a uno de los meseros que pululaban por el lugar.

—Al fondo de ese pasillo a la derecha.

—Gracias.

Casi parecía que corría cuando entró al baño de mujeres, decorado igual que el exterior. Los suelos de mármol reflejaban las llamas de las velas dispuestas en los candelabros sobre el mesón. Sakura se recostó contra una de las paredes y dejó que el frío de la cerámica le devolviese algo de lucidez. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? En un mundo retorcido eso era casi como coquetear. Esa no había sido su intención. Ni mucho menos. Pero cada vez que estaba frente a Hikaru no podía evitar perder un poco el control de sus acciones. Todavía le tenía miedo, sí, más ese miedo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, reemplazado por un sentimiento mucho más oscuro que todavía no sabía como definir.

— ¿Quién me manda a abrir la boca? —susurró para si misma.

—Eso iba a preguntarte yo.

Shaoran irrumpió de golpe en el baño, cerrando con pestillo la puerta para evitar que alguien más entrase. Se quedó un segundo más del necesario petrificado en su sitio, los ojos clavados en Sakura y en ese maldito vestido que le aceleraba el pulso. Es que se veía tan… apetecible. De no ser porque afuera había una multitud de empresarios y entre esos un asesino, le habría hecho el amor allí mismo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

El ácido tono de la muchacha lo trajo a la realidad.

—Ten más cuidado, Kinomoto —se acercó lentamente hacia ella, hasta el punto de atraparla entre su cuerpo y la pared. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Sakura chocando contra su cuello—. Matsuda no es imbécil. Lo que le dijiste solo se puede interpretar de dos formas: o le estas ocultando algo o le estás provocando. Aprende a controlar tu lengua o puedes terminar muerta.

—Ya lo sé, no soy estúpida —de un empujón lo alejó y se escabulló hacia los lavabos—. Pero no lo pude evitar. Es un maldito hábito.

— ¿Provocar a los hombres o hablar más de la cuenta?

Sakura se irguió cuan alta era y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Yo aprenderé a controlar mi lengua el momento en el que tú aprendas a respetarme, Li.

Salió del baño sin mirar atrás.

* * *

—_PALAIS FARAJ, VILLE NOUVELLE (21:15 PM)_

—Hatori-san, le presento a Marco Weyland, CEO de Weyland Corp., Marco, ella es Hatori Yuuka, mi asistente —hizo Hikaru las debidas presentaciones—. Este hombre que ve aquí, Hatori-san, es mi mayor competencia. Su compañía es casi tan grande como la mía e igual de exitosa.

—Por eso insisto en que deberíamos trabajar juntos, pero sigues sin hacerme caso —repuso el otro componiendo una encantadora sonrisa—. Espero, Hatori-san, que usted pueda meter algo de sentido común en esa cabeza. Si lo consigue, el lunes mismo le envío el contrato. Lo tengo desde hace meses con la esperanza de que este bastardo se digne a aceptar mi propuesta.

—Sabes que no es tan sencillo, Weyland, hay muchas cosas de por medio.

—Nimiedades, lo que pasa es que te da miedo que tus empleados me quieran más a mí, eso es todo.

— ¿Está escuchando eso, Hatori-san? —Saltó Hikaru con falsa molestia—. Le haré una pregunta y su empleo depende ella: ¿usted lo querría más a él que a mí?

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita detrás de su copa de champaña por lo estúpido de la pregunta. Era obvio que a Hikaru se le estaba subiendo la bebida a la cabeza. Su fuerte nunca había sido el alcohol.

—Pues puede despedirme de una vez, Matsuda-san, porque sencillamente no los quiero a ninguno. Usted y yo a penas llevamos un mes de conocernos, y al señor Weyland me lo acaba de presentar. Es ridículo, por no decir imposible, que alguien se gane el afecto de otra persona en tan poco tiempo.

—Me gusta esta muchacha, Hikaru, tiene chispa. Si se cansa de trabajar con este tipo, le sugiero que me llame. La contrataría enseguida. Ahora, si me disculpan, por allá hay una mesa de bocadillos que me está llamando a gritos. Buenas noches.

—Esto parece más una reunión social que un congreso, ¿está seguro que mañana vamos a ir a todas esas reuniones?

—Solo es así la primera noche, básicamente la estrategia de los anfitriones es ver como se relacionan unas empresas con otras y de ahí buscar posibles beneficios. Weyland ha querido hacer negocios conmigo desde hace años y nunca he aceptado.

— ¿Por qué?

—A pesar de que su compañía es fuerte, Marco Weyland es un hombre débil. Y a mi no me gusta la gente débil, Hatori-san.

En ese instante se acercó Shaoran, quién los había estado siguiendo toda la noche a una prudencial distancia para no alertar a nadie de su presencia.

—Matsuda-san, me pidió que le avise cuando fuesen las nueve y media —le dijo tras consultar rápidamente su reloj—. ¿Necesita algo?

—Sí, prepara el auto que alquilé esta tarde y luego ve por Dimitri y Jonathan, diles que es hora de irnos. Hatori-san, ve por favor a mi habitación y saca de la caja de seguridad un maletín. Se lo entregas a Masashi.

—Por supuesto, ¿Cuál es el código de la caja?

—Lo encontrarás en mi PDA. Masashi, nos vemos en el estacionamiento en veinte minutos.

El par de agentes abandonaron el salón a toda velocidad. Sus corazones al igual que sus mentes parecían ir al mismo ritmo. Había llegado el momento. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en la primera planta Shaoran salió disparado hacia su habitación, con Sakura pegada a sus talones. Se encerraron ahí un segundo, buscando algo de tranquilidad en el otro. Esa era su oportunidad.

—Escucha, llevaré mi teléfono, llámame si pasa algo, no importa el momento ni la hora —la voz le temblaba ligeramente—. Sakura, sobre lo que te dije hace rato… lo siento.

—Olvídalo, no pasó nada. Y en lugar de preocuparte por mí, deberías hacerlo por ti. Yo estaré bien. Tú vas a llamarme a mí si es que pasa algo. ¿Entendido?

Shaoran asintió con seriedad.

—Ahora ve a buscar a Dimitri y a Jonathan, yo iré por el maletín. Nos vemos en mi habitación.

Y antes de que alguno pudiese cambiar de opinión, salieron del cuarto. Mientras Shaoran iba pasillo abajo, Sakura regresó a los elevadores para llegar al nivel de la piscina. Una vez allí entró en la habitación de su jefe, ubicó la PDA entre todas las cosas desperdigadas sobre el escritorio bajo la ventana y en menos de dos minutos tenía el maletín entre sus manos. Era negro, sin distinciones y pesaba una tonelada. Podía contener desde ladrillos hasta dinero, era difícil de adivinar. Echó un último vistazo alrededor, asegurándose de grabar la ubicación de cada objeto en su memoria. Le serviría bastante cuando le tocase regresar para husmear. Aferrada al maletín volvió al pasillo y directo a su habitación.

Shaoran ya estaba allí. Tenía el audífono del inalámbrico en el oído, y estaba terminando de esconder la cámara digital entre su ropa. Llevaba dos armas en el cinto, y otra en el tobillo derecho. Podía notarlo por el bulto que se formaba cerca de la basta. Se quedó mirándolo un instante y tuvo la horrible sensación de que no iba a verlo otra vez. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía había soltado el maletín y corrido para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Ten cuidado.

El muchacho la estrechó también entre sus brazos y le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Siempre. Nos vemos en la mañana, Sakura.

Recogió el maletín y se fue.

* * *

—_ESTACIONAMIENTO, PALAIS FARAJ, VILLE NOUVELLE (21:55 PM)_

Su corazón bombeaba sangre a velocidades vertiginosas, oxigenando con fuerza su cabeza. Sentía las manos heladas, el cuerpo tenso, las piernas pesadas. No se había dado cuenta, pero cada paso que daba hacia adelante era una verdadera agonía. No porque le esperase una muerte casi segura, sino por que se alejaba cada vez más de Sakura. La acuciante sensación de que no iba a verla de nuevo aumentaba por momentos y le estaba costando un esfuerzo descomunal no dar media vuelta y regresar. Pero sabía que por el bien de ambos debía terminar esa misión. Lo único que necesitaba eran pruebas suficientes para arrestarlo, el servicio se encargaría del resto. Su trabajo terminaría allí y así Sakura volvería a estar a salvo. Si había un momento idóneo para arrepentirse de haberla involucrado en un problema tan grande, era este. Desde un principio debió oponerse a que ella formase parte del equipo. Tal vez si hubiese insistido un poco más, ahora las cosas serían diferentes.

A casi doscientos metros del auto de Matsuda, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, se ocultó tras un pilar a su izquierda y activó el inalámbrico.

— _¿Cómo te va?_

— ¿Eriol? —Esa era una voz que definitivamente no se había esperado escuchar, mucho menos dadas las circunstancias—. ¿Pasa algo? Estoy ocupado.

—_De eso mismo quería hablarte. Estoy en Tokio, Kenichi me pidió que viniera para ayudarte con el intercambio. Confía en que puedo sacarte vivo de allí. _

—Bastardo, ¿acaso me cree tan inútil como para no poder hacer esto por mi cuenta? Dile de mi parte que no necesito su ayuda.

—_No estás en posición de negociar, ni yo tampoco. Si te matan tendré que ocupar tu lugar y no puedo correr ese riesgo. Tengo una mujer de la que preocuparme y por nada del mundo quiero que Sakura se entere que estoy involucrado en esto. _

Shaoran gruñó en voz baja.

—Está bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—_No cuelgues la llamada y guárdate el teléfono en el bolsillo. Yo te daré instrucciones cada vez que lo considere necesario. Haz lo que te diga sin chistar, ¿entendiste?_

—Sí, papá.

—_Sin bromas, animal, que nos conocemos._

—Gracias.

Shaoran se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, recompuso su máscara de hieratismo y abandonó su escondite. En el breve tiempo que había durado su conversación, Dimitri y Jonathan se habían unido ya a Matsuda. Él fue el último en llegar.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí, podemos irnos —dijo Hikaru trepándose en el asiento del copiloto—. Masashi, tu conduces. En el camino te explico que es lo que vamos a hacer.

Shaoran asintió someramente y arrancó el auto.

— ¿Alguna vez le haz quitado la vida a alguien? —preguntó Hikaru casi media hora después.

Shaoran volvió a asentir.

—Estamos bien, entonces. A dónde vamos es posible que tengas que matar a alguien, solo en caso de que las cosas salgan mal. Tu trabajo esta noche es quedarte conmigo, protegerme a toda costa. Dimitri y Jonathan se manejan solos. Y otra cosa, no puedes hablarle a nadie sobre esto. Si es que se llegasen a enterar, te juro que importa dónde escondas yo te encontraré y haré de tu vida un verdadero infierno, ¿entendido?

—A la perfección, Matsuda-san.

Hikaru sonrió de medio lado.

—Ya va siendo hora de que me llames por mi nombre.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shaoran para sonreír. Había estado esperando un mes completo por ese momento. El instante en el que Hikaru le entregase su confianza.

—_No te duermas en tus laureles, príncipe _—susurró Eriol en su oído—._ Recuerda que todo puede salir mal esta noche, y estoy empezando a creer que es así. Algo no está bien, Shaoran. Kenichi tiene cámaras en el lugar del intercambio y allí hay un ejército esperándolos. No sé si Matsuda esté al tanto, pero me conformo con que tú lo sepas. _

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta como única respuesta, esperando que Eriol lo entendiese.

—Entra por aquí —le indicó Dimitri desde el asiento trasero—. Conduce unos quinientos metros hacia la izquierda y detente. Apaga las luces ahora.

El muchacho hizo lo que se le pedía y apagó las luces. El auto se fundió de inmediato con la densa oscuridad a su alrededor, dando la impresión de que no estaba allí. Conducir en esas condiciones era complicado, pero no imposible. Contó mentalmente los quinientos metros antes de detenerse. Hikaru se acomodó mejor en el asiento del copiloto y unos minutos después sacó el móvil y marcó un número de memoria.

—Quiero a tus hombres visibles, Akio. Un movimiento en falso y el dinero se van conmigo, ¿estamos?

Colgó.

—Masashi, bienvenido a tu primer intercambio. Vamos, muchachos.

El grupo se bajó entonces del auto. Hikaru se puso al frente, con Shaoran y Dimitri en el medio, y Jonathan cerrando el grupo. Avanzaron entre los matorrales con algo de dificultad hasta divisar a lo lejos lo que parecían ser luces fluorescentes. Shaoran se llevó una mano al cinturón, acariciando la culata de su pistola. Los nervios amenazaban con traicionarlo y la incesante charla al otro lado de la línea comenzaba a irritarlo. Podía escuchar la voz atronadora de Kenichi y el elegante susurró de la voz de Eriol, enzarzados en una acalorada discusión. En algunas ocasiones la voz de Saya aparecía por unos instantes y luego se desvanecía. ¿Por qué mierda se estaban peleando? Solo en ese instante comenzó realmente a creer que algo no estaba bien.

—Masashi, saca tu arma —susurró Hikaru sin desviar la mirada—. Dimitri, Jonathan, a mi lado.

Cuando las luces finalmente se volvieron visibles Shaoran comprendió la magnitud del problema en el que estaba metido. Al menos una cincuentena de hombres armados custodiaba con excesivo recelo una gran pirámide de cajas cerradas con cinta de embalaje. Otro grupo, esta vez de cinco personas, charlaba tranquilamente en medio del claro. Esa zona de los matorrales había sido completamente destruida y había rastro de cenizas en la tierra. Probablemente habían incendiado el lugar. Se llevó una mano al inalámbrico, las voces habían cesado de repente.

— ¡Matsuda Hikaru!

El tipo tenía la piel oscura, con un atractivo resplandor dorado. Sus ojos negros brillaban en la penumbra y la ropa blanca tenía unas cuantas manchas de tierra. Llevaba también una .38 colgando del cinturón.

—Comenzaba a creer que no vendrías, hasta se me ocurrió enviar a alguien por ti. Pero ya no es necesario.

—Déjate de bromitas, Akio.

Para tener un nombre japonés, Akio no se veía mucho como un asiático. Era demasiado alto, el color de su piel demasiado llamativo, y ese acento europeo… Definitivamente era del viejo continente.

—Dimitri, Jonathan, siempre es un placer tenerlos aquí —se acercó a ellos y les estrechó la mano—. Y tú, mi amigo, ¿Quién eres?

Le echó a Shaoran una buena mirada, notando de inmediato el par de pistolas que llevaba encima, así como el inalámbrico en su oído y una pequeña navaja camuflada cerca de la hebilla del cinturón.

—Este tipo está bastante equipado, ¿no será tu nuevo guardaespaldas? —Hikaru asintió—. ¿Y que pasó con Hiroshi? ¿Renunció o lo mataste?

—Huyó con mi asistente —soltó sin variar la expresión del rostro—. Tuve que buscarme una chica nueva.

—No puedo creer que Hiroshi siga vivo después de todas las cosas que ha visto. Corres un gran riesgo, Hikaru.

—Tengo suficiente peso en mi balanza como para asegurarme de que no hable, pero si abre la boca lo primero que va a recibir es un balazo en la garganta.

—Esa es la actitud —Akio regresó su atención a Shaoran—. Asumo que tienes un nombre.

—Masashi —repuso. Por indicaciones de Eriol omitió el apellido.

—Akio, para servirte. Presiento que nos llevaremos bien. Ahora caballeros, acompáñenme.

Akio les dio un empujoncito a los cuatro para que se acercasen a la pila de mercancía. Hikaru se separó del grupo y comenzó a contar en voz baja las cajas y a revisar su estado en general. Para cuando terminó, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Dijiste que sólo una caja se había dañado, aquí faltan tres más.

—Vienen en camino. Después del incidente nos retrasamos bastante. Un grupo de mis hombres traen lo que falta.

—Más te vale, o ese maletín del que hablamos se va volando de aquí.

Akio levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. ¿Cuándo te he mentido? Exacto, nunca. Pero ahora hablemos de dinero. ¿Cuánto trajiste?

—Cuatro millones.

—Ese no era el trato.

Hikaru se cruzó de brazos.

—Me jodiste la mercancía, no te pienso pagar por todo. Cuatro millones equivalen a todo lo que tienes aquí. Hubiesen sido seis si esa caja estuviese aquí. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

Mientras el par de hombres discutían, Shaoran prestaba atención a Eriol, quién le hablaba a toda velocidad. La voz le temblaba.

—_Esto es malo. Es verdad que más hombres están trayendo lo que queda de la droga, pero ese no es el único propósito de la reunión. Van a matar a Hikaru ni bien tengan la oportunidad. Con él fuera del camino Akio puede controlar el negocio a voluntad. Shaoran, tienes que salir de allí rápido. Te doy quince minutos. Si las cosas no se arreglan para entonces, das media vuelta y corres por tu vida. Todavía tienes las llaves del auto, ¿verdad? _

Gruñó como respuesta.

—_Te metes en esa cosa y te largas. Regresas al hotel por Sakura, recogen lo que más puedan de sus cosas y al aeropuerto. Entre lo que les enviaron en los maletines hay un sobre con dinero, usan eso para comprar los pasajes de regreso. Y no dejen demasiado rastro_.

Shaoran asintió a pesar de que su amigo no podía verlo. Los nervios iban a traicionarlo en cualquier momento. La posibilidad de fallar nunca se le había presentado tan clara. En misiones anteriores siempre había gozado del completo control de la situación, pero esto… la espera mataba. Si realmente el intercambio era una emboscada, lo más probable era que no saliese con vida de allí. Aunque no le importaba mucho. Ya estaba muerto.

—… Y mira quienes llegaron —exclamó entonces Akio mirando más allá de Hikaru.

Las tres cajas faltantes de mercancía acababan de hacer aparición, escoltadas por diez matones armados. Sendas metrallas colgaban de sus espaldas. Solo entonces Hikaru comenzó a sospechar que algo estaba mal. De forma instintiva se llevó una mano al interior de la chaqueta y aferró con fuerza su pistola.

—Siéntete libre de revisar la mercancía —le dijo Akio perfilando una enigmática sonrisa.

Hikaru hizo lo propio. Unos minutos después se alejó lo más que pudo de la pirámide y clavó la mirada en Akio.

—Todo en orden.

—Perfecto, entonces ya podemos pasar al verdadero motivo por el que te hice venir hasta aquí —a su señal los recién llegados apuntaron a los cuatro japoneses con sus metrallas. Dimitri y Jonathan reaccionaron de forma instintiva, posicionándose como un escudo frente a Hikaru. Shaoran hizo lo mismo resguardándole la espalda—. Vamos, vamos, chicos, no les voy a hacer nada. Esto es una simple formalidad.

—Déjate de juegos —le espetó Hikaru con acidez—. ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Acaso se te olvidó con quién estás tratando?

—Para nada, pero voy a pretender que sí. Por más de cinco años he trabajado contigo y ya me cansé de estar bajo tu sombra. Si te mato se acaban mis problemas y también los de muchas otras personas. Realmente le harías un favor al mundo si te mueres.

El rostro de Hikaru era un poema. La cara de póquer que llevaba de forma usual se había resquebrajado, dándole rienda suelta al hombre que realmente era. Esos ojos claros perdieron toda la luz y el brillo, transformándose en pozos sin fondo. El cuerpo adoptó una pose animal, casi depredadora, y una sonrisa hueca le bailaba en los labios. Shaoran lo miró de reojo y las facciones se le contrajeron en una mueca de odio. Con que ese era el hombre que Mizaki había visto antes de morir. Maldito bastardo. Lo quería muerto, y lo quería ya.

—Te lo pongo claro, imbécil, o le ordenas a tus hombres que bajen las armas o te lleno la cabeza de plomo aquí mismo.

—Finalmente estás sacando las garras, gatita —Akio se acercó rápidamente al cuarteto, aunque manteniendo una prudencial distancia de las armas que le apuntaban directamente al pecho—. El instante en el que dispares mis amigos te dejarán como colador. No vas a tener tiempo ni de sentir dolor. Sería mejor que comiences a reconsiderar tu estrategia.

Hikaru soltó una risotada. Eso realmente le había dado gracia.

—Yo te di esas armas, y por lo visto no las han utilizado aún. ¿Estás seguro de que funcionan?

Y en ese instante se desató el caos.

* * *

—PALAIS FARAJ, VILLE NOUVELLE (23:00 PM)

Sakura sintió como toda la tensión que había estado acumulando a lo largo de la noche se desvanecía cuando finalmente pudo colarse en la habitación de Hikaru. El lugar estaba vacío, como debía ser. Hubiese sido el colmo que después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para mantener a la guardia y a Sayuki lejos de esa zona del hotel, alguien estuviese allí. Sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros los guantes y la cera para contar billetes que Saya le había enviado. Se frotó un poco de la cera en las manos, se puso los guantes, y comenzó a fisgonear como sólo ella sabía.

Revisó maletas, bolsos, billetera, maletines, e incluso la caja de seguridad, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Ningún documento incriminatorio, ni siquiera una pequeña porción de droga, que hubiese sido motivo suficiente para pedir extradición y regresar su trasero a Japón. Pero si se detenía a pensar en ello, era más que obvio. Hikaru no era imbécil, no dejaría cosas como esas a simple vista. Mantendría toda esa información cerca, al alcance de la mano. Sus ojos cayeron entonces en la portátil que descansaba en la cama, junto con un iPad y la PDA. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó a la cama y agarró lo primero a lo que pudo echarle mano. La portátil.

Estaba bloqueada con contraseña, aunque para ella no fue difícil adivinarla. Lo conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabía que un hombre como él jamás cambiaría una contraseña a menos que fuese necesario. Comenzó a trastear por las carpetas, abriendo y cerrando documentos, buscando ese que necesitaba. Pero había demasiado. Le tomaría horas revisar la máquina por completo y no contaba con ese tiempo. Gruñendo en voz baja regresó a la puerta de la habitación, dónde había dejado su pequeño maletín de espía, y sacó un disco duro portátil con 250 GB de capacidad. Lo conectó a la portátil e inició el proceso de copiado. Un mensaje en la pantalla le indicó que tomaría diez minutos.

Para matar la espera pasó a husmear en el iPad, pero allí no había nada. Estaba vacía, solo unos cuantos apuntes en la agenda, la mayoría hechos por ella misma. Pronto se aburrió y pasó a la PDA. Eso era un mundo a parte. Allí había cientos de correos electrónicos de interesante y comprometedor contenido. Leyó unos cuantos y se detuvo cuando las nauseas se hicieron insoportables. Detallaba sus asesinatos a la perfección, enviaba instrucciones para repartir a mujeres de forma equitativa en los burdeles ubicados en todo Estados Unidos, le enviaban reportes de los intercambios, las limpiezas y los trabajos de ejecución. Era demasiado. Pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la cena dentro del estomago, sacó la tarjeta SD de su móvil y copió toda la información que pudo en ella. Faltaban cinco minutos para que terminase la transferencia de archivos.

Por un segundo creyó que lo lograría, entrar y salir de la boca del lobo sin ser vista. Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. Faltando todavía tres minutos de copiado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dándole paso a una Sayuki en pijama, con una copa de vino en la mano. Estaba ebria, se notaba a leguas, pero al ver a Sakura sentada en la cama de su jefe se le pasó de inmediato la borrachera. Frunció el ceño, pensando, hasta que la idea cobró forma en su mente. Dejó la copa en una mesilla cercana y se acercó a zancadas a la pelinegra.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? —preguntó al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a la pantalla de la portátil. Faltaba un minuto—. ¿Estás robando información?

La pregunta era tan obvia, que sobraba. Sakura se guardó el móvil discretamente en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y miró de reojo la pantalla. 50 segundos.

—Todo tiene una explicación —dijo, controlando terriblemente el temblor en su voz—. Créeme.

Sayuki le dedicó una mirada herida. No le iba a creer nunca. Sakura contuvo la respiración. 15 segundos.

—Dime porqué.

—No puedo. Quisiera, pero no puedo.

— ¿Para quién trabajas?

—Para nadie… yo debía… Por favor, no me preguntes más.

Sayuki asintió. Sakura volvió a respirar. Mala idea.

La recién llegada soltó un alarido que amenazaba con reventarle los tímpanos. Sakura tuvo un segundo para pensar: si no la callaba seguridad vendría y ahí si que se metería en problemas, pero la única manera de silenciarla… Dios, no se veía capaz.

—Cállate.

Sayuki alzó la voz.

—Cállate, por favor.

Más alto.

—Te lo advertí.

Sayuki no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar. El pie de Sakura impactó con el peso de un ladrillo en su rostro, partiéndole la nariz en el proceso. La muchacha cayó de espaldas al suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Sakura la siguió casi enseguida. Le revisó la herida y se sintió terriblemente culpable. No había querido hacerlo, pero no lo quedaban más opciones. Entonces recordó dónde estaba y que había estado haciendo y se puso de pie de un salto. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo, revisando que nadie estuviese cerca y cerró de un portazo. Desconectó el disco duro de la portátil, lo guardó en su maletín, y luego acomodó las cosas, dando la impresión de que nadie estuvo allí. El único problema ahora era Sayuki.

— ¿Dónde te escondo? ¿Dónde te escondo?

Divisó entonces un pequeño armario junto a la puerta del baño, estaba vacío y parecía lo suficientemente grande para esconder a una persona. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, levantó en brazos a la muchacha y la metió como pudo dentro del armario. Le limpió un poco la nariz y se aseguró de que estuviese respirando. Finalmente cerró la portezuela. Llegados a ese punto, Sakura comprendió que era el momento para salir de allí. Se quitó los guantes ensangrentados, los desechó de cualquier forma en el baño y recogió su maletín. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo. Reconoció los tonos guturales y la sangre se le congeló en las venas. Dos de los guardas que había emborrachado escasos quince minutos atrás estaban ahora al otro lado de la puerta. Sakura pegó el oído a la madera.

—_Se suponía que iría por más vino, pero no ha regresado todavía. ¿La buscaste bien? _

—_En todo lado, abajo en el bar nadie la ha visto. El barman ya la reconoce. _

— _¿Pasaste por la habitación de Hatori-san? Tal vez esté con ella. _

Uno de ellos rio.

—_Esa chica no está allí. La cama sigue hecha. Su vestido está tirado en el baño, pero no hay rastro de ella. _

— _¿Dónde se habrán metido ese par? _

—_Ni idea. K, espérame un momento, tengo que sacar algo de la habitación de Matsuda-san._

Sakura intentó esconderse tras la puerta, pero le fue imposible. Había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Se quedó petrificada en el umbral, mirando directamente a los ojos a uno de los guardas. El tipo la reconoció de inmediato. Ninguno de los dos se movió un centímetro, pero la muchacha podía notar como los ojos del hombre recorrían la habitación. Parecía a punto de rendirse, cuando algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Sakura miró también y todo el color se le fue del rostro. Un pequeño charco de sangre brillaba como un letrero de neón sobre el mármol blanco. Un minuto entero después volvieron a mirarse.

—Hatori-san, ¿dónde está Sayuki? —preguntó con cautela.

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una patada en el estómago. Sakura salió volando de la habitación, chocando directamente con el otro guarda. Lucharon en silencio por unos minutos, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra. Uno de esos le dio a Sakura en el rostro, pero la chica suprimió el dolor y le devolvió el golpe con más fuerza si era posible. Se limpió la sangre que le chorreaba de la boca con la manga de la chaqueta y echó a correr pasillo abajo. Lo último que escuchó antes de meterse en el ascensor fue a uno de los guardas llamar por radio a sus compañeros. La cacería había empezado.

Una vez en el nivel la piscina, Sakura se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Tenía al menos unos cinco minutos antes de que la encontrasen y pensaba aprovecharlos al máximo. De debajo de su cama sacó una mochila de campista y abrió uno de los bolsillos laterales para guardar allí el disco duro con toda la información que había sacado de la computadora de Hikaru. Revisó al vuelo el resto del contenido y se sintió realmente satisfecha. Esa misma noche, media hora antes de que Sayuki fuese a buscarla, Sakura había preparado esa mochila con cosas necesarias en caso de que ella y Shaoran necesitasen escapar de un momento a otro. Armas, medicinas, algo de ropa, dinero, mucho dinero, y algunas cuantas cosas personales. Había tenido que hacer maravillas para colarse en la habitación de Shaoran sin ser vista y sacar todo lo que pudo. Ahora su único problema era que no tenía idea de dónde estaba metido ese imbécil y sabía que no podía esperar a que llegase.

Le dio un último barrido a la habitación, asegurándose de que no dejaba nada comprometedor detrás. Entonces recordó los maletines que habían llevado con ellos, (también había recuperado el de Shaoran) y rápidamente los lanzó por el ducto de la basura. En menos de una hora estarían reducidos a cenizas, gracias al crematorio del que disponía el hotel en el sótano. Sintiéndose más tranquila se colgó la mochila de la espalda y abandonó la habitación.

Los pasillos de ese piso estaban vacíos, aunque sospechaba que no por mucho tiempo. Guiándose por los letreros en árabe pegados en las paredes pronto dio con una salida de emergencia. Desconectó hábilmente la alarma y abrió la puerta. Estaba en uno de los extremos del hotel, justo sobre una de las calles principales de Ville Nouvelle. Bajó los escalones de metal de dos en dos, cayendo directamente al patio trasero del hotel. Esa zona también estaba vacía, cosa que comenzó a molestar a la pelinegra. Era demasiada coincidencia. Revisó los alrededores y cuando decidió que no había nadie allí, echó a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas a la cerca que separaba el patio de la calle. A escasos metros de la verja, dos de los guardas de Hikaru se cruzaron en su camino. Se detuvo en seco y adoptó inmediatamente una posición de pelea. No iban a retenerla. No pensaba permitírselos.

—Me van a dejar salir, ¿verdad, caballeros? —Les dijo, al tiempo que sacaba una .9mm con silenciador incorporado de la mochila—. Este asunto no tiene que pasar a mayores.

Trataba de sonar confiada, pero realmente estaba muriéndose de miedo. En todo el tiempo que había durado esa misión no había tenido que usar un arma ni una sola vez, pero ahora se veía enfrentada con ese dilema. Sabía a la perfección que si ese par se ponía excesivamente violento, tendría que matarlos. Una cosa había sido incapacitar temporalmente a los otros dos, pero de ahí a incapacitarlos de forma _permanente_ había mucho trecho.

— ¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Sayuki antes de golpearla, niñita? —le soltó uno de ellos.

—No es tu problema, grandote.

—Te equivocas, princesa, sí que es mi problema.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el dúo saltó hacia ella. Un terror ciego se apoderó del cuerpo de Sakura y simplemente se dejó llevar por el instinto. Levantó los brazos y disparó todo el cartucho de golpe. El olor a pólvora flotaba en el ambiente. Las manos le temblaban, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas, y sentía unas imperiosas ganas de vomitar. Sentía tanto asco. Pero no por los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo, sino por que ella los había puesto ahí. Había matado a dos personas inocentes que únicamente intentaban hacer su trabajo. _'Así como tú'_ espetó una vocecilla en su cabeza. En todos sus años de vida nunca se había imaginado en esa situación tan espantosa. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería pedir ayuda. Se sentía como una niña pequeña perdida en medio de un mar de gente. No sabía que hacer, para dónde correr. Había olvidado todo, lo que hacía, la misión, a Shaoran, incluso su propio nombre. Lo único en su mente ahora eran los cuerpos frente a ella y la sangre con la que se había manchado las manos.

—Dios mío… ¿Qué hice?

Se dobló por la mitad y cayó al suelo de rodillas con el rostro entre las manos. Fuertes temblores la sacudían de un lado al otro, sonoros sollozos escapaban de su garganta. No podía seguir. No podía. Los músculos no le respondían. Kamui había intentado prepararla para ese momento, habían tenido largas conversaciones sobre el valor de la vida humana y como afectaba el matar a alguien a las personas. Pero ni todas las charlas del mundo habían conseguido curtirla lo suficiente como para no perder el control como lo estaba haciendo. La teoría no era lo mismo que la práctica.

Los segundos pasaban inexorables, convirtiéndose pronto en minutos. Cuando por fin pudo dejar de llorar se puso de pie, recogió la pistola y continuó caminando hacia la cerca. Escaló con dificultad la malla y cayó de bruces al otro lado, lastimándose las manos contra la acera. Echó un vistazo a ambos lados y decidió ir calle abajo, alejándose cada vez más del hotel. No tenía ni diez minutos caminando cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Contestó de forma mecánica.

—_Sakura… _

La voz de Shaoran era como bálsamo. Con solo escucharlo se convenció de que lo que había hecho valdría la pena siempre y cuando ayudase a mantenerlo vivo. Su mente se aclaró y su cuerpo recuperó la fuerza que había perdido.

—_Escucha, todo se fue a la mierda, tienes que salir_ del hotel ahora —hablaba de forma entrecortada y parecía que le faltaba la respiración—. _El intercambio se convirtió en un caos, Matsuda me descubrió, me persiguió, alguien lo llamó del hotel diciendo que tenían problemas… vete de allí. _

—Estoy fuera —repuso con la voz quebrada—. Yo tuve que… matar a dos guardias para salir.

Un gruñido se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Dónde estás? _

—En algún lugar de Ville Nouvelle.

—_Bien, busca un lugar para esconderte y quédate allí. Yo te encontraré, no importa como. _

— ¿Cuándo?

—_Pronto. _

Y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura guardó el móvil y se secó las lágrimas que le caían a raudales por las mejillas. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar un lugar para esconderse? Estaba en un país extraño, del cual no dominaba el idioma. Había asaltado a una mujer inocente para protegerse, les había quitado la vida a dos hombres, Hikaru estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido y lo más probable era que ya tuviese gente tras su pista. No sabía que hacer, estaba volviéndose loca. Y en medio de todo eso estaba Shaoran. Se escuchaba tan desecho, casi mal herido. No le había dicho dónde se encontraba, ni si estaba bien. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo. De abrazarlo. De besarlo. Ese era el peor momento para reconocerlo, pero se había enamorado de él.

Un gorgorito escapó de su garganta, atrayendo la atención de los paseantes que recorrían las calles como ella. Sospechando de todos esos rostros se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha del abrigo y agachó la mirada, fundiéndose en la noche marroquí.

* * *

_**Bel'sNotes:**_ (grito de desesperación) Me ha partido el alma escribir esta escena, pero era lo más necesaria. Sakura es una agente después de todo y matar forma parte de su trabajo. Ahora, Shaoran está desaparecido. La última vez que lo vimos estaba en las afueras de Fez y ahora llama a Sakura a decirle que se verán pronto. Que tan pronto es la pregunta.

No olviden dejar un review! Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos vemos en el siguiente...!


	10. Chapter 10

Buenaaaaaaas! Primero que nada, lamento muchísimo la demora. Me quedé sin computadora y ahora tengo que estar rogándole a mi hermana por unos minutos en la laptop para poder escribir de tanto en tanto y finalmente publicar. Ahorita aprovecho que está dormida y que no sabe que hay internet. Este capítulo es bastante largo en recompensa a mi tardanza, así que espero que lo disfruten. Un pequeño anuncio: LA HISTORIA HA ENTRADO EN SU RECTA FINAL. Si, así es. Un par de capítulos más, tal vez un epílogo y la historia termina. Espero que hasta ahora la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

No molesto más, a leer!

* * *

Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

UNDERCOVER

-10-

**[3 DIAS ANTES]**

—FEZ-AL BALI, MARRUECOS (10:00 AM)

La estancia estaba vacía, pero aun así revisó una última vez para estar segura. Sólo en ese momento pudo respirar tranquila. Se dejó caer, exhausta, en uno de los sillones de la sala y se cubrió el rostro polvoriento con un cojín. Tres días. Tres días habían pasado desde la última vez que habló con él. Lo había llamado en varias ocasiones, pero la llamada siempre se iba al buzón. Incluso se había arriesgado a preguntar en la calle si es que no habían visto a un hombre con sus características. Nadie le daba razón. Estaba a punto de volverse loca. No sólo por su creciente preocupación por el paradero de Shaoran, sino por todo lo que le había tocado pasar.

Esas últimas 72 horas habían sido traumáticas para ella. Entre escapar de un vicioso grupo de matones, cometer otros dos asesinatos, y finalmente allanar la casa de una familia rica, su estabilidad mental estaba en juego. Metida en esa casa, todo el cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas le cayó encima como un peso muerto. Lo único que quería en ese momento era dejarse llevar por el sueño y dormir todo lo que no había podido. Pero eso era imposible, los dueños podrían llegar en cualquier momento y ella ya había pasado demasiado tiempo allí. Se había dado un baño, había robado algo de ropa de la habitación de una adolescente, había comido y había empaquetado algo de enlatados y unas cuantas botellas de agua. Todo lo metió en su mochila y salió de la casa como había entrado: por la ventana de la habitación principal.

Una vez en la calle, se acomodó el cabello para que los largos mechones negros le cayeran sobre el rostro, y le protegieran un poco. No estaba segura de si Hikaru continuaba tras su pista, y posiblemente tendría hombres patrullando todos los rincones de la ciudad. Todavía no estaba lista para otro enfrentamiento, además comenzaba a quedarse sin municiones. Su única opción era robar armas a los matones que la seguían. Soltó un pesado suspiro, caminando calle abajo, haciendo un esfuerzo para mezclarse entre la gente, pero definitivamente la suerte no estaba con ella. A escasos cien metros por delante dos tipos de traje esperaban pacientes recostados contra la fachada de un café. La localizaron de inmediato, más no se movieron, solo le sonrieron y amablemente le mostraron que estaban armados.

Sakura se acercó a ellos y les saludó con una cabezada.

—Andan amables el día de hoy —les soltó, víctima de la adrenalina—. ¿Vinieron a saludar?

—Nosotros no, Matsuda-san quiere verte. Se enteró que estabas por aquí.

—Pues lamentablemente no puedo ir a verlo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y sin darles la oportunidad, echó a correr calle abajo. Esquivando gente, colándose por callejuelas, metiéndose en restaurantes, galerías y escapando por las puertas traseras, esquivando disparos, liberándose del agarre de esos tipos, salvando por poco una puñalada en la espalda. Quería contratacar, pero llevaba la mochila a la espalda y sacar un arma suponía perder velocidad. Cruzando una atestada avenida creyó haberlos despistado. Se permitió relajar un poco el paso, pero a los pocos minutos se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Una contundente patada en la pantorrilla la hizo caer de bruces al suelo, lacerándose las palmas de las manos. Se levantó de un salto, ocultándose en un callejón cercano y antes de que los tipos llegaran escondió su mochila entre unas fundas de basura. Un segundo después le cerraron el paso. Uno de ellos le propinó un golpe en el estómago que la mandó de rodillas al suelo. Dos veces había besado el asfalto en menos de un minuto. El otro tipo se agachó a su lado, y aferrándola con fuerza del cabello la puso nuevamente en pie.

—Tendrás que cancelar tus citas del día de hoy, princesa. Matsuda-san _realmente_ necesita hablar contigo.

Sin soltarla, la arrastró por el callejón dónde la habían atrapado, la metieron de malas maneras en el maletero de un auto y arrancaron al instante. Encerrada en la asfixiante oscuridad del maletero, Sakura hacía un esfuerzo monumental para no empezar a llorar.

* * *

—TOKIO, JAPÓN (19:00 PM)

— ¿Lograron restablecer la conexión?

Saya gruñó como única respuesta sin dejar de teclear como una posesa en su ordenador. Eriol esperó un minuto a ver si añadía algo más, pero entonces comprendió que no iba a ser posible. Habían pasado tres malditos días desde que habían perdido el rastro de Shaoran y Sakura y casi parecía que no iban a encontrarlos de nuevo. Él había guardado la esperanza de que su mejor amigo intentara de comunicarse con ellos, pero luego recordó que eso estaba prohibido. Si algo salía mal en una misión, tú trabajo como agente de campo era esperar a que el resto del equipo se comunique contigo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, alborotándolo. Sentía el corazón en la garganta. La preocupación por sus dos amigos se estaba haciendo insoportable. Eso sumado a la insistencia de su esposa por saber que carajos hacía en Tokio en lugar de en su casa iba a volverlo loco.

—Tenemos problemas.

Kenichi entró en la estancia luciendo una expresión de derrota nunca antes vista. Saya, sus técnicos y Eriol dejaron de trabajar al instante.

—La familia de Kinomoto-san está comenzando a hacer preguntas para las que no tenemos respuesta. Hasta ahora he conseguido controlar la situación insistiéndole a ese hermano tan tozudo que tiene que se encuentra en un entrenamiento especialmente duro y que no hay forma de interrumpirlo.

—Si quieres puedo hablar con Touya, convencerlo de alguna forma que su hermanita está bien —se ofreció Eriol.

Kenichi negó rotundamente.

—Eso nos lleva a nuestro segundo problema. Considerando la situación actual los jefes han decidido aplicar el código azul y no hay forma de revocarlo —añadió para acallar las protestas de los otros—. Eso es una medida de protección. Desaparecer a Li Shaoran y a Kinomoto Sakura de la faz de la tierra es la única forma de ayudarlos. Mientras se mantengan dentro de su personaje tendremos una oportunidad.

Se recostó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Sé que hasta ahora parece que no se ha hecho demasiado, pero tienen que entender. Enviar gente a Marruecos solo levantaría más sospechas y empeoraría la situación. Lo único que les pido es algo de tiempo a que se asienten las aguas, nada más. Les prometo que voy a traerlos con vida.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y quien va a explicarle a la familia Kinomoto y a la familia Li lo que es el código azul significa? Cuando vean en el noticiero sus fotografías y escuchen el reportaje van a querer respuestas. Después de todo, las personas que más aman están muertas.

—Tú sabes que eso no es así.

— ¡Pero ellos no! —gritó—. Ellos no lo saben, no tienen ni idea de que les están diciendo una mentira para que los den por perdidos cuando todavía están vivos.

Kenichi comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Escucha, chiquillo, si realmente quieres verlos vivo de nuevo te sugiero que te dejes de estupideces y madures un poco. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que Hikaru se entere de quienes son ellos realmente. Y te guste o no, para el noticiero de las nueve, Kinomoto y Li van a estar muertos.

Soltó y salió cerrando de un portazo.

* * *

—FEZ EL JEDID, LA MELLAH, MARRUECOS (11:30 AM)

Shaoran respiró profundo al tiempo que terminaba de guardar algo de comida enlatada en una mochila que se había robado de una tienda. Era la primera vez en toda la historia de sus misiones en la que se había visto obligado a recurrir al robo y al allanamiento de morada para sobrevivir. Pero las circunstancias necesitadas requerían de medidas desesperadas. Terminó de preparar la mochila y luego se aseguró de no dejar rastro alguno de su presencia en esa casa. Se había bañado, había cambiado su terno todo sucio y ensangrentado por unos pantalones y una camisa de algodón, había comido, había atendido sus heridas y recuperado sus fuerzas.

Por tres días había deambulado por la ciudad como alma en pena, famélico y magullado, con la única intención de encontrar a Sakura y morirse allí mismo. Había sido una bendición cruzarse con esa casa vacía. Al parecer los dueños habían salido de viaje, porque todo tenía una ligera capa de polvo encima. Pasó allí toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana, lamiéndose y acicalándose como gato vago y finalmente había decidido ponerse en acción.

Tenía que encontrar a Sakura. Y pronto. Cada vez que pensaba en ella se le cerraba el pecho. No era supersticioso, pero tenía la ligera sensación de que se encontraba en peligro. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y salió de la cocina. Una vez en la sala localizó la ventana por la que se había colado y regresó a la calle. Por un instante no tuvo ni la menor idea de lo que hacía. Sakura podía estar en cualquier lugar de la ciudad y sus posibilidades de encontrarla se hacían cada vez más bajas. Necesitaba trazar un plan de acción. Lo primero que haría sería conseguir un mapa de la ciudad y localizar las zonas altamente turísticas y comenzar a buscar desde allí.

Con esa idea en mente comenzó a caminar calle abajo hasta que dio con un pequeño puesto de revistas. Después de mucho negociar consiguió que el dependiente le regalase el mapa en lugar de comprarlo.

—Gracias —le dijo y se alejó rápidamente de allí.

Mientras caminaba iba examinando el mapa y pronto supo dónde se encontraba: El Mellah, el barrio judío de la nueva Fez. Cerca de allí, unas cuantas cuadras hacia abajo, estaba una de las mezquitas más grandes de la ciudad. Quince minutos más tarde entraba en la abarrotada mezquita, buscando entre todos los rostros el de Sakura. Media hora después comprendió que no iba a encontrarla. Y así fue de un lugar a otro, recorriendo la ciudad a pie, sin señales del largo cabello negro o los brillantes ojos verdes. Finalmente, casi a las ocho de la noche había perdido todas las esperanzas. Cansado después de tanta caminata se coló en una cafetería y se pidió un vaso de té helado para combatir el calor de la noche. Mientras esperaba a que la camarera le trajera su pedido, clavó los ojos en el televisor. Estaba sintonizado un canal de noticias internacionales y por suerte la reportera hablaba en inglés. Se dispuso a escuchar pero desconectó el cerebro casi al instante.

No fue hasta que escuchó la inconfundible voz del capitán del departamento de policía de Tomoeda que se dignó a prestar atención. Era una grabación de una entrevista que le hacía una reportera norteamericana de corto cabello rubio y fácil sonrisa. Al lado izquierdo de la toma, manteniendo un discreto segundo plano, estaba Tsukishiro Yue, Jefe del departamento de criminología.

—…_es realmente lamentable la pérdida de tan buen elemento _—decía en inglés a la reportera—. _La señorita Kinomoto fue una dedicada agente que aceptó someterse al entrenamiento a sabiendas de sus riesgos. _

— _¿Qué sucedió exactamente, capitán? _

El hombre soltó un pesado suspiro.

—_Un ejercicio de prueba que salió mal, y lamentablemente Kinomoto pagó las consecuencias de su devoción y dedicación al departamento. Mi más sentido pésame a la familia de Kinomoto-san. _

En ese momento la pantalla se puso negra y regresaron al curso de las noticias. Shaoran no terminaba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar cuando otro reportaje casi le paraliza el corazón.

—_El afamado abogado Li Shaoran, quién hace un mes y medio viajó a Suiza por negocios, ha sido reportado como desaparecido y posiblemente muerto por trabajadores del hotel dónde se hospedaba después de más de una semana de ausencia. La policía sueca en cooperación con la embajada japonesa en el país está haciendo todo lo posible por ubicarlo. _

Así que lo habían hecho. Habían declarado el código azul. Las cosas debían estar muy mal para que Kenichi hubiese tomado esa decisión. Él sabía que era un protocolo de seguridad, un intento desesperado por mantenerlos con vida, pero aun así no pudo evitar que una rabia ciega se apoderase de él. Prácticamente los habían abandonado a su suerte en otro continente, perseguidos por un despiadado asesino. Ahora si estaban verdaderamente solos.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y repente recordó a Meiling. No había hablado con ella en casi un mes y ahora ella creía que estaba muerto. El peso de la culpa le impedía respirar. Era un imbécil. Y entonces pensó en Sakura y en su familia. Ellos si no tenían esperanza de verla nuevamente, o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían. Que había muerto en un ejercicio fallido era remotamente posible. No se podía imaginar como debía sentirse su hermano y los demás. El corazón se le achicó en el pecho. Tenía que encontrarla y sacarla del país antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

—TOMOEDA, JAPÓN (03:00 AM)

Kinomoto Touya llevaba más de una hora contemplando con expresión vacía la taza de té ya frío que reposaba sobre la mesa de la sala. Silenciosas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas y ligeros temblores le sacudían los hombros. Su hermanita estaba muerta. Después de todo lo que había tenido que luchar, había perdido la guerra. Ni la depresión, ni la anorexia, ni la soledad habían conseguido arrebatársela, pero entonces tuvo que hacerse policía y largarse a entrenar en quién sabe dónde y terminar matándose. Es que le parecía imposible de creer. Ocho años de mantenerla viva y a salvo de si misma se había ido a la basura en un dos por tres. Yue les había llevado las noticias esa noche. Y no pudo evitar odiarlo. Se suponía que él iba a protegerla cuando él no pudiera. Él iba a ser sus ojos cuando no pudiera ver, él iba a ser sus oídos cuando no pudiera escuchar.

Muy en el fondo sabía que era una ridiculez y que él realmente no era responsable de nada. Pero ayudada mucho tener a quién culpar.

—Touya.

Yukito entró a la sala con los ojos hinchados y el rostro enrojecido. A diferencia de su pareja, él si había perdido el control por completo cuando se enteró. Sakura era una persona muy especial para él, irreemplazable e inolvidable. Pero no solo lloraba por ella, sino por Touya. Él sabía lo mucho que había luchado por recuperar a su hermana después de todas las cosas que le habían sucedido. Y que de recompensa por su esfuerzo recibiera su cuerpo en una caja era la más grande injusticia del mundo.

— ¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó el aludido con voz ronca.

—En la cocina hablando por teléfono —le sujetó la mano con fuerza—. ¿Cuándo es el servicio?

—Mañana a las diez.

— ¿Nos dejarán verla?

—Está prohibido —repuso Yue entrando a la estancia—. Políticas del departamento.

El muchacho tomó asiento frente a los otros dos y agachó la cabeza. Los ojos azules estaban hinchados y ligeramente enrojecidos, única evidencia del mar de lágrimas en el que había convertido al recibir la noticia. El capitán se lo había comunicado en la tarde. Sakura había muerto en Marruecos y la estúpida misión para atrapar a Matsuda Hikaru había quedado en el aire. El hijo de puta seguía vivo mientras que Sakura, su Sakura… se detuvo de inmediato. Ya no podía seguir pensando en ello. Al menos no mientras estuviera en esa casa. Ni Touya ni si hermano podían entrarse bajo ningún concepto que su princesa había estado involucrada con el servicio secreto y un asesino.

Iba a añadir algo, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Yo voy —dijo Yukito al tiempo que abandonaba la estancia.

A los pocos instantes regresó acompañado de una llorosa Tomoyo y un silencioso Eriol. Los recién llegados saludaron a los presentes y se dejaron caer en las butacas libres de la sala. Mientras tanto Yukito desapareció en la cocina.

—Lo vimos todo en las noticias, ¿cómo pasó? —preguntó Tomoyo con la voz quebrada.

—Lo que escuchaste: un ejercicio que salió mal.

— ¿Tú sabes algo más? —le preguntó entonces a Yue.

—Lo mismo que Touya, Daidouji-san. Por mi cercanía con la familia no pueden revelarme toda la información. Y lo mismo va para su marido —añadió, sospechando que la chica había exprimido a Eriol como un limón.

—Lo sé.

En ese momento regresó Yukito al salón con una tetera y cinco tazas de porcelana. Dejó todo sobre la mesa y se dispuso a servir.

— ¿Cuándo es el servicio? —preguntó Eriol haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por controlarse. No podía creer lo mucho que esa familia estaba sufriendo por una muerte fingida. Y de todo el mundo, era él a quien le había tocado cargar con el peso de la verdad.

—A las diez —Yue se puso de pie sin tocar su té—. Nosotros tenemos que estar en la estación a las ocho. Buenas noches.

Y así de rápido abandonó la casa. Los otros se quedaron sumidos en un pesado silencio.

—_Si tan solo supieran…_ —se dijo Eriol para sus adentros—. _Si tan solo supieran…_

* * *

—FEZ-AL BALI, MARRUECOS (22:35 PM)

Sakura había tenido razón al creer que Hikaru no quería verla. Sabía que la tenían, sí, pero la consideraba tan poca cosa que había dejado la situación a cargo de sus matones. Le habían dado una paliza y luego de tenerla atrapada casi todo el día, la habían botado a la calle como un saco de basura. Simplemente le habían dado una advertencia: _'Hikaru sabe que siguen en la ciudad y que no van a salir con vida de aquí' _Se preguntaba porque no la habían matado, hubiese sido la salida más rápida. Y aun así seguía viva. Al borde del colapso, pero viva.

A esas horas de la noche la parte veja de la ciudad estaba relativamente vacía; sólo unos cuantos paseantes seguían deambulando por las calles, de un lugar a otro. Todos parecían ignorar el estado en el que estaba, y aunque algunos le dedicaban una mirada de casco, otros la obviaban por completo. Cansada y adolorida encontró un callejón oscuro entre dos casas que se le hizo tremendamente familiar. Haciendo un último esfuerzo removió las bolsas de basura y encontró, con mucha felicidad, su mochila. Allí la había escondido un minuto antes de que la atraparan. La abrazó como a un oso de peluche y se dejó caer al suelo. Casi al instante se quedó dormida.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se desmayara en el callejón, pero lo primero que notó al despertar fue de la suavidad del suelo. Sonriendo bobamente entre sueños se acomodó mejor y se cubrió hasta el cuello con las sábanas. Y entonces la paz se convirtió en pesadilla cuando su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Un agudo chillido escapó de sus labios y se asustó al no reconocer el sonido de su propia voz. Entonces unas manos cálidas salieron de la nada y le acariciaron con ternura la cabeza mientras que le susurraban en el oído. Lentamente volvió en si y abrió los ojos a una habitación tenuemente iluminada. Una mujer de piel morena y espeso cabello negro yacía a su lado.

De forma instintiva saltó fuera de la cama y se encogió en una esquina de la habitación. La mujer le sonrió como se sonríe a una niña pequeña y se acercó a ella con pasos cautelosos. A sesenta centímetros se detuvo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en fluido inglés con marcado acento árabe—. Mi nombre es Ilona, estás en mi casa.

Eso pareció relajar un poco a Sakura, pero aun así no se movió un ápice.

— ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

—Te encontré en el callejón hace un par de horas. Creí que estabas muerta. Mi marido te trajo hasta acá y yo te cambié de ropa y curé tus heridas —se sentó en la cama sin despegar sus ojos de la muchacha—. ¿Qué te pasó?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué uno de los hombres más buscados en el mundo la quería muerta? ¿Qué era una espía japonesa en medio de una misión que prácticamente se había ido al caño? Nunca. Así que soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Mi marido… —agachó teatralmente la mirada—. Estábamos celebrando nuestro aniversario y por una vez creí que podíamos pasarlo en paz, pero ya ve.

Pasado el miedo inicial regresó a la cama.

—Creí que iba a matarme.

Ilona le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Ahora estás a salvo —le aseguró en tono maternal—. ¿Viniste sola con él?

—No —repuso de inmediato—. Mi hermano también está aquí. Nos íbamos a encontrar hoy en la mezquita.

La otra mujer consultó su reloj.

—Todavía es de madrugada, duerme un poco y te despertaré para el almuerzo.

—En realidad ya no puedo dormirme.

Ilona sonrió.

—Entonces no te molestará ayudarme a preparar el desayuno.

Sakura asintió y siguió a esa mujer tan extraña fuera de la habitación. La casa era relativamente pequeña, de dos plantas, con tres habitaciones, una sala-comedor y una cocina.

—Siéntate allí y pela estas manzanas —puso una docena de la fruta y un cuchillo sobre la mesa—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sakura —no tenía sentido mantener la farsa con ella.

—Eres bastante extraña, ¿sabes? ¿Quién se escapa de su marido con sólo una mochila que pesa una tonelada y sin dinero?

La chica rio nerviosa. La mochila. ¿La habría revisado?

—No la he tocado si eso crees —le dijo como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—. Está en tu habitación.

Soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Mas tarde me acompañas a la mezquita y de paso buscas a tu hermano, ¿Qué dices?

—Claro.

Por espacio de una hora pasaron en silencio, cada una metida en sus cosas. Cuando la luz del sol se colaba con fuerza por las ventanas Ilona decidió que habían preparado suficiente comida. Sonriéndole a Sakura, comenzó a preparar la mesa. De repente Sakura captó movimiento a sus espaldas y se tensó visiblemente. La otra mujer parecía ajena a la presencia en la puerta de la cocina.

—Abul —Ilona dejó la fuente de frutas picadas en el centro de la mesa y corrió a abrazar a su esposo—. Sakura, la chica que encontramos, ya despertó. Ven a conocerla —añadió en árabe.

El tipo entró en la cocina, sus brillantes ojos negros reluciendo como la obsidiana. Al igual que Ilona tenía la piel oscura y el cabello azabache. Con una escueta sonrisa se acercó a Sakura y le plantó un beso en la frente. Ella no entendía como un par de desconocidos se preocupaban tanto por una completa desconocida.

— ¿Cómo terminaste en ese callejón?

—Luego te cuento —repuso Ilona frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora come o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

El desayuno transcurrió en un relajado silencio. Media hora después del amanecer Abul se marchó con la promesa de reunirse con ellas para almorzar en un restaurante cerca de la mezquita. Sakura se despidió de él en lo alto de la escalera y rápidamente se escabulló hasta la habitación en la que había despertado. Cerró con llave tras ella y se lanzó junto a la cama para recuperar su mochila. Revisó al vuelo su contenido y dejó escapar otro suspiro. Todo estaba como se suponía. No había terminado de esconder la mochila bajo la cama cuando Ilona llamó a la puerta. Abrió al instante.

—Te traje algo de ropa y un botiquín para tus heridas. No es mucho, pero ayuda.

—Muchas gracias —recibió las cosas que la mujer le ofrecía y las dejó sobre la cama—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La mujer sonrió.

—Ya lo estás haciendo, pero adelante.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? No todo el mundo recoge a un extranjero de la calle, lo cuida y se preocupa tanto.

La verdad era que no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?

Ilona suspiró y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Eres idéntica a tu padre —dijo componiendo una mueca melancólica—. Hace veinticinco años que no te veo. Cuando sólo eras una bebé tu padre, quien fue mi colega por mucho tiempo, te trajo aquí para que te conociera; siempre le había insistido en que si tenía una hija, esta se parecería a Nadeshiko, pero me equivoqué —se sentó en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de la chica—. No importa de qué color te tiñas el pelo, esos ojos verdes son inconfundibles… cuando ellos murieron me prometí que si algún día necesitabas mi ayuda, haría todo lo posible por dártela.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

—No sé que haces en Marruecos ni en qué estás metida ni por qué tienes armas en esa mochila, pero si en algún momento requieres de un lugar dónde esconderte, siempre puedes venir aquí.

Sakura se pasó una mano por el cabello, cayendo a peso sobre el colchón. No sabía si creer de todo corazón lo que acababa de escuchar, pero al menos parecía bastante sincera para darle una oportunidad. Además era cierto que su padre, al ser arqueólogo, tenía amistades en todo el mundo. No era tan descabellado que una de sus colegas viviese en un continente con tanta historia. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Mi hermano no está esperándome en la mezquita y no tengo marido —confesó al fin.

—Lo suponía.

—Pero sí tengo que encontrar a alguien y pronto. Tengo que asegurarme de que está a salvo.

Ilona asintió, poniéndose de pie.

—Primero vamos a pintarte el cabello para desaparecer esas raíces y luego ya veremos que se hace.

La mañana transcurrió a tal velocidad que para cuando Sakura vino a darse cuenta ya eran las dos de la tarde. Ilona había hecho maravillas con su cabello, pintándolo de un negro azulado y arreglando las extensiones para dar la apariencia de que le había crecido al menos cinco centímetros. Después se volvió a curar las heridas y maquilló los moretones más visibles en sus brazos, la ayudó a vestirse con unos vaqueros, camiseta negra y botas de combate que le llegaba a la rodilla. Finalmente le maquilló los ojos, enmarcando las brillantes gemas verdes en una gruesa línea de lápiz negro y algo de máscara para las pestañas. Era otra persona. Una versión mejorada y más peligrosa de Hatori Yuuka.

Se contempló por espacio de cinco minutos en el espejo, asegurándose de que todo quedase perfecto. Se acomodó la ropa un par de veces y se echó un vistazo desde todos los ángulos. Nunca lo hubiera admitido en voz alta, pero estaba guapa.

— ¿Lista? —Ilona ya tenía el bolso colgado del brazo y las llaves de la casa en la mano—. Así como estás ahora te pareces a tu hermano.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No quería parecerse a Touya.

—Es una broma, ahora vamos. ¿Tienes todas tus cosas? —la chica asintió—. Bien.

Salieron de la casa a un calor asfixiante. Las calles, como siempre, estaban abarrotadas de gente y era difícil caminar.

—Si para la noche no has dado con él todavía, regresa aquí. Ya mañana lo intentarás de nuevo.

Sakura asintió, aunque realmente no tenía intenciones de volver. Ya había perdido cinco días y no se podía permitir perder otro más. Hasta dónde ella sabía, Shaoran podía estar muerto. Además, no quería poner a Ilona en peligro. Mientras más tiempo estuviese con ella, más probable era que los matones de Hikaru la encontrasen y la mataran.

—Gracias por todo, de verdad —la abrazó con fuerza y se separó con rapidez—. Tal vez nos veamos esta noche.

—Claro.

La abrazó de nuevo y se marchó, perdiéndose entre el mar de gente.

* * *

**[DOS HORAS ANTES]**

—FEZ EL JEDID, LA MELLAH, MARRUECOS (12:00 PM)

Oficialmente habían pasado siete días de búsqueda infructuosa. Siete días de ser perseguida, golpeada, raptada y perseguida de nuevo sin obtener ninguna pista. Fez no era una ciudad tan grande y después de haberla recorrido tantas veces se había aprendido de memoria sus calles. Solo por eso sabía que ahora se encontraba en La Mellah, el barrio judío. En esa larga semana sólo había estado allí en una ocasión y sin éxito. Aun así intentó una vez más. Tal vez ahora sí tendría suerte.

Revisó comercios, cafeterías, restaurantes, incluso preguntó a los paseantes. Unos pocos recordaban haber visto a un hombre de sus características tres días antes. Eso era algo. Pero sus esperanzas volaron al cielo cuando un viejo que atendía un puesto de periódicos cercano le dijo en un muy rudimentario inglés que le conocía. Le había regalado un mapa de la ciudad, le dijo también. Y que se había ido a la mezquita que quedaba a cuatro cuadras de allí. Sakura le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y se fue rápidamente.

Al llegar, buscó y buscó pero no encontró nada. Igual no pensaba perder los ánimos. Shaoran había estado allí y lo más probable era que hubiese regresado al no encontrarla a ella en ningún otro lado. Siguió recorriendo la ciudad hasta que su reloj de muñeca marcó la una y media de la tarde. El calor se estaba haciendo insoportable y tenía una sed terrible. Compró una botella de agua helada en un puestito en una esquina y se la bebió de un trago. Compró dos más, una la guardó en su mochila y la otra fue tomándosela de a poco, mientras caminaba. De repente, escuchó un barullo a sus espaldas. Curiosa, se volteó justo a tiempo para ver como cinco tipos de traje se le abalanzaban desde la otra esquina. Sin pensarlo dos veces echó a correr.

¿Cómo mierda la habían encontrado tan pronto? Casi parecía que la seguían con una especie de rastreador, un GPS portátil o cualquier estupidez de esas. Estaba comenzando a pensar que realmente era así, por que eran demasiadas coincidencias. De todas las veces que había salido a la calle, todas las veces la habían encontrado. Pero esta vez no iba a permitir que le pusieran un dedo encima. Otra paliza como la anterior no la dejaría adolorida, sino completamente incapacitada. Además, tenía que encontrar a Shaoran. Necesitaba verlo.

Abriéndose paso entre calles y gentes comenzaba a sentirse presa de un deja vu recurrente. Estaba cansada de jugar al gato y el ratón con ellos, siendo ella el diminuto e indefenso roedor. No podía esperar al momento en el que finalmente se encontraría con Matsuda Hikaru cara a cara y llenarle la cabeza de plomo en venganza por todo lo que le había hecho pasar. El tipo iba a pagarle con creces su dolor y eso lo tenía jurado. No iba a morirse antes de ver ese pequeño sueño realizado.

Metiéndose en un barrio plenamente residencial, saltó una cerca de lleno al patio trasero de una pequeña casa a todas luces desolada. Casi sin detenerse se escabulló al interior, revisando al vuelo las habitaciones en busca de un lugar dónde esconderse. Finalmente, en el segundo piso dio con un armario repleto de ropa de cama y abrigos lanudos que no iban para nada con el árido clima de la región. Se metió allí como una niña pequeña que juega a las escondidas, cerró la puerta y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con las sábanas. Justo en el instante en el que se tapaba la cabeza escuchó los pesados pasos de sus perseguidores en la planta baja. Ahogando el sonido del rastrillo con un edredón bastante grueso, cargó la pistola. Le quedaban suficientes balas para matar a tres de ellos, pero cinco la perseguían. Aún si conseguía reducirlos a todos cabía la posibilidad de que otros estuviesen esperándola fuera.

Respiró profundo, la mirada clavada en la delgada puerta de madera, contando mentalmente los segundos para que diesen con ella. Pero los segundos se transformaron rápidamente en minutos y nadie parecía seguir buscándola. Sabiendo lo mucho que arriesgaba, salió del armario con el arma delante de ella, lista para disparar. Despacio, muy despacio, fue recorriendo el pasillo que daba a las escaleras. Echó un vistazo por la baranda antes de bajar y encontrarse con los cinco matones que la perseguían, todos echados en el suelo con una bala perforándoles el cráneo. Reconoció el estilo y la puntería de inmediato, ahora solo tenía que encontrarlo.

—Manos arriba.

Sakura se paró en seco, con las manos en alto. Sin mirar hacia atrás dio un ligero paso hacia su derecha y en un instante había desarmado y sometido al desconocido. Fue entonces cuando notó la espesa cabellera castaña llena de tierra y los brillantes ojos ámbares mirándola con una mezcla entre la exasperación y la burla. La muchacha lo soltó de inmediato.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Pensé que eras otro de esos —señaló los cadáveres a su alrededor—. He visto bastante muerto esta última semana, creo que se convertirá en un hábito.

— ¿Con tu selección de trabajo? Obvio —repuso el otro poniéndose de pie—. ¿Cómo te siguieron hasta aquí?

Sakura se dejó caer en las escaleras y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—Es una larga historia, pero al menos te encontré y tengo algunas cosas que podrán ayudarnos —le mostró a Shaoran la mochila en su espalda—. Son medicinas, armas, nuestras radios, municiones… en fin, lo básico.

— ¿Sabías que Matsuda nos descubriría?

—Tenía el presentimiento, así que me preparé para ello. Aunque a este paso nos vamos a quedar sin provisiones bastante rápido.

—Por eso es bueno que estos muchachos estén tan bien equipados, ¿no es cierto? —Se arrodilló junto a uno de los matones y le cerró los ojos—. Revisa a ese par de allá, quítales todo lo que tengan.

Sakura se puso a la tarea sin mucho remordimiento. Un par de meses atrás se habría rehusado a robarle a un muerto, pero en ese instante, atrapada en un país extranjero y con un asesino sediento de venganza pisándole los talones, no se iba a poner con moralismos. Ya luego pelearía esa batalla con su consciencia.

—Creo que eso es todo —recapituló la muchacha mientras guardaba sus nuevas armas (.9mm semi automáticas), las billeteras a rebosar de dinero y (para su suerte) las llaves de un auto—. No podremos usarlo mucho tiempo, la gente de Hikaru está en la calle. Si nos ven, estamos perdidos.

—Debemos correr el riesgo. En un par de horas sale un avión de carga a Moscú y tenemos que subirnos en él. Pagué bastante al piloto para que nos espere diez minutos más del tiempo especificado en el plan de vuelo. Si para las siete de la noche no estamos ahí entonces sí que estaremos perdidos.

La muchacha asintió con seriedad y se puso de pie, pero casi de inmediato volvió al suelo. Un dolor punzante le atravesaba en muslo.

— ¿Cómo mierda te hiciste eso?

La herida tenía casi diez centímetros de largo, con poca profundidad.

—Debe ser de cuando salté la cerca.

Shaoran negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Vamos a curar eso antes de que se infecte.

* * *

— ¿Y esos moretones?

Estaban en uno de los baños de la casa, rodeados de vendajes ensangrentados. Sakura, parapetada en el borde de la ducha sin pantalones y Shaoran arrodillado frente a ella, improvisando una sutura. El corte era largo, no tan profundo, pero perdía importancia en medio del mar de golpes que poblaban las largas y torneadas piernas. Acarició un morado particularmente vicioso cerca de la ingle y clavó los ojos ambarinos en el rostro de la chica.

—Hace unos días los matones de Hikaru me atraparon, me tuvieron todo el día en no sé dónde, me metieron una paliza y me soltaron en la noche.

—Pero están bien curados, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Sakura sonrió.

—Digamos que mis padres me ayudaron —dijo en tono enigmático—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué sucedió en el intercambio?

Shaoran se tomó su tiempo para responder. Terminó de suturar el corte y le echó un poco del alcohol a la herida para desinfectarla. Luego recogió las vendas sucias y las desechó de cualquier forma en la basura. Finalmente se sentó otra vez frente a la pelinegra y cerró los ojos.

—Todo iba bien hasta que un tipo que trabajaba para Matsuda se volvió loco. Resulta que nos metieron en una trampa para matar a Matsuda, pero el tiro les salió por la culata. Dimitri lo mató en medio de un tiroteo y otro tipo lo mató a él. Solo Jonathan y su jefecito salieron ilesos. Los tres nos metimos en un auto y salimos de allí, pero no estaban siguiendo. Una bala me alcanzó el hombro —se levantó la manga de la camiseta y le mostró el orificio cauterizado y suturado—. Entonces alguien llamó a Matsuda desde él hotel a decirle que Sayuki había desaparecido y que te habían encontrado en su habitación.

Tuvo que detenerse un momento. El miedo había sentido al creer que la perdería regresó con mucha más intensidad de antes.

—Perdí la cabeza y Matsuda también. Se puso como loco, intentó matarme mientras conducía… en fin, volcamos y conseguí escapar. Fue entonces cuando te llamé. Necesitaba advertirte de que nos habían descubierto para que salieras de allí, pero te me adelantaste.

—Bueno, no iba a esperar. Era irme o morir.

Shaoran asintió ligeramente.

—De verdad creí que te perdería. Ya me pasó una vez y ni pienso permitirlo una segunda. Matsuda no va a robarme a la… —se detuvo en seco y se aclaró la garganta—, a alguien importante de nuevo.

Sakura agachó la cabeza ante la intensidad con la que la miraban esos ojos ámbares. Su corazón latía desbocado, aferrándose con fuerza a esas palabras. Había dicho que era alguien importante para él, pero importante como. ¿Cómo compañeros, cómo algo más? Tenía la sospecha de que había querido decir otra cosa, pero en el último minuto había cambiado de opinión. Ella en cambio lo tenía claro. Se había enamorado de él y nadie iba a cambiarlo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba dolida, furiosa inclusive. Sin sabes muy bien por qué se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. Shaoran notó el cambio en su comportamiento y se levantó también.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Exacto. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba? Hasta hace un segundo estaba perfecta y ahora lo único que quería era alejarse de él. Tal vez tanta tensión acumulada a lo largo de esa horrible semana estaba jodiéndole el temperamento. Sí, eso debía ser. No estaba molesta por que Shaoran no la correspondía. Suspiró.

—Nada —dijo, aunque sonaba a mucho.

Por algún motivo eso no lo convencía. Sabía que algo le sucedía y quería averiguar por qué.

—No te creo —se escuchó decir antes de ser consciente de que había abierto la boca.

Sakura se quedó petrificada en la puerta del baño, decidiendo entre responderle o largarse sin darle explicaciones. Además, como hacerle entender algo que ni ella misma comprendía.

—Yo también tenía miedo de perderte, pero ya estás aquí y estás bien y saldremos de esta y pronto iremos a casa y todo será como antes —repuso.

—No creo que eso sea posible —dijo Shaoran, recordando de repente la noticia que había escuchado hace unos días.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Le contó sobre el reportaje y el código azul y todas las cosas que eso implicaba. El rostro de Sakura era un poema, todo pálido e inexpresivo.

—Mi hermano cree que estoy muerta —susurró—. ¿Qué mierda está pensando Kenichi? ¡Se volvió loco!

—Es una medida de seguridad, Sakura, de esa forma se aseguran de que Matsuda no sepa nuestras verdaderas identidades. Para él todavía eres Hatori Yuuka y yo todavía soy Kihara Masashi. En unos cuantos días más, cuando todo se calme, enviarán gente por nosotros. Y si no quieren hacerlo estoy seguro de que Eriol encontrará la forma de convencerlos.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

— ¿Eriol?

Mierda. Tarde se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta.

— ¿Hiraguiizawa Eriol? ¿Es a él a quién te refieres?

—Yo… —gruño exasperado—. Él no quería que te enterases de esta forma. Hace años que trabaja conmigo. Por un tiempo fue agente de campo y cuando se casó se retiró, pero hacía falta alguien con sus conocimientos y le dieron un puesto de informático.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo siguiéndome cuando fui novia de Hikaru?

Ahora lo entendía. La imposible coincidencia de que Eriol la encontrase medio muerta tres años atrás. Había estado siguiéndola y de seguro también a Hikaru. Durante todo ese tiempo él lo supo todo. Sabía la clase de bestia con la que compartía cama y no había hecho nada por ayudarla. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, indignada. El hombre al que consideraba su mejor amigo le había mentido.

—Le pidieron que siguiera a Matsuda en ese viaje para reunir información sobre su nueva novia. Él no sabía que eras tú, lo juro. Cuando se enteró quiso que te sacaran de allí, pero nadie le hizo caso, así que se quedó todo lo que pudo, vigilando. No se había esperado que Matsuda te golpeara de esa forma. Al regresar presentó la renuncia, pero no lo dejaron marchar. El aceptó quedarse con la condición de no revelar quién eras tú a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Es por él que Matsuda no te ha encontrado, es por sugerencia de él que te hayas vuelto policía. Le debes más que tu vida, sino también tu salud mental. Así que trágate ese enojo y agradece. No te mintió por que le diera la gana, lo hizo para protegerte.

— ¿Entonces que hago aquí? ¡Dime!

— ¡Él se opuso desde un principio, como yo! Pero Kenichi insistió en que fueses tú quien estuviese en la misión. Hicimos de todo pero no sirvió para nada.

—No te creo —le espetó y salió corriendo del baño.

Shaoran no se quedó allí, salió tras ella. La alcanzó en la sala, más allá de los cuerpos, rumbo a la puerta. Antes de que lograse abrirla la aferró con fuerza del brazo, pero Sakura se había esperado algo como eso y le propinó un codazo en la boca del estómago. Así se enzarzaron en una viciosa pelea que se alargó varios minutos. Finalmente Shaoran consiguió reducirla contra el suelo, usando su propio peso para evitar que se moviera. Ella lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y tristeza que amenazaba con hacerlo flaquear.

—Escúchame bien porque no pienso repetírtelo —le gruñó al oído—. En tu vida vuelvas a dudar de mis palabras. Si te digo que hice todo lo posible por mantenerte fuera de toda esta mierda es por que así fue. No puedo soportar la culpa de saber que estás sufriendo y aun así no podría pedir más. Tenerte aquí conmigo, la mujer de la que me enamoré, es una bendición. Me salvaste de mi mismo, Sakura, y tal vez de algo peor. Si otra chica hubiese estado en tu lugar, lo más probable es que hubiese muerto en el intercambio —se puso de pie de un salto y echó a andar hacia el interior de la casa—. Metete eso en la cabeza.

Sakura se quedó petrificada en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, ni siquiera pensar. Todo lo que había escuchado era imposible de creer. Shaoran le dijo que se había enamorado de ella. Enamorado. Él. De ella. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de pie y corriendo tras Shaoran. Lo atrapó antes de que subiera las escaleras y lo estampó contra la pared, sellando sus labios con un beso. Él le correspondió de inmediato con la misma intensidad, acariciándola sin pudor sobre la roba. Pasaron un tiempo así, besándose como si no existiera un mañana, antes de que un ruido en el piso superior los regresara de golpe a la realidad.

En un instante estaban escondidos detrás de uno de los muebles de la sala, sus corazones latiendo a toda velocidad.

— ¿Dónde están las mochilas? —preguntó Shaoran en un susurro.

—En la cocina.

—Espérame aquí.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible Shaoran se escabulló en la cocina y regresó con las mochilas. Sakura recibió la suya y se la colgó de la espalda. El castaño hizo lo mismo. Para ese momento los ruidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, casi como si provinieran de la escalera. Ante la presencia de una posible amenaza, el par de agentes se pusieron en marcha. Salieron por una ventana en el mismo momento en el que un tipo de negro aparecía en la sala, encontrándose con la sorpresa de cinco cuerpos sin vida y cero culpables. Corriendo por las calles como almas que lleva el diablo, pusieron toda la distancia posible entre ellos y el barrio judío, llegando casi a los límites que separaban La Mellah de la vieja Fez.

—Creo que necesitamos ese auto —comentó Sakura, recuperando el aliento.

—Luego nos ocupamos de eso, ahora tenemos que encontrar un lugar dónde escondernos.

La respuesta brilló en la mente de Sakura con la intensidad de un alógeno. Sin explicarle nada al castaño echó a correr de nuevo y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a la familiar fachada de la casa de Ilona. Llamó a la puerta con desesperación y le abrieron de inmediato.

— ¿Sakura? —Ilona parecía realmente sorprendida de verla allí.

—Necesito que me escondas.

Sin dilaciones la mujer se hizo a un lado y les permitió pasar. Acto seguido cerró las puertas con llave y corrió las cortinas de todas las ventanas del primer piso.

—Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran, aunque no se los recomendaría. Hoy vinieron unos tipos de terno a buscarlos. Que vinieron en un viaje de negocios dijeron y que su jefe está muy preocupado por ustedes. Tienen hasta mañana al medio día para aparecerse en el aeropuerto de Saïss.

Sakura soltó la mochila.

—Mierda —gruñó Sakura al tiempo que comenzaba a rebuscar en su mochila—. Mierda, mierda.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Shaoran.

Pero no le respondió, sino que sacó su agenda electrónica y comenzó a teclear como loca.

—Está adelantando todo —y como nadie parecía entender, añadió—. Hikaru se va mañana a Moscú. Cada año, al regresar de Marruecos, programa un viaje a Rusia para visitar la filial de VC que controlaba Dimitri. Se quedaba otra semana más y al regresar traía consigo reportes de transacciones que el departamento de contabilidad nunca había visto.

—Y ahora que la cabecilla de droga aquí en Marruecos está muerta, quiere asegurarse de que sus demás proveedores todavía le son fieles —completó el muchacho—. Si se nos escaba ahora lo perderemos para siempre.

—Precisamente por eso tenemos que llegar a Moscú antes que él. Tu avión no nos servirá, sale demasiado tarde. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos lleve antes.

— ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé.

Ilona asistió a la conversación entre el par de japoneses sin entender ni medio. Sakura pareció darse cuenta y volvió a repetirse en inglés.

—Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso —dijo al fin. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y cuando volvió a bajar, lo hizo en compañía de Abul—. Necesitan tu avión —le dijo en árabe.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó en el mismo idioma.

Shaoran, quien también dominaba el idioma, le explicó su reciente situación de la forma más coherente que pudo.

—Un avión de carga sale del aeropuerto rumbo a San Petersburgo en una hora, puedo ayudarlos a subir, pero una vez lleguen allá tendrán que tomar un tren a Moscú. Si no me equivoco llegarán con unas cuatro horas de ventaja —les explicó en inglés—. Le avisaré a Olnha, mi asociado, para que esté preparado. Hasta eso descansen, porque les espera un largo viaje.

* * *

Bel'sNotes: Hasta aquí el capítulo. Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes por aquí. Muchas gracias a todas sus palabras de apoyo y sus comentarios, que son la gasolina que me impulsa a escribir.

Nos vemos en el siguente...!


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas noches. No existen excusas para esta larga demora, así que no me molestaré en darlas. Lo único que diré a mi favor es que he regresado para terminar lo que comencé. Dejando esas palabras deprimentes de lado, aquí vengo con el penúltimo capítulo de UNDERCOVER. Sí, señores, estamos ya en el final. Un capítulo más y todo se termina. Así que lo he hecho lo más especial que pude. Espero que les guste y que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Un beso y mis más sinceras disculpas.

* * *

**Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**

* * *

**UNDERCOVER**

**-11-**

—AEROPUERTO PULKOVO, SAN PETERSBURGO, RUSIA (04:00 AM)

Sakura soltó un pesado suspiro al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando a Shaoran entre la multitud. Tenía veinte minutos esperándolo en esa silla mientras que él se había marchado a cambiar todo el dinero que llevaban encima por la moneda del país. Y ella, para matar el tedio, se había puesto a revisar en una guía turística los horarios de trenes que iban a Moscú. El primer Sapsan —tren bala— partía a las nueve de la mañana. Frunció el ceño. Perfecto. ¿Qué carajo iban a hacer durante cinco horas?

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Sakura dio un respingo en su silla y clavó una mirada furiosa en el recién llegado. Shaoran se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento a su lado.

—El tren a Moscú sale a las nueve.

—Lo que nos deja cinco horas para descansar —repuso el muchacho como quien no quiere la cosa—. Ese viaje me dejó molido. Recuérdame nunca más viajar en el tren de carga de un avión.

Sakura lo miró sin parpadear por un minuto entero.

— ¿Y tú por qué estás tan contento?

Shaoran respiró profundo. Así que lo había notado. Y siendo sincero, cualquiera de los cientos de personas a su alrededor podían haberlo notado también. Y es que estaba feliz, mucho más que feliz. Comenzando por su limpia escapada catorce horas antes, pasando por el hecho de que le llevaban ventaja a Matsuda y terminando por Sakura. Sakura le correspondía. Eso era lo que más contento lo tenía.

—Nada en particular —se puso de pie de repente y agarró las dos mochilas al vuelo—. Vamos, quiero dormir un rato.

— ¿Y dónde sugieres? ¿Bajo un puente?

Shaoran simplemente le sonrió de manera misteriosa y echó a andar hacia la salida. Sakura lo siguió con cara de pocos amigos. No solo porque Shaoran estaba ocultándole algo, sino por que la situación parecía tan normal, tan poco peligrosa. Podían ser una simple pareja de vacaciones, pero se suponía que estaban escapando de un asesino, no en un viaje de placer. Negó levemente con la cabeza y decidió tranquilizarse. Estaba sobreactuando. Y la culpa la tenía el maldito viaje, la maldita situación y el imbécil de Shaoran, y no precisamente en ese orden.

Y si, él tenía también algo de culpa en todo eso. Tenía la culpa por haberla metido en ese lío y tenía la culpa por hacerla sentir como colegiala enamorada cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Si hasta le temblaban las piernas y todo.

—Hablas ruso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shaoran una vez estuvieron fuera del edificio.

—Si —repuso, distraída.

Se subieron en uno de taxis que hacían fila frente a la puerta y Shaoran dio la dirección de su destino. El conductor se lo quedó mirando con expresión indescifrable antes de encender el motor y lanzarse a la calle.

— ¿Habías venido antes a San Petersburgo?

—Mi padre era arqueólogo y viajaba mucho. La primera y la última vez que me trajo aquí yo tenía cinco años. Me compró una burbuja de cristal con la ciudad en miniatura. Todavía la tengo.

Shaoran sonrió.

—Yo vengo casi todos los años, durante esta época. Meiling me acompaña a veces, o si no me encuentro con mis hermanas aquí. Mis padres mantienen reservada una habitación en el hotel al que vamos. No costará un centavo por que ya está pagada.

— ¿Por qué reservar una habitación que no se utiliza?

—Los primeros seis meses del año mis padres viven aquí, y los otros seis mis hermanas, Meiling y yo nos turnamos para pasar vacaciones.

La conversación murió ahí y durante los siguientes veinte minutos nadie dijo nada, pero cuando el auto comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y finalmente se estacionó frente a un gigantesco edificio de paredes blancas y cinco pisos, Sakura no pudo contener un grito de asombro.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No, claro que no.

El muchacho pagó la carrera al chofer y se bajó del taxi. Sakura lo siguió al instante, incapaz de alejar la mirada de la fachada del hotel. Sólo lo había visto en fotografías y su opulencia y elegancia siempre le habían parecido inalcanzables.

—Kinomoto Sakura, bienvenida al _Taleon Imperial Hotel_.*

El hombre apostado en la puerta los recibió con una sonrisa y les indicó el camino a la recepción. El vestíbulo era una mezcla entre mármol, oro y alfombras en rojo que trepaban por una amplia escalera. A pesar de la hora algunos residentes del hotel y parte de su personal nocturno iban de un lado al otro. Shaoran se acercó al escritorio al fondo de la estancia y se anunció con la sonriente muchacha de uniforme. Al reconocer el nombre del castaño su sonrisa se ensanchó y comenzó a deshacerse en atenciones.

—Le esperábamos el mes anterior —le dijo en ruso—. De todas maneras sus maletas ya están aquí; el mayordomo de su familia las trajo en persona. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?

—Por hoy solo unas cuantas horas, tenemos una cita importante en Moscú esta noche. Aunque me gustaría hablar con usted a solas unos minutos —añadió bajando la voz para que Sakura no pudiera escucharlo.

—Conoce el número de la recepción —dijo la chica por toda respuesta—. Aquí tiene las llaves de la suite. Uno de nuestros empleados irá a verlo en un momento en caso de que necesiten algo.

La muchacha volvió a sonreírle y se alejó hacia el otro extremo del escritorio. Shaoran aferró a Sakura del brazo y la llevó por un largo pasillo hasta los ascensores y de ahí directo a la suite Emperador.

—Cierra los ojos —susurró Shaoran en su oído.

La muchacha obedeció y permitió que le guiaran por una puerta de hoja doble a lo que le pareció una estancia espaciosa con excelente acústica.

—Ábrelos.

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó involuntaria de su garganta ante la maravilla que veía. Se encontraba en una enorme sala ovalada de paredes azules, elegantes columnas de mármol celeste, sillones y una mesa a juego. Una araña de cristal colgaba del techo.

— ¿Te gusta?

La expresión en su rostro lo decía todo.

—Tiene dos baños de mármol, un estudio, un comedor, dos habitaciones y un armario —indicó adoptando voz solemne—. Pasa de los doscientos cuarenta metros y es la favorita del Clan Li.

—Es impresionante.

—Lo sé —repuso el otro—. Ahora escoge una de las habitaciones y duerme un poco. Cuando amanezca ya veremos que hacer.

Sakura asintió, todavía asombrada, y comenzó a andar con pasos titubeantes. Pero de repente se quedó quieta en medio de la sala y miró a Shaoran por encima del hombro.

—La recepcionista te dijo algo sobre unas maletas…

—Cierto —se llevó una mano a la nuca—. Agosto, septiembre, y octubre son los meses que Meiling y yo pasamos aquí. Mis padres nos envían ropa para evitar traer equipaje. Escoge lo que quieras.

La muchacha asintió otra vez y se perdió en el interior de la suite. No fue hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse que se dio cuenta de que Shaoran se había ido.

* * *

—CASA MADRE, TOKIO, JAPÓN

— ¡¿Cómo que no están?! —gritó Kenichi a todo pulmón.

Estaba sentado frente a una computadora en la sala de la casa madre, supervisando una transmisión en vivo desde Marruecos. Después del tremendo impacto que había tenido la noticia de la muerte del abogado y la policía, los jefes le habían dado luz verde para enviar gente al otro lado del mundo y así traerlos de regreso. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que ya no estaban allí. Su equipo había peinado la ciudad varias veces, habían buscado hasta debajo de las piedras y nada. Lo peor era que Matsuda también se había largado. Saya le confirmó el destino del avión de pasajeros y la hora de partida. Moscú. Matsuda seguía su plan como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Quédense en la ciudad y esperen nuevas órdenes —y con eso cortó la comunicación.

En ese instante entró Saya a la estancia y se sentó junto a él.

—Si Hikaru está en Rusia lo más probable es que ellos también. Sakura tenía acceso a su agenda y plan de viajes; puede ser que se adelantase un poco, pero tarde o temprano ese tipo iba a terminar allí.

— ¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó, abatido. Ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Revisé itinerarios y compras de boletos de una semana hasta hoy y no hay rastro de ellos en los aviones de pasajeros —comenzó a teclear en su portátil—, así que supuse que se colaron en algún carguero. Sólo tres aviones de carga pesada salieron del aeropuerto de Saïss en los últimos días, y uno de ellos aterrizó en San Petersburgo —le mostró una copia del itinerario—. Se fueron antes que Hikaru para ganar tiempo.

— ¿Algún tren va desde San Petersburgo hasta Moscú?

Saya asintió.

—El Sapsan, un tren bala. Toma más o menos cuatro horas llegar si es que se viaja de día. Allá son casi las cinco de la mañana. A las nueve sale el primer tren.

Kenichi respiró profundo. Tenía la ligera sensación de que iba a pagar caro por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero a esas alturas del juego poco le importaba.

—La siguiente conversación no puede salir de este cuarto, ¿entendido? —Saya asintió—. _Hackea _el satélite de rastreo más cercano y conéctate a todas las cámaras de vigilancia de St. Petersburgo que utilicen conexión satelital. Encuéntralos y no los pierdas de vista. No importa que tan lejos se vayan, quiera una imagen en vivo y cuando lleguen a Moscú les pinchas los teléfonos.

—Y me imagino que ni los jefes ni el departamento de seguridad internacional tienen idea de esto —añadió con un brillo malicioso en la mirada—. Perfecto, eso sólo lo hace más emocionante. Iré por el resto de mi equipo.

Y salió de la sala. Kenichi no perdió el tiempo, levantó el teléfono y llamó al equipo que tenía en Marruecos. La orden era clara: Moscú. Con una segunda llamada contactó a Eriol. Los necesitaba a él y a su pasaporte en Tokio antes del anochecer.

* * *

—DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA, TOMOEDA, JAPÓN

Eriol colgó el teléfono con un pesado suspiro. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o terriblemente asustado por lo que tenía que hacer. No sólo iba a involucrarse en una misión sin autorización oficial, arriesgando la expulsión y un juicio por traición, sino que también se largaba a jugar el cuello en una pelea que no le correspondía por salvar a dos personas que supuestamente estaban muertas. Y ni quería pensar en lo que le diría a Tomoyo: _"Mi amor, me voy a Europa a traer a tu mejor amiga de vuelta. Sí, esa que se murió…"_ Imposible. Tendría que inventarse alguna excusa más o menos coherente.

Negó levemente y sacó del cajón de su escritorio su pasaporte. Contempló su propio rostro en la minúscula fotografía y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Cavilaba todavía cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y Yue entró con paso firme.

Desde que se había anunciado la muerte de Sakura, no lo había visto variar esa expresión de infinita indiferencia. Casi parecía un cadáver de lo pálido, ojeroso y delgado que estaba. Era impresionante lo que unos cuantos días sin comer podían hacerle al cuerpo. Pero no sólo él sufría, sino sus demás compañeros en el departamento. Yue simplemente era la imagen, la voz de ese dolor. El corazón se le achicó en el pecho y tomó una decisión.

—Necesito los resultados de las pruebas que trajo Yamato hoy en la mañana —soltó, cruzándose de brazos—. Quiero salir de este caso y quedarme en paz.

—Yue… necesito decirte algo —murmuró al tiempo que le tendía un dossier—. Es importante que no juzgues hasta que termine de hablar y que tengas la mente abierta.

Por un momento Yue quiso considerar el comentario una broma, pero la seriedad que destilaban sus ojos le hizo cambiar de opinión. Se recostó contra la pared y lo miró fijamente, dándole a entender que era todo oídos.

—En media hora tengo que irme para Tokio. Kenichi, mi superior en el servicio, me necesita para ayudarle a terminar una misión. Dos agentes desaparecieron en el campo y para precautelar su seguridad se aplicó algo llamado el código azul. Los agentes iban encubiertos, así que se eliminaron sus identidades verdaderas y se los dejó con las falsas —respiró profundo y cerró los ojos—. Hoy enviaron un equipo por ellos pero no aparecen. Consiguieron seguirles la pista hasta Rusia y creemos que están intentando terminar la misión por su cuenta a sabiendas del riesgo —se pasó una mano por el rostro, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Tenía tanto miedo. Por su vida, por la de Shaoran, por la de Sakura, por la reacción de Yue… Dios, ¿Cómo había terminado metido en esa situación? —. Quiero que vengas conmigo y me ayudes. Sé que te han ofrecido unirte a nosotros en varias ocasiones. Tienes las habilidades. ¿Qué dices?

Yue pareció pensárselo un momento.

—Qué no entiendo porque me cuentas todo esto, ni de donde sacas la idea de que te acompañe —repuso finalmente.

—Los dos agentes que se perdieron son mis mejores amigos —hizo una pausa, viendo como una chispa de comprensión se encendía en los ojos de Yue—. Sakura está viva.}

* * *

—TALEON IMPERIAL, ST. PETERSBURGO, RUSIA (07:00 AM)

Sakura abrió los ojos despacio, permitiéndoles ajustarse a la brillante luz que se colaba por las ventanas. Se incorporó con desgano sobre el colchón sintiéndose curiosamente más cansada que cuando se había dormido. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, recordando de repente dónde estaba. Los recuerdos de los últimos días regresaron raudos a su mente, provocándole una incipiente jaqueca. De malos modos salió de la cama, rescató algo de ropa de la maleta al fondo de la habitación y se encerró en el gigantesco baño de mármol. La tina, de un blanco inmaculado, estaba llena de agua caliente. Tal parecía que al Clan Li les gustaba tomar baños temprano en la mañana. Encogiéndose de hombros se desnudó y se metió en la tina, ronroneando involuntariamente. Eso se sentía tan bien…

Pasó un poco más de media hora remojándose antes de ducharse y vestirse. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, ocultando las ojeras y la expresión de cansancio bajo una capa de maquillaje. Cuando se sintió satisfecha con su apariencia, recogió todo y salió de allí. Afuera, sentado al pie de la cama, esperaba Shaoran, quién también se había arreglado. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. Sonriéndole como niña pequeña tomó asiento a su lado y clavó los ojos en el suelo.

—Pensé que dormirías un poco más —le dijo con voz ronca—. Te veías bastante agotada.

— ¿Y tú? Parecía que te desmayarías.

Shaoran rio con gusto.

—Creo que los dos estábamos exhaustos y eso que casi no hemos dormido nada.

—Mejor así. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

El muchacho asintió.

—Lo primero y más importante es desayunar —se puso de pie de un salto y agarró a la pelinegra de la mano—. La comida ya está lista.

La arrastró hasta el comedor de la suite, dónde habían servido un banquete para dos personas. A Sakura se le revolvió el estómago ante la visión de tanta comida y Shaoran entendió que no era una mujer de buen apetito tras diez minutos de verla jugar con su ensalada de frutas.

—Come —le dijo con un tono que pretendía ser una orden—. No sé que sucederá una vez lleguemos a Moscú y no quiero tener que preocuparme por tu estómago. Necesitas toda la energía que puedas consumir.

—No me gusta comer —gruñó por lo bajo.

—Pues te acostumbras. Mientras estemos juntos me encargaré de que te alimentes como se debe. Desayuno, almuerzo, y cena.

—Pareces mi hermano.

—Nada de eso, simplemente me preocupo por ti.

Se levantó sin decir nada y a los cinco minutos regresó con una portátil y la mochila de Sakura. En completo silencio rebuscó en los bolsillos hasta dar con el disco duro y el móvil, al cual le sacó la tarjeta de memoria. Luego conectó los dos aparatos a la portátil y comenzó a repasar el contenido. Estaba revisando los correos que Sakura había extraído de la PDA, cuando palideció considerablemente. Había dado con un correo fechado tres años atrás, rotulado con un nombre excesivamente familiar. Lo abrió, leyó la primera línea y luego agachó la mirada, incapaz de continuar.

Sakura notó el cambio y corrió a su lado. Le puso una mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura y finalmente clavó los ojos en la pantalla.

Li Mizaki

El alma se le fue al piso y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Por lo que Shaoran le había contado, él nunca supo el verdadero motivo por el que Matsuda había asesinado a su esposa. Siempre creyó que fue una venganza, pero tal vez eso no había sido todo. Armándose de valor, comenzó a leer las escasas palabras que componían el e-mail, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

"Restaurante Sunashima. Sakura Av. 00:30 PM. Tráeme su cadáver. 

Hikaru. 

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran a raudales por sus mejillas. Mizaki había muerto en una calle que llevaba su nombre. Conteniendo un sollozo, se dejó caer en la silla junto al castaño y enterró el rostro entre las manos. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Si Hikaru guardaba registro de todas y cada una de las atrocidades que cometía, obviamente ese asesinato en especial también estaría ahí. Estúpida, se insultó mentalmente.

—No pasó nada —dijo Shaoran al cabo de diez minutos de pesado silencio. Se enderezó en la silla y continuó con el análisis. Pasó de largo el correo, apenas echándole un vistazo. En ese momento no podía desmoronarse, después de que la pesadilla en la que vivía se terminase, se tomaría un tiempo para sufrir como no lo había hecho en tres años. Ahora debía concentrarse en sobrevivir—. Ésta computadora me la prestaron en recepción, desde aquí podemos enviar toda la información que conseguiste a Kenichi.

Sakura negó.

—Saya programó el disco y la memoria para que todos los archivos quedasen encriptados, puedes velos más no copiarlos, modificarlos o reproducirlos. La única forma de que llegue a manos de Kenichi es entregándoselo nosotros mismos.

—Mierda —gruñó—. Entonces esto no me sirve de nada.

— ¿Y si tratamos de comunicarnos con ellos? ¿Qué daño puede hacer a estas alturas?

Shaoran respiró profundo. Tenía que mantenerse concentrado.

—No creo que sea del todo conveniente. Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado a Matsuda y siempre cabe la posibilidad de que no lo logremos. Esa llamada es una en un millón, además, como agentes de campo lo tenemos prohibido.

—Y esa es una grandiosa idea —apostilló, irónica—. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Antes de que despertaras fui a comprar los boletos de tren. Compré también una guía de Moscú e investigué un poco sobre hoteles; vamos a necesitar un lugar dónde quedarnos. Hasta ahí he cumplido mi parte, ahora te toca. ¿Qué sabes del itinerario de Matsuda?

Sakura metió la mano en su mochila y sacó su agenta electrónica, que milagrosamente continuaba sincronizada con la computadora de Hikaru.

—Tiene una reunión nada más aterrizar para anunciar la muerte de Dimitri y escoger un nuevo presidente. Después tiene una cita en una cafetería frente al Kremlin. No hay nombres ni horario fijo, eso significa que está planeando sobre la marcha.

— ¿No hay reservas de hotel o algo por el estilo?

—No es necesario, siempre se hospeda en el mismo hotel. Es de conocimiento público que es su preferido.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Sakura lo miró con cara de evidencias.

—Fui su novia tres años, Shaoran, tú mejor que nadie sabes eso —volvió a meter la agenda en la mochila y se levantó—. Son casi las ocho y media, será mejor apresurarnos.

Prepararon su equipaje en tiempo record: armas, ropa, un mapa, linternas, enlatados, y un par de radios de onda corta que Shaoran había comprado junto con los boletos. A las ocho y cuarenta y cinco estaban subidos en un taxi rumbo a la estación. Llegaron con las justas. El encargado del vagón los recibió con una sonrisa y los guió hasta un compartimiento privado. Diez minutos después el tren inició su largo viaje.

* * *

—CASA MADRE, TOKIO, JAPÓN

—Kenichi, te presento a Tsukishiro Yue, jefe del departamento de criminología de Tomoeda —fue lo primero que dijo Eriol ni bien puso un pie en la casa—. Le pedí que me acompañe en la misión.

El aludido frunció el ceño, más no dijo nada. Le dio la bienvenida a Yue y los puso al corriente de la situación. Tras mucho intentar, Saya había conseguido conectarse a todas las cámaras de video de San Petersburgo, buscando a Shaoran y a Sakura entre miles de personas. Una hora después dio con ellos a las afueras de un hotel. Los había seguido con cámaras de tránsito hasta la estación de trenes y ahí les perdió la pista. Tenía unos veinte minutos intentando meterse al sistema de vigilancia inalámbrico del tren, pero nada.

—Saya, Tsukishiro Yue —hizo las presentaciones Kenichi—. Muéstrale las grabaciones de la última hora y dale una charla sobre nuestros equipos, que se va a Moscú con Eriol.

La muchacha asintió y encendió una pantalla a su izquierda.

—Toma asiento, guapo, y disfruta de la película —le soltó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Veinte minutos. Veinte malditos minutos fue lo que aguantó las imágenes que se sucedían ante sus ojos. En todas podía verla, ángulo tras ángulo, sonriendo, frunciendo el ceño, suspirando… Estaba viva y estaba bien. Casi le parecía un sueño. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra las lágrimas, sintiéndose inmensamente aliviado y feliz. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado, ni de la falta que le hacía.

— ¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer? —preguntó de repente, abriendo los ojos e irguiendo la espalda.

Saya volvió a sonreír. Así que él era el policía que había visitado a Sakura en su corta estancia en Tokio. El tipo estaba bien puesto. Shaoran tenía competencia de la buena.

—La situación es sencilla: mientras yo hago todo lo que pueda para seguirlos vía video en tiempo real, ustedes tienen que alcanzarlos —dijo Saya con voz cansina—. Tienen autorización para matar y para portar armas a la vista del ojo público. Este asunto de Matsuda se ha vuelto mucho más que un problema internacional —girando sobre su silla, regresó su atención a la pantalla de su portátil—. Sus equipos ya están listos y un avión militar estadounidense está esperando por ustedes en la pista del aeropuerto de Narita. Esa cosa los llevará al otro lado del mundo en menos de seis horas, ¿Qué tal?

—Confío en que ambos tienen claro el objetivo de la misión —intervino Kenichi—. Su trabajo y el del equipo de búsqueda que estará con ustedes es _encontrarlos. _Tienen prohibido cualquier clase de contacto con ellos. Una vez los tengan ubicados me lo reportan y esperan órdenes. Es posible que Matsuda ya descubriese quienes son ellos en verdad y puede que sepa que están en Rusia. No quiero levantar sospechas que resulten en muertes innecesarias.

El par de agentes asintieron en silencio.

—Como información adicional, esta misión no está autorizada por nadie, así que corren el riesgo de ser ejecutados por traición. En cuanto a lo que al gobierno japonés le interesa, el avión que espera en la pista está aquí por combustible. Ya luego me encargaré de hablar con el ministro.

Yue frunció el ceño.

—¿Está diciendo que va a arriesgar la seguridad nacional, la vida de hombres inocentes y su propio pellejo por traer a dos agentes con vida? —no es que realmente le importara, por Sakura él era capaz de bajar la luna a la tierra si era necesario.

Kenichi rio con ganas.

—No te confundas, niño. Parte de todo este circo es para salvarlos, sí, pero el verdadero motivo es meter a ese bastardo de Matsuda tras las rejas y que luego lo maten en su celda o le apliquen la pena de muerte, me da lo mismo cual venga primero. Ahora dejen de joderme la paciencia y lárguense de aquí.

Eriol soltó un pesado suspiro al tiempo que se ponía de pie y abandonaba la sala sin decir nada. Yue lo siguió a los pocos segundos, lanzando una despectiva mirada al tipo que se había convertido en su superior.

—Es todo un amor, ¿cierto? —apostilló Eriol, sarcástico—. Sus intenciones son las mejores, eso no lo dudes. Y aunque no le guste admitirlo él no es de los que abandona a un compañero en el campo de batalla.

—Pues va siendo hora de que exteriorice lo que siente.

—Mira quién vino a hablar. No des consejos que no practicas, Yue-chan.

Y sin más se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Yue negó levemente con la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo mental para olvidar el comentario y se subió también el auto.

* * *

—MOSCÚ, RUSIA

—Señor, estamos próximos al aterrizaje —le indicó uno de sus guardaespaldas.

El aludido asintió suavemente y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose de inmediato en un ligero estado de sopor. Y es que él, Matsuda Hikaru, era un hombre sin complicaciones. Nunca se permitía que los problemas del día a día le afectasen el humor o cambiasen el curso de sus planes. No, él era sencillo. A blanco o negro, y algo de grises. Disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas de la vida y nunca estaba en desacuerdo con nada. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Su lado racional, esa pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía se mantenía pura, sana, inocente, era la que disfrutaba de esas cosas. Pero el resto de su mente era otra historia, un mundo de sombras y monstruos que lo hacían sentir como en casa.

Era consciente de que por momentos perdía la razón, que se dejaba cegar por una rabia que no sabía de dónde venía, pero se consolaba con la certeza de que su locura tenía método y lógica. Por algo era que había conseguido cometer tantas atrocidades sin ser atrapado y eso divertía a su dual personalidad. Le emocionaba hasta puntos insospechados el juego del gato y el ratón que jugaba casi con todo el mundo. Porque era mundialmente conocido, lo perseguían en más de treinta países. En algunos lo condenaban a muerte, en otros a cadena perpetua. Pero sea como fuere, nunca iban a atraparlo, sin importar que artimaña utilizaran.

Ni siquiera esos dos espías inútiles que se pudrirían para siempre en Marruecos, porque sabía que se escondían allí. Confiaba en ello. No estaba en su naturaleza dudar de lo que su instinto le decía. Tal vez era por eso que lo de ser criminal se le daba tan bien. Los múltiples negocios, legales y viceversa, en los que se encontraba inmiscuido le proporcionaban cientos de comodidades. Nada mejor para el alma que una vida holgada, sin preocupaciones por cosas tan triviales como el dinero. Tenía autos, tenía casas, tenía ropa cara. Todo aquello sobre lo que posaba sus ojos se convertía automáticamente en suyo, sin importar que ya tuviese dueño.

Incluso con temas tan delicados como el volátil corazón femenino aplicaba esa técnica. Si una mujer lo cautivaba hacía todo por tenerla y cansándose de ella a los pocos días la cambiaba por otra. Pero todo eso paró cuando la conoció. A la bella y descarriada Kinomoto Sakura, una modelo de veinte años con futuro en la banal industria de la moda. Conectaron de inmediato, aunque algo tenía que ver la inevitable atracción física. Su relación fue la más larga de su historia como rompecorazones. Al principio todo era una maravilla, pero luego comenzaron los problemas. Ni siquiera la bondad de esa mujer fue suficiente para mantener a raya el vicioso monstruo que vivía en su interior. Y entonces venía la rabia y luego los golpes y luego las disculpas… El círculo no terminaba. Hasta ahora no comprendía como podía amar y odiar tanto al mismo tiempo. Porque a pesar de que casi la mata, él todavía la amaba. Y así se lo hizo saber unos meses después de su ruptura. Le envió una carta, como buen poeta, prometiéndole que se verían de nuevo. Y como un postdata, le pidió, sino amenazó, para que nunca revelase la existencia de la carta. Y eso era un hecho. Sakura nunca dijo nada.

La verdad era que le hubiese gustado mucho volver a verla, pero estaba muerta. Lo había visto las noticias. Y su sorpresa fue mucho mayor al descubrir que era policía. Definitivamente la muchacha que él conoció había madurado. Y de nuevo era una lástima que estuviese muerta. Pero si le agradó el enterarse que el abogado de pacotilla estaba desaparecido. Le odiaba tanto, tanto. Él había sido el primer agente en toda la historia en acorralarlo, en hacerlo dudar, en meterse en su cabeza. Quería hacerlo pagar por vulnerarlo y encontró la mejor forma de hacerlo: quitándole lo que más amaba. Mizaki.

Era una mujer hermosa, aguerrida y decidida. Que mejor forma de vengarse que matándola. Disfrutó mucho escuchándola gritar, llorar por ayuda. Pero el motivo de torturarla iba más allá de una simple venganza. Mizaki le recordaba a Sakura y él no quería acordarse de ella. La memoria era dañina, sucia, cruel. Por eso él no tenía una. Hacía de todo para no recordar.

Sí, definitivamente él, Matsuda Hikaru, era un hombre simple. De accionar metódico. De excesiva confianza. Por eso las cosas nunca, pero nunca, le salían mal.

—… Mantengan sus cinturones abrochados hasta que el avión haya cesado su movimiento —irrumpió en sus pensamientos la voz de una azafata—. Gracias.

Salida de su trance, la mente de Hikaru volvió a comportarse con naturalidad, relegando al olvido esa molesta retrospección. Esperó pacientemente a que el avión se quedase quieto y luego esperó a que todos los demás pasajeros se hubieran bajado, para ponerse de pie y salir él también seguido de cerca por su guardia. Una vez dentro del aeropuerto, recogieron las maletas y por las mismas se fueron, subiéndose a un auto de VC Rusia que esperaba por ellos.

El viaje hasta una de las filiales más importantes de su compañía fue corto, las angostas calles llenas de tráfico y personas. Conteniendo un bostezo le echó un aburrido vistazo a la gran edificación de ladrillo que componía uno de los monumentos más famosos de la historia: el Kremlin. Sonrió. Más tarde se reuniría ahí con alguien importante.

Finalmente VioletaCorp Rusia apareció frente a sus ojos. Una mole de cristal y acero, una mezcla perfecta de elegancia y dureza. Sonrió para sus adentros. A pesar de que venía personalmente a anunciar la muerte de Dimitri, no podía sentirse más contento. Su imperio se expandía sin límites, haciéndole frente a todo.

—Señor, Strahm llegó.

Hikaru asintió.

—Perfecto. Dile que lo prepare todo y espere órdenes.

El auto se detuvo lentamente frente a la entrada principal. Decenas de hombres y mujeres entraban o salían del recinto, todos trajeados con expresiones adustas. Volvió a sonreír. Le gustaba verlos sufrir. Se bajaron todos del auto e ingresaron rápidamente al edificio. Los pocos empleados que lo reconocían, se detenían automáticamente y lo saludaban con una respetuosa cabezada. Él respondía con deslumbrantes sonrisas, mostrando siempre ese lado amable y sociable con el que se había ganado el afecto de sus empleados.

—Matsuda-san —la recepcionista era nueva, una atractiva japonesa—. Bienvenido.

—Gracias —repuso—. Convoca inmediatamente una reunión de gerentes en la oficina de Dimitri. Es de urgencia.

Mientras la muchacha se afanaba en cumplir su tarea, Hikaru se abrió paso hacia las entradas del edificio y localizó los ascensores privados casi de inmediato. Subió hasta el último piso, un Pent-house igual al suyo, salvo por la decoración más acorde con los gustos de su difunto residente. Fue directo a la oficina de Dimitri, dónde soltó su maletín sobre el escritorio y tomó asiento en la silla de respaldo alto. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo por los demás miembros de la directiva, estos llegaron un minuto exacto después, entrando en tropel a la habitación y tomando asiento en toda superficie disponible. Algunos notaron la ausencia de Dimitri, pero otros estaban tan embelesados con la presencia de Hikaru que no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en él.

—Para no alargarles el cuento y para que podamos tomar una rápida decisión, he de comunicarles que Dimitri Kramenko miró hace unos días en Marruecos y es necesario elegir un nuevo presidente. Por lo general el vicepresidente —clavó la mirada en el insignificante tipejo— debería ocupar esa posición, pero aquí entre nosotros, no lo considero capaz de manejar la presión, así que hay que elegir a alguien más. Yo no lo haré, sino ustedes. Cuando tengan un nombre para mí me lo comunican y yo daré mi aprobación del candidato. Tienen hasta el medio día de mañana.

Un pesado y ofendido silencio reinaba en el lugar. Veinte pares de ojos acusadores lo miraban con desprecio. Así que se habían cabreado. Bien, eso le parecía correcto. Ese grupo de inútiles le hacían la vida imposible a diario, pero sabía que por el bien de todo lo que había conseguido, necesitaba un nuevo presidente. Al pobre imbécil que le tocara el puesto, lo metería en su mundo, le explicaría su trabajo y lo transformaría en uno de los suyos. No por que realmente quisiera un nuevo compañero, todo era por sentido común.

—Dimitri fue un gran amigo para mí y un empresario ejemplar. Su muerte es una gran pérdida para VioletaCorp. Su recuerdo siempre estará con nosotros, en nuestros corazones y en estos pasillos.

Listo, unas cuantas palabras de condolencias y otra vez se congraciaba con todos.

—Recuerden, tienen hasta mañana.

Y así como llegó, se marchó.

Su siguiente parada del día fue un restaurante frente al Kremlin. Un mesero ya esperaba por él en la puerta y lo guió hasta una de las mesas del fondo. Le trajo una copa de vino y dejó la botella en una hielera de metal antes de marcharse otra vez. Aburrido, sacó su móvil del bolsillo, presionando botones al azar, jugando un poco para distraerse. Así pasó por más de media hora, hasta que finalmente el bastardo al que había estado esperando llegó.

—Como me hagas esperar de nuevo, te rompo los dedos —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Siéntate y dime de que querías hablar conmigo.

El tipo —de cabello rubio y ojos grises— frunció el ceño y tomó asiento. Respiró profundo, se pasó una mano por el rostro y clavó la mirada en Hikaru.

—Los chicos están preocupados —comenzó, con voz áspera—, Akio murió, Kramenko murió, y quieren estar seguros de que nadie más va a morir. Ya sabes, últimamente las cosas se han estado moviendo demasiado. Un rumor bastante preocupante nos llegó hace unos días…

— ¿Rumor?

—Tu guardaespaldas, el japonés ese, Masashi creo que era su nombre, desapareció de Marruecos. Nadie sabe dónde está. Pero lo que es peor, la chica de cabello negro está con él.

Hikaru tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por mantener el rostro sereno. Eso no podía estar pasando. Yuuka no podía estar viva. Masashi tampoco. Había confiado que para ese momento los pocos hombres que dejó allá ya los hubieran encontrado y asesinado. No era la primera vez que sus lacayos se tomaban su tiempo para informarle que su misión estaba cumplida. Se había confiado demasiado. Imbécil. Era un soberano imbécil.

—Me encargaré de eso luego —fue lo único que dijo—. Ahora tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos.

El rubio asintió y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre. Se lo entregó rápidamente al japonés.

—Instrucciones de cómo transportar el material. Tienes que tener cuidado, el C4 es extremadamente volátil y un movimiento en falso puede costarte más que la vida. Cierto, la fiesta es a las nueve, en mi casa —se puso lentamente de pie—. Nos vemos esta noche.

Hikaru se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció entre la multitud. Tan distraído estaba que no notó el par de ojos que lo observaban a corta distancia, ocultos únicamente tras un enorme periódico.

* * *

—MOSCÚ, RUSIA.

—Capitán —saludaron los cinco hombres que esperaban a la salida del aeropuerto—. Señor.

Eriol devolvió el saludo al estilo militar, presentó a Yue como segundo al mando y con eso dio la orden de marcharse. Un par de todoterreno negras esperaban frente a la puerta de entrada, cortesía del gobierno local. Eriol había tomado la precaución de anunciar su presencia en el país y también advertir una cierta cantidad de riesgo. Con eso había limpiado un poco su consciencia. Aquello y el hecho de que no quería causar un conflicto internacional habían sido suficientes para persuadirlo.

— ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos? —Preguntó Yue en voz baja—. Esta ciudad es enorme. Podemos tardar días en dar con ellos.

—Haremos lo que sea necesario.

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que había esperado.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—Un piso franco. Necesitamos un lugar y seguro y tranquilo para prepararnos —le indicó algo al conductor en ruso y el auto aceleró un tanto—. Todo este asunto de Matsuda tiene que acabar.

Yue asintió y el resto del camino se dedicó a observar por la ventana en actitud pensativa. Veinte minutos después los autos aparcaron frente a una casa de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín y ventanas de colores. El equipo de japoneses se bajó del auto y entraron sin dilación en la propiedad. El interior estaba exquisitamente decorado con telas en naranja, rojo, algo de azul y mucho amarillo. Eriol soltó su equipaje junto a la puerta y al instante estaba dando órdenes. Los soldados respondieron de inmediato.

—Dame tu teléfono.

Confundido, Yue entregó el aparato solo para ver como Eriol presionaba unos cuantos botones, le sacaba la memoria y finalmente lo estrellaba con fuerza desmedida en la pared.

—Nuestra misión es extraoficial, ilegal, prohibida, ponle tú el nombre. Lo que menos necesito ahora es a los de inteligencia rastrando tu teléfono. Hasta dónde a ellos les interesa tu y yo desaparecimos de la faz de la tierra —le entregó la diminuta memoria—. Estamos en medio de una guerra que puede hacerse internacional si no andamos con cuidado. Un mal cálculo puede costarte la vida, y si no te espabilas, la de Sakura también.

Recogió su mochila.

—Ahora quita esa cara de homicida y ven conmigo, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

—MOSCÚ, RUSIA.

Sakura se dejó caer a peso sobre la incómoda cama de una plaza y clavó la mirada en el techo. Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo con violencia, al tiempo que su mente repasaba los eventos del día. Habían llegado a Moscú a las dos de la tarde y el primer paso en su no tan elaborado plan era buscar un lugar dónde dormir. Listo, eso no había sido tan difícil, aunque comparada con la opulencia de la suite en el Taleon, la habitación que ahora compartía con Shaoran era bastante deplorable. Segundo, se dedicaron a recorrer a pie unos seis kilómetros a la redonda, familiarizándose con las calles aledañas, buscando rutas de escape en caso de que se toparan con problemas. A esas alturas del partido ninguna acción era lo suficientemente cautelosa. Tercero, buscaron comida. Tras almorzar algo ligero fueron de compras, llevándose enlatados y alimentos no perecederos. Si la situación se ponía como en Marruecos, cuando no contaban con mucho dinero, tendrían que sobrevivir de una u otra forma. Finalmente, tras revisar el itinerario de Matsuda, que ya comenzaba a tomar forma, cogieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Esperaron un par de horas hasta que aterrizó el avión en el que viajaba su presa. A duras penas disfrazados, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por esconder sus rostros, siguieron en un taxi el auto de la compañía. Cuando Hikaru entró en el edificio, Sakura pudo respirar tranquila. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había estado con él en Marruecos, aunque solo eran unos días. Tras otra hora de aburrida espera, volvió a salir, pero en lugar de ir en auto, decidió caminar. Total, el Kremlin estaba ubicado solo a diez minutos de VC. Lo siguieron lo más cautelosamente posible, y el hecho de que hubiese salido sin sus guardaespaldas había sido de gran ayuda. Apostados un par de mesas tras él, aguzaron el oído para captar su conversación con el tipo rubio.

La charla no duró mucho tiempo. Antes de lo que se imaginaron el hombre ya estaba de pie, tras entregarle a Hikaru un sobre. C4, había dicho. ¿Qué podía querer Hikaru con explosivos? Nada bueno, de seguro, y era su trabajo impedir que llegase a echarle las manos encima. Luego lo invitaba a una fiesta. No tenía idea de que podía tratarse, pero de seguro involucraba a la alta alcurnia de la ciudad y obviamente a varios traficantes como Matsuda. Unos minutos después, Hikaru se fue, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Desde entonces habían pasado varias horas planificando que hacer. Lo único claro era que tenían que colarse a esa fiesta.

—Lo encontré —irrumpió Shaoran en la habitación, un periódico en la mano—. Se llama Vladimir Belikov, el tipo con el que Matsuda se reunió hoy —se sentó junto a Sakura en la cama y le pasó el periódico—. Esta noche es su cumpleaños, y lo celebrará a lo grande. Varias figuras de la política rusa están invitadas, entre esas el primer ministro y unos cuantos embajadores. Matsuda va por que son amigos y deben mantener las apariencias.

Sakura se tomó su tiempo para leer el artículo. Era una reseña sobre el tipo, hablaba sobre su visión en el mundo de los negocios y demás palabrería. La dirección de su casa, que era en realidad una gigantesca mansión, cerraba el bloque.

— ¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahí?

Fue el turno de Shaoran de guardar silencio. Paseó los ojos por la habitación, buscando algo que lo inspirase.

—Necesitaremos ropa y un auto. Dependemos por completo de un disfraz, si es que no queremos que nos reconozcan.

— ¿Podemos pagarlo?

—Hasta ahora no hemos gastado mucho, pero alquilando los trajes nos quedaremos cortos. De todas maneras no tenemos otra opción, Matsuda se regresa mañana a Japón con un cargamento de explosivos. Tenemos que atraparlo esta noche.

La estancia quedó sumida en un pesado silencio. Tras varios minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, Sakura se incorporó en la cama, y sin previo aviso unió sus labios con los de Shaoran, atrapándolo en un beso hambriento. Llevado por el deseo, el muchacho enroscó una mano en el sedoso cabello negro y tiró levemente hacia atrás, exponiendo el suculento cuello de cisne. Se permitió admirarlo un momento antes de darle un mordisco, arrancando un sonoro suspiro a su acompañante. Entre caricias y besos despiadados terminaron enredados en la cama, la ropa volviéndose rápidamente una molestia. Sin saber muy bien qué los impulsaba, fueron desvistiéndose a tirones, hasta que nada separaba sus cuerpos. Para Sakura, el simple roce de la piel de Shaoran era suficiente para enloquecerla. Había deseado tanto estar así con él, hacer el amor como si no existiera un mañana, y en sus circunstancias lo más probable es que aquello se hiciera realidad.

Shaoran, cegado por el placer, apenas podía registrar realmente lo que sucedía. Pero lo que sí tenía claro era que por fin, después de tanto tiempo de quererla, iba a tenerla. Aplastando a la muchacha con su propio cuerpo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, recorriendo sin pudor toda la piel que tenía a su alcance. Trazó un delicado camino desde su cuello, pasando por la clavícula, concentrándose en sus pechos hasta llegar hasta la parte baja del abdomen. Allí dibujó un círculo con la punta de los dedos, antes de remplazarlos con su boca. Repitió el camino de regreso, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo, marcando cada centímetro de piel con un moretón. Era suya, Sakura era suya y nadie ni nada se la quitarían jamás.

Rápidamente el calor de las cosas aumentó, la necesidad de sentirse por completo casi insoportable. Sin poder aguantarlo más, Shaoran abrió con delicadeza las piernas de la pelinegra y en un firme movimiento la penetró con fuerza. Ambos soltaron un ronco gemido, el placer y el dolor haciéndose uno solo. Cuando el muchacho se aseguró de que tenía luz verde para continuar, no se contuvo. Cada envestida le arrancaba un suculento suspiro, que iban aumentando en volumen a medida que se acercaba el final. Unas cuantas envestidas más y la espalda de Sakura se arqueó de forma involuntaria, presa de un orgasmo intenso. Ante tal visión, Shaoran termino también, gruñendo de placer.

Pasado el momento de descontrol, se perdieron en la mirada del otro, buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento. Lo único que encontraron fue un reflejo del amor que el uno sentía por el otro. Shaoran salió despacio del interior de Sakura y se acostó a su lado en la cama, abrazándola con fuerza. La cabeza de la muchacha descansaba contra su pecho, que todavía subía y bajaba desbocado, a causa del esfuerzo físico. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

—MOSCÚ, RUSIA.

Eriol tanteaba distraído la mesa en busca de su maldito teléfono, sin despegar la mirada de un plano de la ciudad. Contestó al sexto timbrazo y la voz al otro lado de la línea lo puso súbitamente en alerta.

—_Eriol, los encontré _—decía Saya con la voz quebrada—._Están a la vuelta de la esquina._

* * *

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente..._**


	12. Chapter 12 -Parte 1-

Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

**-12-**

**PARTE 1**

* * *

Por un momento Eriol fue incapaz de reaccionar. Saya tuvo que repetirse varias veces hasta que finalmente el peso de sus palabras cayó a secas en el estómago del muchacho. Olvidando por completo el mapa, aferró con fuerza el móvil, haciendo un esfuerzo por encender nuevamente su cerebro. Respirando entrecortadamente, cerró la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Kenichi lo sabe? —preguntó, su mente a mil por hora. Saya repuso con un gruñido. Tomó eso por un no—. No se lo digas todavía, dame tiempo de hablarles primero.

—_Eriol, tu sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso. Kenichi es el jefe, _tengo_ que decírselo. _

El muchacho soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Dame dos horas —dijo al final—. Hablo con ellos, les explico lo que sucede y listo.

Saya accedió tras soltar una sarta de improperios.

—_Dos horas, vaquero _—le advirtió—._ Como te pases le digo al jefe, y sabes que puedo verte. _

La comunicación se cortó. Un instante después el muchacho recibió un mensaje de texto con la dirección. Literalmente estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Contempló la pantalla del móvil un minuto exacto y luego salió volando de la habitación. Encontró a Yue sentado en la sala, portátil en mano, revisando algo que tenía pinta de ser documentos oficiales.

—Vamos —le dijo con urgencia, encaminándose a la puerta—. ¡Muévete!

Sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía, Yue le siguió a su propio ritmo, tomándose su tiempo para colocarse el abrigo y cerrar la puerta de entrada. Alcanzó a Eriol cuando este ya casi llegaba al final de la cuadra. La expresión de alegría en su rostro lo confundía. ¿Por qué carajo estaba tan contento? Comenzaba a creer que a su jefe de laboratorio se le estaba zafando un tornillo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó tras varios minutos de caminata sin rumbo. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaban—. ¿Dónde vamos?

Eriol se detuvo un momento y clavó los ojos en su acompañante.

—A ver a Sakura.

Y sin más, echó a andar de nuevo.

Tras varios minutos más de darle la vuelta a la cuadra, finalmente llegaron al pequeño hotel que buscaban. Entraron con cautela, esperando encontrar a alguien escondido tras el mostrador, pero éste estaba vacío, al igual que el resto del recibidor. El lugar tenía seis pisos y probablemente unas cincuenta habitaciones. Dar con ellos en ese laberinto iba a ser bastante complicado. Aun así se pusieron a la tarea. Tendrían que ir puerta a puerta preguntando por ellos. Yue se ofreció a cubrir los tres primeros pisos, mientras que Eriol revisaba los restantes.

—Buenas tardes —los sorprendió entonces la voz de una mujer. Hablaba un rudimentario inglés, pero lo suficiente como para hacerse entender—. ¿Necesitaban algo?

El par de agentes intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

—Estoy buscando a dos huéspedes —repuso Eriol el ruso, arrancando una sonrisa a la muchacha—. Son ellos —le mostró un par de fotografías.

La rubia observó las imágenes por un buen tiempo, hasta que la chispa del reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos.

—Están en la habitación cuarenta y cinco, en el quinto piso. ¿Los anuncio?

Yue negó.

—No será necesario, nos están esperando —y para hacer sus palabras más convincentes, le regaló una coqueta sonrisa, de esas que reservaba para Sakura.

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente y les permitió pasar. Ambos agradecieron e iniciaron su ascenso.

—No sabía que hablaras ruso—comentó Eriol, perfilando una viciosa mueca—. Ni que supieras sonreír. Sinceramente creí que eras de piedra.

—Sakura me enseñó hace años, antes de que se fuera a Tokio —decidió ignorar el otro comentario por su propio bienestar—. Siempre ha sido hábil para los idiomas.

Eriol asintió y soltó un pesado suspiro, buscando una forma sutil de preguntar lo que quería saber. Cuando no encontró ninguna, simplemente disparó a quemarropa.

—¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de ella?

Yue se detuvo en seco y clavó una mirada afilada en Eriol. Se había dado cuenta a pesar del esfuerzo que le había costado encerrar esos sentimientos, negarlos en un vano intento de hacerlos desaparecer.

—Desde que la conozco —repuso y siguió escaleras arriba.

El resto del recorrido fue en silencio, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Allí estaba la puerta que los separaba de sus amigos.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Eriol.

Yue asintió.

—Listo.

Y llamaron a la puerta.

* * *

Habrían dormido una hora a lo sumo cuando un firme golpe en la puerta los despertó. Con movimientos torpes Shaoran salió de la cama y se puso los vaqueros para recibir a sus visitantes. Le echó una mirada a Sakura, quien había ignorado la situación, y ahora dormía a pierna suelta. Cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana y regresó su atención a la puerta. La abrió de golpe y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho. Tenía que estar soñando, esa era la única explicación para lo que estaba viendo. Eriol no estaba de pie en el rellano de la escalera, mucho menos acompañado por Tsukishiro. Era simplemente imposible.

—Cierra la boca, vas a babear el suelo —le soltó una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Podemos pasar? Tenemos que hablar con ustedes.

El 'ustedes' regresó a Shaoran a la realidad. Por primera vez fue consciente de su apariencia y del hecho de que había una mujer sin ropa durmiendo a vista y paciencia de sus visitantes. Y podía notar en el rostro de Yue la sombra de rabia contenida, sus ojos claros clavados en el cuerpo sobre la cama. De forma inconsciente cerro un tanto la puerta, bloqueando la mayoría del panorama.

—Si me dan un momento…

Se encerró rápidamente, dejando a los otros en el pasillo. Con delicadeza despertó a Sakura y le contó que tenían compañía. La muchacha se vistió con urgencia, asustada por el comportamiento de Shaoran. Él pareció notarlo, porque le sonrió, tranquilizador, y la besó con fuerza. Luego, como impulsado por un resorte, regresó a la puerta y la abrió. Sakura estaba terminando de ponerse las botas cuando el eco de una voz familiar le heló la sangre. Lentamente levantó la mirada, clavando los ojos verdes en las dos últimas personas que había esperado ver allí.

Su rostro se enrojeció por la furia al ver a Eriol y se enrojeció aún más al ver a Yue. Y hasta allí llegó su reacción. No sabía si se debía a todas las emociones vividas en tan poco tiempo, pero en ese momento se veía capaz de sentir nada. Salvo, algo de fastidio. Enderezó la espalda y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Shaoran.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —no reconocía su voz, tan ajena y educada. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Los recién llegados intercambiaron una mirada de circunstancias, claramente afectados por el comportamiento de la muchacha. No se habían esperado esa clase de recibimiento.

—Los hemos estado buscando —comenzó Eriol, nervioso. Había imaginado ese momento un poco diferente—. Saya ha estado siguiéndolos en vivo desde que llegaron a St. Petersburgo. Finalmente dio con ustedes.

—Y yo que creí que estábamos solos en esto —se quejó Shaoran, aunque el alivio en su voz era palpable—. Pero eso sigue sin explicar ustedes aquí. Una vez se decreta el código azul los agentes son liberados de toda responsabilidad.

Eriol suspiró y sin más saltó a contarle como habían estado sus cosas de su lado del charco desde el fiasco del intercambio. No dejó ningún detalle fuera, ni la reacción de la familia Kinomoto y del departamento de policía al enterarse de que Sakura estaba muerta, ni del escándalo que había armado el Clan Li exigiendo respuestas sobre el paradero de su hijo. Luego les dijo sobre la arbitraria decisión de Kenichi al tomar el control de la situación en sus manos. Primero el continuar con la misión de forma clandestina, segundo hacer arreglos con otros países para asegurar que el equipo de rescate tuviese todos los recursos necesarios.

Yue finalizó el reporte detallando los avances del caso. El incendio en el periódico había sido una distracción para llevar a cabo un trabajo de limpieza en el centro de la ciudad. Mientras toda la fuerza policial volcaba sus esfuerzos para apaciguar el infierno, los matones de Hikaru habían estado eliminando indeseables. Y sobre el espía, no tenían ni idea. Había desaparecido todo rastro de él.

La habitación quedó sumida en un tenso silencio, cuatro pares de ojos escrutándose abiertamente ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se trababan de esa forma después de todo lo que había sucedido?

—Dime que pasó en el intercambio —pidió Eriol, incapaz de soportar la situación por más tiempo.

Shaoran respiró profundo, considerando seriamente revivir esa larga semana, llena de muerte. Pero tenía qué. Toda pieza de información era invaluable a esas alturas del juego.

—Matsuda se dio cuenta de que estábamos siguiéndolo cuando alguien lo llamó del hotel a decirle que habían encontrado a Sakura en su habitación. De inmediato ató cabos y trató de matarme. Para entonces teníamos a los matones de Akio persiguiéndonos. Volcamos, Matsuda y Jonathan se salvaron de alguna forma y yo tomé eso como mi única oportunidad para escapar. Luego pasé una semana lamiéndome las heridas sin saber que hacer, buscando a Sakura por todos lados —se pasó una mano por el rostro—. No son precisamente las vacaciones que había planeado.

Otra vez silencio.

—¿Y tú, Sakura? —aventuró Yue la pregunta.

La muchacha lo miró fijamente un segundo antes de arrancar a hablar.

—Aproveché que Hikaru se había largado para husmear en su habitación, pero tuve que encargarme de su asistente y su grupito de guardaespaldas. Mientras ellos se emborrachaban en el bar del hotel yo me cambié de ropa, y recogí la mochila que había preparado antes si es que me veía en una situación como esa. El caso es que la asistente me encontró y tuve que noquearla. Me hubiera salido con la mía si no hubiese derramado tanta sangre; los guardas me persiguieron, maté a dos de ellos y pasé una maldita semana en la calle, seguida por esos animales. Si no hubiera sido por Ilona, una amiga de mi padre, ahora estaría muerta.

Y de nuevo el silencio.

—¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa? —soltó Yue antes de ser consciente de que había abierto la boca.

Sakura le dedicó una ofendida mirada y se puso de pie de un salto. Gruesas lágrimas le corrían por el rostro.

— ¡Me pasa de todo! —gritó—. En dos meses mi vida se fue a la mierda y todo por aceptar ayudarlos. Han intentado matarme más veces de las que puedo contar y Kenichi lo consiguió con apretar unos cuantos botones —se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperada—. Toda mi familia cree que estoy muerta, Hikaru probablemente ya descubrió quienes somos, mi mejor amigo me ha mentido por tres años y tú me miras como si te hubiera traicionado.

Yue quiso replicar, pero Eriol se le adelantó.

—Yo no te he mentido nunca —le espetó—. Quise decírtelo, quise protegerte, pero no podía. No sabía que eras la novia de Hikaru y cuando me enteré hice todo lo que pude para sacarte de allí.

—Mentira.

Era como revivir la conversación que había mantenido con Shaoran en Marruecos. Las mismas palabras, las mismas dudas. Se limpió las lágrimas y trató de encerrarse en el baño, pero Eriol estaba esperando algo como eso. La aferró con fuerza de la muñeca y la atrajo a su cuerpo, atrapándola en un abrazo. Lucho unos minutos por soltarse hasta que ya no pudo más. Enroscó los brazos en su espalda y recostó la cabeza en su pecho para seguir llorando. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo asustada que estaba y de la falta que le había hecho la compañía de sus amigos.

Eriol aventuró una mirada por encima de la mata de cabellos negros y clavó los ojos en su mejor amigo. A pesar de que por fuera parecía tranquilo, él sabía que por dentro la batalla era distinta. Podía ver en esos ojos ámbares el miedo mesclado con el alivio y también una infinita tristeza. Si, Shaoran estaba feliz de verlo, pero allí había algo que lo estaba ahogando de a poco. Sin saber muy bien por qué, estiró el brazo hacia el muchacho y lo metió también en el abrazo. Sakura comenzó a llorar más fuerte, mientras que los otros trataban de contener las lágrimas. Yue, ajeno a esa reunión, contemplaba con creciente furia al tipo que le había robado a la mujer de sus sueños. Eso no iba a quedarse así.

—Recojan sus cosas y vámonos —dijo Eriol cuando se separaron—. Tengo que contarle a Kenichi que los encontré y que le desobedecí.

Unos minutos después abandonaban el hotel, rumbo al piso franco. Una vez allí Eriol ordenó a uno de sus soldados que se llevara las maletas y que luego reuniera a su gente para una importante reunión. No tenían ni media hora allí cuando el móvil de Eriol comenzó a berrear en su bolsillo. Contestó y puso el altavoz para que todos pudieran escuchar.

—Se te acabaron las dos horas, reina —dijo Saya entre risas—. Y Kenichi dice que eres un imbécil por desobedecerle.

Hubo alguna clase de interferencia en la línea y la voz del aludido resonó con claridad.

—Lo primero que te dije fue que no te les acerques, pero como eres necio no entendiste —le soltó, haciendo un esfuerzo por endurecer su voz—. Bueno, ahora que ya están allí quiero que me cuenten todo lo que han hecho en sus vacaciones. Shaoran, Sakura, bienvenidos de nuevo.

La llamada se cortó. Eriol dejó el móvil en la mesa de la sala y activó la video llamada. Los rostros de Saya y Kenichi acababan de aparecer en la pantalla cuando los cinco soldados aparecieron en la sala, en perfecta formación.

—Siéntense —ordenó Kenichi—. Y ahora, desembuchen —añadió, clavando su mirada en Sakura.

Y así se lanzaron otra vez a relatar la misión, sin dejar un solo detalle fuera. Para cuando terminaron ya había pasado una hora. Kenichi los miraba fijamente a través de la pantalla, sin variar un ápice la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Y tenían planeado colarse en la fiesta sin ninguna ayuda? —preguntó momentos después. Su voz no era burlona, más bien curiosa, como si estuviese considerando seriamente la idea—. Tienen agallas.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—A ver, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

La idea de Kenichi era tan sencilla que parecía imposible. Sakura, Eriol, y Shaoran se colarían en la fiesta para buscar a Hikaru. Una vez lo encontraran, Sakura se quedaría con él, obviamente bajo disfraz, mientras que los otros dos aseguraban un área del jardín, dónde Sakura lo llevaría para atraparlo. Saya les había conseguido un mapa de la mansión y en cuestión de minutos los tres se habían aprendido la ubicación de cada puerta y ventana del edificio. Al mismo tiempo que los agentes se infiltraban en la mansión, Yue esperaría por ellos un kilómetro abajo en la carretera. Si no salían en una hora el plan se anulaba y Yue entraba a buscarlos, se llevaba a los que encontraba y si alguno se quedaba atrás, él mismo tendría que buscar una forma de escapar.

—Todo lo que necesitan está en las mochilas, ya saben como usar el equipo así que ya no me necesitan —dijo Saya, forzando una sonrisa—. En caso de que el pla fallen, tenemos de respaldo a nuestros soldados. Entran, los encuentran, y salen. Nada de heridos y prohibido disparar a menos que sea estrictamente necesario —añadió, dirigiéndose a los cinco militares—. Ánimo, chicos. Ésta es la última fase y pronto volverán a casa —les sonrió con más veracidad—. Yo seguiré todo en tiempo real. Nos vemos.

Y la pantalla de la portátil se quedó en negro.

Lentamente el grupo de dispersó, hasta que quedaron solo los cuatro agentes. Podían sentir la presión en el aire, amenazando con aplastarlos.

—Primero necesitamos ropa para esta noche —dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie—, luego nos encargaremos del resto —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Sakura, tú eres quién mejor gusto tiene, así que más te vale vestirnos bien.

—Espera, ¿vamos a ir en este momento? Deberíamos esperar un poco.

Eriol soltó una risita y consultó su reloj.

—Corazón, son las seis de la tarde. La fiesta comienza entres horas.

* * *

La situación tenía cierto tinte de irrealidad. Primero por que nunca en la vida se le hubiera ocurrido salir de compras en un país extranjero a riesgo de que alguien los viera. Segundo por que si hubiese querido ir de compras su compañía hubiera sino una mujer. Y tercero, por que el trío de hombres a su alrededor llamaban mucho la atención. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, por que los tres la ponían nerviosa.

Tenían ya una hora recorriendo el centro comercial, yendo de tienda en tienda, buscando el atuendo ideal. Realmente a ella le hubiera dado lo mismo usar una cosa u otra, pero Eriol y Shaoran e incluso Yue había insistido en que la ropa iba a ayudarles mucho al momento de entrar en la mansión. Ella no entendía, pero decidió dejar el tema.

—Aquí —dijo Eriol, señalando un local a su izquierda. Era una tienda dedicada a la venta de ropa de gala—. Es lo mejor que vamos a encontrar.

Sakura, quién estaba más cerca, abrió la puerta para ellos y les permitió pasar. Una dependienta se les acercó automáticamente, enseñándoles la gran variedad de ternos en venta. Los chicos escogieron rápido; tres ternos negros, cada uno con camisa y accesorios distintos. Verde para Shaoran, plateado para Eriol, azul para Yue. Por un instante se le olvidó a la castaña el verdadero motivo tras toda esa situación y se permitió vivir el momento. Aunque la diversión le duró poco cuando Eriol se aceró a ella con seis o siete vestidos en los brazos.

—A cambiarte.

Y así se transformó ella en modelo. Les mostró cada uno de los vestidos y ninguno parecía complacerlos. Después de un buen rato buscando más opciones, la dependienta materializó de la nada un hermoso vestido rojo sin tirantes, de espalda baja, pronunciado escote y una abertura en la pierna izquierda. Para Sakura ese maldito pedazo de tela revelaba demasiada piel, pero aun así se lo probó.

—Sal para verte —pidió Eriol desde afuera del probador.

Echándose un simple vistazo llegó a la conclusión de que esa no era la mejor idea, así que les convenció de que le quedaba bien. Tras comprar unas cosas más, pagaron todo y se fueron. Su siguiente parada fue una peluquería que vendía pelucas de cabello natural. Eriol entró y salió en menos de diez minutos con un par de abultadas bolsas bajo el brazo. Finalizado aquello regresaron al piso franco. Tenían una hora y media para arreglarse y llegar a la mansión. Eriol se fue con Sakura mientras que Shaoran y Yue tomaban caminos separados.

—Se te han pegado las manías de Tomoyo —comentó Sakura cuando llegaban a su habitación—. Tú no eras así.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices —le entregó la bolsa del vestido y la de la peluquería—. Si necesitas algo, estoy al final del pasillo.

Le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Una vez sola, se apresuró a quitarse la ropa y a darse un rápido duchazo. Salió del baño, envuelta en una diminuta toalla, directo a la cama donde reposaban sus paquetes. Sacó el vestido con cuidado y se sorprendió al encontrar un conjunto de lencería rojo, curiosamente de su talla. Con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia y vergüenza, se vistió. Embutida en ese atentado criminal, pasó a su cabello, peinándolo de malos modos para luego recogerlo en un apretado moño. La peluca que Eriol había comprado estaba hecha de lacio cabello platinado y venía con un gorro de látex para fijar el propio cabello al cráneo. Estaba terminando de acomodarse la peluca cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y su mejor amigo se apareció luciendo su terno y el cabello, antes negro, pintado ahora de un suave tono caoba. Se evaluaron en silencio unos instantes.

—Estás guapa —le dijo en voz baja. Y de repente el rostro se le ensombreció—. Sakura, perdóname. Perdóname por todo.

—No pasa nada —repuso, echándole los brazos al cuello— Todo está bien ahora.

—Te traje esto —le entregó una bolsita de cuero con maquillaje—. Ahí dentro hay cuatro pares de lentes de contacto, escoge los que más te gusten —se enderezó y acomodó la pechera de su terno—. Nos vemos en la sala.

Diez minutos después Sakura enfilaba el pasillo hacia la sala, dónde la esperaban sus tres escoltas. Shaoran se había pintado el cabello de rubio, mientras que Yue se había conformado con recoger el suyo en una apretada coleta y esconderlo bajo un sombrero de chofer. Los tres usaban lentes de contacto y tras una breve inspección, se dio cuenta de que usaban maquillaje. Su piel tenía esa apariencia perfecta, sin manchas, que sólo se lograba con ayuda. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pues estaban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión, pero entonces Yue desvió la mirada un segundo y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en ella, una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo brillando en su expresión. Shaoran siguió entonces esa mirada y su rostro palideció.

—Te ves… hermosa —soltó de forma involuntaria.

Yue agrió el gesto pero no emitió comentario alguno. Eriol, por su lado, asistía a la escena con una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

—Bueno muchachos, llegó la hora de irnos.

* * *

Habían llegado por fin a la mansión. Un enorme flujo de autos congestionaba la angosta y curvilínea carretera, mientras que la fila de hombres y mujeres frente a la puerta se iba haciendo cada vez más larga.

—Tenemos un problema —salió flotando la voz de Saya por los altavoces del auto—. El punto por dónde iban a entrar está bloqueado. Seis guardias armados custodian esa puerta.

Los cuatro agentes intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Hay otra forma de pasar? —preguntó Yue.

Saya guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Sí, pero es bastante complicado. En la parte lateral izquierda hay una ventada que da al baño social de la planta baja —se escuchó el incesante golpeteo de los dedos de la muchacha en el teclado—. El problema es que se abre desde adentro. Alguien tiene que quitarle el seguro.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que hagamos eso en primer lugar? —saltó Shaoran.

Mientras el resto se ponía a discutir, Sakura se dedicó a observar a través de la ventana. Estaban estacionados frente a la entrada de la mansión, ocultos por las sonbras. Una leve cortina de nieve caía despacio, desdibujando los alrededores. Los invitados llegaban ahora envueltos en gruesos abrigos de piel e ingresaban rápidamente en la propiedad, mostrándole fugazmente una invitación al mayordomo apostado en la puerta. Era un tipo relativamente joven, de esos a los que se le iban los ojos detrás de unas piernas bonitas. Automáticamente una idea se formó en su mente. Metió una mano en su cartera y sacó un espejo en el que revisó su maquillaje. Los ojos grises delineados en negro, rubor en las mejillas y los labios pintados de rojo.

Aprovechando que los demás seguían discutiendo se echó un vistazo en general. Sus pechos sobresalían, voluptuosos, por el escote del vestido, la peluca le rozaba la espalda descubierta y la raja de la falda se abría, tentadora, hasta medio muslo. Sí, definitivamente su plan iba a funcionar. Se acomodó el abrigo y con la capucha forrada en piel ocultó su rostro.

—¡Cállense! —Gritó para detener la pelea—. Ya sé que vamos a hacer —añadió cuando tuvo la atención de todos.

Rápidamente les explicó su idea y antes de que pudieran contradecirla se puso el transmisor en el oído y bajó del auto.

—Tienen cinco minutos, avísenme cuando estén allí —y cerró la puerta.

Luchando para que sus dientes dejasen de castañear, hizo su camino hacia la puerta. Un pequeño grupo de personas hacía fila. Mierda. No había contado con esa complicación. Aun así espero pacientemente su turno y cuando por fin llegó frente al muchacho, se abrió disimuladamente el abrigo, revelando el escandaloso atuendo. Los ojos del tipo se pasearon descarados por su anatomía y asintió ligeramente antes de abrirle la puerta para dejarla pasar. Ella le sonrió coqueta y se apresuró al interior.

El lugar era magnifico, de pisos de mármol, paredes blancas y decoraciones en oro. Un mozo se materializo a su lado para llevarse su abrigo. Le agradeció en voz baja, pero rápidamente su comodidad se desvaneció. El salón en pleno la miraba. Entre ese mar de blancos, negros y azules, el rojo de su vestido era como un faro en la oscuridad. Haciendo todo lo posible para no desmoronarse ante la presión, irguió la espalda y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente. Robó de una mesa una copa de vino y se la bebió de un trago para calmar los nervios. Estaba ya llegando a su destino cuando la voz de Eriol resonó en su oído. Ya estaban allí. Aceleró un poco el paso y se encerró. El baño era enorme, todo de mármol y cientos de velas decorando las paredes.

Oculta tras una pesada cortina estaba la ventana que buscaba. La abrió y una ráfaga de viento helado le sacó el cabello de la cara. Un instante después Shaoran y Eriol se limpiaban la nieve del traje y se acomodaban el cabello frente al espejo.

—¿Has visto a Matsuda? —preguntó Shaoran con la voz estrangulada. Sus ojos ámbares estaban cubiertos por lentes de contacto azules y su cabello castaño tenía un tono parecido al del oro.

Sakura negó.

—No ha llegado todavía —¿Por qué Shaoran no la miraba directamente? —. Tiene el mal habito de llegar tarde.

—Bueno, al menos ya estamos adentro —Gruño—. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Coquetear de esa forma. No me gusta.

Eriol soltó una risita ante la expresión de la muchacha.

—Hablaremos luego de eso —susurró, saliendo rápidamente del baño.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la sala se dedicaron a hacer vida social, mezclándose con los demás invitados. Tenían que crear la ilusión de que eran de que eran igual que ellos, el bienestar de la misión dependía de ello. Y no había sido complicado, la apariencia de Sakura llamaba demasiado la atención, pero había varias mujeres que se comían con los ojos a sus atractivos acompañantes. El tiempo corría despacio, pero finalmente la persona a la que habían estado esperando llegó. Vestido de blanco, acompañado por un discreto grupo de guardaespaldas. Prodigaba sonrisas a todo aquel que se acercaba a saludarlo y proyectaba esa confianza de un hombre sin problemas. Estaba saludando a una señora de edad cuando Jonathan Strahm entró en la casa, acompañado por una chiquilla de cabello casi blanco, largo hasta la cintura. La muchacha temblaba de los nervios, pero sonreía como reina de belleza. Sakura estaba segura que era una novia por encargo. Qué hacía Jonathan allí con ella era algo que no podía entender.

—Vamos, tenemos que presentarnos —les susurró y regresó su atención al recién llegado—. Recuerdes, empresarios rusos con ganas de hacer negocio y yo su asistente.

Uno a uno los presentes fue acercándose al famoso empresario para saludarlo, entre ellos el cumpleañero, quién recibió su regalo con una entusiasmada sonrisa. Finalmente fue el turno de los agentes para presentarse. Siguiendo a la perfección el protocolo japonés lo saludaron respetuosamente y esperaron en silencio a que él les devolviera el gesto.

—Un placer conocerlos —dijo, paseando la mirada por el rostro de la atractiva rubia—. Nunca había tenido el placer de encontrarme con empresarios tan educados.

Eriol se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Hacemos lo que se puede —repuso—. Nuestra compañía y todos sus ejecutivos se toman muy enserio las relaciones internacionales —añadió con seriedad.

Shaoran soltó una risilla ante la expresión de Hikaru.

—No le haga caso, es un exagerado —se pasó una mano por los cabellos castaños y clavó sus ojos azules en los oscuros de Matsuda—. Aunque si he de serle sincero, siempre hemos querido hacer negocios con usted por mucho tiempo pero—.

—Pero son demasiado decentes como para hacerle una propuesta —interrumpió Sakura, con una pícara sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Anushka Barkov y ellos son Mikhail y Kira Krushev, dueños de Krushev Enterprises.

—Matsuda Hikaru, para servirle —le besó el dorso de la mano con delicadeza—. Si quieren hablar de negocios estoy más que dispuesto a escuchar sus propuestas esta noche.

—Ese trabajo se lo dejamos a Anushka, ella es mejor negociante que nosotros —dijo Eriol.

Hikaru asintió, complacido, y ofreció su brazo a la muchacha.

—Entonces no les importará que se las robe por el resto de la velada.

—Es toda suya —soltó Shaoran, un diminuto tinte de dureza en su voz—. Nos vemos.

Y con eso, la primera fase de su descabellado plan estaba completa. Mientras Shaoran y Eriol los seguían de forma discreta, Sakura se encargaba de endulzarle el oído a Matsuda. Para Shaoran la visión de ver a su mujer (por que Sakura era suya) del brazo de otro tipo era intolerable. Varias veces tuvo que insultarse en silencio por no poder controlar la expresión de intenso odio en su rostro. Si Matsuda se daba cuenta de que lo vigilaban todo se iba a la mierda.

—Cálmate —le gruñó Eriol, poniéndole una copa de vino en la mano—. Si sigues con esa cara de palo vas a conseguir que nos maten.

—¿Y que se supone que haga? —le espetó en voz baja—. Simplemente no tolero que la toque. Así de sencillo.

Eriol contuvo una risilla.

—Pues te aguantas.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero su fuera Tomoyo en el lugar de Sakura no estarías tan tranquilo.

Eriol frunció el ceño. El idiota tenía razón, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—Veamos que pasa —dijo a la final—. Son diez a las doce.

Esa era la hora en la que habían acordado dar inicio a la siguiente fase. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar. Iban a ser diez eternos minutos.

* * *

Sakura se apoyó contra la pared y echó el cuello hacia atrás, dándole mejor acceso a los hambrientos labios de Hikaru. Se le revolvía el estómago del asco al sentirlo tan cerca, tan intimo, como lo habían sido en sus tres años de relación. Y aun así sabía que su vida dependía de pretender a la perfección de que estaba disfrutando el momento. Soltó un gemido cuando le mordió la clavícula y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo reír con tanta malicia. Las manos de Hikaru comenzaron a trepar por sus piernas, levantándole el vestido en el camino, dispuesto a hacerle el amor allí mismo. Las cosas no podían llegar a ese punto, pero Sakura no sabía como evitarlo.

Estaban a plena luz, en el jardín trasero de la mansión. La nieve seguía cayendo, chocando contra su piel descubierta. Las manos de Hikaru ya habían llegado al borde de su ropa interior cuando el reloj marcó las doce.

El cambio fue inmediato. Su cuerpo se puso rígido de la anticipación y todo sonido murió en su garganta. Hikaru pareció notarlo también por que dejó de besarla para mirarla a los ojos, pero en lugar de encontrarse con un par de orbes grises recibió un contundente puñetazo en medio del rostro. Presionando su nariz ensangrentada, Hikaru dio unos pasos hacia atrás, distanciándose de la muchacha.

—No te muevas —dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas—, o te mueres.

Hikaru levantó las manos en señal de rendición, la sangre que goteaba de su nariz manchando la pechera de su camisa. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para analizar a su nueva amenaza. Reconoció en esos ojos azules y cabello rubio a Mikhail Krushev. De apuntaba con una Beretta semi automática, el cañón a escasos centímetros de su pecho. Unos cuantos pasos a la derecha estaba Kira con una Colt Deagle presa entre sus manos. Ambas armas tenían silenciador incorporado.

La situación tenía pinta de trabajo oficial, tal vez secuestro o limpieza.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó con voz apagada, casi aburrida—. Pensé que venían por negocios. Interrumpieron algo importante, además. Es de mala educación, sabían.

Shaoran se acercó un poco más, con la pistola en alto.

—Vas a venir con nosotros —le soltó en el mismo tono—. Y no vas a oponerte.

Hikaru solo sonrió y en fluido y ágil movimiento había agarrado a Sakura por el brazo, lanzándola en el camino de la bala.

—Si quieres matarme, tendrás que matarla a ella también.

Shaoran dudó un instante antes de bajar el arma. Eriol hizo lo propio. Las cosas no estaban saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Tenían pocos segundos para encontrar una nueva estrategia o todo se jodía.

— ¿Tengo cara de chaleco antibalas? —Espetó Sakura de repente, zafándose del agarre con facilidad y en un increíble despliegue de fuerzas, invertir sus posiciones—. A ti te van más los sacos de box con mente propia.

Intrigado por aquel comentario, Hikaru no vio venir el golpe de una culata en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Cayó al suelo como un ladrillo, de cara en la nieve. Eriol lo levantó como pudo y se llevó una mano al transmisor.

—Yue da la vuelta, te esperamos en la puerta del patio.

—No crees que es demasiado fácil —preguntó Shaoran en voz alta—. El jardín está vacío, no hay guardias en esta zona y el bastardo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Algo no está bien.

—Y yo sé lo que es —dijo Sakura con voz estrangulada.

Era como revivir su experiencia en Marruecos. Cinco guardias armados y solo una vía de escape. Rápidamente le robó a Shaoran su Beretta y se encorvó en posición de pelea.

—Yo me encargo de esto —dio un tentativo paso hacia adelante—. Vigilen a Hikaru.

Por primera vez Shaoran tuvo el privilegio de presencias una pelea de esa magnitud.

Cuando el último cuerpo golpeó el piso, Sakura comprendió que estaban en problemas. Matsuda había desaparecido. Pensando a la velocidad de la luz le robó un móvil al primer cadáver que se le cruzó y llamó a Yue. A trompicones le explicó la situación y luego echó a correr con Shaoran y Eriol pegados a su espalda.

Matsuda les llevaba unos diez minutos de ventaja, pero el camino de regreso a la ciudad era angosto, peligroso y sin salidas secundarias. La loca idea que cobrara fuerza en su mente tenía que funcionar o todo su esfuerzo quedaba en nada. Yue estacionó frente a ellos y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Eriol saltó de inmediato, pero Sakura retuvo a Shaoran del cuello de la chaqueta.

—Aquí nos separamos —le castañeaban los dientes con fuerza a causa del frío—. Shaoran, dale tus armas a Eriol. ¡Muévete! —el muchacho obedeció—. Regresa al patio, allá había dos tipos con semi automáticas de larga distancia y granadas de mano —metió la cabeza por la ventana del piloto y le plantó un beso en la frente al conductor—. Yue, sigue a Matsuda y evita que llegue a la ciudad. Nos vemos en cinco minutos.

El auto arrancó enseguida y Shaoran ya había desaparecido. Sakura soltó un suspiro y echó a correr en dirección opuesta rumbo al garaje que había localizado en medio de la pelea. Levantó la puerta de metal sin ninguna precaución y agradeció a los cielos. Dos motocicletas con neumáticos para nieve esperaban pacientes con la llave en el encendido. Ya había arrancado el motor cuando Shaoran se apareció cargado de armas. Le lanzó a Sakura una pistola y dos granadas que ella ocultó en el escote. Sin esperar ninguna clase de explicación montó él también y salieron disparados hacia la carretera.

Los primeros kilómetros fueron una tortura, no había señal de persecución. Finalmente a medio camino de Moscú, Sakura alcanzó a divisar el todoterreno plateado y sin previo aviso aceleró, levantando una cortina de nieve.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca se dio cuenta de que Eriol tenía medio cuerpo colgado por la ventana y disparaba cartucho tras cartucho en plena guerra con los matones de Hikaru. Ella misma sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar. Al cabo de un minuto Shaoran se le había unido. Estaban ya entrando a la ciudad y si irrumpían en plena persecución la policía se les iba a echar encima. Pero no tuvieron que preocuparse. El chofer del otro auto cambió de carril en el último momento y se metió por un desvío camuflado a la vista por unos arbustos. Yue hizo un brusco viraje y los siguió. Las motos iban detrás.

— ¡Shaoran! —gritó Sakura para hacerse escuchar sobre el estruendo. Sacó una de las granadas del escote y le arrancó la perilla con los dientes—. ¡Por la ventana!

Shaoran asintió e hizo lo propio. A sabiendas de que tenían menos de un minuto para atacar, aceleraron las motos hasta posicionarlas a ambos lados del vehículo. Sakura apuntó y lanzó la granada que falló por unos milímetros y explotó al colisionar contra el suelo. El impacto casi la manda volando al bosque a su derecha. Regresó a la carrera con un corte en el muslo y varias contusiones. Shaoran había abandonado la granada y se había agarrado a disparos con la carrocería.

Cada vez parecía más improbable que los sacarían del camino y sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando a lo lejos se adivinaba la gigantesca sombra de un grupo de edificios. Ese tenía que ser el depósito. Una horrible desesperación se apoderó de Sakura, a quién las lágrimas de miedo le impedían ver con claridad. Iban a fallar esa maldita misión y ni siquiera vivirían para contarlo.

Y entonces un crujido la regresó a la realidad. Yue acababa de chocar el sedán en un último y desesperado intento de detenerlo, pero fue inútil. Ya habían atravesado una vieja y oxidada cerca y se acercaban con espantosa velocidad al gigantesco hangar sumido en la penumbra. El sedán se detuvo unos metros por delante de ellos y un par de figuras saltaron por las ventanas, perdiéndose dentro del edificio. Los demás se quedaron para hacerles frente. Shaoran al ser el primero en llegar ya se batía a golpes con varios tipejos para cuando Sakura y Eriol se le unieron. Yue disparaba desde el auto, haciendo gala de su puntería.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que sería imposible vencerlos a todos. Salían hasta de debajo de las piedras, armados y descansados, mientras que a ellos se les terminaban las balas y las energías. Parecía que los tenían acorralados y en un acto desesperado Sakura activó la segunda granada de mano. El pequeño aparatito negro se mantuvo suspendido en el aire unos momentos antes de precipitarse hacia abajo a toda velocidad y explotar.

Sordos y magullados por la explosión, los tres agentes se incorporaron sobre la nieve para encontrarla manchada de rojo y humeantes trozos de cuerpos. Yue ya estaba con ellos, revisando sus heridas y asegurándose de que no tenían nada grave.

Un grupo de voces rasgó el silencio.

—Entren, yo me encargo de ellos —gritó Yue—. Vamos, muévanse.

Y como propulsados por un resorte, los tres agentes se perdieron en las profundidades del hangar.

* * *

— ¡Shaoran! —gritó Sakura, el eco de su voz como única respuesta.

El interior del hangar estaba sumido en una espesa penumbra. Le tomó unos minutos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y solo entonces pudo apreciar las siluetas de cientos de cajas de madera apiladas a todo lo largo y ancho del depósito. No estaba segura de que todas esas cajas contuviesen explosivos, pero con Hikaru era imposible a que atenerse. Echó un vistazo alrededor buscando sombras en las sombras y dio un tentativo paso hacia adelante. El eco de sus tacones sonó como un pistoletazo en medio de ese silencio sepulcral. Ocultándose rápidamente tras una caja, se quitó los zapatos y su cuerpo se encogió, involuntario, ante el frío suelo de hormigón pulido. Esperó unos cinco minutos antes de salir de su escondite y adentrarse en ese gigantesco laberinto.

A medida que avanzaba se tomaba un tiempo para escuchar, tratando de localizar a sus compañeros, pero el lugar se veía y se escuchaba vacío. ¿Dónde se habían metido? ¿Cómo los había perdido tan rápido? Continuó andando, guiándose por instinto, hasta que un gruñido ahogado reavivó sus esperanzas de encontrarlos. Echó a correr en la dirección general del sonido y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. El sonido era demasiado repetitivo, hueco, casi como una grabación. Las implicaciones de esa idea la golpearon con fuerza. Se detuvo de golpe y levantó el arma, apuntando a la nada.

Las luces se encendieron de improvisto, cegándola momentáneamente. Cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, bajó el arma un segundo. Y ese segundo le costó caro. El impacto de la bala contra su hombro fue insoportable. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, aferrándose la sangrante herida, a medida de que un pequeño grupo de matones se acercaba. Ni siquiera intentó defenderse. Sabía que estaba jodida.

* * *

Me disculpo enormemente por la demora. He tenido varios problemas últimamente y no encontraba un hueco para publicar. Aquí les dejo la primera parte del último capítulo de Undercover. Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	13. Chapter 12 -Parte 2-

**Finalmente, después de bastante tiempo, les traigo el capítulo final de Undercover. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola. Les agradezco por su apoyo y comentarios, realmente no sería nada sin ellos. Nuevamente muchas gracias. Son un amor. **

**Se despide, **

**Bel'sCorpse.**

* * *

**Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**

* * *

**-12- **

**PARTE DOS**

_Las puertas del restaurante se abrieron solas al momento de su llegada. Un mozo apostado en la puerta le sonrió con dulzura y la guió hasta una mesa junto a la ventana. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, pero su atención al completo recaía en la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, sentada ya, al parecer esperándola. Le agradeció al muchacho y se sentó en la silla frente a ella. No le llevó ni un segundo reconocerla. Los ojos claros, el rostro cincelado, la sonrisa angelical. Li Mizaki era una mujer hermosa, de eso no cabía duda. Mizaki le sonrió, como adivinando sus pensamientos. _

—_Tu eres guapa también, más que yo, me atrevería a decir —su voz era como una melodía, dulce y clara—. Pero créeme, eso es lo que menos le importa. Se enamoró de ti por que eres como un libro abierto, a pesar de que partes de tu historia están oscurecidas. _

_Volvió a sonreír y bebió un trago de agua. _

—_Vamos, mujer, quita esa cara. Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma. _

_Esa palabra la despertó de su trance. Nerviosa, alisó las arrugas del mantel. Lo irónico era que la idea de siquiera considerar que hablaba con un muerto no le afectaba para nada. Lo que si le preocupaba era lo que podía llegar a pensar de ella. Si la consideraría una buena mujer para Shaoran, o si por el contrario era un desastre. _

—_¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó para llenar el silencio. _

_Mizaki soltó un suspiro. _

—_Realmente ese es un tema del que no puedo hablarte, va en contra de las leyes del universo, ve tú a saber cuales —se encogió de hombros—, así que para efectos prácticos, estamos en el restaurante Sunashima. _

_El rostro de Sakura se contrajo un breve segundo, gesto que a Mizaki no le pasó desapercibido. _

—_Si, es del mismo restaurante del que uno de los tipos de Hikaru me sacó a rastras frente a cincuenta testigos que se olvidaron de mi existencia el instante que salía por la puerta —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Pero no es por eso lo que te traje hasta aquí. Quería pedirte un favor. No se me ocurría otra forma de hablar contigo, así que aprovechando que te estás muriendo… _

—_¿Qué cosa? —saltó alarmada. _

_Mizaki asintió con firmeza. _

—_Te estás muriendo, Sakura, esa herida de bala se está desangrando muy rápido y tú ya perdiste las ganas de luchar. Allá afuera Shaoran y Eriol están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarte, pero tu no pones de tu parte —sonrió—. Este lugar está lleno de paz, lo sé, pero tú perteneces allá afuera. Ese es el favor que quería pedirte: sobrevive. Sobrevive por Shaoran, para que no lo dejes solo. Yo ya no puedo cuidarlo; llevo mucho tiempo esperándote, a la mujer que va a salvarlo de si mismo. Sobrevive por él, por favor. Pero sobre todo, sobrevive por ti. Sobrevive porque puedes y sobrevive porque quieres. _

_La luz aumentó su intensidad hasta volverse cegadora. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y antes de caer a la inconciencia escuchó la voz de Mizaki una vez más. _

—_Gracias, Sakura._

* * *

El dolor era insoportable. Era como tener fuego líquido en las venas, quemándola cruelmente desde adentro. A lo lejos escuchaba el eco de una voz destrozada, gimiendo profundamente. Era ella. Era su propia voz estrangulada. Lentamente recuperó la consciencia y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el compungido rostro de Shaoran a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sin sabes muy bien por qué, se echó a llorar. Tal vez de dolor, tal vez de tristeza. Cuando finalmente se calmó, consiguió incorporarse lo suficiente para hacer un barrido rápido de la estancia. Estaban encerrados en una pequeña oficina llena de papeles viejos y cartones con indumentaria de escritorio. Un guardia custodiaba la puerta desde el interior, armado con una semi automática y otro desde afuera.

El suelo a su alrededor estaba repleto de papeles y retazos de tela ensangrentados. Una bombilla desnuda colgaba del techo y una ventana diminuta por la que se colaba el viento y la nueve. Eso era todo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Un par de horas —repuso Eriol, pasándose una mano por el cuello—. ¡Oye, amigo! —le gritó en ruso al tipo de la puerta—. ¿Cuándo nos dejas salir de aquí? Hace frío.

El guardia a duras penas le lanzó una mirada. O no hablaba ruso o simplemente era muy bueno ignorando a la gente. Shaoran simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acomodó mejor contra la pared. Se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a Sakura y luego la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Casi me matas de un susto —le susurró al oído—. Realmente creí que morirías.

La muchacha negó.

—¿Y dejarte solo? Eso nunca; además, no te vas deshacer de mí tan fácil.

—A ver tortolos, con sus romances al parque —saltó Eriol con una desquiciada sonrisa en los labios. Esa situación estaba quebrándole los nervios y comenzaba a notarse lo estresado que estaba—. Las cosas están así: llegamos a este hueco hace dos horas, no nos han alimentado ni cambiado la vigilancia, lo que supone que no van a mantenernos aquí mucho tiempo. Mientras a nosotros nos tienen aquí, Yue estaba todavía afuera, buscando una forma de escapar, si es que no lo hizo ya.

Sakura soltó un gritito. Lo había olvidado, Yue también se había perdido en el hangar.

—¿Estás seguro de que sigue vivo? —preguntó en voz baja.

Eriol soltó un suspiro.

—No sé si está vivo, pero espero que si. Es nuestra única esperanza de salir con vida de aquí si es que mi plan falla.

—¿Tienes un plan?

—Si y no lo voy a repetir dos veces…

Era descabellado, una total locura, y por ese simple hecho podía funcionar. Como no estaban maniatados de ninguna forma podían moverme libremente por la habitación, siempre y cuando tuvieran mucho cuidado con el tipo de la puerta. Si se acercaban demasiado levantaba el arma y disparaba al suelo. Aprovechando aquello y el hecho de que los tres contaban con las ventajas del lenguaje, podían comunicarse en japonés sin miedo. El objetivo del plan de Eriol era conseguir que uno de los tres escapara por el ducto de ventilación junto a la ventana. Debido al tamaño, sólo Sakura cabía en tan reducido espacio. Con el hombro herido y posiblemente una infección en camino, iba a ser extremadamente difícil salir de allí. Aun así era la única esperanza que tenían.

Una vez afuera se suponía que Sakura localizaría el lugar dónde ellos estaban encerrados, se encargaría del guardia de afuera y los liberaría. De allí en adelante todo sería cuestión de suerte encontrarse con Matsuda y terminar ese lío de una vez por todas.

—Shaoran y yo nos encargamos de nuestro compañero aquí presente, tu ve acercándose al ducto. Cuando te diga le quitas la rejilla y trepas por ahí.

Sakura asintió, ligeramente pálida. La falta de sangre y los nervios amenazaban con tumbarla, aun así se puso de pie como pudo y avanzo hasta la ventana, recostándose allí como si necesitara tomar un poco de aire. Aquella acción despertó una verdadera reacción en su custodio, quién le preguntó en ruso que demonios hacía. Sakura contestó en el mismo idioma, bajando la voz a propósito, haciéndole creer que estaba más débil de lo que se veía. Eso pareció satisfacerlo por que dejó de apuntarle y regresó a su estado de mutismo.

Sakura aventuró una mirada hacia sus compañeros, quienes asintieron de forma casi imperceptible.

—Oye —dijo Eriol, acercándose al tipo, quién le apuntó automáticamente—. Tranquilo, quiero saber que hora es.

—¿Y eso por qué te interesa?

—Tengo que tomar un medicamento y si no lo hago pasan cosas malas —le regaló su sonrisa más maniaca—. Así que dime que hora es.

El tipo accedió a regañadientes. Desvió la mirada un segundo hacia su muñeca, segundo que Shaoran, quién se le había acercado peligrosamente por detrás, aprovechó para golpearlo en la base del cráneo. El impacto no lo noqueó del todo pero si fue suficiente para mandarlo de bruces al suelo. Eriol le quitó entonces una .9mm que llevaba en el cinturón y tras golpearlo con la culata, le lanzó el arma a Sakura.

—Vete de aquí.

La chica asintió y trepó hasta el ducto. Mover el brazo herido era una maldita odisea, pero la adrenalina del momento y su terco sentido de la supervivencia la empujaban a seguir.

El ducto era bastante pequeño, incluso para ella, y olía a humedad. Una extremidad a la vez fue abriéndose paso por el ducto que crujía de vez en cuando bajo su peso. Parecía interminable y ya comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbica. No era fanática de los espacios cerrados y les tenía muy poca tolerancia. Estaba a punto de arrepentirse cuando un rayo de luz le dio de lleno en el rostro y una brisa helada le sacudió los cabellos rubios. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que todavía llevaba la peluca. Se quitó el cabello de la cara y avanzó cautelosamente hasta el final del ducto. Al ver el panorama que le esperaba casi se le cae el alma al piso.

El hangar por el que habían entrado estaba a cuarenta metros de distancia, unido al miserable bloque de oficinas en el que se encontraba por una pasarela de sesenta centímetros de ancho llena de óxido y nieve. La caída hasta el suelo era de unos veinte metros y eso sumado a los dos idiotas patrullando en tierra firme, casi se le van las ganas de ayudar a sus compañeros. Se quedó allí diez largos minutos reuniendo el valor suficiente para arrastrarse hasta la pasarela y aferrarse con fuerza a la delgada balaustrada. Echó un vistazo hacia abajo, asegurándose de que las sombras la ocultaban lo más posible. Y así, apretando la mandíbula, comenzó a avanzar por la pasarela.

El frío y las condiciones de ese armatoste le dificultaban la avanzada. Cada cierto tiempo se veía obligada de detenerse para controlar los temblores que le sacudían el cuerpo. Todavía seguía usando ese maldito vestido rojo que apenas le cubría y además, estaba descalza. A ese paso de iba a morir de una pulmonía.

—Maldición…

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y haciendo un esfuerzo monumental, salvó los veinte metros restantes sin detenerse ni una sola vez. Ya al otro lado volvió a meterse al ducto, buscando desesperadamente una escalera. Le tomó su tiempo dar con ella, pero finalmente estaba de regreso en el hangar. Brillantes luces alógenas colgaban del techo, iluminando hasta el último rincón. Pegada a la pared, rastrilló el arma y echó a correr rumbo a la salida. Gracias a los cielos nadie se cruzó en su camino, pero sabía que afuera la historia era distinta. Esos dos imbéciles que había visto no podían ser los únicos. Arma en ristre, abandonó el hangar. La nieve acumulada en la tierra le adormecía los pies y le impedía moverse con agilidad. Varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser vista, pero en el último momento conseguía escudarse en la oscuridad.

El camino de regreso al bloque de oficinas y se le hizo el doble de eterno, así que cuando llegó a la puerta casi le saltan las lágrimas de alegría. Preparándose mentalmente para lo que le esperaba dentro, tiró de la manija y entró. Al ver al primero de los guardias su cerebro se desconectó, su cuerpo moviéndose por puro instinto. A medida que subía hasta el último piso, iba dejando un rastro de cadáveres a su espalda y no se detuvo hasta que el último bastardo que se cruzó en su camino estuvo más que muerto. Como saliendo de su trance, abrió la puerta que tenía frente a ella. Eriol y Shaoran estaban recostados contra la pared del fondo, sumidos en una enzarzada conversación.

—¿Se puede saber por qué discuten?

Cerraron la boca de golpe y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban a su lado, bombardeándola a preguntas. Hizo lo mejor por responderlas, pero la verdad era que no había prestado mucha atención a su alrededor.

—Hikaru no está aquí —dijo a la final—. Hay más edificios a parte de éste; ni siquiera estamos en el hangar.

—Pues lo buscamos, no nos queda de otra —convino Shaoran—. Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirnos.

—Además, Yue ya viene con refuerzos —apuntó Eriol—. Sí, en poli llegó con vida al piso franco y pidió ayuda. Hablamos con él hace unos minutos —le mostró un móvil genérico—. Se lo robé al tipo este.

Sakura sonrió, a pesar de que se sentía miserable. Yue estaba vivo, estaba bien y volvería con ayuda. Se abrazó involuntariamente, presa del frío.

—Necesitamos conseguirte algo de ropa, va a darte hipotermia si sigues usando eso —dijo Eriol al tiempo que abandonaba la habitación—. La pregunta es dónde la conseguimos —se detuvo en seco cuando vio los cuerpos en el pasillo—. ¿Y aquí que pasó?

—Yo… creo que yo hice eso —repuso Sakura en voz baja.

Eriol le dedicó una mirada cargada de orgullo.

—Bien hecho, Sakura-chan. Ahora, la ropa…

Escogió uno de los cadáveres más pequeños y sin ninguna clase de remordimientos le quitó los pantalones, la chaqueta, botas y se los dio a Sakura. Mientras ella se cambiaba en un rincón, los otros dos recogían todas las armas que podían. Sakura hizo lo propio y en unos minutos estaban armados hasta los dientes.

—¿Por dónde? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Hacia acá.

Sakura los guió rápidamente a la salida. El abrigo y el pantalón la mantenían caliente y las botas eran una bendición del cielo. Rodearon el bloque de oficinas y se encontraron con un conjunto de edificaciones de metal que chirriaban en el viento. Todos tenían las luces apagadas a excepción de un enorme complejo unos trescientos metros más allá. Lo más probable era que Hikaru se encontrase allí dentro, pero siempre quedaba la duda. Los edificios y el camino parecían desiertos, pero ellos sabían que eso no era así.

—Vamos a separarnos, tomen caminos paralelos —indicó Eriol—. El primero en llegar enciende el laser de la metralla y nos quía hasta allá.

Con precisión militar el trío cumplió con sus órdenes, preparados para un enfrentamiento en cualquier momento. Pero a medida que acortaban la distancia con su objetivo, comprendieron que allí afuera no había nadie. Sospechando, los tres llegaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo y en mudo acuerdo le permitieron a Shaoran tomar la delantera. Sakura iba en el medio por estar herida. Y Eriol cerrando el grupo por su excelente puntería.

Nada más entrar vieron en una de las paredes un mapa del lugar: sótano, azotea y cuatro pisos intermedios. Desde su posición era bastante difícil saber si todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas, y lo más importante, ubicar esa en la que se escondía Hikaru.

—Esto fue alguna vez un complejo militar, lo lógico es que esté aquí —dijo Shaoran, señalando una habitación en el mapa—. La oficina del capitán, definitivamente va con su personalidad.

—¿Y cómo llegamos allí, genio?

El castaño miró a su amigo como si fuese idiota.

—Subimos las escaleras, es así de sencillo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, echó a andar, metralla en mano. Los otros dos lo siguieron a regañadientes. Piso a piso fueron revisando las habitaciones, pero a cada cual más vacía que la anterior. El primero y segundo piso estaban desocupados, pero a medida que se acercaban a la escalera de metal que conectaba al tercer piso, comenzaron a escuchar voces. Sakura se adelantó un poco y asomó la cabeza unos centímetros por encima del rellano. Cinco tipos vestidos como ella charlaban distraídamente en el pasillo, cuya única puerta le servía de respaldo a uno de ellos. Dónde antes habían escaleras ahora había escombros.

—Son cinco, están armados y no hay escaleras —susurró—. El pasillo sólo tiene una puerta, asumo que hay que seguir por allí.

El grupo intercambió una mirada de circunstancias hasta que el rostro de Eriol se iluminó súbitamente con una idea.

—Usaremos esto —les enseñó una granada de gas—. Pongan los silenciadores y cuando tengan una oportunidad, disparen.

Sakura y Shaoran asintieron. Rápidamente silenciaron sus cañones y se posicionaron en la base de la escalera esperando a recibir la señal de avance. Eriol subió unos cuantos peldaños y lanzó la bomba tras quitarle el seguro. Una nube de humo gris inundó el pasillo, momento que los tres agentes aprovecharon para subir y eliminar a sus amenazas. Ninguno de los cinco matones tuvo tiempo de entender que es lo que sucedía. Un minuto después yacían todos muertos en el suelo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Shaoran cuando el humo se hubo disipado un poco.

—No deberíamos entrar por aquí —Sakura tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta—. Ese cuarto está vacío.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Eriol.

Sakura soltó un suspiro.

—Es acústica, el eco de nuestras voces rebota desde allí. Pensé que todos estos años de vivir con Tomoyo ye habían enseñado algo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —repitió Eriol las palabras del castaño. Se podía notar la desesperación en su voz. El tiempo se les agotaba.

—Por las escaleras.

Shaoran estaba examinando los escombros de la escalerilla metálica. Con algo de esfuerzo podrían llegar al rellano. Lo que le preocupaba era el hombro de Sakura. Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía, de lo pálida que estaba y de lo mucho que luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

—Se puede escalar —añadió—. Vamos.

Con un poco de equilibrio y mucho de maña llegaron al rellano, que intacto, crujió un poco bajo su peso. Subieron el resto del entramado que los separaba del cuarto piso y sin detenerse echaron a correr pasillo abajo. Una larga hilera de puertas abierta se sucedía en ambas paredes, revelando habitaciones vacías. Y así, de repente, llegaron al final del camino. Una puerta de doble hoja los separaba de su objetivo. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho, Sakura tomó la delantera y aferró con tuerza el tirador. Era momento de acabar con todo.

* * *

CASA DE LA FAMILIA KINOMOTO, TOMOEDA, JAPON.

Kinomoto Touya gruñó una peligrosa amenaza al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y le iba a dejar bien claro al imbécil que le jodió una noche de sueño que esas no eran horas de molestar a nadie. Preparando una larga retahíla de insultos, abrió la puerta de un tirón. Las palabras murieron en su garganta al reconocer el uniforme del departamento de policía de Tomoeda.

—Disculpe la hora, pero tengo órdenes de llevarlo a usted y a Tsukishiro-san a Tokio. Su presencia es requerida allá.

—¿Tokio? Yasha, de qué demonios me hablas.

El poli soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Touya, no tengo la menor idea. Sólo sé que me ordenaron llevarte a Tokio con Yukito —le sonrió, cansino—. Ve por él, yo te espero en la patrulla, pero rápido por que tenemos dos paradas más en el camino.

Preocupado y excesivamente encolerizado, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, pero a medio camino de su habitación se encontró con Yukito. Le explicó la situación lo más rápido que pudo y tras eso se marcharon.

—Buenas noches, Tsukishiro-san.

—¿Qué está pasando, Yasha? —preguntó Yukito con ese todo de voz helado, escalofriantemente parecido al de su hermano—. ¿Dónde está Yue?

Yasha miró al hermano de su superior por el espejo retrovisor.

—Su hermano desapareció hace más de veinticuatro horas —le dijo con cautela—. El departamento de inteligencia lo está buscando mientras hablamos, creí que lo sabías, Yukito.

Incapaz de hablar, Yukito hundió el rostro entre las manos y se recostó contra Touya.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A la mansión Daidouji, Tomoyo-san también viene con nosotros.

La situación se hacía más irreal con cada segundo que pasaba. No saber lo que sucedía estaba volviendo loco a Touya y él necesitaba paz.

—Espérenme aquí —dijo Yasha una vez llegaron a la mansión.

Diez minutos después regresó con una aterrada Tomoyo y una silenciosa guardaespaldas, que montó una motocicleta y encendió el motor, lista para partir.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó cuando el auto estuvo nuevamente en marcha.

—Es lo mismo que nos preguntamos nosotros —repuso Touya, lacónico.

Tras otros quince minutos de camino, la patrulla se detuvo frente a un lujoso edificio de nueve pisos. El portero reconoció el uniforme del policía y salió raudo a su encuentro. Hablaron unos segundos y el portero desapareció y regresó a los cinco minutos con Meiling, quién usando ropa de deportes, ocupó el asiento del copiloto. Ella, como los demás, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. El viaje a Tokio fue relativamente corto, tal vez por que todos tenían los sentidos en alerta y los nervios al punto del quiebre. La ciudad les dio la bienvenida con un colorido espectáculo de luces y gente. Las calles estaban repletas de transeúntes. El patrullero se movió a través de las avenidas principales hasta dar con una calle angosta que desembocaba en un conjunto de casas de dos pisos. En la puerta de uno de ellos esperaba un hombre alto, fornido y cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras un libro. Al escuchar el patrullero levantó la cabeza, revelando una enorme cicatriz en medio del rostro.

Yasha estacionó frente a la puerta y los cinco bajaron del auto.

—¿Kenichi-san? —aventuró el policía.

—Gracias por sus servicios, puede retirarse —dijo Kenichi, apenas conteniendo un bostezo—. Ustedes cuatro, vengan conmigo —dio media vuelta rumbo a la puerta—. Daidouji-san, su guardaespaldas no puede entrar.

Asustada, Tomoyo dio la orden de que esperase en el jardín. Tras eso, entraron a la casa. Kenichi los llevó rápidamente a la sala, que parecía un centro de comandos con tantas computadoras. En medio de toda esa tecnología estaba una mujer diminuta, de cabello negro y marcados rasgos orientales. Les saludó sin desviar la mirada de su portátil.

—Siéntense, por favor —señaló Kenichi los sillones de la sala—. Sus vidas corren peligro y es mi trabajo protegerlos. No les puedo dar detalles y tienen prohibido hacer preguntas —añadió antes de que alguien pudiera interrumpirlo—. Hace dos meses se dio luz verde a una misión muy importante para el país y el mundo. Dos de nuestros agentes fueron escogidos debido a sus lazos personales con el objetivo. Todo marchaba bien hasta que hace unos días nuestros agentes fueron descubiertos y nos vimos obligados a instaurar el código azul, una medida de seguridad extrema para proteger sus verdaderas identidades. En este momento esos agentes y dos más están en Moscú tratando de culminar la misión.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Confío en que sabrán manejas esta situación con absoluta discreción. Nunca en la historia del servicio se le ha revelado a un civil de su existencia a menos que fuésemos a reclutarlo, pero dadas las circunstancias me he visto en la necesidad de romper el secreto —levantó una mano para acallar los murmullos—. Por más de seis años el mundo hemos intentado poner a un peligroso criminal tras las rejas, pero nada había funcionado hasta ahora. Mis agentes lo atraparán, eso es un hecho, pero hasta que eso suceda ustedes van a quedarse aquí bajo mi custodia. Ese tipo sabe quienes son ustedes, sabe dónde viven y si algo le falla, va a buscarlos y uno a uno los matará.

—¿Y por qué nosotros? ¿Qué hemos hecho? —soltó Meiling con voz firme.

Kenichi soltó un suspiro y abrió su libro. La verdad era que estaba tomando precauciones. No tenía idea de su Matsuda ya estaba al tanto de la verdadera identidad de sus agentes y en caso de que fuese así, la familia de ese par corría peligro. Además, quería darles la sorpresa. Sus seres queridos continuaban con vida y pronto lo descubrirían.

—Eso es algo que no puedo decirles, así que les pediré que confíen en mí.

Meiling iba a protestar, pero Saya le interrumpió.

—Ya los encontraron, las cámaras del equipo funcionan a la perfección.

Kenichi saltó de su asiento.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Ellos en el cuarto piso, el equipo subiendo. Necesitan un minuto para alcanzarlos.

—¿Crees que lleguen?

—No, sinceramente.

Kenichi se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Conecta las pantallas, nuestros invitados tienen que ver esta película —se volteó hacia ellos—. Disfruten del show.

* * *

MOSCÚ, RUSIA, COMPLEJO MILITAR.

El corazón de Yue palpitaba desbocado cuando aferró a Sakura del brazo y la alejó de un tirón de la puerta, solo para atraparla en un abrazo demoledor. Sin saber muy bien por qué le plantó un beso en la frente y la soltó de golpe para observarla con atención. Ella, como Shaoran y Eriol, continuaban bajo disfraz. Lentes de contacto y pelucas en su lugar. Le clavó la mirada por un minuto entero.

—Realmente pensé… pensé que no llegaría —dijo más para él que para ella—. Creí que los encontraría adentro —añadió con voz más firme.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo —el alivio en la voz de Eriol era notable—. Van a ayudarlos.

Yue soltó una risita amarga.

—¿Para qué crees que estamos aquí?

En una breve charla Yue les explicó como había escapado del depósito en una de las motocicletas que había encontrado por ahí, de cómo había llegado al piso franco, hablado con Kenichi y exigido apoyo inmediato.

—Este lugar es un viejo complejo militar de la segunda guerra mundial, todos los cuartos están insonorizados. Nada de lo que pasa en los pasillos llega adentro —continuó el muchacho—, por eso podemos charlar aquí como si nada.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Yue rastrilló su metralla.

—Es hora de hacerle una visita a ese bastardo.

Sakura, quién se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano, regresó a su lugar junto a la puerta y con manos temblorosas giró el tirador. Las hojas de la puerta giraron silenciosas sobre sus goznes, revelando una estancia enorme, llena de cajas e indumentaria militar. Ocultos parcialmente por una pared, el equipo de diez agentes preparó sus armas y uno por uno entró. Los disparos de bienvenida no se hicieron esperar. Al menos una treintena de hombres les disparan de todos los ángulos posibles. Esquivando las balas como podían, trataban de devolver la misma cantidad de daño.

Eriol y Shaoran, espalda con espalda, disparaban a diestra y siniestra, con la esperanza de darle a su objetivo. Yue, en un lateral, apuntaba con precisión milimétrica. Y Sakura, defendiéndose como podía, se había reducido en una esquina.

—Si gritas, te mato —dijo alguien en ruso a su espalda—. Baja el arma y pégate a la pared.

Esa voz era inconfundible. Sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, dejó su pistola en el suelo y retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda chocó de lleno con la pared. Unos metros más allá, la guerra continuaba. Nadie se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Eres bastante valiente o bastante estúpida para venir aquí —le susurró al oído—. Después de lo que me hiciste debiste suponer que intentaría vengarme.

A pesar de lo aterrada que estaba consiguió soltar una risita despectiva.

—¿Por ese inocente golpe en la nariz? —la voz le temblaba—. Pensé que eras más macho que esto.

El cañón de la pistola subió de su espalda a su cabeza.

—Ten cuidado con la forma en la que me hablas, princesa, todavía tienes tiempo de ganarte mi gracia a ver si es que te dejo salir viva de aquí.

Sakura tragó en seco y aventuró una mirada hacia su izquierda. Hikaru se veía apuesto como siempre, ese en su rostro bailaba esa máscara animal que sólo la violencia conseguía despertar en él. Parpadeó varias veces, luchando por no llorar, pero aún asó una lágrima rebelde escapó a su control y se perdió en sus cabellos rubios. Hikaru rio.

—¿Tienes miedo?

¿Lo tenía? ¿Realmente estaba tan asustada como creía? Si lo pensaba bien, la respuesta era no. No tenía miedo. En realidad se sentía llena de adrenalina y anticipación. Había esperado por ese momento mucho tiempo y en lo único que podía pensar con claridad era en asesinarlo. Su cuerpo se relajó de golpe y Hikaru notó el cambio.

—¿Crees en los fantasmas, Hikaru? —le preguntó en japonés, quitándose lentamente la peluca—. ¿Crees que los muertos regresan para atormentar a los vivos?

Cuando la larga cascada de cabello negro le cayó sobre los hombros, Hikaru la reconoció de inmediato, a pesar de que lentes de contacto azules escondían el verde de sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia atrás y le apuntó directo al corazón.

—¡Yuuka! —gritó.

Por acto reflejo los disparos murieron de golpe. Shaoran, Eriol, Yue y otros tres hombres habían sobrevivido a la matanza. El resto eran bultos ensangrentados e inmóviles que obstruían el paso. En vista de la ausencia de la peluca rubia, comprendieron la situación de inmediato. Sakura trataba de ganar tiempo, pero no sabían para qué.

—Si tú estás aquí, significa que Masashi también… —desvió la mirada hacia Shaoran, quién lo saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo me encontraron?

—Para ser un tipo tan cuidadoso, olvidaste desconectar mi agenda. Así fue como te seguimos hasta aquí.

Parecía un animal enjaulado. Se acercó a Sakura y le pegó el cañón a la sien.

—Ustedes cinco —señaló a Eriol, Yue y los tres agentes—, quítense los chalecos, dejen lar armas y salgan de aquí, ahora.

A regañadientes hicieron lo que se les ordenó. Yue dejó su chaleco en lo alto de un tubo, la cámara escondida grabando en modo panorámico. Despacio hicieron su camino hacia la puerta.

—Masashi —le gritó a Shaoran—, cierra la puerta.

Shaoran obedeció en total silencio, pero sin soltar su arma. Luego regresó rápidamente a su posición anterior.

—Debí haberlos matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, así no estarían jodiéndome la vida.

—Pero no lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta —soltó Shaoran, avanzando un paso hacia adelante—. Te confiaste, imbécil, y te salió caro el error.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren conseguir con todo esto?

Sakura se hizo a un lado y lentamente recogió su arma, aprovechando la distracción de Hikaru.

—Meterte preso, claro está —rastrilló el arma y apuntó—. Pero si estuviera en mis manos te mataría ahora misma, es lo menos que te mereces después de haber convertido mi vida en un infierno —con cuidado se quitó los lentes de contacto y los lanzó al suelo—. Te pregunté si creías en fantasmas, Hikaru, por qué yo soy uno.

Le tomó un segundo reconocerla. Esos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles, pero ni siquiera pudo pronunciar su nombre, porque se le abalanzó encima con fuerza desmedida. Por instinto disparó. La bala se enterró en el estómago de Shaoran, quién cayó de rodillas al suelo, tratando de contener la hemorragia.

—Así es más fácil —le dijo a Sakura—. Esto es entre tú y yo, princesa.

Sakura lo miró con rabia contenida y fue la primera en lanzar un golpe. Era como revivir todas esas noches en las que Hikaru abusó de ella, con la única diferencia de que ahora podía defenderse. Una viciosa patada en la pierna la envió trastabillando hacia atrás, pero se recuperó con rapidez y encajó su puño en el rostro de Hikaru. Por un momento Sakura se despistó y eso le dio la oportunidad a Hikaru para propinarle dos patadas en el estómago y un golpe en la nariz. Sangrando y rezando porque no tuviera nada roto, esquivó otro golpe y se lanzó rodando al suelo para evitar más daño. Sin darse cuenta había terminado junto a Shaoran. Estaba pálido y una capa de sudor le perlaba la frente. Quería ayudarlo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerlo con su cuerpo. Hikaru había intentado patearlo en el estómago.

—Serás bastardo —gruñó y de un salto estaba en pie, peleando con fuerzas renovadas.

Su nuevo objetivo era proteger a Shaoran a toda costa, sin importar las consecuencias. Pero Matsuda no le ponía las cosas fáciles, no importaba cuantas veces lo atacase, seguía volviendo por más. Y entonces vio a Shaoran desplomarse, la sangre formando un charco alrededor de su cuerpo. Soltó un gemido de angustia y casi de inmediato cayó al suelo de rodillas, el cañón de la pistola de Hikaru presionando su frente.

—Te dije que volveríamos a vernos, princesa, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas —accionó el tirador. Sakura comenzó a llorar—. Fuiste una novia ejemplar y siempre tuve la esperanza de que matases mis demonios. Casi lo consigues —sonrió—. Nos vemos en la próxima vida.

Las luces se apagaron de repente. Se escuchó un forcejeo y luego un disparo.

—¡Sakura!

FIN

* * *

Como nota final, un día de esta semana estaré publicando un corto epílogo para esta historia. Les agradecería mucho que lo lean. También aprovecho la oportunidad para patrocinar mi nuevo proyecto, cuyo primer capítulo también estaré publicando esta semana. Muchas gracias nuevamente por haberme acompañado en este viaje y haberse quedado conmigo hasta el final.

Gracias infinitas y una reverencia para ustedes.


End file.
